


Theatre of dreams

by darcy81



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Nicole Haught film star, Romance, Slow Burn, Waverly works backstage, theatre setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 139,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcy81/pseuds/darcy81
Summary: Nicole Haught is an internationally loved film/tv and theatre star currently working in the theatre on a show. Waverly Earp is working in the wardrobe department as a dresser-can the attraction they feel be something they can make work, or is Nicole's status and soon to be ex wife going to get in the way





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly never tired of the audiences applause at the end of the show. She had been dressing on the play now for six months, and whilst she stood in the wings and waited for the final curtain call to complete, she couldn’t help the smile on her face. 

She initially had only started dressing for the Wardrobe department as a favour to Chrissy-her friend from home, who had left their small town in the middle of nowhere to pursue a career in the theatre. After taking a course at a reputable drama school, Chrissy had advanced quickly in the ranks of Wardrobe and was now running her own department on a VERY successful show in the city. Waverly had joined her in the city soon after and when Chrissy had been let down by one of the girls who worked for her, she had phoned Waverly and asked if she could step in. 

Waverly had been nervous at first, having no previous experience working in the theatre, but as Chrissy had talked her through it and shadowed her for a couple of shows, Waverly realised that the clue was in the title. She was literally dressing someone before they went on stage. 

And that someone happened to be Nicole Haught. Famed for a string of Hollywood blockbusters and subsequent lead role on America’s highest rating medical drama, she was currently wowing audiences up and down the theatre world with her performance of Emma in ‘People, Places and Things’-a hard hitting play about drug addiction. 

Waverly wasn’t quite sure how Nicole managed to pull such a performance out of the bag every night-and at first she was a little star struck to meet and work with the enigmatic star-but that feeling quickly subsided, and whilst she still had the utmost respect for the Actor, she no longer found her intimidating. They had worked closely now for half a year, and Waverly was sure they could even call each other friends

The curtain eventually came down and Nicole walked into the wings with the rest of the cast, talking animatedly with one of her co-stars about the meal they were all about to head to. The run was ending in a fortnight so lots of socializing had been planned, making sure the company could finish this job on a high. 

Nicole handed Waverly the jacket she was carrying and smiled, thanking her as always, and then she laid a hand on Jeremy, the show caller, and thanked him too for another excellent nights work. The two actors then continued their conversation and their journey to their dressing rooms, agreeing that everyone should be as quick as they can and meet in the bar next door for a post-show drink before moving on to the restaurant.

Waverly hung up the jacket in the quick change area and moved back to Jeremy, waiting for him to finish a backstage call, telling everyone how long the show was and what their call time would be for tomorrows performance. Once he’d finished, he swung round in his chair and grinned at his friend

‘How was that for you?’ Waverly asked-they did this every night, checking in with each other to see whether the show ran smoothly or whether there were any problems. Jeremy smiled at the small brunette

‘Good, clean show so that’s nice! I’m going to head and do the show report with Dolls, then get next door for a drink-you coming?’

‘I’m on laundry, so I’ll meet you at the restaurant in about an hour-save me a space though-I don’t want to end up sitting alone with Mark whilst you swoon over Perry’ Waverly said. Mark was one of the lighting guys-and whilst he was a nice enough man, talking about electrics seemed to be the only thing in his repertoire, and Waverly could only bear that for so long.

She headed up the wings towards the backstage corridor and round to dressing room number one, where Nicole would now hopefully be out of her costume and ready for Waverly to collect her laundry. She knocked and waited to hear Nicole grant her entry. She could hear she was on the phone-probably another row with her wife Shae, a woman, in Waverly’s opinion was not supportive enough, are even NICE enough to be with someone like Nicole. Waverly was smitten, there was no denying it-but then again, everyone who meets Nicole is smitten almost instantly. She has an air about her that is almost indescribable-and she always made you feel like the best part of her day was seeing you. She was genuine and warm, and for someone so famous, she had her head firmly planted on her shoulders. 

Waverly was brought out of her thoughts by Nicole’s voice permitting whoever was knocking to enter in a pause in her conversation on the phone. Waverly opened the door and Nicole turned and smiled at her as she mouthed a ‘sorry’ and did an eye roll at whatever was being said to her on the other end.

‘Look, I know... but... could you just... let me finish please...’ Nicole said exasperatedly. Waverly went about picking through the costume and hanging up what needed hanging up and scooping up the laundry basket Nicole had filled with the things that needed washing for tomorrow. As a dresser, Chrissy had warned her that she would see and hear things others never would, and that discretion was imperative-especially when dealing with someone as high profile as Nicole Haught-and ultimately, that level of trust is what brought the women closer together. 

Waverly headed to the door and offered the actor a smile as she closed the door behind her, hearing Nicole trying to speak once again to whomever was ranting at her. She visited all the other dressing rooms and collected all the show laundry then headed down to the basement, where the wardrobe department was based and where all the laundry machines were waiting for Waverly to fill and start. Chrissy was just finishing getting changed for the company outing when Waverly walked through with the baskets

‘Are you sure I can’t stay and help?’ She asked, stopping from putting her jacket on

‘No, seriously, it’s my turn-you did it last night, and you’re doing tomorrow! It’s just a couple of loads on a quick wash-I’ll be with you before you know it-PLUS, Michael is waiting for you downstairs, and he looks HANDSOME! So go, get a drink with your boy and I’ll see you at the restaurant okay?’ Waverly replied to her friend. She loved working with Chrissy, and if she had been worried about them living and working together, than she needn’t have been-it worked well for them both.

Waverly connected her phone to the Bluetooth speaker and started separating the clothes in front of her. She loved her own company and was happily singing away to herself when she turned back from the pile and realised she was not alone. Nicole Haught was standing in the doorway, a smile on her face and a show bra hanging from her outstretched finger

‘Jesus fucking Christ Nicole!’ Waverly said as she caught sight of the woman for the first time ‘ever heard of announcing yourself?!’ Waverly said as her heart rate started to slow after the shock

‘Well I was going to, but I’m a sucker for a girl singing Janelle Monaé so eloquently’

‘Oh stop it...’ Waverly said as she smiled

‘I forgot to give you my show bra...’ Nicole said as she swung the offending item from her fingers once more

‘Of all the things you’ve said to me-that’s DEFINITELY high up there as the best’ Waverly replied drily as she started to walk over to the redhead and take the bra from her hand. Nicole laughed heartily and smiled at the brunette

‘I’m nothing if not a romantic...’ Nicole responded, her dimples on full display. ‘You’re coming tonight right?’ She asked, changing the conversation from the mildly flirty banter that had started between the women

‘Yeah, but I’ve gotta do this first, so won’t make the drinks-I’ll be at the meal though for sure-just a little later than everyone else’

‘Well that’s why I thought I’d bring you this’ Nicole said, producing a bottle of champagne from behind her back ‘I thought maybe I could help and we could share a drink’

‘Help?’ Waverly said, arching an eyebrow. ‘Nicole Haught wants to help me do laundry...? Nope, not buying it... come on... spill... what’s going on?’ The brunette asked

‘Why is it so hard to believe I want to help with the laundry?’

‘It’s laundry, no-one WANTS to help with laundry-but people DO want to use wardrobe as a sanctuary, so come on, out with it’ Waverly said. She would never have spoken to Nicole like this six months ago, but they had struck up an easy rapport with each other and Nicole liked that Waverly treated her like she does everyone.

‘Okay, fine... Shae and I are divorcing, and I thought that the one person I can trust with this information and the fact that I am celebrating is you-you’ve seen it all and heard it all between us, so as a thank you, I thought we could toast to the ending of my marriage and the fact that you no longer have to put up with my rude wife’ Nicole said as she produced two glasses and an ice bucket (seemingly from nowhere). Waverly stopped what she was doing and looked over at the older woman. She knew the marriage was rocky-hell everyone knew that, but divorce? That was a surprise.

‘Oh Cole I’m sorry...’ Waverly said. She would never usually call her by her nickname-that right was reserved for very close friends and family, but Waverly had been around Nicole enough to know that at this moment, that’s exactly what she needed-and in the absence of one of those, Waverly was her go to. Nicole smiled and shook her head

‘Don’t be... it was my decision, and had been a long time coming-we haven’t been together for over a year, but I think I’m ready to move on, and I can’t do that if I’m still married-both morally and publicly...’ Nicole replied, without a hint of sadness

‘A year?!’ Waverly exclaimed ‘Jesus, you kept that quiet’

‘HA! When you’re as famous as I am, you learn pretty quickly what to show and what to keep hidden...’ Nicole chuckled ‘so how about it-can I tempt you to a glass before I have to go out there and be Nicole Haught again?’ 

Waverly smiled at the redhead in front of her. She was unbelievably attractive, never more so then after a show. Her hair was tied back and she had just a lick of mascara and a lip gloss on. Elegance came naturally to the taller woman, and her pale skin was unblemished. She managed to pull off the casual look effortlessly, and this evening was wearing some high waisted black skinny jeans and a cream blouse that she had tucked in to accentuate her long legs. She had a pair of knee length boots on, that were only a couple of inches high, so making her just shy of 6ft. She had laid her denim jacket on the arm of the tatty old sofa Chrissy kept down there and was looking hopefully at Waverly. 

‘Okay, fine… but you’re not touching the laundry-you can sit there and keep out of my way’ Waverly said with a smile. Nicole flashed her dimples once more and popped the cork. 

‘You know, if any of my people heard you talking to me like this, they’d try and have you fired’ Nicole said with a smirk. Waverly had resumed her task and didn’t look back as she responded

‘That’s why you need people like me in your life-I’m nothing if not keeping it real for you’

‘This is very true…’ Nicole replied as she handed Waverly a glass. ‘Tell me about your day…’ Nicole said, taking a seat and crossing her legs. Waverly took a sip of her drink

‘Christ that tastes nice…’ the brunette responded after she’d swallowed ‘This is unfair you know-we finish in two weeks, and it’s only NOW you introduce me to the good stuff-I should have been drinking this for months’ Waverly continued with a wink. She placed the glass down and loaded the second machine

‘My day… erm… it wasn’t too fraught, I finished off a book on Greek philosophers I have been ploughing through for my course, I started an essay on female influences within 20th century literature, and I did some cooking-that’s about it… what about you? Apart from the divorce…’

‘I got a part in the new Fantastic Beasts movie…’ Nicole said calmly. Waverly hadn’t hidden how much of a Harry Potter fan she was, so she stopped what she was doing immediately and looked back at the woman sat on the couch’

‘Wh… what?’ Waverly asked, trying to play it cool. Nicole grinned at the brunette and nodded

‘That’s the other reason for the champagne-but you can’t tell anyone… I mean ANY.ONE. Not Chrissy, not your boy man… No-one’

‘Okay, first of all, I no longer have a boy man. Secondly, since when did you stop trusting me, and thirdly… I might have to say it out loud occasionally, so can I knock on the door and tell you every so often?’ Waverly said with a beaming smile. Nicole laughed and nodded

‘You can tell me any time you want Waverly Earp’ The actor said with a smile. Waverly then squealed and jumped up and down. Nicole, realising what was coming, stood up and was ready when Waverly flung her arms around her in a tight embrace. The women laughed as they hugged and Waverly was so lost in the excitement she didn’t register she had pinned Nicole to the wall behind them until their laughter subsided and a quiet descended

‘Sorry to hear about your boy man…’ Nicole said as she looked Waverly in the eyes. Waverly blushed fiercely (damn those puppy dog eyes) and pulled back, lightly pushing Nicole on the arm

‘No your not…’ she said through a slight smile

‘You’re right, I’m not… he was a prick…’

‘I mean… you never met him…’ Waverly retorted, but smiling as she did so

‘I didn’t need to, he was a fool to treat someone like you the way he did… I’m only speaking the truth… you know… keeping it real…’ Nicole smirked. Waverly was about to reply when Nicole’s phone rang. She looked at the screen and sighed

‘Its Jennifer, she’s asking where I am…’ Jennifer was an older actor that was currently playing Nicole’s mother in the play. She was a nice woman, and Nicole didn’t have a relationship with either or her parents, so Jennifer and her had become quite close. 

‘You should go…’ Waverly said as she picked up her glass and took another sip of her drink. Nicole sighed again

‘I know I just…’ Nicole trailed off, looking at an old theatrical poster of Bernadette Peters in Gypsy

‘Just what?’ Waverly asked, feeling the air in the room shift slightly. It felt charged. Waverly had felt it the first moment she had met Nicole, but as the redhead was married, Waverly dismissed any thoughts of what that could mean. But now Nicole was here, in the laundry, drinking with her and relaxing, and it felt like they had been doing this a lot longer than they had. 

‘Nothing… You’re right, I ought to go… Hey, if you need rescuing from Matt, send me a signal and I’ll bring out the cavalry’ 

‘Oh really? How exactly are you going to do that when you’ll be having your ear chewed off by Geoff and Jennifer?’ Waverly retorted. Nicole smiled and stood up, draining her glass of champagne and taking a refill. 

‘You’ll have to wait and see won’t you…’ the actor said with a wink. Waverly blushed again, but luckily, this time, Nicole had already spun round and was heading for the door

‘Hope you’re not too long’ She said as she grabbed her jacket

‘Hey Nicole’ Waverly said suddenly. Nicole turned quickly and looked the brunette in the eye ‘Thanks for the drink’

‘Thanks for drinking with me Waverly Earp’ she said. And then she was gone. Waverly let out a slow breath. Yep… she was definitely smitten…

 

Nicole turned the corner and headed up the stairs to stage door. She would usually go out there as soon as possible to sign autographs and have pictures taken, but tonight she just wanted a few moments alone with Waverly. She was hoping to chat to her when she came round for the washing, but then Shae had phoned and they’d rowed, so Nicole made sure she had an excuse to go and find the woman who was becoming more and more of a distraction. 

Waverly Earp was breath taking in Nicole’s eyes. Smaller than her by half a foot, and a personality that she couldn’t seem to get enough of. She kept Nicole on her toes whilst also keeping her grounded, she was fascinating, she was witty, she was intelligent, she was sassy, she was fiery, she was understated, she made Nicole’s heart rate step up and she had the greatest smile Nicole had ever seen. And Nicole was a Hollywood star-people paid a lot of money to create that sort of dazzling smile-Waverly had it in abundance without even having to try. 

She said goodnight to the stage door keeper, Brian, and was only stopped by a couple of fans waiting for her to appear. She apologised for keeping them waiting and spent a few minutes chatting and having selfies, before politely excluding herself and disappearing into the bar next door. The play had been on for nearly eight months, so the bar and surrounding restaurants had become a bit of a safe haven for the company, and Nicole found she was left in relative peace when they all went out to socialise together. 

She smiled at her co-workers as she made her way over to Jennifer, who had ordered a bottle of wine for them to share, Nicole had snuck the glass of champagne in with her, so finished that before accepting a small glass of white wine from her friend. She sat with her colleagues and chatted happily enough, but her mind kept wandering back to Waverly Earp.

They had only known each other a month when Nicole announced to her estranged wife that they should call it quits and start divorce proceedings. Nicole had been drawn to Waverly like no-one else, and she couldn’t consciously stay married to anyone when her mind was clearly leading her elsewhere. As far as she knew, Waverly was unaware of her growing attraction, which was probably a good thing. But with the announcement of her divorce and the discovery the boy man (Chump? Chimp? Nicole couldn’t remember…) had been royally kicked to the kerb gave Nicole a feeling she had long since forgotten… a feeling of hope 

They all finished their drinks and walked to the Turkish restaurant two blocks away. Nicole had got her assistant to contact the owners to ensure they would stay open late, and that the bill would be on Nicole’s account. She didn’t tell anyone that though-she wanted to say thank you to every single person associated with this job. It had been one hell of a journey for her, and her gratitude was beyond a meal and drinks-but it was a way to say thanks without speeches and grand gestures.

Once seated, the wine was ordered and conversations were resumed. Nicole found herself between Jennifer and Rosita-another co-star of hers. She was a woman that liked to keep herself to herself, but was friendly enough during social gatherings. As it was a Thursday night, no one had to be at work before 5PM, and actors didn’t need to be there before 6PM for the company warm up on stage, so the evening had taken on a relaxed air, and the wine was flowing freely for all. 

Nicole noticed when Waverly eventually joined the company. She noticed when Matt, the lighting guy stood up and pulled her chair out for her, and she noticed when Waverly caught her eye and smiled. She was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her eyes away from the tiny brunette, and the wine was making her bolder and more confident. She raised her glass slightly and winked, making Waverly laugh and shake her head. Jennifer then drew her back into a conversation about a new play she had read and was interested in getting Nicole and Rosita’s thoughts on.

The meal had been fantastic. Everyone were in high spirits, and when someone had mentioned going on to a club, the majority of the company agreed. Nicole found it hard to turn people down, and had to admit to herself that a night out dancing could do her the world of good. There were enough people in the group to ensure her anonymity was kept, and even if she was spotted, she felt confident in the group to make sure she wasn’t pestered too much. 

They all climbed into Uber’s and headed into the city and for an exclusive club Nicole knew they could get VIP treatment in and an area roped off. She loved her job, and felt incredibly lucky that she could organise such an evening in a short space of time due to who she was-but sometimes she longed for the normality of just bar hopping with a bunch of friends and not worrying about the clientele or worse, the press following her around. 

Once inside and safely in an area that was just for them, Nicole relaxed once more and started to move about the company, catching up with everybody out that night. Most people had bought her story that the producers of the show had treated them all to their meal, and whilst she did have a drink in her hand, she made sure it lasted her a while. The character she was playing was emotionally demanding, and usually she would have sloped off after the meal-but not tonight. Tonight she was going to enjoy herself, and she was determined to make Waverly Earp smile that smile that made her knee’s go weak.

 

One thing that Waverly Earp liked more than a good book, was dancing. She had been wedged between Matt from lighting (damn that Jeremy Chetri for leaving her for his crush) and Chrissy’s boyfriend Michael during the meal and had managed to float the idea of dancing to a few other colleagues whilst they were waiting for the bill. When Jennifer announced to the table that Nicole had said the producers had picked up the tab, everyone had been delighted. Apart from Waverly. She knew full well that Nicole had paid. Mainly because the producers were not in the habit of treating companies to dinner, but also because peoples partners were there-usually if producers were treating you, they wouldn’t extend the invitation to loved ones. 

Once she was in the club, Waverly headed to the bar and ordered 2 glasses of champagne. She then made her way through the crowd to Nicole, who appeared to be deep in conversation with a woman Waverly didn’t know. Ever polite, Nicole seemed to be listening to this ladies every word, but as Waverly approached, she caught Nicole’s eye and saw a genuine smile appear on the redheads face. Waverly looked at the other woman and then back at Nicole, raising an eyebrow. Nicole winked at Waverly and then turned back to the woman so she could excuse herself. 

‘Well she seems friendly’ Waverly said to the redhead once she had reached her.

‘I have no idea who she is-I think she’s a friend of Jennifer’s, but I can’t remember…’

‘Mmhmm’ Waverly said with a smirk ‘Well I’d hate to interrupt, but this is for you, and you have to drink champagne cold otherwise its ruined’

‘You suddenly seem very clued up on champagne for someone who is a recent convert…’ Nicole said with a smile

‘It’s amazing what google can tell you… Thank you for dinner’ Waverly said 

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ Nicole replied, blushing slightly

‘Sure you do…’ Waverly retorted. ‘And don’t worry, your third secret of the day is safe with me…’

‘Waverly Earp, however can I thank you’ Nicole responded with a grin.

‘Well… how about I have a think and let you know…’ Waverly said leaning in towards Nicole slightly more. Nicole was about to respond when an arm came round Waverly’s shoulder and Chrissy appeared at her side swaying slightly

‘Waves! I think we’re going to head-you coming?’ her friend asked, seemingly oblivious to the moment Nicole and her were clearly having. She looked at Nicole and then back at her friend. She knew enough people to hang out a little longer, and truth be told, Waverly was enjoying her time with the woman in front of her. She kissed her friend on the cheek and smiled

‘Go ahead Chris, I think I’ll stay on for a bit-I haven’t even danced yet…’ looking straight at Nicole as she said the last bit. Nicole grinned as she held Waverly’s gaze before Waverly reluctantly broke it and looked back at her friend

‘Suit yourself-but get home safely please-Wynonna would shoot me with that damn gun of hers if something happened to you’ Chrissy said before turning to Nicole ‘See you tomorrow lovely, have a good night’ she said as she pulled Nicole in for a hug. Nicole accepted it warmly, and Waverly smiled as she watched the interaction. 

Waverly watched Chrissy and Michael disappear through the crowd and then turned back to the woman in front of her

‘Whose Wynonna and why does she have a gun?’ Nicole asked. Waverly laughed and shook her head

‘It’s a long story, Wynonna is one of my sisters and she has a gun because she is… well… its difficult to explain really… she’s just… Wynonna…’

‘How many Earp girls are there?’ the redhead enquired, curiosity peaked. Waverly chuckled

‘Three, but I don’t really speak to my oldest sister Willa… long and complicated history..’

‘Well then say no more… So dancing huh? What do you want on?’ Nicole said, changing the subject effortlessly

‘Oh I don’t know… I love a bit of Stevie Wonder…’

‘Which song? And don’t say Superstition’

‘Whilst I do loves me a bit of Superstition, in my humbled opinion, it is over played… It’s a tough call’

‘It’s not a tough call, its Sir Duke every time’ The redhead said simply

‘Oh is that so?’ Waverly said, allowing a flirty tone to seep into her voice

‘Absolutely. No question. Although Higher Ground is a close second’ Nicole said as she took another step towards the brunette in front of her. Waverly was pretty certain Nicole was flirting back, and if she could get the first dance with the actor, Waverly could go home happy

‘I agree with you there…’ Waverly nodded and took a sip of her drink

‘Okay, well I tell you what, I’ll get them to play a Stevie classic, you and I will dance, and then I have to go home to bed-I have a crazy day of meetings tomorrow and I need to bring my game to them’ Nicole said. 

Just as she was about to respond a camera flash went off nearby. Nicole swung round and saw some press immediately. 

‘Fuck’ The redhead muttered under her breath. She took a deep sigh and looked Waverly in the eye ‘I have to go… if I stay, this place is going to go crazy, and that ruins everyone’s night…’ she said as she started to back away to grab her things and escape to her driver waiting at the back of the club

‘Okay’ Waverly said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. Nicole turned to look at the brunette and took a step back towards her

‘Look… I… If I stay, and we dance, that’s it, it’s all over the press in the morning- and whilst there is nothing I’d like more than to lead you out onto the dance floor and embarrass myself with my awkward moves and dire singing, it would be bedlam for you-and I don’t want that… So can you do me a favour, please Waverly?’ Nicole asked. Waverly nodded her head, and Nicole leant down and whispered in her ear ‘Can you just hold that thought…’ Nicole then pulled back away, smiled and turned on her heel-heading out the back and towards the waiting car


	2. Chapter 2

When backstage in a theatre, you can almost certainly guarantee that at least one person will be hung over. Sometimes it’s due to a quiet drink that turns into one too many, sometimes it’s because the stage door keeper likes a drink more than most and sometimes it’s because the company go out dancing and a company member decides to ‘go big or go home’. Waverly Earp went big. And by big, she went on and on and stumbled home at 7AM with Jeremy Chetri in tow.

She didn’t deal with hangovers well, so when Waverly eventually dragged herself into work at 6PM, she had a large pair of sunglasses shielding her eyes and a coffee that was almost the size of her own face. Chrissy had taken pity on her and had allowed her to lie on the sofa nursing her head whilst the boss dropped back the pressed costumes to the right dressing rooms.

Waverly was just dropping off when she heard someone walk into the wardrobe room in a pair of heels. She looked up from her position and was met with Nicole looking breath taking in a well fitted suit and a pair of Louboutin patent heels

‘Oh god… how can you look so good? You make me sick…’ Waverly grumbled as Nicole raised an eyebrow at her

‘Good night?’ the actor asked. Waverly muttered something under her breath and sat up, still wearing her sunglasses

‘I think so…’

‘You think so?’ Nicole repeated with a smirk

‘Do you want something? Or are you just down here to torture me?’ Waverly said as she cradled her head

‘A button on my costume has come off… I don’t mind sewing it myself, but I don’t have a needle and thread…’ Nicole said simply. Waverly huffed and got up. She took the shirt from the actor and went to the thread box to find the correct colour. 

‘I can bring this up to you if you like, it’ll only take a couple of minutes’ Waverly said over her shoulder. Nicole smiled and took a seat

‘I’ll wait…’ the redhead said from the sofa. Waverly grunted a response as she looked for a needle. She found what she needed and sat down next to Nicole to sew the button back on. 

‘How were your meetings?’ Waverly asked as she started the task in hand.

‘Good I think… It was all about the new season-we start shooting in a month, so it was a script meeting really… How was your day?’

‘I got in a 7 this morning, so my day was non-existent’ Waverly said through a yawn

‘7AM… Wow, I really did miss a good night…’ Nicole said with a smile

‘You were definitely missed’ Waverly said before she had even realised what she was saying. Nicole looked at Waverly for a moment before smiling and blushing slightly. Watching the redheads reaction, Waverly felt the courage she had previously lacked, so as she continued to fix the shirt, she asked Nicole a question that had been on her lips since the night before

‘So… you and Shae…’ She started, not looking at the actor to her right

‘Yeah…?’ Nicole said, waiting for Waverly to finish her thought

‘It’s over? Like definitely?’ 

’Yes. Has been for over a year…’ Nicole confirmed

‘In that case… There’s a quiet bar I like to go to on a Saturday night after the show-it’s small and they do live jazz… I’m going tomorrow…. If you… I mean, you’re probably busy, or not into jazz, or just plain don’t want to-which is fine by the way… but if you DID want to… I’m just saying… I’d like the company…’

‘You’d like the company?’ Nicole responded, the tips of her lips curving upwards. Waverly finished the button and handed it back to Nicole, looking the actor directly in the eye

‘Well… more specifically… I’d like your company’ Waverly said. Their hands were poised mid-air, both holding onto the now fixed shirt

‘I’d love to’ Nicole said simply. Waverly smiled and Nicole reciprocated, and she was about to say something else when Chrissy waltzed through the door unaware of the women on the sofa

‘Honestly, I love Geoff but sometimes…Oh, hi Nicole, sorry…’ Chrissy said, managing to stop her indiscretion before anything slipped out of her mouth that shouldn’t. As if brought out of her daze, Waverly jumped up and walked over to a pair of shoes that need polishing.

‘Hey Chrissy, did you have a good night last night?’ Nicole asked as she stood up, her shirt in her hand

‘I passed out at home way before this one stumbled in-is your shirt okay?’ The wardrobe mistress asked, gesturing to the garment in the actors hand

‘Oh yes, fine, thank you-Waverly just fixed it… I shall leave you ladies to it-thanks again Waves’ Nicole said, and then she was gone, not looking back as she went.

Waverly continued to shine the shoes in front of her, feeling Chrissy’s eyes boring into her

‘Hmm… Waves… interesting…’ The dark haired woman said to Waverly’s back

‘Don’t start with me Nedley…’ Waverly said, desperately trying to hide the smile she couldn’t help take over her face

 

Nicole walked back into her dressing room and exhaled for what felt like the first time since she had left the wardrobe room. Closing her door, she realised it was 6.15PM, which meant she needed to focus. She put on her head phones and listened to her pre show playlist. This is a ritual she did every night, and everyone who interacted with Nicole knew that once her headphones were on, she was not to be disturbed. Waverly entered her room quietly at the half-6.55PM. Half an hour before the cast were called down to the wings to be ready to start bang on 7.30PM. Of course, no show started at 7.30PM, but the cast were always diligently waiting in the wings at this time poised, just in case… 

The show was as successful as always, and by the time the curtain came down, most people in the company were ready to run home and crawl into their beds. Nicole went straight to her dressing room and undressed ready to go home. She was tired, and needed to get back to her apartment to sleep and mentally prepare for two shows the following day. The character of ‘Emma’ had been, for Nicole, career defining in some people’s eyes, and the redhead felt a pressure upon her that she had seldom felt before.

Waverly still hadn’t come round to the dressing room by the time Nicole was ready to go, but she couldn’t wait any longer so took a deep breath and headed out to stage door-knowing she would be outside for at least twenty minutes with fans. Once autographs were signed and photo’s were taken, Nicole climbed into the waiting car and her driver steered her home. She laid her head back on the head rest and closed her eyes. Waverly Earp had asked her out for a drink. And she had agreed. Nicole made a note to talk to her assistant and ask if she could scope out the bar before tomorrow night, just to ensure it was a place Nicole would feel she could comfortably go without being hassled too much

Pulling up to her apartment block, Nicole thanked her driver, Glenn, and climbed out of the back of the car and made her way into the building. The exclusive apartment block had added security for its residents, which had been what had drawn Nicole to the place. She loves this city, and whilst she spent six months of the year filming elsewhere, she always counted this place as home. She had bought it before she had got married, and whilst she and Shae hadn’t actually lived in this apartment together-choosing instead to buy a house in the suburbs-Nicole had never gotten rid of this place-perhaps telling Nicole subliminally that her and Shae were destined for failure. 

She got into the elevator and headed to the penthouse. Nicole had bought the apartment after her first blockbuster, and the fact it was a penthouse in an arty part of town and also a relatively tall building that overlooked the river had really cemented her love for the place. 

Walking into her home, Nicole hung up her jacket and took her boots off, padding into her open plan apartment and looking out across the city. She had installed concertina glass doors along the entire back wall overlooking the city, which emphasised the already breath taking view. Turning on a couple of lamps and heading into the kitchen to make a peppermint tea, Nicole checked her emails and sent a quick message to her assistant Karen, asking her to call her before the matinee tomorrow.

Nicole had found an old gramophone in an antique shop in LA the last time she had been in the city, and had paid for it to be shipped to her place and restored to its former glory. She loved music, and had an extensive vinyl collection. Deciding to get into the mood for her impending night out tomorrow, Nicole picked a Nina Simone album and set it playing. She lay on her large, comfortable sofa and sipped her tea whilst she listened to the jazz singer lament over Mr Bojangles-her favourite Nina Simone song. 

Her mind drifted to Waverly once more, and what tomorrow might bring. She was pretty sure it was a date, but she didn’t want to assume anything. Waverly and her had talked about music a lot whilst at work, and it was feasible she had been invited along simply because Waverly knew Nicole appreciated good, live music. Nicole hoped more than she’d care to admit that it was a date. She found herself starting to drift off, so got up to run herself a bath and take herself off to bed-Waverly Earp consuming her thoughts as she did so

Waverly woke the following morning feeling so much better than the day before. She had struggled through the show, and whilst she was perfectly capable of doing her job hungover, she didn’t enjoy it-and so once she had got home, she had gone straight to bed and slept straight through until 10AM. 

She got to work to do the ironing and make sure all costumes were returned to the rightful dressing rooms and were set ready for the show. Wardrobe was a place people tended to congregate to chat and catch up. The radio was constantly playing, and Chrissy made sure the door was always open and company members were always welcome. Waverly was ready earlier than usual, so was curled up on the sofa with a book in her hand when she got a call over the tannoy from stage door, informing her she had a guest waiting for her. 

As with most businesses, people had to be signed in and out of the building, and because of who they had in the show, security was extra tight when it came to backstage guests. Waverly wasn’t expecting anyone, so frowned when the call went out. 

Making her way up the stairs, she stood stock still when she recognised the back of the person waiting for her. Willa was dressed in a figure hugging dress and heels. Her hair was perfectly placed and her make up was immaculate. She oozed city business woman and she continuously criticised Waverly for what Willa called her ‘lack of direction’. Willa had always been a bully, and whilst Waverly had harboured hope that this would desist once they were grown women living in the same city, it had actually got worse. Waverly found that she was belittled and mocked mercilessly, and she always came away from seeing her eldest sister with a feeling of inferiority and failure. 

‘Willa? What are you doing here? Are you okay?’ Waverly asked. Her sister swung round to face her and smiled that smile that always made Waverly feel so uneasy

‘Waverly, I thought we could go for coffee-we need to talk about Wynonna’

‘Willa, I’m at work, I can’t just leave’ Waverly said, trying to keep her voice low

‘Oh don’t be ridiculous Waverly, you can’t tell me you’re actually important here. It’s only half an hour out of your day-I’m sure Chrissy Nedley can cope’ Willa scoffed. 

‘Willa, please…’ Waverly tried, but Willa held up her finger to stop the youngest Earp

‘Waverly, just do as your told please and go and get your jacket’ Willa cut her off. Waverly took a deep breath before responding

‘I shall go and see if Chrissy minds-but I will have to be back in forty minutes-I have to prep for the show-just… stay here a minute okay?’ Waverly said

Waverly excused herself and headed back downstairs to Chrissy. Chrissy had always been aware of Waverly’s miserable relationship with her eldest sister, so when Waverly explained Willa had appeared and demanded they speak, Chrissy was supportive of her need to get it over and done with quickly. 

Waverly grabbed her jacket and purse, taking her time to return to her sister. As she rounded the corner, Waverly could hear her sister talking to someone. She quietly prayed (she wasn’t sure who too…) that Willa was talking to Brian at stage door, but as she got nearer, her heart sank as she realised her eldest sister had managed to corner Nicole. Waverly plastered a smile on her face and approached the two women. 

‘Hey, you ready to go?’ Waverly said in the cheeriest voice she could muster. Nicole turned to face her, her smile widening as their eyes caught each other. Waverly couldn’t hide the genuine grin that erupted as they held the look between them. 

‘Finally… Honestly Nicole, you won’t believe how much she makes people wait around for her’ Willa said-her thinly veiled criticism evident for all to witness. Waverly’s face fell and a look of embarrassment crossed her face. Nicole frowned at the words, and then turned back to the eldest Earp. 

‘Oh I don’t know Willa, some things are worth the wait, and I know for a fact that your youngest sister is one of those things…’ Nicole replied. Willa raised her eyebrows sceptically. 

‘Well, have a lovely coffee ladies, and Waves can we talk about what we’re doing tonight when you get back-maybe in between shows-I mean, if you’ve got time?’ Nicole asked. Willa couldn’t hide her surprise as she watched Nicole then wink at her sister, excuse herself and disappear off to her dressing room. 

‘Lets… lets go shall we’ Waverly said, trying and failing to find her composure

 

Nicole liked a routine. She was a creature of habit that way, so everybody knew that after the matinee and before the evening show, Nicole Haught liked to nap. The first four dressing rooms were all equipped with single beds that the actors could rest on in between shows, and Nicole had fashioned a homemade ‘do not disturb’ sign she pinned to the door regularly. The sign was on the door ready and Nicole was just returning from signing autographs when she bumped into an out of sorts Waverly Earp. The red head noticed Waverly’s red eyes immediately and her lack of eye contact. 

‘Hey… you okay?’ Nicole asked as they stood outside her dressing room. Waverly looked away once more and nodded

‘I’m fine, sorry… just a rough day… sorry’ the brunette said. She looked so unhappy, Nicole just wanted to wrap her arms around her

‘Hey… come here a minute…’ Nicole said as she took Waverly’s elbow and led her into her dressing room. Nicole could see new tears brimming in the brunettes eyes, so she just pulled the smaller woman into her and held her tightly.

‘Waves… what’s happened?’ She said into the top of Waverly’s head. The brunette didn’t say anything, just silently cried into the redheads chest

‘I’m sorry, I just… Willa is such hard work and she knows just how to push my buttons, and then Daniel shouted at me, and I just lost it… I’m sorry…’

‘You don’t need to be sorry… I’m sorry you’ve had a rough day… Why did Daniel shout at you?’ Nicole asked calmly. Her voice did not betray her feelings, coming across as calm and quiet as supposed to absolutely livid. Daniel was playing her therapist in the show, and if anyone was ever miscast, it was him. He was an overbearing, misogynistic, untalented moron, and Nicole would have to dig deep to find her patience with him once more. 

‘His jacket wasn’t set in its usual place… its fair enough, he had to go on without it’

‘No one should be shouted at… human error is allowed to happen-and hey, its live theatre, you know-if you don’t like it, stick to television…’ Nicole said as she pulled back and looked Waverly in the eye. 

‘I guess so…’ The tiny brunette said with a small smile. Nicole returned the grin and ran her thumb gently across Waverly’s cheek, wiping away her tears. They stood for a moment looking at each other in the eyes. The tension between them was palpable, and before Nicole could over think her actions, she bent down and was about to kiss Waverly on the lips when the phone in her dressing room rang, breaking the women out of their moment. Nicole smiled down at Waverly and moved her hands from the brunettes face down her arms, squeezing Waverly’s hands as an apology as she broke contact and answered the phone. 

As she was informed that her assistant Karen had arrived, Nicole looked over at Waverly and smiled. Waverly leant back against Nicole dressing room table and smiled sheepishly at her. Nicole couldn’t help but be in awe of the tiny woman in front of her-she loved and hated how much of a distraction Waverly was to her, and as she asked Brian to send Karen through to her room and hung up, she felt a thumping in her chest almost as if her heart would beat right out of it. 

‘Duty calls huh?’ Waverly said, smirking at Nicole as she said it

‘Something like that… Feeling any better?’ the redhead asked, ducking her head down to catch Waverly’s eye. 

‘Yeah, thank you… so about tonight…’

‘You still up for it? Or has the day wiped you out? You know we can always do it another day, as long as it’s a rain check as supposed to a brush off…’ Nicole said smiling

‘I have no intention of breaking our date-I’m assuming Karen has checked it out for you-let me know if she’s not convinced and we can go somewhere else’ Waverly said as she walked to the door.

‘I’m sure it’s perfect-although I do think we should get Glenn to drop us off-stops any possibility of an Uber driver telling someone he shouldn’t where he dropped me off… I mean, if that’s okay with you?’

‘Sounds perfect… I’ll leave you to it…’ Waverly said as she opened the door to Karen on the other side ‘Oh hey Karen… how’s Tommy?’ 

‘Good thanks, growing up fast…’ the blonde replied. Waverly smiled as she said her goodbyes and closed the door-leaving Nicole with a huge smile on her face. The redhead turned to her assistant, who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow

‘What?’ Nicole said with a smile

‘Nothing Nicole… absolutely nothing…’ Karen replied, smirking at her boss.

‘Shut up…’ The redhead said whilst laughing

‘I never said a word… but if I may just throw in my two pence worth… I like her. A lot.’ Karen said. 

‘Yeah, I think I might too… So please tell me this jazz club is okay, and I can actually go on a date with a girl for the first time in what seems like forever?’

‘It’s a good place-a little hideaway, and they are used to having famous faces in there, mainly musicians, but it should be fine…’

‘Okay, good to know-thank you so much Karen, I’m not sure what I’d do without you’ Nicole said-and she meant it. Karen had been her rock. She made sure she was paid very well, had two days off a week, had paid holidays and could bring her kids with her if she was struggling with child care. Nicole had few friends, and she counted Karen as one of her closest. 

‘Okay… so you’re all set-Glenn will drop you off, and loiter round the corner until you’re ready to head home-or to Waverly’s home, or head on, or whatever….’ Karen said, trying to hide her smirk

‘I’m pretty sure I’ll be dropping Waverly home first, but thank you for the confirmation…’ Nicole replied with a smile

‘Now get out of here, I have to sleep before the show or I’ll be too tired later’

‘Too tired for what?’

‘Get OUT Karen!’ Nicole said with a laugh. Karen picked up her bag and walked over to the door

‘I’m just saying…. She’s great Nicole, and you’re great, and you… you just deserve… you deserve to try, you know…’

‘Thank you Karen’ Nicole replied, getting up and walking over to her friend by the door ‘Now get out of here and have a good couple of days off-I promise I’ll be good and stay out of the limelight so you can actually have a weekend’. The women said goodbye to one another, and Nicole turned off the lights and crawled into bed, the desire to make sure she was on her game greater than it had been in a long time


	3. Chapter 3

‘Where are you going tonight all dressed up?’ Chrissy said to a rather fancy looking Waverly Earp. She had done her make-up, had on a tight grey dress, a pair of heels that added a couple of inches to her height, and her hair was flowing loosely down her back. Waverly wasn’t confident in many things, but she was happy with the way she looked. She worked hard to keep herself in shape, and she was pleased with the result. 

‘I’m not all dressed up…’ Waverly said a bit too quickly. Chrissy narrowed her eyes and asked suspiciously

‘Waverly… what are you doing tonight?’

‘I’m… going out…’ Waverly replied, not looking her friend in the eye

‘Where?’

‘None of your business’

‘Who with?’ 

‘Definitely none of your business’ Waverly retorted

‘You planning to come home?’

‘CHRISSY!’ Waverly said exasperated. Chrissy started laughing and threw a pair of socks at her friend. Flustered Waverly was one of Chrissy’s favourite Waverly’s. 

‘Well whoever he is, it better not be Champ fucking Hardy-I swear to god Waverly if I have to hear you having sex with him again, imma throw something at you’ Chrissy said with a laugh. 

‘It’s not Champ Hardy. And I will definitely not be having sex with any men this evening-I can promise you that’ Waverly replied with a smile-never had she spoken a truer word.

‘Okay, well we’ll see about that shall we…’ Chrissy responded, waving her friend off. 

Waverly wasn’t even slightly nervous. If she knew one thing about tonight, it was that her and Nicole were going to have a good time-they enjoyed each-others company, so even if it became apparent that the spark she was certain was there had magically disappeared, she was still going to hear some great music with an interesting companion. Nicole was warm, and funny, and talented and sexy and interesting, and well-read. She would listen when Waverly talked, she would ask her questions-and would actually listen to the answers as supposed to listen for a polite amount of time before turning the conversation back to her. Nicole Haught was a catch, there was no denying it-and Waverly was determined to make sure the actor enjoyed herself this evening

Waverly got to stage door to sign out and Brian handed her an envelope with her name on.

‘Ms Haught asked me to give you this Waverly… have a good night’ Brian said with a wink. Waverly smiled at the older gentleman and shook her head ‘And don’t worry… your secret’s safe with me’ 

‘Thank you Brian-have a lovely weekend’ Waverly said as she opened the envelope to find a note from Nicole asking her to meet her driver round the side of the theatre. She opened stage door and was faced with at least 40 people all clamouring to get a photograph with or autograph from Nicole. The redhead was already out there, signing merchandise and smiling into selfies with her fans. She was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a blue shirt that had been tucked in. She wore a pair of black pumps on her feet and a vintage leather jacket on her back. Her jewellery was understated and her make-up was once again perfect

Waverly was momentarily speechless at how the taller woman looked-she was beautiful, and Waverly’s mouth went dry when Nicole turned briefly to catch her eye and smile at her. Waverly returned it and waggled the envelope at the actor to let her know she had the message. She then made her way through the crowd and round the side of the theatre where Glenn was waiting in a black Audi. The windows were tinted to offer extra privacy to the passengers, and as soon as he saw Waverly approaching, he jumped out of the front of the car and ran round to open the passenger door for her. 

‘Evening Glenn, how are you?’ Waverly asked. All of Nicole’s staff had been introduced to the company at some point, and had joined them for various social events over the last six months. Glenn smiled at the brunette as she got into the car and then ran round quickly to get the engine started and pick Nicole up from the crowd. 

‘I’m fine thank you Waverly-you look very nice this evening’

‘Ah thank you-don’t tell your boss, but I’m trying to make a good impression’ Waverly joked. Glenn laughed along with her and nodded

‘We’re just going to swing by now and pick her up-she didn’t want you having to wait around, so bear with me whilst I do some crown control’ The driver said as he pulled up and jumped out of the car. The crowd had got bigger, and there were a couple of press there as well, just scouting the scene for anything interesting. Waverly took a deep breath and watched as Glenn skilfully guided Nicole to the back of the car and opened it up for her. Nicole dove into the back quickly and shut the door

‘Sorry, that was a bit busier than usual’ the redhead said with a smile-someone has started a rumour about Fantastic Beasts and it’s all over the internet… You okay?’ the actor asked. Waverly smiled at her, and nodded

‘Absolutely… are you?’ Waverly asked. Nicole grinned at the brunette to her right and Waverly thought she might pass out with the effect those dimples had on her

‘Yes, very much so’ Nicole replied. They then started chatting about the show, and how Daniel had miraculously apologised to Waverly before the second show had started. Nicole omitted that she had gone and spoken to him herself and suggested he was out of line.

Glenn had already worked out the route to the club, and was weaving his way through the busy Saturday night traffic. Before either women realised, they had pulled up outside the bar and Glenn was about to turn the engine off.

‘Glenn, would you mind pulling round the corner so we can be a bit subtler-I’d like to just walk in as supposed to have our arrival announced. The driver agreed immediately, and pulled off into a side street so they could get out

‘I’ll be here if you need me’ Glenn informed them as they both exited the car and headed for the entrance. Waverly was struck with how little Nicole blended into a crowd. Her height made you notice her, and if you didn’t see the height, then your eye was definitely drawn to the mass of red hair on top of her head.

Waverly took the lead, as she was a semi regular here and the staff had got to know her a little bit-it really was a place for locals, which was part of the reason Waverly liked it so much-it was a little piece of the city that she had kept hidden from anyone else. She said hello to the doormen and paid for their entry. Nicole had tried to pay, but Waverly had held firm-insisting she was there at Waverly’s request. Nicole had wanted to argue, but Waverly would simply not have it. 

They made their way downstairs to the bar and were met by one of the staff, who showed them to a pre booked table in the far corner of the bar. The lights were dim, and the bar was intimate, allowing an anonymity Nicole wasn’t expecting. No-one gave them a second glance as they weaved their way to the booth and sat down. 

The waitress came over to take their drinks order, and Nicole was again shot down by Waverly when she tried to pay. Waverly ordered a French Martini, and Nicole a Gimlet. They chatted whilst they waited for their drinks to arrive and were starting to have a long discussion about what was the first gig they had ever been to when the band started up and the volume in the room died down so everyone could pay the music their full attention. 

The women sat there listening to the singer do a cover of ‘Cheek to Cheek’. The piano break was impressive and both women whooped and cheered once it was done. 

‘Top Hat is one of my favourite films I think’ Waverly said once the song had finished and they had started another.

‘Oh yeah? Fred Astaire and Ginger Rodgers isn’t it?’ Nicole said. Recalling another couple of songs that were from the film. ‘What’s your favourite film?’

‘Of all time?’ Waverly asked. ‘God I don’t know… that’s like asking my three favourite Michael Jackson songs…’

‘I think Michael Jackson songs is an easier question…’ Nicole said. ‘PYT, The way you make me feel and Man in the Mirror’ 

‘Strong choices… but I think I’d have to have Earth Song in there’ Waverly replied. They then sent twenty minutes discussing all the reasons why Billie Jean would not be in their top three, and before they knew it they were four drinks in and a second set had started. 

They continued talking and listening to the music long into the night, and it wasn’t until the penultimate song had been announced that Waverly realised how close her and Nicole had become. Nicole was looking Waverly in the eye and Waverly couldn’t stop herself from drawing her fingertip down the side on Nicole’s cheek. The red head leant into the touch and closed her eyes briefly.

‘You owe me a dance lady’ Waverly said, looking directly into Nicole’s eyes. 

‘You are absolutely right… May I?’ Nicole asked, flashing her dimples. Waverly smiled back at her and nodded. They stood up, and Nicole took Waverly’s hand in hers and led her onto the small dancefloor at the front of the stage. A few people were already up on their feet, and no one paid them any attention as the redhead took Waverly in her arms and they started to gently move in time to the music. 

‘I thought you said you were bad at this?’ Waverly teased. Nicole bent down and whispered into the brunettes ear

‘There’s very little I’m bad at’. Waverly laughed loudly and pushed Nicole on the shoulder she was holding. Nicole smiled down at her and maintained eye contact. ‘Thank you for a wonderful evening…’ the actor continued

‘You are very, very welcome-thank you for agreeing to spend Saturday night with me’ Waverly replied

She ran her hands up onto the back on Nicole’s neck and searched her eyes once more before pulling the redhead down and bringing their lips together. Their lips started to move against each other slowly, and Nicole moved her hands down to Waverly’s hips and pulled her closer. The song finished and Waverly pulled away-looking up at the actor, whose eyes were closed and lips were still puckered. 

The last song started up, and Waverly realised it was almost 2AM. She was exhausted, so couldn’t imagine how Nicole must feel after performing such a gruelling play twice today. She linked their hands and led them back to the table so they could get their things and Waverly could settle the tab

After a couple of back and forth discussions regarding stubbornness, Nicole eventually stopped arguing with Waverly about the tab and accepted the treat. They made their way out onto the street where Glenn was awaiting their arrival. As the clambered into the back, the driver informed Nicole that due to the internet rumours, her apartment block was currently surrounded. Nicole asked Glenn to drop Waverly off first and as they made their way towards Waverly’s apartment, Nicole took Waverly’s hand in hers and entwined their fingers. 

The brunette leant into the actor and kissed her once more. It was slow, and deep and lasted for a lot longer than she had planned. Nicole moaned softly as Waverly’s tongue sought entry, and the redhead pulled Waverly in as much as she physically could. 

Glenn pulled up to the kerb and the women broke apart smiling at each other. Waverly looked out of the window to her apartment and took a deep breath

‘Do you want to come in for a night cap? I have some decent whisky if you’re interested?’

‘I am very, very interested-let me just check that Glenn is happy to wait…’

Waverly got out of the car and left Nicole to talk to her driver. She was half inclined to ask Nicole to stay, but she was also aware of Chrissy being in the flat, and of how tired they both were. Her thoughts were brought back to the present by Nicole stepping out of the car. Waverly looked at the actor and beamed up at her, before she took the redheads hand and led her up the steps towards her home

She and Chrissy rented the top floor of a brownstone house just on the edge of downtown. It was a nice place, in a good area and Waverly loved it. They made their way up the stairs and Waverly opened the door for Nicole to enter first. The place was quiet, and whilst Chrissy had left a couple of lamps on in the front room, the place was mostly shrouded in darkness. Waverly led them into the kitchen and as Nicole sat at the kitchen table, Waverly reached down a couple of glasses for the drinks. The atmosphere was charged and before Waverly knew what was really happening, Nicole had left her seat and made her way over to the brunette, taking her face in her hands and kissing her deeply once more. 

Waverly leant back against the kitchen unit, pulling Nicole into her. Nicole bent down and effortlessly lifted Waverly up onto the surface so their heights were more evenly matched. Waverly opened her legs so Nicole could fit between them, and pulled away, looking at the woman in front of her

‘Hello…’ the brunette said with a smile. Nicole leant down and captured their lips again in a chaste kiss

‘Hi…’ the actor said. She then very slowly kissed Waverly down the left side of her neck. Waverly shivered at the touch and sighed when Nicole made her way up the other side and breathed deeply into her right ear, taking the lobe into her mouth and running her tongue over it. Waverly moved her hands into Nicole’s hair and played with the wisps of red hair at the nape of the actors neck. Nicole pulled Waverly closer to her and kept her hands on Waverly’s hips. 

They were about to resume their kissing when the kitchen light flicked on and Chrissy Nedley appeared in the doorway, a baseball bat in her hand

‘Jesus fucking Christ Waverly, I thought we were being robbed…’ The wardrobe mistress said whilst clutching her chest. She hadn’t really registered what she had walked in on so continued to look at her flat mate 

‘Why the hell did you think we were being burgled?’ Waverly asked as she hopped off the kitchen side and ran her hand up Nicole’s back.

‘Because I thought you were seeing… Well I didn’t think this… Sorry, hi Nicole… welcome to our home…’ Chrissy said-finally acknowledging the scene in front of her. Waverly raised an eyebrow at her friend, who luckily had the forethought to stop the announcement that she had assumed Waverly was seeing her ex-boyfriend tonight, and not the star of the show they were currently working on 

‘Hi Chrissy… Well I erm… I should probably go… long day today and all-sorry if we woke you…’ 

‘Please don’t leave on my account’ Chrissy rushed out, fearing she had effectively cock blocked her friend

‘No, no, honestly, its fine-I have work to do tomorrow anyway so should call it a night…’ She looked Waverly in the eye and smiled ‘But Waves, if you could walk me out…’ 

‘Of course’ Waverly replied, smiling at the woman in front of her. She knew Nicole wouldn’t be staying tonight, and as it was close to 3AM, she figured it was time to call it a night. 

‘Goodnight Chrissy… see you on Monday…’ Nicole said as she left the kitchen. Waverly turned to look at her friend who mouthed a sorry at her. Waverly walked Nicole to the door and opened it for her. 

‘Sorry to cut this short-but if I don’t leave now, I don’t think I ever will… Thank you for a wonderful evening’ Nicole said once more ‘I can’t remember the last time someone treated me so well… Next time, I’m doing the arranging…’

Waverly’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of doing this again. ‘Next time?’ she said with a raised eyebrow

‘I mean… if you want to… you don’t have to, obviously, I mean, don’t feel obliged or anything, I just thought…’ Her babbling was cut off by Waverly’s lips

‘I would love to do this again… I know dating you comes with its difficulties, but I would very much like to figure out what this is between us…’

‘Music to my ears…’ The redhead said as she leant down once more and gently kissed the smaller woman in her arms. Waverly hummed into the kiss, but then reluctantly pulled away

‘Now you need to leave before I drag you into my room… Get home safe…’ Waverly said. Nicole laughed and opened the front door

‘Goodnight Waverly Earp’ the actor said before she turned on her heel and jogged down to the awaiting car. Waverly watched the car pull away before she closed the door and made her way back up to her apartment.

Chrissy had two glasses of whisky poured and was waiting for Waverly to join her. Waverly took her heels off and padded into the kitchen to join her friend. She accepted the whisky gratefully and sat at the table opposite her friend

‘Okay… so… what the… I mean I like a shock but… Waves… what the…’ Chrissy tried, and failed to put into words exactly what she was thinking

‘You okay there Chris?’

‘Did I just cock block you with Nicole Haught?’ her friend asked. Waverly laughed and shook her head

‘Not at all… I mean, yeah you totally did, but that’s probably a good thing-its complicated enough without throwing in sex… well at the moment anyway…’

‘Waves, what the hells going on? She’s married..’

‘They’ve been separated for over a year-and they’re announcing their divorce once the show’s over… I like her Chrissy… like, I mean, I really, really like her…’

‘Waverly, she’s… I mean, don’t get me wrong, I like Nicole a lot, but… this is huge Waverly…’

‘I know, but we don’t even know what this is, so we’re taking our time and will figure it out together… please, I just need to know that whatever this is, you’ll be on board and help us out… I mean-her place is surrounded tonight because of an internet rumour-she needs a safe place… I need you to be okay with this…’

Chrissy took a deep breath and smiled ‘Of course I’m alright with this… so who knows?’

‘Well, you, Karen, Glenn-her driver, and I think Brian at stage door might have an inkling… Oh and Willa overheard Nicole mention us going out, but that could have meant anything…’

‘Okay, well… you can trust me… So how the hell did this even happen?’ Chrissy asked and Waverly laughed once more at the enthusiasm her friend exuberates.

‘I am exhausted-how about I take you for breakfast in the morning and I’ll tell you everything…’

‘Deal’ Chrissy replied before finishing her drink and getting up ‘I’ll see you in the morning Waves…’

‘Goodnight Chrissy, and thank you-I love you, you know that?’

‘I know, I love you too’ her friend replied as she walked out of the kitchen and back into her bedroom. 

Waverly cleared the glasses and made her way into her bedroom. She plugged in her phone and made her way into her en-suite to get ready for bed. She crawled underneath the covers and noticed her phone light up. Picking it up off the bedside table, her heart flipped when she saw a number she didn’t know flash up on her screen

Unknown number: Thank you again for a perfect evening… This is my private number-feel free to use it whenever you want…

Waverly smiled and stored the number in her phone under the name Cole

Waves: Be careful what you offer… I might just take you up on that… sweet dreams xx

Cole: Promises promises… Sleep well xx

Waverly smiled once more as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, her mind consumed by the softest lips she’d ever felt upon her own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, your responses are a joy, thanks so much for all the support!


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday mornings were sacred to Nicole Haught. She woke up late and spent the whole morning in bed-reading a script, drinking coffee and catching up with various TV shows she’d missed during her week at work. Most importantly, her email was turned off-something she always did on a Sunday. Her bedroom was enormous. Her Superking bed stood against the back wall, looking at the glass doors that led to a breath taking view of the city. The sun was well and truly up by the time the redhead dragged herself from her bed and into her wet room for a shower. 

She stood beneath the jets and felt the water pummel her back. She didn’t want to say it out loud, but after a gruelling 8 months on this show, she was looking forward to leaving this character behind and concentrating on some light relief with the TV show. 

Drying herself off, she put on some sweats and decided to go out into the city for breakfast on her own. She threw on a cap and some sunglasses and headed out onto the street. She used the garage exit at the side of the building, just in case the press had decided it was a slow news day and that they would camp outside her building again. 

The weather was perfect for Nicole-not too hot, but warm enough to not need a jacket. There was a diner she loved round the corner from her, so she made her way towards it, stopping only to buy a paper. She ordered her coffee and sat in the back, not drawing attention to herself. She opened her paper up and started to catch up on the latest current affairs. Usually Nicole would skip past the gossip column, but her own name caught her eye as she was turning the page. 

Nicole stared at the page for a moment. Shae Pressman’s face was the main picture accompanying an interview with the actor, announcing that Nicole had been seeing someone involved in her show for a while and that Shae could no longer keep her silence on their broken marriage. Nicole paled even more than she already was. She pulled out her private phone and switched it on-unsurprisingly, she had a couple of voicemails from Karen and several texts from her publicist Laurie.

She knew the first thing she should do is contact Karen and find out exactly what had happened. But she didn’t do that. Her instinct took over her sensibility, and she phoned the woman that had been occupying her thoughts since the night before. Waverly answered her phone on the third ring, sounding as happy as ever

‘Hey you, I was just talking about you… you okay? How did you sleep?’ Waverly asked. Nicole smiled instinctively at the brunettes voice

‘Something good I hope?’ Nicole joked ‘I slept very well thank you… How about you?’

‘Like a top’ Waverly replied

‘Like a top? Is that a good thing?’ The redhead enquired, smiling even more when she heard Waverly laugh

‘Very good… so what do I owe the pleasure? I thought you were working today?’

‘I am… its just.. Look, Shae has done an interview in the Sunday Times and she’s intimated that we’ve broken up because I’ve been having an affair… she doesn’t mention names, but… Waverly, I swear to you, it’s not true…’

There was a pause on the phone as Waverly excused herself from whomever she was sitting with

‘Nicole, I know that… are YOU okay?’ the brunette asked

‘Yeah I’m fine-I mean I am pissed with my very soon to be ex-wife, but I’m fine-remarkably I managed to get out of my building without anyone noticing… I’m not sure what happens now, I need to talk to some of my team and see how we proceed, I just… I just wanted to get hold of you first as I’m going to be swamped for the next week at least…’

‘Do what you need to do-I’m not going anywhere…’ Waverly replied. Nicole exhaled for the first time in what felt like five minutes. 

‘Thank you Waverly… and I’m relieved to hear you’re not disappearing…’ Nicole said honestly

‘Talk to Karen, and then try and enjoy your day off’ 

‘Yeah, I will… I’ll see you tomorrow…’ the actor replied before hanging up. Her coffee arrived and Nicole asked for it to be put into a take away cup so she could head home immediately. As she left the diner, she phoned Karen, who suggested she come to Nicole’s with Laurie to work out a strategy. The one thing Karen was insistent on was that Nicole not contact Shae until they had spoken. Whilst the redhead agreed with her assistant, she had to fight every instinct to not just phone the woman and find out what the hell she was talking about

 

Waverly returned to the table where Chrissy was sipping her coffee. She slid back into the booth and picked up her tea, taking a large drink from it.

‘You okay?’ Chrissy asked. Waverly nodded at her friend with a smile

‘Absolutely, but Nicole just called, Shae is in the paper claiming Nicole was having an affair with someone at work…’

‘Well shit… that’s ridiculous…’ 

‘I know… You don’t think Shae means me do you?’

‘You? No Waves I don’t-I had no idea and I live with you for Christ sake…’ Chrissy replied quickly. And whilst she hoped what she said was true, it did seem remarkably coincidental

‘I know but… you know I don’t believe in coincidences…’ Waverly wondered aloud

‘What’s Nicole said?’ 

‘She said it wasn’t true-so I guess she hasn’t thought it could be me Shae is referring to… I need to get a paper and read what’s been said’

‘Well then lets go’ Chrissy responded, putting some money down and grabbing her bag. They walked to the nearest news stand and picked up a copy of the paper before walking back home. Waverly had never liked Shae, and this cemented those feelings. 

Once they were in their lounge, sitting side by side, the two friends read the damning interview together. Shae was playing the victim in the most obvious of ways. According to her, Nicole had been seeing someone for nearly the entire time she had been on the show. Shae was painting Nicole out to be a cheater and a liar, and it was difficult for Waverly to not get upset with the blatant slander. 

‘Why don’t we watch a film and try and forget about this bullshit’ Chrissy suggested once they had both digested the words on the page. Waverly nodded her agreement, but truthfully she didn’t think she would be able to concentrate. She wanted to go and see Nicole, or speak to her and let her know she supported her-but she also knew that she couldn’t. Nicole was going to be in a publicity nightmare, and Waverly needed to give her space-no matter how difficult she might find it

 

Nicole was pacing. She very rarely got stressed, but when she did-she paced. Karen and Laurie were sitting in her lounge, watching Nicole walk back and forth. 

‘Cole… you’re starting to make me dizzy’ her assistant said with a sigh

‘She gets to say this fucking bullshit, and you sit here and tell me I can’t do anything about it, and I’m what? Supposed to feel okay with this…’

‘No one is suggesting you become okay with it, but what else can we do? Realistically?’ Laurie replied. Laurie had been working for Nicole for eighteen months and Nicole appreciated the calming influence she brought with her. Nicole sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose

‘I don’t know, come out and say she’s lying…’ Nicole said agitatedly. Laurie and Karen shared a look that Nicole couldn’t decipher. ‘What? What was that look?’ She asked them both

‘Nothing… its just… is she wrong?’ Karen asked tentatively. Nicole stopped her pacing and turned to her friend

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Nicole asked, a slight edge to her voice

‘Look, no one thinks you cheated, we all know this has been over between you guys for well over a year, but Cole… You were okay with keeping up appearances, and then suddenly you’re not… and, well, I don’t think you can truly believe that change wasn’t influenced by someone…’

‘That’s not what… fuck…’ was all the redhead could respond with. Karen was right-she had been perfectly happy with keeping the separation quiet, but then she had met Waverly, and she started to realise she didn’t want to live a lie any longer-and you could say what you liked about Shae, she was nothing if not perceptive.

‘Okay, so what do we do?’ the actor asked, defeated

‘We release a statement saying the marriage is over, but you maintain you were faithful for the entirety of your relationship. You say you wish Shae love and luck, and that you hope to keep a friendship with her’

‘I don’t…’ Nicole said honestly

‘I know that, you know that, and Shae will know that-but we have to say it in order to get some sense of closure. They can’t find dirt if there isn’t any…’

‘What about Waverly?’ Nicole asked

‘You put a bit of distance between you-just until this dies down… you know people are going to be looking for something, and its better for Waverly to be kept away from this…’

‘I don’t want to keep away from her… I think this could potentially be something pretty big Karen…’

‘I know Cole, and I hope it is, but we have to protect her… she can’t be thrust into the limelight before you guys even know what you are… particularly not now-it would be unfair, and possibly damaging to your relationship before it even really starts..’ Karen said soothingly. She really felt for the actor, Shae Pressman had managed to put a stop to something Nicole was desperate for-and no amount of soothing word would make this any better. Karen could swing for Shae Pressman, she was so angry at her.

Nicole got up and checked her phone. She was unsurprised when she had a missed call from Shae, and listened to the voicemail with a clenched jaw. Despite being advised not to, Nicole dialled the number imprinted on her mind and waited for her wife to answer

‘Nicole… thank you for phoning…’

‘What do you want Shae?’ Nicole snipped, her patience already very thin

‘I’m sorry-I just said I thought you might have met someone else, and he took my words completely out of context… honestly Cole, I swear to you, I didn’t say I thought you’d been having an affair’ Shae said. Nicole hated that she could no longer trust this woman. She wanted to believe her, but there was something she wasn’t saying, and Nicole had been around Shae Pressman long enough to know when she was holding back

‘Who do you think I’m seeing?’ Nicole asked bluntly. Shae paused before answering-seemingly weighing up whether or not to be honest with her wife

‘That dresser…’

‘Waverly… her name is Waverly…’ Nicole said through clenched teeth. Karen and Laurie both looked up from their phones and started listening to what Nicole was saying

‘You know damn well what her name is Shae, so don’t do that… you’re better than this-I thought WE were better than this…’

‘Cole, please… I’ve said I’m sorry…’

‘Well you know what, that’s no longer enough… I’m done Shae, we’re not doing this again… I’m releasing a statement, I would appreciate it if you could stay out of my business-and please, the next time you want to talk to me, call Karen and make a damn appointment’ Nicole said sternly. She hung up her phone and looked at the two women in front of her

‘I’m going out…’ The actor said

‘I’m not sure that’s a great idea Cole…’ Karen started to say but Nicole cut her off

‘Karen, I’m going out-I won’t be long, and we can then draft a statement okay-please, just… just give me some space’ 

Nicole walked into her hallway and picked up her motorbike helmet and a leather jacket. She grabbed her bike keys and headed to the parking lot. With her helmet in place and the tinted visor down, Nicole easily weaved past the waiting press and photographers outside her building. She kept the fact she rode a bike out of all interviews, and so very few people actually knew she owned one. Cutting across town on a Sunday was quicker than usual and before she knew it, she was pulling out onto the highway and speeding off to rid her mind of the press, her wife, her assistants and of the shit storm that was inevitably about to engulf her

 

Chrissy was cooking them a stir fry when the bell to their apartment rang. Waverly frowned at her friend

‘Are you expecting anyone?’ The brunette questioned. Chrissy shook her head and turned back to the food cooking in front of her. Waverly got up and padded to the door and opened it curiously. Karen was standing in front of her, a smile plastered on her face. 

‘Karen’ Waverly said surprised ‘Is Nicole okay?’

‘She’s fine… I thought you and I should have a bit of a chat… may I come in?’

‘Oh of course, forgive me, please, come in’ Waverly said opening the door for Nicole’s assistant and pointing her in the direction of the lounge. The women sat, Karen on the sofa and Waverly on a chair to the side of her

‘Waverly… I understand you and Nicole have started something in the last couple of days… and please believe me when I say I am happy for you both, but the media attention on Nicole has obviously ramped up this morning… and we just feel that now might not be the right time for Nicole to be… distracted…’

Waverly listened intently, taking in everything the woman in front of her was saying, but she couldn’t quite form the words to respond

‘Waves… who is it?’ Chrissy asked as she walked into the lounge with a tea towel over her shoulder and a glass of wine in her hand-stopping when seeing the look on her friends face ‘Waves?’

‘Chrissy… Karen is here… she.. erm… she just came by to talk to me about Nicole…’

‘What about Nicole? Is she okay?’ Chrissy said, concern laced in her voice

‘She’s fine… I was just talking to Waverly about Nicole’s focus, and where it needs to be right now…’

Chrissy looked between the women, seeing Waverly was battling internally with whatever had passed between the two of them, she then turned her attention back to the assistant

‘Ordinarily, I would assume you hadn’t just walked into Waverly’s home and made her feel uncomfortable… but judging by the look on her face, that’s exactly what you’ve done Karen. So the way I see it, you now have two choices, you either say sorry, or you get the fuck out of my house…’

Karen looked momentarily taken aback by Chrissy’s harsh words, and stood abruptly

‘I assure you, this isn’t what you think it is… I have to have Nicole’s best interest at heart, and the fact is, her home is surrounded by photographers, she can’t answer her phone and we are in the middle of negotiating a huge contract for her-any scandal-right or wrong-will, and does, have an effect on her’

‘Okay, well that’s not an apology, so come on, out…’ Chrissy said as she gestured to the front door ‘Does Nicole even know you’re here?’ Karen, not taking her eyes from Waverly shook her head

‘No she doesn’t… we, Laurie and I, thought it best this came from Waverly…’

‘That’s it, get out. Now Karen.’ Chrissy said sternly, walking to the door and opening it for the woman currently standing looking her friend

‘Just think about what I’m saying please Waverly…’ Karen said as she picked up her bag and walked to the door ‘I am sorry… I really did want this to work for you guys…’ Just as Karen was about to leave, Waverly finally found her voice 

‘You’re assuming I’m going to do as your asking… Nicole and I will make these decisions together, and whilst I hear what you’re saying-Nicole is perfectly capable of having this discussion with me herself-so forgive me if I don’t take on board your advice…’ 

Waverly then got up, picked up her phone and left the room. Chrissy, still standing at the door had a huge smile on her face as she watched her friend disappear. Karen turned to Chrissy and walked to the door being held for her

‘This was meant with good intentions Chrissy… she has no idea what she’s about to face’

‘Like she said, IF they decide to face it, they’ll do it together’ Chrissy replied, the smile no longer on show. Karen took her leave and Chrissy closed the door behind her. She quickly went in search of her friend, finding her at the kitchen table, a large glass of wine in her hand

‘You okay?’ Chrissy asked, grabbing her own glass from the lounge and re-joining the brunette

‘Yeah just… wow…’

‘What are you going to do?’ Chrissy asked, unable to read the friend in front of her

‘I think the best thing to do is for you to dress Nicole, and I will take Jennifer and Rosita-that way we can try and curb any rumours coming out of the theatre… then… I don’t know-I’ll talk to her and see what she wants to do… I just… this is ridiculous-WE don’t even know what we are yet, so to have someone she trusts implicitly come here and warn me off… I just don’t know what to do…’

‘Waves… you’re the most honest person I know… just stay true to yourself and have a conversation with her-she seems to really like you…’

‘I really like her too…’ Waverly replied, sighing as she did so.

 

Nicole flung open the door to her study and marched into her open plan lounge where Laurie and Karen we currently camped out on their computers. Both women looked up from their screens and saw a look on the redheads face they had never seen before. Nicole was placid and gentle, and never lost her temper or even raised her voice, so neither of her workers were prepared for what was coming

‘Okay, which one of you wants to explain why the FUCK you went to Waverly Earp’s apartment this afternoon?’ the actor barked, fury in her eyes. Karen closed her laptop and stood slowly

‘Okay, Cole, I know this sounds bad, but let me explain…’ her assistant said, trying to take control of the situation before it got out of hand. Nicole crossed her arms and huffed out a breath, indicating for her assistant to continue

‘We just felt that with the rumours Shae has started, and the fact we’re currently negotiating Beasts, the last thing we need is controversy concerning your private life’

‘So you warned her off? For FUCK SAKE Karen…’

‘The fact of the matter is Cole, you already come with problems when it comes to Hollywood, so we need to stop any issues before they arise’ Laurie interjected. ‘We don’t want to lose Beasts because you’ve decided to sleep with your dresser’

‘Fuck you Laurie’ Nicole spat

‘I don’t like it any more than you do, but it’s the fucking world we live in Cole, and you know it. An out lesbian is one thing, but an out lesbian whose a PLAYER… no one wants that label for you-and if the press find out you’re seeing someone else-despite you and Shae being over for an age, if they find out… that’s it-THAT’S what people will see when they look you up, read about you, see you on set, on the street, at the theatre, ANYWHERE. That is what they will make you… We are trying desperately to PROTECT you’ Laurie shouted. 

‘That is MY decision-not yours’

‘It’s what you pay me for’ Laurie retorted ‘I am HERE to PROTECT you and your image’

‘The moment you both decided to talk to her, was the moment you overstepped-I do not want people working for me that I can’t trust-so back the fuck off Waverly Earp or I will happily end your contracts.. now both of you, get the fuck out of here and give me some space to breathe’

‘Nicole…’

‘Now Karen’ Nicole said before she turned her back on both women and marched towards her study shouting ‘I will draft a statement and talk to Simon about it before you release anything’ over her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

By Monday afternoon Nicole Haught and her manager, Simon Dawson, had drafted a press release concerning her private life. Simon had been reluctant at first to do this without Laurie involved, but once Nicole had set her mind on something, everybody knew not to argue. 

The statement was brief, confirming the marriage had been over for some time, but due to both the actors work commitments, they hadn’t yet finalised their divorce. And that whilst they were sad the marriage was over, they were looking forward to getting back to being the good friends they had always been. It finished by wishing Shae love and luck going forward. The statement was then emailed over to Laurie via Simon so Nicole didn’t have to deal with her so soon

Nicole was intensely private, and valued the trust she put in others over all other things. She couldn’t shake the feeling of betrayal by Karen and Laurie. But she was also a savvy business woman, and she knew she needed these two women around her at the moment if she was going to come out of this clean. 

She did a work out in the apartment blocks gym, followed by a swim and a steam, trying to clear her mind of yesterday’s events. After a very long, hot shower, some food and a read of the script for the first episode of the new season, Nicole rang Glenn and asked him to pick her up slightly sooner than usual and take her to the theatre. Nicole knew there would be a few press outside stage door, but she was going to try and avoid a larger crowd by sneaking in earlier.

Pulling up at stage door, there were only ten or so photographers waiting her arrival. She took a deep breath, and plastered on a smile before she climbed out of the back of the car and headed into the theatre. Her name was being shouted and she was being crowded-but in the whole scheme of things, it was a lot calmer than she initially thought it would be

After signing in at stage door and having a quick sports catch up with Brian, Nicole walked to her dressing room and unlocked the door. Backstage was quiet, the show relay-which was effectively a speaker in the dressing room that picked up what was happening on stage-was playing out the crew currently on stage re-setting the show for this evenings performance. 

Nicole smiled as she listened to the easy banter between the team as they went about their business. The lighting department were shouting about having to swap a lamp out as one of the lights had failed during the show on Saturday night. It wasn’t something that had affected any of the cast, but it made the show look different to how it would usually look, so they had to replace a light unit to make sure it was back to how it should be.

The sound check happened, the operator playing an old track by Placebo and panning it to every speaker on stage to make sure they are all connected to the sound desk and ready for the show. 

The stage boys moved scenery back to their starting positions and teased the youngest crew member mercilessly on something that had happened over the weekend. 

The soundtrack of the theatre playing into Nicole’s room brought a smile to her face. Listening to this team of people getting on with their work happily and the laughter that accompanying it grounded Nicole. She loved her job, and when you took away the fame and the recognition, what she craved was just this. Theatre. It is a well-oiled machine, and Nicole was grateful to every single one of those boys currently on stage. They were the worst paid, did the most hours and were the least recognised for their loyalty, but yet here they were, laughing and joking whilst starting another long week. 

Nicole stood up and walked out into the corridor. She wandered onto stage and caught the attention of Trevor, the stage manager. He stopped what he was doing immediately and walked over to the actor

‘Sorry to bother you Trevor, I just wanted to pick your brains about something when you have a minute’

‘its no bother at all Nicole, what can I do for you?’ The older gentleman asked smiling kindly at her

‘I don’t want to interrupt your re-set, but could you pop in to my dressing room when you’ve got a chance?’

‘Of course, give me twenty minutes and I’ll come and find you’ He replied easily. She nodded her agreement and then made her way down to the basement and to the wardrobe department. She knew that Waverly had classes on a Monday, and that Chrissy came in early to do the laundry and ironing

The radio played softly and Chrissy was humming along to it quietly. Nicole lightly tapped on the doorframe, trying not to startle the head of wardrobe. Chrissy turned and smiled warmly at the actor

‘Good evening Nicole, how are you?’ Chrissy asked. Nicole exhaled audibly and smiled back at the woman in front of her

‘I wanted to apologise to you for my assistant yesterday-I have no idea how she found out where you live, and she should never have come to your home-I had no idea Chrissy, but I’m sorry she intruded’ Nicole said sincerely

‘Oh please don’t apologise Nicole, she was more polite than I was’ Chrissy replied ‘Please, sit down-would you like a cup of tea?’

‘That would be lovely actually, but here, I’ll make it-you carry on with your tasks’ Nicole said as she walked over to the sink and started to fill the kettle

‘I’m glad you came here actually before Waves gets in-whilst I’m in complete disagreement with Karen on 98% of what she said, I do think that maybe trying to curb the rumours coming out of here is a good idea, so Waverly is going to dress Jennifer and Rosita, and I’m going to dress you-we have spoken to Dolls about it already and he’s going to announce it tonight at the company meeting-I’ve said that its because Waverly is writing her final thesis, and the lighter track will allow her to concentrate a bit more on school… which is partly true-I hope that’s okay with you?’

Nicole poured the hot water over the tea bags and grabbed some milk from the fridge

‘Is this what Waverly wants?’ the redhead asked as she stirred the mugs in front of her

‘It was her suggestion’ Chrissy replied 

‘Well then as long as she’s happy… Look, I know this looks like its going to get crazy, but it will die down, and I… I hope we can carry on with enjoying each other’s company. I like her Chrissy. A lot. And I wouldn’t dream of dragging her into my ridiculous life if I didn’t think it was worth it… I just… I don’t want you to think…’ Nicole said. She was cut off by Chrissy smiling and shaking her head

‘Nicole, I like you okay, so please don’t feel like I’m not rooting for you… I hope you guys can work it out because she deserves the best-and I think you already know that-which is kind of all I need from anyone who dates Waverly’ 

Nicole gave her biggest smile to the woman in front of her, relieved she didn’t have to win over Waverly’s best friend. They chatted about the company bowling match that was being planned for tomorrow night and the holiday Chrissy had planned after the show was over. It was an easy conversation and only stopped when Waverly Earp walked into the room, a harassed look on her face and an enormous bag on her arm.

‘Jesus fucking Christ is bedlam out there’ She said as she entered like a whirlwind, throwing her bag down into the corner, slipping out of her coat and discarding it onto a nearby surface and then walking over to Nicole and leaning down to kiss her before seemingly taking a breath

‘Hey baby’ the brunette said with a smile, cupping her face as she did so. She then wandered over to the kettle and filled it up with water, grabbed a tea bag and placed it into the closest mug and disappeared round the corner to grab a pile of clean socks that needed pairing.

Chrissy looked over at a very startled Nicole Haught and laughed

‘Welcome to Waverly Earp…’ the wardrobe mistress said with a smile. Nicole laughed and stood up. Waverly walked back into the room with the socks and threw them onto the top of one of the washing machines

Hearing the crew coming to the end of their pre-set over the show relay in the basement, Nicole stood and rinsed out her cup in the sink

‘I’m off to prep. Waves, come and say goodbye tonight before you leave’

‘I’ll be done later than you though’

‘I’ll wait…’ the actor replied and winked. She then turned to Chrissy and smiled ‘Thanks for the tea Chrissy’ 

Walking back to her dressing room-she bumped into Trevor in the corridor and invited him in for a moment. She opened the door and found Karen sitting on her sofa looking at her phone.

‘Hi..’ the assistant said quickly, standing up to greet her boss. Nicole took a deep breath and nodded, but then turned her attention back to the man standing patiently behind her

‘Trevor, I just wanted to ask what I can do for the crew as a thank you for the last eight months… should I just have an open bar? Or would they like individual gifts… what would you recommend?’

Trevor looked momentarily taken aback

‘That’s very kind of you Nicole, but not necessary…’

‘It is absolutely necessary Trevor, but I’d like to do something they’d actually like as supposed to just guessing…’

‘Well… if I’m honest, an open bar would be very appreciated… Tuesday nights are usually best as we have a matinee on Thursday, so can’t do too late on a Wednesday, and we have maintenance all day on Friday, so Thursday nights are the same…’

‘Okay, well you tell the boys they have an open bar at whatever place they’d like next Tuesday night, and just let me know where, and Karen will arrange for me to pick up the tab-how does that suit?’

‘That’s very..’

‘Please Trevor, no thanks or praise needed nor wanted-it is the least I can do’ Nicole cut in. Trevor nodded and smiled as he left. Nicole waited for the door to close before she turned her attention back to the woman currently standing awkwardly and looking down at the floor

‘What are you doing here Karen?’ Nicole asked, not unkindly. Karen exhaled and looked up at her boss

‘I wanted to apologise… I shouldn’t have got involved… the statement was good-it’s had a widely positive response. Turns out, your fans are loyal’

‘I was never in any doubt’ Nicole retorted. Her fans were proving the most loyal people in her life right now. There was another pause before Nicole took pity on her friend and employee ‘Look… we will fight okay-doesn’t mean I don’t love you-but you don’t ever need to worry about my judgement when it comes to my private life-I know what I’m doing with it… and you need to apologise to Waverly’

‘I know, I will, but I wanted to see you first-I want you to have as clearer head as possible when going on tonight’

‘I appreciate that, thank you’ Nicole replied with a smile. Karen returned it and nodded. She picked her bag and headed for the door

‘Have a good show Nicole’ she said as she stood in the entrance ‘and call me if you need anything..’

‘Thank you, take tomorrow off-your weekend was interrupted with all this nonsense and lets have lunch at mine on Wednesday’ Nicole said as Karen loitered at the exit. This appeared to be all Karen needed as her face broke out into a smile. She nodded at her boss before closing the door and leaving Nicole alone. 

She stood and turned the show relay down, put on her headphones and pulled up her pre-show playlist. Standing and doing some stretches, her thoughts started to clear, and she began to concentrate on the show that lay ahead of her-leaving the mess of her Sunday behind her

 

Although Waverly was pissed at being taken off Nicole’s dressing track-it did allow her some time to concentrate on her final thesis for her PHD in history and classical languages. She was in the final stages, and all she had to do was edit her work and hand it in before the deadline in July. So she had one month to revise it, leave it for a week and then edit once more before she could finally hand it in and await to hear if she could call herself Professor Waverly Earp. She had applied to a couple of University’s to be considered for guest lecturing, with a view to heading into lecturing permanently. 

She spent the show hunched over her laptop as once the ladies were dressed in their costumes, Waverly had no other cues. As she heard the audience applaud, she saved her work, closed her computer and picked up the laundry basket to take round to the dressing rooms so she could collect the show washing. Usually, she would start with Nicole and then make her way up the stairs to the other dressing rooms-but she was keen to see Nicole for longer than a quick hello, so she started on the top floor, and worked her way down to stage level, and into Nicole Haught’s dressing room. She knocked tentatively and waited to hear permission for entry. It came almost immediately, Nicole’s voice clearly welcoming whoever was outside

‘Just here to get laundry’ Waverly announced as she opened the door. Nicole was just doing up her shirt and smiled as she caught Waverly’s eye. Waverly smiled warmly and picked up the show laundry and placed it in the basket

‘How was the show?’ The brunette asked. 

‘It was a tough one tonight… the audience were noisy and phones kept going off… it was so distracting… I think sometimes people that have their phones out don’t realise we can see them… it was… well, it’s over now, so it doesn’t really matter… How are you? How was your show?’

‘It was really helpful actually-I managed to do some editing of my thesis… I did… oh do you know what, it doesn’t matter…’ Waverly picked up the basket and went to leave when she felt Nicole’s hand on her wrist

‘I missed you tonight… I like you being around…’ the actor said as she delicately slid her fingers down to Waverly’s hand and entwined their fingers. Waverly felt herself melt as she looked up into gentle brown eyes. She squeezed Nicole’s hand and leant forward, lightly kissing Nicole on the lips. 

‘I’m sorry about yesterday… I spoke to them both… they are backing off… I’m just sorry I can’t take you for dinner without it becoming front page news right now…’

‘Hey, its okay’ Waverly assured ‘This is… this feels good to me Nicole, and I really like being able to be relaxed around Chrissy-I sort of caught you off guard a bit with it… sorry…’

‘Don’t ever apologise for wanting to kiss me-I liked it too… I have to get home. This audience has thrown me, and I need to go and re-group, maybe go for a run or something to work out this frustration’

Waverly had the filthiest joke on the tip of her tongue, but decided now wasn’t the time, so swallowed it and squeezed the redheads hand instead

‘Okay… so… can I cook for you one night? I know we can’t really go for a romantic meal right now, but I’d like to actually spend some time with you, if you can…’

Nicole cupped Waverly’s face in both hands and stroked her thumb over lightly over the brunettes cheek

‘I would like that very much Waverly… how about Thursday night? I don’t have to be up too early on Friday so can have a later night…’ 

Waverly smiled and Nicole suddenly realised how that sounded

‘Oh god that’s not what I meant at all’ the redhead stuttered as a blush started to creep onto her face

‘Well that’s a real shame…’ Waverly said teasingly. Nicole laughed lightly and pulled Waverly in for a kiss. It started tentatively, but quickly grew heated, and before Waverly knew what was happening, she was being spun round and pushed against Nicole’s dressing room table. 

Waverly let out a moan as Nicole’s tongue ran along her bottom lip, and her hands started to make their way into red hair. The kiss intensified further and Nicole was about to lift Waverly up onto the surface when they were interrupted by a call for Nicole from stage door that she had a visitor

The announcement brought them back down to earth and both women laughed slightly at the feeling of being caught

‘I think that’s probably Glenn.. I should go…’ Nicole said, but not pulling away

‘Yeah, I’m on laundry tonight, so I need to crack on…’ Waverly stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips once more to Nicole’s

‘Have a good rest okay… you’re wonderful in this Nicole, and it’s a fucking privilege to be around-if they can’t see that, then they have no business being in the audience’ the dresser said sincerely whilst holding onto Nicole’s face and looking her in the eye. 

Nicole smiled down at her, shaking her head slightly

‘I think you are going to be either incredibly good for me, or incredibly bad... Have a good evening Waverly’ 

Waverly laughed and collected her washing basket. She then headed to the door, turning back to the actor and saying with a smile 

‘Probably both baby’ she said, before winking and heading out of the door-a sway to her hips and a huge grin on her face


	6. Chapter 6

The company were all going out on the Tuesday night to a local bowling alley. Nicole had been reluctant to join them all in case they got bombarded with press-but Karen put in a call and made sure the lanes stayed open just for their party so Nicole could join everyone and not worry about people snapping her out and about. 

She was a hopeless bowler, but as the drinks flowed and they all relaxed, Nicole found herself enjoying herself more and more. Wavery and her would steal glances at each other and share secret smiles, and as the alcohol continued to pour, and peoples inhibitions were lowered, Nicole found herself drawn closer to Waverly Earp. 

She knew she should be careful. She knew they were risking being caught-but Nicole couldn’t quite bring herself to care whenever she was in the vicinity of the dresser. Waverly was bewitching, and whilst she could almost hear the gossiping start within the company, the two women continued to seek each other out as the night progressed. In some ways, Nicole felt like a teenager again, and it was thrilling. She liked the flirting, and the fact that whilst they were in the company, they were relatively safe.

Nicole excused herself and went to the bathroom. They all had the day free tomorrow-and all Nicole had in the diary was her lunch with Karen, so when someone suggested seeing if the alley would stay open and some music could be put on, Nicole had gone to the manager personally to arrange for it. It was a perk of her life-and one she didn’t abuse very often. 

The music started and after washing her hands and splashing her face with some water, Nicole returned to the company and saw the dancing had begun. She walked over to Jennifer, who was sipping a Gin by the bar.

‘Thanks for sorting all this out-its good you’re able to enjoy the night with us all’ The blonde haired woman said as Nicole slid onto the stool next to her

‘Yeah… its good to be out… and you know… everyone’s having a good time…’ Nicole said as she was looking directly at Waverly Earp-who was dancing with Jeremy and Chrissy to the Rolling Stones. 

‘She’s lovely…’ Jennifer said knowingly. Nicole turned to look her co-star in the eye

‘That obvious huh?’ Nicole said, suddenly not caring if it was. Jennifer laughed heartily and put her arm around the redhead

‘I’m afraid so… but you’re in good company tonight-and we all love her, so I think you’re safe if you made a move’

‘She already did last week… she’s… she’s great and she’s…’ Nicole stopped as she watched Matt from the lighting department approach Waverly on the dance floor and start to try and dance with her. Nicole turned back to her friend

‘On a scale of one to ten, how bad would it be if this got out-from one professional to another?’

‘Probably a seven… but the real question is… how much do you care?’ Jennifer asked. Nicole turned to her friend and smiled

‘Right about now, not a damn lot…’ Nicole replied

‘Then go get her… honestly Nic, no one here would be at all surprised-Rosita and I have been talking about it for weeks…’

‘How is it that I both love you and hate you in equal measure?’ Nicole laughed. Jennifer raised her glass and took a sip. Nicole mirrored the woman in front of her with her whisky and then stood abruptly ‘Right… here goes…’ 

Nicole made her way onto the dance floor quietly and as Matt spun an awkward looking Waverly round, the brunette caught the actors eye and made a face that said ‘help me’. 

‘Sorry to interrupt Matt, but mind if I cut in?’ Nicole said confidently-her eyes never leaving Waverly’s. Matt looked between the two women, a realisation dawning on him

‘No, not at all…’ he said in a rather defeated tone. Nicole broke eye contact with Waverly long enough to look directly at Matt and thank him. He paused, looking at the actor and then smiled slightly and nodded-admitting to himself he was clearly flogging a dead horse.

Waverly smiled up at her and took a step closer

‘That was bold’ the brunette said teasingly

‘I’m feeling bold…’ Nicole said as she too took a step closer and leant down so only Waverly could hear her ‘and seeing him dancing with you drove me a bit crazy…’

‘That so Ms Haught…’ Waverly said, enjoying the flirty banter

‘Yeah it is… I know it’s less complicated to keep this thing between us quiet, but seeing you here, dancing with him… I felt compelled to come over here and kiss you…’

‘Oh really…’ Waverly breathed out, both the women now a whisper away from each other. Nicole nodded her head and Waverly weaved her arms around the actors neck, her fingers finding red hair to settle in. 

Nicole leant down and captured Waverly’s lips with her own. If anyone noticed, nobody said anything-Jennifer was right-this was a safe place. They stayed on the dance floor and enjoyed a few songs, moving effortlessly with each other to the beat of the music. Nicole was happier than she had been in years. Since the Marvel movies her private life had always been put under scrutiny-she had been single when she made the first one, and met Shae on-set of the second one and their relationship had moved quickly. 

Another song started and Nicole felt Waverly slow down and pull her closer, so her lips were in Nicole’s ear

‘Take me home’ was all the brunette said. Nicole pulled back and looked Waverly in the eye, searching to make sure she had heard her right. Looking at Waverly though, there was no doubt what the smaller woman meant-a look of lust on her face. Nicole smiled down at her, wanting confirmation regardless

‘Are you sure…’

‘I have never been more sure of anything Nicole…’ Waverly replied huskily. 

‘Well then… follow me…’ Nicole answered in a whisper upon Waverly’s ear. She then took Waverly’s hand and led them off the dance floor, earning a few smirks from a couple of people in the room who had noticed the interaction. 

Nicole walked over to the manager of the alley to thank them once again for opening late and for agreeing to the impromptu party. He nodded enthusiastically, and asked Nicole for a photo before she left. The actor happily obliged, and then shook his hand before she felt a hand on the small of her back

‘Ready to go?’ Waverly asked, smiling at the gentleman in front of them and then at Nicole

‘Absolutely’ Nicole replied. They exited the building, and Nicole did a quick look for reporters before taking Waverly’s hand in her own once more and leading her to the waiting car. Whilst both women were desperate for contact, they managed to stave off each other during the ride to Nicole’s apartment. Glenn had dutifully driven them without passing comment and neither women wanted to make his evening uncomfortable by behaving like teenagers in the back of the car. 

They pulled up to Nicole’s building, and Waverly got out as Nicole said good night to Glenn and made arrangements for tomorrow. Once up the elevator and through the front door, Nicole watched as Waverly took in her surroundings. The apartment was vast, and even though Nicole saw the view every day, it still took her breath away-so watching Waverly take it in for the first time was a delight. Her eyes were wide and she breathed out a sigh as she got closer to the glass doors. 

Nicole hung back and waited for Waverly to settle. She hadn’t brought a woman home with her in a long time, and she was nervous about bringing this one back especially. Almost sensing Nicole’s thoughts, the brunette turned and faced her, a smile on her face

‘What a shit view’ she said simply, an impish twinkle in her eye. Nicole laughed heartily and nodded her agreement

‘I know… really brought the price down though’ Nicole retorted ‘would you like a drink?’

‘No thank you… come here…’ Waverly said, stepping towards the redhead. Nicole obliged, and walked slowly towards the tiny woman in front of her. She took Waverly’s face in her hands and gently grazed their lips together. Waverly’s hands wrapped around Nicole’s waist and pulled their bodies closer to one another. 

The kiss deepened, and Nicole started to guide them into her bedroom. Once inside, all patience left both women, and they eagerly discarded their clothes, dropping them wherever they fell and trying desperately to undress themselves and each other before falling onto the bed.

Nicole slowed their kisses down and pulled back, looking Waverly in the eye and running her finger tip down the brunette’s cheek

‘God you’re beautiful…’ Nicole sighed, almost to herself. Waverly smiled up at the actor and cupped her cheek

‘You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this…’ the brunette replied honestly. Nicole captured her lips and they kissed slowly and deeply, their tongues playing a dance against each other. Nicole started to move down the right side of Waverly’s neck. The brunette pulled her closer and moaned as she felt Nicole’s tongue dart out against her skin and the redhead’s teeth graze her pulse point. She started a slow descent down to Waverly’s collarbone, but then felt herself being flipped over onto her back 

Waverly’s legs were straddling Nicole’s hips, and she had barely registered what had happened when Waverly kissed a path along Nicole’s jaw and then down her sternum to the centre of her chest

‘I have thought about this…’ Waverly whispered as she peppered kisses towards Nicole’s nipple ‘for a long, long time…’ Nicole’s back arched as she felt a hot tongue against her left nipple. She ran her fingers into long brown hair and moaned as Waverly’s tongue swirled around the swollen bud. Waverly teased it with her teeth for a few more seconds before moving onto the right side, using her thumb to continue to caress the left

Nicole was almost overwhelmed by the touch-she hadn’t been with anyone since Shae-and that had finished over a year ago. Her body was tingling at the sensations Waverly Earp was coaxing from her, reacting fiercely, and in the best way, to the woman above her. Waverly had started an agonisingly slow move down Nicole’s torso, kissing and nipping at the skin on display. 

‘Waverly…’ Nicole started to protest before the brunette shot back up to Nicole’s lips and gave her a searing kiss before whispering in her ear

‘Shush baby… let me take care of you…’ 

Nicole was helpless as Waverly then started her descent once more. She felt Waverly’s fingertips run up her thighs and moaned as Waverly pushed her legs further apart, revealing herself fully to the brunette. Waverly licked her lips and looked Nicole in the eye

‘You’re incredible… so, so beautiful…’ and then she dipped her body, and tasted Nicole for the first time. Nicole’s mind almost malfunctioned at the tenderness. It had been so long since she had felt anything other than her own fingers, she had almost forgotten what it felt like. Waverly flattened her tongue and drew a line from Nicole’s entrance all they way up to her clit, flicking momentarily over the swollen nub before repeating the action all over again.

Nicole rolled her hips up to match the rhythm of the brunettes tongue, gasping as she did so. Waverly Earp had managed to turn Nicole Haught from acclaimed actor and Hollywood superstar into putty in her hands with just a few kisses and a couple of swipes of her tongue. 

Nicole weaved her fingers into long brown hair and lifted her hips further, breathing out Waverly’s name and begging for more. Waverly, always happy to oblige, ran her right hand up Nicole’s inner thigh and teased her entrance with her finger tips. Feeling how wet Nicole was at her touch, Waverly hummed against her clit, causing the redhead to shiver beneath her. Waverly then very slowly pushed two fingers inside Nicole and twisted. 

‘FUCK WAVERLY’ Nicole cried out as the brunette repeated the action, once again lavishing Nicole’s clit with her tongue. Nicole breaths became more erratic as Waverly continued to bring her closer and closer to climax. The dresser quickened her fingers and encouraged Nicole’s hip movements as she lashed her tongue against the redheads most sensitive part.

Just as Nicole didn’t think it could get any better, Waverly Earp moved her free hand and placed it just above her clit, spreading the skin wide at the same time as she curled her fingers and hit Nicole’s G spot. Nicole momentarily sat up as she screamed out, her orgasm hitting her with full force and streaming from her body into Waverly’s waiting mouth. The brunette moaned as she swallowed, relishing the sweet yet sour taste upon her tongue. She slowly removes her fingers and kissed Nicole’s entrance gently and then the redheads clit-causing another shudder from the woman underneath her. 

Nicole gently squeezed Waverly’s arm and encouraged her to come back up to her face. The brunette obliged, and left a trail of kisses up Nicole’s naked torso as she made her way back up to awaiting lips. They kissed once more, Nicole moaning as she tasted herself on Waverly’s tongue. 

‘Jesus fucking Christ Waverly…’ Nicole breathed out with a slight giggle. Waverly flashed a satisfied smile at the woman lying next to her and kissed the pale collarbone in front of her

‘That was… fuck…’ Nicole continues. Waverly snuggled down into the crook of Nicole’s neck and sighed with a smile, peppering kisses onto the skin closest to her lips. 

‘You taste wonderful…’ was all the brunette replied with. Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head as the brunette snuggled further into her

‘I don’t know what you’re doing, but if you think for one minute that we’re done here, you’ve got another thing coming…’ Nicole almost growled into Waverly’s ear. 

She rolled onto her side and started to kiss Waverly down her neck. Waverly responded immediately with a moan and as Nicole slipped a leg in between both of Waverly’s, the brunette started to grind herself upon it, spreading her wetness all over Nicole’s thigh

‘Fuck Waves…. You’re so wet…’ Nicole breathes out ‘what do you want?’ she asked into Waverly’s ear.

The brunette shuddered at the question, and Nicole bit down on her neck as Waverly whispers 

‘You… I want to feel you… I want your mouth… I want your tongue, I want your fingers… you Nicole, it’s all you…’

That was all Nicole needed to hear. She took control quickly, and pulled Waverly’s thigh up around her back as she slid into her with her fingers. Waverly gasped at the suddenness of it all, but drew herself closer using her leg and her arms around Nicole’s back. As Nicole quickened the thrusts, Waverly began to pant out a rhythm that matched it, and drew her nails down Nicole’s back. 

The actor quickened her pace once more and leant down to take one of Waverly’s nipples in her mouth. As she felt Waverly’s body tighten and the walls start to clamp around Nicole’s two fingers, she bit down gently onto the sensitive nub-hard enough to draw a gasp, but soft enough to not really hurt the woman beneath her. 

Waverly crested her orgasm and came beautifully with her arms wrapped around Nicole, kissing the redhead messily as she did so. Nicole held onto the brunette tightly for a moment as she felt her pulse around her fingers, before she kissed the brunette once more and made her way down her torso, kissing every piece of skin available to her as she did so. Keeping her fingers in place, Nicole kissed Waverly’s clit softly, before taking her tongue to it and slowly circling the bud. Waverly started to writhe below her, and just as she thought Waverly was going to push her off and declare enough, the brunette let out a guttural moan and shuddered underneath her. She clawed at Nicole’s back, her hair, her shoulders as her body spasmed again. Nicole eventually slowed down and as she gently pulled her fingers out of Waverly, she kissed a path back up to where Waverly was panting and holding a hand to her head.

‘Fuck…’ was all the brunette managed as she opened her arms and Nicole fell into them ‘I don’t even want to know where you learnt that… but Jesus fucking Christ…’

Nicole laughed as she lay on Waverly’s chest then sighed contentedly. Waverly wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head. 

‘Do you need anything?’ Nicole asked, not moving from her position upon Waverly’s chest

‘No baby…’ Waverly replied sleepily. Nicole once again stole a kiss on Waverly’s collarbone before she sat up and flicked a switch by her bed. The automatic blinds in front of the glass wall slowly started to fall, engulfing the room in complete darkness

‘I’m like a bat’ Nicole said as a way of explanation ‘But… is this okay? I mean… if its too weird or you’re not comfortable then…’

‘Nicole.. come here and lie on me please’ Waverly stated simply. Nicole smiled and lay back upon Waverly’s chest, tucking her body closely against the slender form of her new lover. Nicole’s leg automatically moved across and settled against the brunettes thigh and her arm lay upon Waverly’s torso. Nicole felt Waverly’s fingertips stroke her back for a few minutes before she rested it on her hip and the two women found themselves drifting off to sleep, wrapped around one another-both feeling happier than they had in a very long time

 

Waverly woke up slowly the next morning-a sea of red hair sprawled upon her chest and Nicole Haught sleeping peacefully against the crook of her neck. She tried to extract herself from the woman beside her, but that was almost impossible, so she peppered the top of Nicole’s head with kisses, and stroked her hand up her long pale back. Nicole’s eyes fluttered before they opened slowly, a smile forming on her face and a sigh escaping her lips

‘Good morning…’ the redhead said, pulling Waverly into her and kissing the first available piece of skin-the bottom of Waverly’s neck

‘Hey…’ Waverly said as she shifted down the bed and face Nicole on her side ‘I must pee…’ 

Waverly kissed Nicole lightly on the lips and climbed out of bed. She then realised she had no idea where the bathroom was. Nicole propped herself up on her elbows and grinned at a very naked, very confused looking Waverly Earp. 

‘Through that door’ the actor said through her smile. Waverly returned the grin, scampered back towards the bed and leant in for another kiss

‘Thank you… don’t… don’t go anywhere…’ she said after pulling away and then headed for the door on the right of the bedroom. 

Waverly appreciated a good, clean bathroom. And THIS was a good, clean bathroom. The bath was large and sunken, the taps in the centre of it, allowing two people to comfortably lie in at and not feel squashed. There was a wet room, with three different styles of water jets for the shower. There were two sinks built within one long unit with a huge mirror running in front of them. The décor was simple yet tasteful and there was a print of a mermaid wearing shells for a bra one of the walls. 

She washed her hands with the most delicious smelling hand soap, and padded back into the bedroom. Nicole had opened the blinds and sun was streaming through the huge floor to ceiling windows. Waverly leant against the door frame and watched Nicole frown at something on her phone

‘You okay?’ Waverly asked from where she stood. Nicole immediately put her phone down and looked over at the smaller woman

‘Pretty perfect… you coming back over here or just going to loiter with intent in the bathroom?’

‘Thinking about it… its an impressive bathroom…’

‘Thanks…’ Nicole said. Waverly watched as Nicole then swung her legs off the bed and stood. She moved gracefully towards her, gathering the her up bridal style and walking her back to the bed. Waverly squealed with delight and laughed as Nicole threw her down upon the mattress and climbed back onto the bed next to her. 

They looked at each other a moment, taking stock of what had happened between them. 

‘I want to know more about you…’ Waverly said as she stroked Nicole’s face

‘All you have to do is ask… what do you want to know?’ the redhead replied. Waverly thought for a moment. Her and Nicole had shared many conversations and had an awful lot in common in terms of the books they read and the music they listened to-but Waverly knew next to nothing about the woman’s personal life

‘Tell me about your family…’

‘What you’ve read on google is exactly how it is…’ Nicole said simply

‘I’ve not read anything on google…’ Waverly replied honestly. Nicole looked momentarily startled

‘You’ve never googled me?’

‘Nicole, you weren’t on my radar before we met… I knew your name, but if someone asked me what your character was called in those films you did… I would have no idea..’

‘Well shit…’ Nicole said with a smile ‘Have you any idea how refreshing that is to hear…’ Waverly laughed and ran her fingers up Nicole’s arm

‘Tell me…’

‘Okay… well, basically when I was seventeen I came out to my parents and they reacted badly. I left home, dropped out of school and took a room in a shared house in the city. I worked three jobs to pay my rent and graduated from night school at twenty. My friend Tom was at a community college and was doing drama-I went along to one of his improv groups and they invited people up to get involved… I don’t know why, but one night I got up-I can’t even remember what had happened that day, but I was happy, and I got up and made people laugh… it gave me a boost you know… I started going regularly-I didn’t even think that you could do acting as a job you know? And it sounds so ridiculous, but I kind of felt like I’d finally found a place-so I auditioned for some drama schools and when I got in I managed to get a scholarship, so didn’t have to worry about the fee’s. I still had to work all the hours I could to pay my rent and basically live, but then I got noticed by my manager Simon, and that was it really…’ 

‘Wow… so what about your parents?’ Waverly asked ‘I mean, now you’re this big star did they try and contact you?’ 

‘My parents are still my parents and still have their beliefs-they have no time for who I am, and don’t care that I’m successful in my field-they took issue with me being gay and that was that-it was never going to change…’ Nicole said matter of factly ‘My brother wrote a book… cashed in on it… so I no longer speak to him either… not that I did much before anyway…’ 

Waverly looked Nicole in the eye and smiled gently

‘Families are shitty… I mean, mine is okay now, but my childhood was pretty ropey…’

‘Will you tell me? I mean if you want to…’ Nicole said cautiously

‘Not an awful lot to tell really… My mama left us when my dad’s drinking got too much for her. She left me, Wynonna and Willa-who you met the other day-with him, and he basically drank himself to death. Well, he did and he didn’t. He was abusive-particularly to me-he hated me… so one night he was drunk and was swinging his belt at me and Wynonna shot him. In our lounge. She was only twelve… so you can imagine the damage that did to all of us really… I had a lot of therapy and have managed to make my peace with it. Willa will never truly forgive me, and Wynonna… she’s… she’s the greatest woman I know-but she’s lost… I love her to pieces… but no one knows where she is half the time and she sort of drifts in and out of our lives…’

‘Tell me about Willa…’

‘Well, I mean… you’ve met her… she’s… she blames me-for everything. Blames me for mama leaving, blames me for annoying our dad so much he resorted to taking a belt to us, blames me for Wynonna shooting him… basically for everything… she’s a bully, but she’s my sister…’

Nicole nodded her understanding, and Waverly was grateful not to be pressed further. There was never any judgement with her and Waverly realised the thing she had been feeling the most since getting to know Nicole more and more was a feeling of safety. She felt like she was protected by the woman, and Waverly wanted to make sure she could reciprocate that for the actor.

They remained in bed for the rest of the morning. Alternating between sex and chatting. Nicole was insatiable and Waverly was powerless to resist her. Eventually Nicole declared she would have to get up, so with a last kiss, she got up from her bed and headed for a shower. Waverly decided she would make coffee whilst Nicole was occupied, so threw on a kimono and padded into the kitchen. 

It took her a while to figure out the coffee machine and she was just grabbing the cream when she heard the front door open and Karen shout out Nicole’s name as she walked into the apartment. Waverly felt like she’d been caught doing something she shouldn’t, and was about to scurry away when she heard Nicole walk into the open plan room

‘Morning Karen’ Nicole said breezily as she padded over to Waverly and accepted a mug of coffee

‘Morning Nic… Hello again Waverly’ Karen said with a smile that Waverly couldn’t tell was genuine

‘Hi…’ Waverly said sheepishly. Nicole must have sensed her unease, as she suddenly felt a hand on the small of her back and a whisper of a thank you in her ear which made her shudder

‘Karen, have you apologised to Waverly yet?’ Nicole asked bluntly. Waverly coughed on the coffee she had just taken a sip of

‘There’s really no need…’ Waverly started, but Nicole cut her off

‘There is Waverly, there is every need… I’m going to grab my computer and my phone from the office-Karen… you have the floor…’ the actor said simply before kissing Waverly lightly on the side of her head and disappearing into a room that Waverly could only assume was Nicole’s office

‘She’s right Waverly… I am sorry for my behaviour on Sunday-I was out of line…’

‘Look, I get it-this is probably a PR nightmare for you, so don’t worry… I just… I really like her Karen-I’m not here to make things complicated’

‘I know Waverly, but I was way off beat on Sunday, and I can assure you, it won’t happen again-she’s… she’s happy… and ultimately, that’s all we all care about-we just lost sight of that with the mess Shae created but… I am on your side-I promise’

‘Very pleased to hear it’ Waverly said with a smile. Nicole re-entered the space and walked over to the large dining table in the centre of the room. She looked over at Karen and smiled, then opened her laptop and booted it up

‘I’m going to jump in the shower’ Waverly announced as she walked over to the actor sitting at the table. ‘Mind if I grab some sweats or something so I can look less like I’m doing the walk of shame…’

‘Of course, help yourself-Glenn is on stand by to take you home if you want-or hang out here whilst we have this meeting… whatever's best…’

‘I need to get back and change at least-and I’m having lunch with my friend Meg… But I’ll get an Uber-I’m not having Glenn take me home’

‘Waves…’

‘No Nicole-he’s your driver, not mine… it’s a very kind offer and thank you, but I’ll get an Uber’

‘You’re very stubborn’ Nicole said exasperated

‘You’re very impertinent’ Waverly retorted. She then bent down and kissed Nicole lightly ‘Thank you’ 

Nicole smiled up at her, and winked. Waverly looked over at Karen and smiled before retreating back into the bedroom and heading straight for the shower

 

Nicole watched Waverly disappear into her bedroom with a smile before turning back to her assistant. Karen was watching her closely

‘Well somebody’s chipper this morning…’ 

‘I think you guys should probably be aware that as long as she’ll have me-I want that woman in my life…’

Karen nodded her understanding and smiled at her friend. She had never seen Nicole at the beginning of a relationship-but she was pretty sure the redhead never looked this happy around Shae Pressman


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one might be my favourite chapter... hope you enjoy!

Chrissy Nedley was exactly where Waverly predicted she would be. On the sofa, waiting for her to get home. She tried to convey a smile that wasn’t obviously ‘I’ve been having sex all morning’, but Chrissy knew Waverly almost better than she knew herself, so wasn’t buying the attempt to look nonchalant 

‘Okay… spill… How was it?’ Her friend asked, clearly delighted with the first hand gossip she was about to be privy to

‘I’m not giving you details’ Waverly said as she made her way into their kitchen and opened the fridge

‘Oh come on Waves…. You slept with a film star last night… You gotta gimme something…’ Chrissy said dramatically

‘I did not sleep with a film star… I have a new friend who happens to be an actor…’

‘An actor whose face appeared on a billboard outside my bedroom this morning’ Chrissy said smiling

‘What?’ 

‘The billboard opposite my room-you know, the one on the side of the store… they’ve put an advert for Nicole’s film up-and it’s all her…’

‘I don’t believe you…’ Waverly said as she quickly walked towards Chrissy’s room. She flung the door open and went straight to the window. Sure enough, Nicole’s face was plastered across the billboard with the words ‘Finally… She gets to take charge’ in big bold letters underneath, then a date three weeks away. 

Waverly swallowed audibly then turned to her friend, who was not helping by wearing a shit eating grin

‘This is insane… I mean look how big her face is’

‘Well this film is a big deal Waves, her character is going to lead the assault’

‘I don’t know what that means’

‘Well basically…’ Chrissy started but Waverly cut her off

‘Don’t mistake that for interest…’ Waverly said drily. Chrissy laughed and pulled Waverly back into the lounge

‘Seriously though… did you have a nice time?’ Chrissy asked sincerely

‘Yeah… it was… Fuck Chrissy it was kind of… like I can’t imagine not doing that again… Oh god… what if she doesn’t want to do it again?’ Waverly suddenly panicked. Chrissy laughed at her friends insecurities and shook her head

‘Waves… she’s crazy about you-so relax…’ Chrissy said and then paused ‘that good huh?’

‘What you’re imagining… but better by at least 30%’

‘Holy shit…’ was all Chrissy could reply with

‘So does EVERYONE at work know?’ 

‘Yes… but there was a cheer when the door closed so you’re all good… turns out, the cast have known about this crush of hers for weeks-if not months… Apparently Rosita owes Jennifer fifty bucks as Rosie said it wouldn’t happen before the end of the run and Jennifer was convinced it would… it was very funny’

‘People have been taking bets?’ Waverly asked incredulously ‘Un.believable’ 

Chrissy laughed again and sat back down on the sofa. 

‘Yeah… Nicole is dreadful at lying apparently… which is a really good thing if you ask me’ Chrissy said. 

Waverly barked out a laugh and then stood up so she could get ready for Meg. She quickly dressed and grabbed her keys-the phone to the apartment rang just as she was heading for the door, so Waverly picked it up to save Chrissy having to get up

‘Waverly, its Willa…’ Waverly felt her heart drop as she heard her eldest sisters voice

‘Hey Willa… you okay?’

‘Yes I’m fine. Look, I have some papers for the estate that need signing-can I bring them over to the theatre tonight? I’m having dinner close by and thought I could drop them off to you around 10PM’

‘What kind of papers?’

‘Don’t be difficult Waverly-I’ll explain later-but I have to go, I’m heading into a meeting’

‘Okay’ was all the reply Waverly got out before she realised her sister had hung up. She took a deep breath and looked over at Chrissy

‘Willa is coming to work after the show… sorry…’ Waverly said sheepishly

‘You don’t need to apologise for her you know….’ Chrissy said sympathetically. Chrissy had never liked Willa-but then again, she didn’t know anyone that did. Waverly smiled at her flat mate and then headed out to meet her friend-trying desperately to think what they would talk about, and trying to figure out how the hell she wasn’t going to mention Nicole Haught

 

Nicole was running through the park when she first saw the advert. She was minding her own business, listening to Stevie Wonder when suddenly, her enormous face came into view

‘Oh sweet Jesus…’ Nicole muttered to herself as she tried to ignore the advertisement, but it was pretty hard to miss. It was a great campaign, dreamt up by the marketing team of Marvel, and she was happy they were really pushing the film, but seeing herself so big was most disconcerting. 

She continued her routine and finished up ahead of time. Knowing full well she would be under even more scrutiny now the film adverts had been put out there. She did some stretches before heading for another shower. Deciding it was a nice enough day to walk to work, Nicole stood Glenn down and asked him to meet her at the theatre at the usual time this evening. 

She had spent the lunch with Karen ironing out the creases in the new contract for Fantastic Beasts, and put pen to paper later in the afternoon so they could do an official press release with Nicole’s name attached. Laurie and her had met briefly to discuss the interviews she would need to do over the next three weeks, and Laurie had apologised unreservedly for her handling of the Shae Pressmen debacle. 

Nicole had accepted the apology, with the understanding that Waverly was not to be contacted by her at all, and when they do meet-it will be on the brunette’s terms, and not Laurie’s.

She threw on a pair of loose fitting jeans and an oversized t-shirt, making sure the neck line covered the various marks left on her by Waverly Earp earlier in the day, a light jacket, a pair of ray bans and a trilby hat.

Heading out onto the street, Nicole plugged her headphones into her phone and brought up the soundtrack to Hamilton so she could stride to work with Lin Manuel Miranda rapping in her ears.

She loved the outdoors, and particularly in the early summer. The walk was a good forty minutes, but she had left enough time to grab a coffee and a sandwich on the way. Rounding the corner to the stage door earlier than usual, Nicole was unsurprised to see some fans and photographers loitering close by. She waved to the pap’s, and chatted with the fans for a couple of minutes before disappearing inside. 

There was a lightness to Nicole that she hadn’t felt in a while, and whilst she could try and pretend it wasn’t to do with the tiny brunette that woke up in her bed this morning, she didn’t want to deny it.

She had her usual conversation with Brian, dropped her bag off into her dressing room and then went upstairs to the green room, a communal kitchen and seating area, in search of a cup of tea and some water. She walked in and found Jennifer sitting on one of the sofa’s, a huge jigsaw puzzle half completed in front of her. 

‘Hey… how are you getting on?’ Nicole asked, indicating to the half built picture of a tiger on the table. Jennifer looked up at her over her glasses and grunted. 

‘Good night?’ the older lady asked. Nicole leant against the kitchen surface and raised an eyebrow

‘Very, thank you…’ Nicole replied with a smile. She flicked the kettle on and asked if her colleague wanted anything. Just as Jennifer was about to accept a tea, both the women heard some heels click along the corridor, a loud knock and then an irritated Waverly Earp ask if Rosita was in the dressing room she was knocking on. 

‘She’s gone for a sandwich Waverly’ Jennifer yelled from the sofa.

‘I’ve got a bone to pick with you too’ the brunette barked back as she entered the green room. Not seeing Nicole by the sink, Waverly marched straight past the redhead and made bee line for the older woman sitting on the sofa

‘What’s all this I hear about a bet?’ Waverly demanded. Nicole continued to quietly make tea behind Waverly

‘Oh shit… how do you know about that?’ Was all Jennifer said. They all then heard the distinct voice of Rosita Bustillos floating towards them

‘Rosita Bustillos…’ Waverly shouted. She turned round, and for the first time saw Nicole making tea behind her, her back to the brunette. 

‘Oh… Hey you…’ Waverly said softly, sliding up behind Nicole and placing a kiss in between her shoulder blades. Nicole smiled and turned to face the smaller woman leaning on her

‘Hey…’ was all Nicole managed to get out before Rosita walked in, and Waverly Earp rounded on them both

‘So, which one of you came up with this bet?’ Waverly demanded

‘What bet?’ Nicole asked innocently

‘Nothing’ Jennifer and Rosita said in unison. 

‘It’s not nothing-your two co-workers bet on how long we would take to… well… you know…’ Waverly faltered, momentarily embarrassed. Nicole raised her eyebrows and looked directly at Jennifer

‘That so…? Who won?’ the taller woman asked

‘Jennifer’ Rosita said grumpily. Jennifer looked pleased with herself, but that smile was quickly replaced with a sheepish look as Waverly took a step towards them

‘I’ll be taking that $50 from you I think, and buying Nicole something pretty’ 

‘Like hell you will’ Jennifer said incredulously ‘I earnt it fair and square’

‘Well that’s not technically true…’ Nicole chipped in ‘You encouraged me last night…’

‘What?’ Rosita exploded. ‘That’s cheating!’

‘It’s not cheating… I merely suggested you got on with it…’ Jennifer defended

‘Its cheating!’ Waverly said ‘come on… hand it over…’ and then she stretched out her palm, tapped her foot and waited. Jennifer looked between Waverly and Nicole. Nicole shrugged and smiled as Jennifer begrudgingly stood up and removed $50 from her pocket. Rosita was about to protest, but was cut off by Waverly turning to both of them

‘The next time you two want to gossip about your co-workers private lives, may I suggest you keep me, and my girl out of it’

‘Your girl?’ Rosita said with a raised eyebrow

‘Well she can hardly be my fuck buddy can she!’ Waverly shouted exasperatedly. She then swung back round to Nicole, placed a quick kiss on her lips and disappeared off to wardrobe, muttering something about shit tickets

Nicole stood stunned. They hadn’t had the conversation, but Nicole’s heart soared at the thought of calling herself Waverly Earp’s girlfriend. Realising she wasn’t alone, she turned back to the tea and finished making herself and Jennifer a cup.

‘So it went well then…’ Rosita said. Nicole turned and smiled at the brunette in front of her

‘No comment…’ she replied as she flashed her dimples

‘That good… oh god you’ve got it bad haven’t you’ Rosita asked, grinning at her friend

‘Worse than you could possibly imagine’ Nicole replied as she headed for the door

 

Waverly sensed Willa before she saw her. She had just collected the washing, and had only managed a quick hello with Nicole as a friend of hers had watched and she was caught up entertaining. 

‘I can’t believe you managed to convince Chrissy to give you a job here-did you know half of the Marvel cast are upstairs in Nicole Haught’s dressing room’ Willa said as she placed her bag down and sat on the sofa

‘Oh are they? I know Cole has people in but I didn’t know who they were’

‘You’re so ignorant for someone whose supposed to be clever’

‘I’m not ignorant Willa, I just don’t like those sorts of films…’ Waverly said defensively as she loaded the washing up into the machines. Chrissy had been putting her coat on in the other room, but decided she was going to wait around for Waverly to finish and offer her some support-realising Willa was in a particularly bitchy mood this evening.

‘I need you to sign this paperwork to do with the homestead’

‘Well what is it?’

‘It’s nothing to concern yourself with Waverly, its just regarding some of the land we own’

‘Willa, I’m not signing anything until I’ve had a chance to read over it first…’ Waverly said, standing to face her sister.

‘Why do you insist on being so difficult? Don’t you trust me?’

‘It’s not about trust Willa, but I have a right to know what’s happening with my own home’ Waverly replied.

‘God you’re so beige…’ Willa retorted ‘Honestly Waverly, you are completely maddening… Wynonna doesn’t argue or become a brat about things, she trusts that I know what I’m doing’ .

‘I do trust you Willa, but I would still like to have a look over anything before I sign… I’m not trying to be obtuse’ Waverly said through gritted teeth.

‘You are Waverly, you’ve always been the same… God… I just don’t know why I put up with this… no wonder your so fucking alone-you’re only friend being Chrissy Nedley and she clearly just uses you to do her dirty work’ Willa spat out, indicating the pile of washing at Waverly’s feet

‘Willa, this is my job… it’s not dirty work…’

‘You’re so desperate Waverly… honestly, I find it so sad’

Waverly was about to answer when she heard the distinct voice of Nicole Haught from the doorway. 

‘There you are…’ The redhead said easily as she walked towards Waverly standing by the washing machines ‘My friends have invited us for dinner-do you want to go along? We don’t have to baby, but if you’d like to, they’d love to finally meet the woman I’ve been bleating on about’ She then kissed Waverly lightly on the lips and turned to Willa.

‘Oh is this the paperwork you need to look over?’ She asked innocently indicating the papers in Willa’s hand. Waverly didn’t know how long Nicole had been standing outside the door, but judging by her question, she must have heard almost the entire conversation.

‘Yeah… Willa was just…’ Waverly stuttered as Nicole linked their fingers together and gave her hand a squeeze.

‘Great, well, do you mind reading it tomorrow morning before we head in to work? That way Willa can leave now and we can get to the restaurant as soon as you’re finished up here… don’t feel like you have to rush your work though-we’re all happy to hang out upstairs until your ready…’ Nicole said easily with a smile.

Waverly blinked at the woman standing in front of her, killing her obnoxious sister with kindness.

‘Sure… I won’t be long…’ Waverly managed to say. Nicole leant down again, but this time she took Waverly’s face in her hands and pulled her in for a searing kiss-not caring that Willa was awkwardly sitting on the sofa a few feet away.

‘I’ll wait… Willa, shall I show you out?’ The actor said, turning to a now stunned looking Willa Earp.

‘Yes… thank you, that would be nice…’ Willa stammered. Nicole smiled at the eldest Earp and then headed for the door.

‘Just come and find me upstairs when you’ve finished-and bring Chrissy, there’s plenty of room… Shall we Willa?’ Nicole said as she left the room. Waverly stood stock still, unable to compute what had just happened.

‘I think I might love her’ Chrissy said from behind her, having witnessed the whole thing

‘Get in line…’ was all the reply Waverly could manage

 

Nicole was seething. She hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but she had heard Willa’s tone before she’d gotten to the door, and didn’t want to embarrass Waverly by walking in on that. But then it had gotten too much to listen to, and before she really registered what she was doing, she was striding in there and taking over. 

She walked Willa to stage door and smiled as she left, saying she hoped to see her again soon. It was a lie. Nicole did not wish to spend any more time with that woman, but she is Waverly’s sister, and seemingly the only one around, so she would play nice and be polite-despite how much it killed her.

Nicole had changed into some high waisted black trousers trousers and a green shirt-her friends had agreed to go on to the restaurant and get a table, whilst Nicole tried to persuade Waverly to join them. 

Mark English, Nathan Wright and Hayley James made up the ‘team’ that Nicole’s character was heading up in the new film. They had become very close over the course of the filming, and knew that Nicole and Shae were no longer together. She hadn’t planned on telling any of them about Waverly, but Hayley had surprised her and when she heard the knock on the door, she had assumed it was Waverly, so hadn’t thought of covering up her body to hide the love bites scattered all over her hips and torso.

Hayley had squealed with delight, and wanted to know everything immediately, which is when there had been another knock at the door and Waverly had entered with the washing basket and the biggest smile she had ever seen. Hayley, not missing a beat, had clocked the look between the two women and had waited until Waverly had left before dragging Nicole to the sofa and demanding she be filled in with the new turn of events.

Nicole was looking forward to catching up with her friends, and once Hayley had told Mark and Nathan the news she had concerning Nicole’s love life, they all agreed that Waverly must join them for dinner. So Nicole had agreed to ask her and Chrissy if they’d like to join them-which is when she had sent her friends on their way and had headed down to wardrobe to see if she could convince the two women to join them.

And then she had heard Willa. She had heard Willa belittle Waverly, and heard the cruelty she threw at Waverly, and she had heard her strong, beautiful, fiery Waverly shrink, and take it and yield-and it had broken her heart. So she had stepped in, and taken over and now she was heading back to wardrobe as quickly as she could to see if Waverly was pissed with her

She found both Chrissy and Waverly chatting whilst loading clothes into the industrial sized dryer in the far corner of the room

‘Hey…’ the redhead said sheepishly, looking anywhere but at Waverly Earp. Chrissy looked between the two women and decided to take her leave

‘I’ll wait upstairs’ was all the head of wardrobe said as she picked up her jacket and purse and headed for the door-she shot Nicole a wink as she passed her

‘I’m… sorry… I just..’ Nicole started

‘Shut up’ Waverly said, cutting Nicole off before she managed to get an apology out. Nicole looked down at the floor waiting for the inevitable fight that was about to ensue

But it never came. The silence stretched out before the two women and Nicole wasn’t too sure how to break it. So she waited. She waited for Waverly to get angry, or upset. And then just as she was about to turn on her heel and leave, she felt a small hand run across her cheek and felt Waverly’s breath within her ear

‘You’ Waverly whispered whilst peppering kisses along Nicole’s jaw ‘are my hero’. Nicole leant into the contact and hummed

‘So you’re not angry?’ Nicole asked breathily with her eyes closed

‘No baby… I’m not angry… I am grateful, and happy and incredibly turned on… but definitely not angry…’ Waverly replied softly with a smile. Nicole looked down at the brunette as she wrapped her arms around her 

‘Will you come and meet my friends?’ Nicole asked. Waverly’s smile grew wider

‘Absolutely… But…. What about the press?’

‘Fuck the press… I want… I want you on my arm Waverly… I have done for as long as I’ve known you, but after last night… Waverly I don’t want to hide you away or pretend this isn’t something terrific, because it is… this feels huge to me, and I don’t want to deny it or keep it a secret… And I know it’s a lot, and I know it’s crazy, and I don’t for a moment expect you to just be okay with this, I mean if you don’t feel the same, or if you need time to digest it, then… then of course that’s fine, and I’ll wait… but I don’t want you to think for a moment that I don’t want this or you… because honestly, Waverly… I don’t think I’ve ever wanted someone to be my girlfriend more…’ Nicole said honestly.

The actor watched Waverly digest what she had just confessed. Her eyes wandering from hers for just a moment before coming back to look directly at Nicole

‘I think… I would very much like to come for dinner with your friends, but just to warn you, I’m a tactile girlfriend… So if it’s too much, just tell me to dial it back-I don’t know where the line is when it comes to showing affection in public towards to my famous girlfriend… and apparently, you’re quite famous… I mean you appeared outside our apartment this morning on a billboard’

‘A billboard outside your apartment… is it my enormous face?’

‘Yes… But it’s outside Chrissy’s window, not mine, so that’s something at least…’

‘Oh god… it’ll get worse… billboards this week, buses and subway next week and then adverts on every major network and radio station in the final week before release… I also have a load of interviews coming up… I’m going to be everywhere…’

‘I really, really like the fact that I’m the one that gets to see you naked…’

‘There’s nudity in my films… half the world have seen me naked’ 

‘Am I seriously the ONLY person that doesn’t watch Marvel films?’ Waverly asked exasperatedly 

‘Pretty much… but I think that’s what I like most about you…’

‘That I haven’t seen any of your films?’

‘That you don’t give a shit about my films… You are something else Waverly Earp… now come on, lets go and show you off to my friends… and before you even think about arguing, I am taking you and your best friend to dinner, and then my driver is taking you home…’

‘Can you come home with me?’

‘Absolutely’

‘Then let’s go… the sooner we eat, the sooner I can get you into my bed’ Waverly said before she pecked Nicole quickly on the lips, crossed the room and threw her jacket on ‘Come on… I’m hungry’

Nicole smiled broadly and met Waverly in the doorway, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. They walked up to stage door and found Chrissy chatting to Brian

‘Chrissy, you’re coming for dinner right?’ Nicole asked, offering an encouraging smile

‘Err… is that okay?’

‘Of course it’s okay-I’d love for you to join us, and my friends are expecting you both-but please don’t feel forced’

‘I’d love to… I just need to swing by an ATM…’

‘No need, please I’m inviting you as my guest’

‘That’s kind Nicole, but there’s really no need…’ Chrissy started to protest

‘Oh for the love of GOD not you as well!’ Nicole cut in ‘Can I please just take my girlfriend and her best friend out for dinner without either of them insisting on paying?’ 

‘Girlfriend?’ Chrissy and Brian said in unison

‘Yes, girlfriend. Now Nedley, I am inviting you to dinner-the only possible response to that is “thank you Nicole, that would be lovely” and if you MUST be difficult, you two can take me for breakfast in the morning and argue over the cheque, understood?’ Nicole said, an heir of authority in her voice

‘Thank you Nicole, that would be lovely’ Chrissy grumbled

‘Good. Now…’ Nicole said, turning to Waverly ‘You ready?’

‘Bring it on baby’ Waverly said with a smile. 

Nicole squared her shoulders, tightened her grip on Waverly’s hand and opened stage door. People were hanging around, waiting to catch a glimpse of her. There was a bigger crowd than usual because of the three other actors that had watched the show. People were milling about just waiting to see Nicole leave, but as soon as people became aware of Waverly’s hand linked with hers, camera’s started flashing and people started shouting questions at the two women. 

Glenn, who was dutifully waiting in the car as usual, saw the commotion and jumped out to grab the car door, but Nicole waved him off and opened the door for Waverly herself, smiling as the brunette slid into the back of the Audi. Nicole then turned to Chrissy and smiled as she indicated Chrissy should join her friend in the back of the car and that she would take the front

The flashes of camera’s continued to reign down on Nicole as she crossed round to the front of the car and jumped into the passenger seat next to Glenn. The car pulled away immediately, and Nicole gave Glenn the name of the restaurant they were heading to. 

‘Is it always like that?’ Chrissy said, slightly taken aback with the crowds 

‘Not always, but I think it’ll be crazy for the next few weeks, then people will get bored… we can only hope that someone more interesting will fuck up…’ Nicole replied whilst looking back at the two women behind her. She reached out and put her hand on Waverly’s knee

‘You okay?’ She asked tentatively. Waverly looked up at her and grinned

‘Absolutely’ the brunette replied confidently. Nicole smiled back at her then turned back to face the front. The restaurant was deep in downtown and had been a favourite of Nicole’s since she’d been doing the show-it was a local theatre haunt, and almost everybody in there were industry professionals, so Nicole knew it was perfect for the quiet dinner they had planned.

The car pulled up and the three women got out. Glenn would wait for them to finish and then drive them all back to Waverly’s, where Nicole would stay the night. She always had an overnight bag packed in the truck of the car-just in case a film or TV shoot ran over and Nicole would have to stay out on location unexpectedly, so they didn’t need to stop by her apartment. The promise of Waverly Earp was intoxicating, and whilst Nicole was looking forward to catching up with her friends, she was eager to get home, and be seduced once more by her girlfriend 

 

Waverly and Chrissy entered the restaurant and were immediately aware of people watching them. Or more specifically, people watching Nicole Haught stride into the restaurant and head straight over to a large table in the far corner of the room. Waverly and Chrissy had followed her in, and after various introductions, they all sat down to eat.

Waverly and Chrissy were in the middle of the group, beside Nicole and Hayley. The conversation was easy, and revolved mainly around the play they had all seen Nicole perform in. The way they all complimented Nicole and dissected what they had just witnessed was indicative of everyone that have seen it. It’s grit and truth made for a compelling narrative and those that have witnessed it, immediately want to talk about it.

The conversation wasn’t just limited to the play though. They wanted to know about Chrissy and what she was up to next, they wanted to hear about Waverly’s thesis, they asked about their home town, and what their plans were once the play finished

Waverly smiled through-out the meal, and felt so relaxed, she didn’t notice various people staring or taking photographs of them all. Nicole’s hand hadn’t left Waverly’s thigh since the had sat down-only moving when their food arrived and Nicole was forced to use her knife and fork. Chrissy had gotten into a deep discussion with Nathan Wright about the Blue Jays season, and Hayley and Mark were arguing over an article in the Times they had both read about regarding the use of CGI in television. 

‘You okay?’ Nicole leant in and whispered into Waverly’s ear

‘Yeah… they’re lovely’ Waverly replied easily ‘although Mark is wrong-it IS ruining modern day television…’ 

‘Agreed… so how much longer do you think we need to wait before we can leave?’ the redhead whispered conspiratorially

‘Eager to get home?’ Waverly teased

‘You have no idea…’ Nicole replied quietly. She had removed her hand and had stretched out her arm over the top of the booth, allowing Waverly access to lean into her side-which Waverly did immediately. They sat comfortably, Waverly’s hand placed on Nicole’s thigh and her thumb rubbing circles gently back and forth

‘You guys are so cute’ Hayley said, having watched the slow migration between the two women ‘Cole, I can’t believe its taken you this long…’

‘Hey… I was biding my time… and you know… the whole wife thing needed to be settled…’ Nicole retorted

‘How is that going?’ Mark asked. They had all seen the papers, and whilst they had all gotten along with Shae on set, it had been for Nicole’s benefit

‘Nearly done-finalising before the release of Rising’

‘What’s Rising?’ Waverly asked. Nicole kissed the top of her head and smiled at her

‘It’s the new film’ Nicole replied quietly. The table went silent and everyone stared at the brunette

‘Do you mean to tell me, you’ve never seen a Marvel film?’ Mark asked. Waverly looked round the table and smiled

‘Not a one…’ she replied grinning

‘Well shit Waverly, I think you might have just become my favourite’ Nathan said with a laugh. They all raised their glasses in cheers and were delighted to hear that Waverly had absolutely no idea who any of them were. 

Once the plates were cleared and the wine was finished, they all made their way back out onto the street. Unsurprisingly, Glenn and a couple of other men were in the atrium of the restaurant when the group appeared

‘There’s quite a lot of people out there guys, so be ready… Nicole, ours is the car in front, so when you’re ready we’ll head out first’ Glenn said. Waverly realised the other men were drivers for Hayley, Nathan and Mark and that there must have been a strategy put into place for when this sort of thing occurs. 

‘Right, okay-thanks Glenn’ Nicole said and then turned to her friends ‘Okay guys, lets say goodbye here then…’ The actors all hugged each other and then Waverly and Chrissy. Hayley was having a private launch party that she had extended an invitation to them all, and there was lots of squeezing of Waverly and telling her how pleased they were for her and Nicole. 

‘Do you guys want to go first and I’ll join you? Or do you want to come out with me? Whatever makes you more comfortable’ Nicole asked. Waverly looked at Chrissy and saw her smile, knowing exactly what she was saying with a small nod of her head

‘No hiding, remember?’ Waverly said as she took Nicole’s hand in hers. She turned back to the group of actors who were all watching the interaction with smiles on their faces

‘It was so lovely to meet you all, thank you for allowing us to join you’ the brunette said before turning back to the redhead ‘Ready?’

‘Lead the way’ Nicole replied with a smile. 

Waverly took a deep breath, walked towards the door that Glenn was standing by and nodded. Glenn swung the door open, and moved out into the street. A sea of people were crowded on the pavement, all craning to catch a glimpse of the four movie stars about to appear. Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand and confidently led her out onto the street. Camera flashes went off immediately and people were shouting Nicole’s name from every direction. Waverly kept her head high as she led them through the prong of people and to the waiting car. 

Chrissy was behind them, but managed to get to the car door and open the back for Nicole and Waverly to climb into-she then made her way round to the passenger side and hopped in next to Glenn, who was already behind the wheel with the engine running. Flashes continuing to reign down on the car as Glenn pulled away, shouts of Nicole’s name becoming more distant as the car sped off into the night


	8. Chapter 8

Nicole was woken the next morning by an alarm clock on Waverly Earp’s night stand. She heard the woman who was tucked in behind Nicole huff out some air before she released her grip on the redhead and turned over to switch the offending item off. 

Nicole rolled onto her back and raised her arm so Waverly could snuggle into her side-switching their positions so Nicole was now holding the tiny brunette

‘Mmmm you feel nice’ Waverly sighed as she snuggled closer, throwing her right leg over Nicole’s thigh

‘So do you…’ Nicole replied in a whisper. Her hand resting on the top of Waverly’s leg. Waverly slid herself on top of Nicole and brought their lips together

‘I have morning breath…’ Nicole tried to protest

‘I don’t give a fuck’ Waverly replied in a whisper against Nicole’s ear. The brunette slipped one of her legs between Nicole’s and slid herself against the redheads thigh’s

‘Fuck Waverly…’ Nicole moaned quietly-both women aware of Chrissy Nedley sleeping in the next room

Waverly continued to move her thigh against Nicole’s centre whilst grinding down upon the one between her legs, spreading their wetness against each other, drowning out each other’s moans with kisses. 

Nicole’s right hand was on Waverly’s left hip as both women increased their speed, and the redheads left hand was tangled in the brunette’s hair, keeping her lips firmly against her girlfriends. Waverly’s body moved rhythmically, matching Nicole’s speed, and before long, both women found themselves building to orgasm

‘Fuck… baby… fuck I’m close…’ Nicole gasped 

‘Me too baby… oh god Nic I’m… I… fuck…’ Waverly replied as both women’s moves became quicker still

‘Shit… I’m going to…’ Nicole managed to say just as Waverly’s orgasm started to hit her. Both women found each other’s lips once more and rode out their shudders wrapped around one another.

Nicole lay with a collapsed Waverly Earp panting upon her, the actors arms pulling the brunette onto her chest and holding her in place

‘Fuck…’ was all Nicole managed to say. Waverly chuckled and kissed the top of Nicole’s breast

‘Hey, I’ve been thinking…’ Waverly said, once she had caught her breath. Propping herself up onto her elbows she looked Nicole in the eye ‘When you say half the world have seen you naked… how naked are we talking?’

Nicole laughed and pecked the end of Waverly’s nose 

‘Not as naked as you’ve seen me… never full frontal-but you can see nipple in “unspeakable things” and my full back and the top of my ass in “Rising High”… although that obviously hasn’t come out yet…’ Nicole replied

‘Okay… so no one has seen you completely naked?’

‘Not no-one, quite a few people have seen me completely naked, but they were lovers-so they don’t count as public…’

‘Quite a few?’ Waverly said, raising an eyebrow

‘Yeah…’ Nicole said with a laugh ‘And before you ask, I don’t know, I’ve never kept count…’

‘I wasn’t going to ask…’ Waverly said indignantly ‘But like… give me a rough guess…’

Nicole laughed heartily and rolled them over so she was now on top of Waverly, looking down at the brunette

‘Absolutely not… But what I will say…’ Nicole said as she peppered Waverly’s neck and chest with kisses ‘I have never wanted someone as much as I want you Waverly Earp’

‘That so?’ Waverly said as she shifted underneath the redhead, running her fingertips along Nicole’s shoulder blades

‘Mmhmm…’ Nicole said as she disappeared further down Waverly’s body, kissing every inch of her as she went

 

Waverly showered first and then made coffee as Nicole got ready. The brunette was pouring herself a cup when Chrissy appeared in the kitchen.

‘Want one?’ Waverly asked as she reached down a mug for her friend

‘Please… you okay?’

‘More than okay thanks’ Waverly said with a smile. She turned to look at her friend and noticed she looked worried ‘Why? Should I not be?’ 

‘Have you checked your phone?’ Chrissy asked

‘I’ve been a little pre-occupied…’ Waverly said, trying to hide her grin. 

‘Maybe just have a look…’ Chrissy said. Waverly headed into her bedroom to grab her phone. Nicole was still in the bathroom so she walked back into the kitchen and unlocked her screen-seeing for the first time she had over thirty messages from various friends

‘Oh shit…’ Waverly breathed out. She opened up the messages and most of them were from friends with just two words. “Nicole Haught?????”. Waverly swallowed and looked up at her friend 

‘How many websites are we currently on?’

‘I’d say 80% of the gossips, and twitter has gone crazy…’

‘Good crazy? Or do I not want to know?’

‘Well it looks good to me, but Nicole will be able to gauge it better…’

‘Gauge what better?’ Nicole asked from the doorway ‘Morning Chrissy…’ Nicole followed up with a smile

‘Twitter has gone crazy for you two…’ Chrissy replied, matching the smile

‘Oh that… yeah… I haven’t looked, but I could have guessed… I’ll phone Laurie, see what the majority are saying if you want?’ Nicole said to Waverly, who had remained silent

‘Do you care whether its good or bad?’ Waverly said, looking concerned. Nicole left the doorway and knelt down in front of Waverly, lifting her head so they were looking at each other

‘I don’t give a shit-I care about whether YOU think this is good or bad… Which one is it?’

‘It’s good’ Waverly replied with a smile, cupping Nicole’s cheek with her hand

‘Well then, that’s all that matters isn’t it?’ Nicole replied easily ‘Now, didn’t one of you say you were taking me for breakfast?’

‘Michael is going to meet us at the diner in thirty minutes’ Chrissy said as she got up ‘Oh… that is if you don’t mind Nicole?’

‘Of course not, it’ll be nice to get to know him’ Nicole replied

‘I think you should probably know… he’s… he’s a fan…’ Chrissy said a little embarrassed 

‘Well thank god one of you is’ Nicole laughed. Waverly watched the easy interaction between the two women and the worry she felt started to dissipate. They had decided last night that this was what they both wanted-but with the media attention that comes with dating Nicole Haught, Waverly was concerned Nicole would suddenly change her mind and leave Waverly very publicly heart broken

Chrissy went to get ready, leaving the two women in the kitchen. Waverly sitting at the table, Nicole leaning against a surface next to the sink

‘You okay?’ Nicole asked tentatively. She’d seen this before with women. She had spent a couple of nights with them, but then the media had gotten hold of it, and it had petered out before it had even got off the ground. She had hoped and prayed it wouldn’t be like that with Waverly-but looking at the brunette now, she was readying herself to hear the words “I can’t do this”. 

Waverly looked up at her and smiled 

‘Yeah I’m fine… it’s just… it’s a lot you know… and if you decide this is done next week when the shows over, I’m just… I’m suddenly aware that my recovery will be monitored, and talked about and I just need to get my head round that’ Waverly replied honestly

‘Waverly… look at me…’ Nicole said softly. Waverly looked up from her chair and found soft brown eyes looking at her from across the room 

‘I don’t… I haven’t done this for a while-thought about having a relationship with someone… I don’t put myself out there or let the media into my private life… but just so we are completely clear… Where we are concerned… you hold all the cards. I am in. I am all in. And I know that the only heartbreak that could happen will be mine, but I’m still here, wanting to do this, because I mean it when I say it Waverly Earp-you hold all the cards and even if I do end up heartbroken, I know this will be the best damn thing I’ve ever taken a risk on’

‘You’re very good at these sorts of speeches’ Waverly said as she slowly got up and moved towards the redhead. She slipped her arms round the actors waist and stood on her tiptoes so she could reach Nicole’s lips. They kissed briefly and chastely before Waverly pulled away slightly ‘I am all in too… 100%, totally, utterly and completely in…’

‘Come on you two, Michael has been waiting to meet Nicole for nearly five years, we can’t keep him waiting any longer-its not fair on the poor boy’

‘Five years?’ Waverly said aghast 

‘I told you, he’s a fan…’ Chrissy replied easily. 

 

The women grabbed purses and jackets and headed out onto the street, chatting easily about the night before and how Chrissy and Michael had met at university, and fallen in love over a shared passion of Alfred Hitchcock films and the Star Wars franchise.

Michael was already in a booth when the ladies arrived, his large afro giving his already tall frame more height, making him easy to see over the crowd of diners. After quick introductions and placings of orders, the group sat and chatted about the forthcoming holiday Chrissy and Michael were planning to take once the show was over. 

Waverly quietly sat and watched the interaction between the other three, smiling slightly at the ease in which Nicole slotted in to their friendship group, and how, despite knowing Michael was nervous to meet her, she had made him feel like the best thing that had happened to her today was meeting him. He relaxed the moment she started talking about the Hitchcock film Rear Window, and before they knew it, their food had arrived, the coffee had been served and Nicole and Michael were talking like they were old friends.

Waverly knew that Nicole was constantly surrounded by people that were nervous around her, but the way she made Michael feel at ease was almost expertly executed, and she was relieved that the redhead was such a people person.

‘She’s incredible’ Michael announced as soon as Nicole had excused herself to go to the bathroom

‘You’re incredible’ Waverly said back with a smile. She and Michael had always gotten along-Waverly noticing immediately that this man was someone that Chrissy Nedley was eventually going to marry. 

‘Seriously Waves, she’s just so… normal’

‘What were you expecting baby?’ Chrissy teased, her hand on Michael’s shoulder

‘I don’t know… but not this…’

‘If its any consolation, she’s absolutely unbelievable at other things… almost magical…’ Waverly replied

‘I don’t need to know that…’ Michael and Chrissy said at the same time

‘What don’t you need to know?’ Nicole asked as she slid back into the booth and took a sip of coffee

‘Your super powers…’ Waverly said as she slid her hand onto Nicole’s thigh. Nicole spluttered into her coffee cup and looked up mortified ‘But alas, you came back and didn’t get to tell them about that thing you do with your..’

‘WAVERLY’ Nicole said a bit too loudly. The entire table burst out laughing and despite herself, Nicole joined in. 

‘Right ladies, I have to head to work-these sets aren’t going to build themselves…. Nicole, it was a pleasure to meet you-I’m sure we’ll see each other again’ Michael said as he slid out of the booth. Chrissy stood up and walked him out, and Waverly watched as her friend softly kissed the man in front of her and whispered something in her ear that had him grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

As there was a matinee that afternoon, Waverly and Chrissy needed to be at work for midday, so they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways-the wardrobe department heading to the theatre and Nicole to a nearby bookshop so she could kill some time before needing to be at work

Waverly and Nicole kissed briefly as they departed, neither woman wanting to say goodbye. Waverly then linked Chrissy’s arm and the two friends made their way to the subway, ready to start their working day.

 

The shows had both gone well, there were some fans outside at the end of the matinee that Nicole went out and chatted to, taking the usual selfie’s and signing the programmes put in front of her. There were no photographers outside, seemingly there was something more interesting happening, and Nicole couldn’t have been more relieved. She had been delighted that Waverly didn’t want to keep their relationship hidden, but was concerned the media attention would eventually drive her away

The second show finished without incident, and Nicole was already dressed when Waverly came round to collect the washing. As always, there was a knock at the door and Nicole had called her in. Whilst they were in the first throes of a relationship, neither of them wanted it to disrupt their work ethic, so the routine of laundry collection, and giving Nicole space to prepare was meticulously followed. 

‘I’m going to head home tonight… What are your plans?’ Nicole asked as she pulled the brunette closer to her

‘Same I think… I need to see Willa tomorrow morning to talk about this land she wants to sell…’ upon reading the paperwork Willa had dropped off, Waverly had discovered that her eldest sister was wanting to sell some of their land to developers-something Waverly had no intention of supporting

‘Want some back up?’ Nicole asked. Waverly smiled up at the redhead but shook her head

‘Thanks, but no, I think I need to try and find Wynonna and see what she’s thinking-I can almost guarantee that she won’t have read the thing’

‘Where is Wynonna?’ Nicole asked. She didn’t know much about the middle Earp, but what she did know intrigued her

‘I have no idea… She could be right here in the city for all I know…’

‘Okay, well, let me know if I can help…’ Nicole said and then kissed the top of Waverly’s head as she pulled her closer. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist and squeezed

‘Thank you… I’ll see you tomorrow’ Waverly said into Nicole’s shoulder. She then pulled away and stood on her tip toes, kissing Nicole lightly on the lips. The redhead sighed happily at the contact, smiling as the women pulled away from each other

‘I’m not going to come in to work tomorrow and discover this was a 48 hour haze of lust that has been broken because we didn’t spend the night together am I?’ Waverly asked, only half joking

‘Absolutely not’ Nicole said with a laugh ‘I’ll see you tomorrow baby with a stupid grin and an inability to keep my hands to myself no doubt’

‘Promises promise’s’ Waverly said with a wink.

Nicole watched Waverly leave and then gathered her things up and headed out. She did exactly as she had done on the matinee show-signed some autographs and had some photo’s before climbing into her waiting car and being driven home. She knew her and Waverly needed nights apart-as did every relationship, but she couldn’t help but miss the tiny woman as she curled up around her pillow and drifted off to sleep-Waverly Earp’s perfume still on her sheets

 

Waverly was at work when she got the phone call about her Uncle Curtis. She was pressing the shirts and singing along to the radio as she did most days, and then her phone had rung and her world had irrevocably changed. She grabbed her bag, her coat, her keys and her laptop and headed straight out onto the street to hail a cab. She got home and threw some things into a bag and then headed to the airport as quickly as possible. 

Chrissy had been there at the phone call, and had insisted Waverly went home immediately. She assured her they could manage without her for the remainder of the run. Waverly, not for the first time, was relieved she and Chrissy had such a bond. She knew that Chrissy was being truthful when she told her to go and not give them a second thought. 

As she raced to the airport, she checked her phone and realised it was after 6PM. Nicole would be starting her warm up routine and would have all lines of communication closed off until after the show. She dialled the redheads personal number and was unsurprised when she heard the voicemail kick in immediately

‘Hey… its me… I’ve had some bad news, and I’ve had to head back to Purgatory-I’m not too sure how long I’ll be here… at least… at least a couple of weeks… my Uncle died and I have to be with my Aunt Gus… I’m sorry I didn’t get to see you, I just… Anyway… I hope the show went well, and give me a call when you can… I’m sorry Cole…’ 

Waverly closed her eyes and leant back against the cab seats, trying not to lose it as they sped through the city and towards the place that will hopefully get her home

 

Nicole had realised she hadn’t seen Waverly before her 6PM cut off point-but she had put it down to the dresser being caught up fixing some costumes or finishing off the ironing, so didn’t think too much of it. It was only when there was a knock at the door and a lady Nicole had never seen before was collecting the washing that she started to feel uneasy

‘Hi Nicole, I’m Amy… Brian’s daughter-I’m filling in for Waverly, so thought I better come and introduce myself seeing as though I’ll be here for the rest of the run’

‘Hi Amy’ Nicole managed to say politely before excusing herself and heading straight to wardrobe in search of Chrissy Nedley. She found her loading up a washing machine and singing along softly to the radio

‘What’s happened?’ Nicole asked immediately, not bothering with niceties 

‘She’s left you a voicemail… her Uncle Curtis passed suddenly this afternoon’

‘Shit… poor Waves… Is Willa with her?’ the redhead asked 

‘God I hope not… Curtis and Gus raised them after their dad…’

‘Yeah, Waverly told me about it…’ Nicole replied quickly ‘She must be crushed…’

‘She will be yeah… My dad is picking her up from the airport as soon as she can get a flight to Calgary-last I heard she was on a standby list’

‘Okay… Should I… I mean… I want… What should I do?’ Nicole asked simply. She desperately wanted to be there for her girlfriend, but she also couldn’t leave the show. They had eleven shows left, and Nicole couldn’t walk away from that, no matter how much she wanted to

‘Just phone her, facetime her-let her know you’re not going anywhere… she’ll need all the support she can get-especially with Willa being… well Willa and Wynonna MIA’

‘Okay… thanks Chrissy… do you need a hand with anything?’

‘Nicole, don’t get me wrong, I appreciate the offer more than you know, but if the producers found out I let the star of the show help with the show washing, it’ll be more than my jobs worth… go home and phone your girl-she’ll want to hear your voice’

Nicole smiled at the wardrobe mistress and nodded her head in understanding. She headed back up to her dressing room to grab her things and made her way out to Glenn. She smiled as she left, and signed a couple of programmes before climbing into the back of her car and bringing her phone to her ear, listening to the voicemail waiting for her

Hearing Waverly apologise to her drew on her heartstrings and she dialled the brunettes number immediately. Unsurprised, it went to voicemail, and Nicole only hoped that meant Waverly had managed to get a flight home. She left a brief message asking the brunette to call her, whenever she can, stressing that it didn’t matter what the time was and that she just wanted to hear her voice

They pulled up to her apartment and Nicole got out, thanking Glenn as she left. She decided to take the stairs up to her place, trying to expel some of the energy she had coursing through her.

She opened her door and headed straight for the bar in the corner of the open plan room, pouring herself a large whisky and downing it in one gulp. Nicole was not good at feeling powerless. She was used to being in control and she struggled when things were out of her hands. 

She sat up reading for an hour or so, before deciding to go to bed, keeping her phone off silent and charging by her bed. She longed for it to ring, but knew that Waverly would never call her so late-she respected Nicole’s work and would think she were being a pest to phone her at this time of night. Nicole sent her a text, telling her to call when she could and hoping she got home safely.

 

Waverly finally got off the plane at 6AM. She had managed to get on the red eye, which should have left the city at midnight, but was running late, due to high winds. Having turned her phone off to preserve her battery, Waverly hadn’t picked up the messages from Nicole or Chrissy until she was out of the terminal and waiting for Randy Nedley. She smiled as she heard Nicole’s voice, and sent her a text apologising for not calling her back, and asking her to call when she woke up

Her phone rang immediately and Waverly frowned when she saw Nicole’s name on her caller ID

‘What are you doing up?’ Waverly said affectionately down the receiver

‘I wanted to hear your voice… how you doing? I’m so sorry Waves’

‘Thank you… I’m just waiting for Randy to pick me up’ Waverly replied ‘How was the show last night?’

‘It was fine… feel’s a bit like we’re all counting down to the end now… So… is Willa with you?’

‘No, she won’t come back here until the funeral-she wasn’t close to Curtis, or to Gus really… she’s… she’s always been aloof…’

‘Do you know what happened?’ Nicole asked tentatively.

‘Not really, I think it was a heart attack-but I don’t know really, Gus just said his heart gave up… Randy has just pulled up, so I better go… go back to sleep you-I’ll call you later once I’m home and settled…’

‘Okay baby, but call me if you need anything okay?’

‘I will, thank you baby’ Waverly replied before hanging up and opening the door to the Sheriff’s cruiser and sliding in next to her best friend’s father

‘Hello darlin’... how you doing?’ the usually gruff man asked with a smile

‘I’m okay Sir… how’s Gus?’

‘You know Gus… she’s puttin’ on a brave face… she’ll be glad to see you though’

‘Well then, lets get me to her’ Waverly replied with a weak smile. Nedley put the car into drive and they began their journey back to Purgatory, and to the childhood home that now held so much grief


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold up... is that a raven haired beauty I see entering the frame...??!!!

The funeral was set for the following Friday. Waverly had sent a couple of emails to Wynonna in the vain hope of reaching her in time, but hadn’t heard back from their wayward sister. Willa had arranged for just the Friday off, which had hit Gus hard, but had been a blessed relief for Waverly. 

Chrissy had sent flowers and a long apology for her absence. Waverly understood. In theatre, the world doesn’t stop turning for a bereavement-unless it’s a next of kin. There is no way you take a day off for events. Chrissy had to make her peace with being unable to attend weddings, christenings, funerals and birthday parties long ago-and Waverly got that this was Chrissy’s job. 

It was a small service, plainly done but full of people. Curtis was a loved man, and the whole town wanted to pay their respects to him. It had been as Waverly expected, he had suffered a heart attack after spending all day in the garden. Gus had been strong and unemotional since Waverly had arrived back, and Waverly was preparing for the inevitable breakdown once the funeral was all over and done with

As the mourners returned to Gus’s place to drink whisky and toast the man they had all lost, a familiar figure came into view. Raven hair and a leather jacket stalked onto the driveway, and as half the town turned to watch the newest mourner arrive, Waverly ran towards the woman and threw her arms around her elder sister. 

Wynonna stood there looking slightly awkward, but returned the embrace her younger sister had engulfed her in

‘Where the hell have you been’ the tiny brunette demanded, clipping the woman in front of her round the ear

‘Sorry baby girl… I only got your message two days ago… Greece is a bitch to get back from…’ Wynonna replied, a half smile on her face as she rubbed the spot where she had just been lightly slapped. Willa approached the two women and interrupted their moment

‘For god sake, put her down Waverly, She needs room to breathe without you smothering her’ 

‘I like her smothering me’ Wynonna retorted, throwing a wink at her youngest sibling. The three of them stood on the driveway for a few moments, taking each other in and smiling at the reunion. Eventually they heard a throat behind them clear and Gus stood behind them

‘Well it’s about time…’ was all the grey haired woman said to the middle Earp

‘Sorry I’m late… the bus broke down’

‘Curtis hated funerals as much as you do girl… and you’re here now so…’ was all Gus could reply with before holding out her arms and engulfing her niece with a hug that made them both feel mildly uncomfortable

The four women walked towards the house and Waverly noticed Wynonna’s shape for the first time. Her frame was the same, but her belly was slightly protruding and rounded. Waverly stopped walking and placed her hand on Wynonna’s arm. 

‘I need to talk to you about some stuff… about the house…’ was all the smaller woman said. Willa and Gus turned to look at the two women now lagging behind them

‘We’ll join you in a minute-I have to talk to her about Nicole..’ was all Waverly said. The other two women nodded and continued their journey back to the house. Waverly waited until they were out of ear shot

‘How far along are you?’

‘I don’t know what you mean…’ Wynonna replied indignantly

‘Cut the bullshit Wynonna, you can’t lie to me and you know it…’

‘Fifteen weeks…’ the dark haired woman replied-knowing full well that her younger sister was right-she couldn’t lie to her

‘And you’re…’

‘Keeping it, yeah’

‘I was going to say healthy for Christ sake’ Waverly retorted. ‘Okay… well come here then’ She said, before wrapping her arms round her sister once more and squeezing her tightly ‘I’m going to be an aunt’ she whispered into the elder woman’s ear. Wynonna laughed and hugged her back

‘Shit… Yeah you are… Gus is going to kill me…’

‘No she won’t… not really…’ Waverly assured, squeezing Wynonna’s arm and leading them back to the house. 

Wynonna was given a wide berth by most of the guests. She had always been notorious in their little town, and the occupants were unforgiving when it came to the Earp’s. They would always be seen as the family that fucked up-regardless of whose fault it actually was. 

The wake dissipated soon after, and Willa took her leave, claiming she had to be back in the city. She eyed Wynonna suspiciously, but didn’t comment further, and after some awkward goodbyes and empty promises of catching up soon, she got into her hired Prius and disappeared into the night, leaving Waverly to clear the mess left by the towns folk and to try and figure out exactly how she and Wynonna were going to break the news to their grieving aunt

 

The final day of the show came round quicker than Nicole had expected. This past week had been filled with interviews and promoting the new film, so she had barely had a chance to catch her breath, let alone mourn for a show that had been so much a part of her life for the better part of nine months.

The final bows were taken and the crowd were heard whooping and hollering for more as the cast made their exits. Nicole had stopped by the stage management office in between shows to give out gifts of champagne and cards of thanks to the team. She had also done this with the wardrobe department-leaving Waverly’s gift and card with Chrissy.

The crew had all enjoyed a night out on Nicole, so it just left Brian at stage door. Nicole had built up a good relationship with the man, and knew he was into basketball, so she had got him court side tickets for an upcoming final. He had been speechless when she had given him the envelope-no one ever really acknowledging the work he does, and Nicole had begged him not to open it until she had left the building for the final time. 

Glenn had appeared and taken Nicole’s things to the car already, so all she had to do was say goodbye to her colleagues and leave. The cast had all congregated in the green room and drinks had been poured, and promises made to stay in touch. But the truth was, Nicole knew she was unlikely to see 80% of the people in this building again. She would stay in contact with Jennifer and Rosita, but other than that, she knew how this life worked-you say your goodbyes and then you’re on to the next.

Nicole did know however that she would be seeing Chrissy Nedley and Jeremy Chetni again simply due to Waverly Earp. They had spoken twice a day and facetimed most nights after the show, but with the arrival of Wynonna and her news, Nicole knew that there was no time frame for Waverly’s return. 

She finished her drink and headed down to wardrobe to say her goodbyes to the team down there. It was customary for actor’s to tip their dressers and wigs people, so Nicole had envelopes for everyone-including Chrissy. There was an awkward moment when Chrissy outright refused to take the money, but after Nicole insisted and pointed out their working relationship should never be affected by any personal friendship they have, Chrissy relented and graciously accepted. 

‘When are you heading to Purgatory?’ Nicole asked as she watched Chrissy load up the costumes into a huge wardrobe on wheels and labelled it for dry cleaning

‘Tomorrow I think if I can get a flight… did she tell you about Wynonna?’

‘Yeah… I think Gus might have finally come to terms with it…’ Nicole replied. She smiled at the wardrobe mistress and thanked her once again for all their support during the run, and then she was gone. The actor strode out of stage door, and straight to the waiting car-ready to have a couple of days off before starting the publicity trail for her film. She was looking forward to being back with her friends, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of loneliness as she opened the door to her empty apartment and went through her nightly routine, once again wishing that Waverly Earp was here with her

 

Waverly and Wynonna had decided to move back to the Homestead. She wasn’t sure how long she would be in Purgatory, but she knew that with Wynonna back and needing support, she wasn’t planning to leave for a while. Her sister was still trying to come to terms with her pregnancy, and Waverly had promised her she would be there for her. 

They had spoken briefly about the new relationship Waverly had entered into-but not in any detail, and apart from saying Nicole was an actor she had met at work, she hadn’t elaborated further. Waverly knew that Nicole’s schedule was going to be crazy for the next fortnight, so hadn’t asked her if she wanted to visit-she didn’t want to put any pressure on her or make her feel obliged to come out and see her.

Chrissy and Michael had agreed to come and stay for a week and as Michael was a carpenter, he was more than happy to help fix up the Homestead. It had been left alone for so long, that whilst it was liveable, it did need some repairs. The inside needed a thorough clean and some new furnishings needed buying, but that was all easily remedied, and Waverly was looking forward to it just being her and her sister

Chrissy and Michael were expected late afternoon, so when it got to lunchtime and Waverly heard tyres on the gravel of the driveway, she was surprised to see her two friends in a huge range rover, parking right outside the porch.

‘How the hell did you make it so quickly? And whose car have you stolen?’ Waverly asked cheerily from the porch

‘Turns out, your girlfriend has a plane’ Chrissy said with a smile. Waverly watched the back passenger door open and saw Nicole Haught step out of the car-wearing a pair of cut off denim shorts, a Nirvana t-shirt, a pair of converse and some aviator sunglasses. She looked both casual and drop dead gorgeous, and when she smiled at Waverly from across the car, Waverly felt her knee’s go weak

‘What… What are you doing here?’ Waverly said from the steps of the Homestead-seemingly forgetting Chrissy and Michael were there. Nicole swallowed and walked towards Waverly, who appeared to be rooted to the spot

‘Surprise…’ was all Nicole said as she approached her girlfriend. She reached the step, but didn’t go any further. Because of the height difference, and with Waverly standing on a step, they were almost eye to eye

‘But judging by your face, I have played this all wrong… I can go…’ Nicole said quickly. Waverly snapped to attention and grabbed Nicole by the collar of her t shirt and pulled her so close their noses were touching

‘Don’t you fucking dare… I can’t believe you’re here…’

‘I’m only sorry I couldn’t get here sooner’ Nicole replied as she pushed some hair behind Waverly’s ear. Waverly tilted her head and cupped Nicole’s face in her hands, pulling the redhead closer to capture her lips in a soft kiss

‘Thank you…’ Waverly breathed out with her eyes still closed. They were brought out of their bubble by Chrissy clearing her throat

‘You know we’re right here Waves…’ Chrissy said with a smirk. Waverly smiled and pulled away from Nicole so she could greet her two friends. Once they had all said their hello’s, Waverly led them into the Homestead and through to the kitchen. Chrissy and Michael would be staying at her dad’s for the week, and as Waverly showed them around the make shift bedroom they had made for Wynonna downstairs, it dawned on the brunette just how rustic this place was

‘I’m sorry its in such a state…’ Waverly said sheepishly to Nicole once they were all settled on the porch with glasses of iced tea and sandwiches

‘Don’t be… this place is idyllic’ Nicole said without a hint of irony ‘Seriously Waves, this is the dream-I mean, it might need a bit of TLC, but doesn’t everywhere… I think it’s perfect’

‘Really?’ Waverly asked sceptically

‘Yeah, really-this place has so much potential-the things you could do here are amazing… honestly baby, its great’ the redhead said as she took a bite of her sandwich. There was a rumbling in the distance and then a Harley Davidson came into view on the horizon, the raven hair of the driver blowing in the wind

‘I’m going to fucking kill her…’ Waverly muttered as they all turned to watch. Wynonna Earp came to halt on an enormous motorbike wearing her tell tale leathers and a shit eating grin

‘Nedley, get your feet off my porch railing’ Wynonna barked at her sisters best friend

‘Bite me’ Chrissy yelled back. She then stood up and squeezed Nicole’s shoulder as she passed her and went to meet the pregnant woman on the bike

‘So… I hear congratulations is in order…’

‘What gave me away, my big mouthed sister or my busy body Aunt?’

‘Try the enormous belly your sporting…’ Chrissy retorted

‘That fit looking guy yours?’ Wynonna said as she pointed towards Michael

‘He is, Mike, come and meet Wynonna’ Chrissy said as she gestured for Michael to join them. As Wynonna mercilessly teased Chrissy in front of her boyfriend, Waverly moved closer to Nicole and took her hand

‘Just… whatever she says, she doesn’t mean it… give her a chance… please…’ the brunette whispered quietly into Nicole’s ear

‘Of course baby…’ Nicole replied with a smile. Waverly leant in and kissed her girlfriend, but they were interrupted by Wynonna bellowing

‘And who the fuck are you?’ Nicole stood and walked over the newest arrival

‘Nonna, please be nice’ Waverly said to her older sister. Wynonna got off her bike and stood to her full height, suddenly realising she was still a couple of inches shorter than the woman in front of her

Nicole’s shoulders were back and she was unapologetic in her stance-giving off the appearance that she was not at all concerned about the woman in front of her. Waverly found it both disconcerting and insanely hot. Wynonna slowly looked the taller woman up and down 

‘I asked you a question… who the fuck are you?’

‘I’m Nicole Fucking Haught… who the fuck are you?’ Nicole replied, in a strong and steady voice. Wynonna squinted at the taller woman and took a deep breath

‘You’re the actor?’

‘Yes I am’

‘Are you rich?’

‘WYNONNA’ Waverly shouted from behind the redhead

‘Yes I am’ 

‘Do you love her?’

‘WYNONNA ENOUGH’ Waverly barked, planting herself between the two women who were apparently doing some sort of High Noon re-enactment

‘That’s none of your fucking business’ Nicole replied, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips, and whilst Waverly couldn’t see it as she was facing her sister, Wynonna spotted it immediately and gave the barest of nods

‘Good to know… dinners on you tonight red’ Wynonna said as she punched Nicole in the shoulder and disappeared into the house

‘I’m sorry about her…’ Waverly said apologetically before running after her sister, hollering her name as she went

‘Well that could have gone worse…’ Nicole said with a lopsided grin ‘And she’s way better than Willa’

‘Amen to that’ Michael said standing beside her

 

The rest of the day was taken up with Michael and Nicole assessing the work that needed doing, and Waverly and Chrissy cleaning the place to within an inch of its life. Wynonna lay on the couch and occasionally barked out criticisms and unhelpful jokes. The house wasn’t in as bad a state as Waverly had first thought. 

Some of the porch was rotten, but that could be replaced in a day with all four of them working together. Some slates on the roof needed replacing, and a couple of glass planes in the windows needed swapping out, but the electrics were good and the chimney wasn’t blocked, so they could at least heat the house. 

As it was a Sunday, they knew there was no way they could book anyone to come and sort the roof or windows today, but they did get to the store to buy the wood to replace on the porch and bought all new lamp shades, curtains, sheets, a couple of rugs and some cushions to try and bring a more homely feel to it. 

Chrissy and Waverly worked on the furnishings and Nicole was happy to help Michael-she had proven herself more knowledgeable than anyone thought she would be when it came to DIY, and despite everyone’s protests, she managed to hold her own and convince them all she was not a wall flower and was perfectly capable of putting some wood sheets over the broken windows without needing supervision.

Gus had appeared early evening with a pot roast and some beers for the workers-she had even brought some non-alcoholic beer for Wynonna, and whilst the brunette said it tasted like shit, she still opened it and drank with everyone else

The introduction of Nicole to Gus had gone exactly how Waverly had thought it would. Gus looked Nicole in the eye and told her she would have no problem hiding a body out on the prairies. Nicole had nodded her agreement and had then gone back to putting up a new curtain pole in Waverly’s bedroom-seemingly completely unfazed by the threat

Eventually, Chrissy and Michael left, promising to be back in the morning to help with the porch, Gus said her goodbyes and Wynonna sloped off to bed, throwing a pointed look at Nicole as she announced she was a light sleeper.

 

The two lovers sleepily made their way up to Waverly’s room. She had moved her double bed from Gus’s house the day before, once she and Wynonna had looked round the place and decided to move back-and Waverly was now delighted she had done so in such haste-the thought of Nicole being here and not lying next to her would have been too much for her to bear 

They changed the sheets and both had quick showers before falling onto the mattress. For the first time in two weeks, they were alone, and whilst both women were exhausted, it didn’t stop them from devouring each other hungrily once they were both washed and ready for bed

They had managed to keep their lovemaking relatively quiet-whilst Nicole was not intimidated by Waverly’s sister, she also didn’t want to spend the rest of her time here being reminded that they had been overheard

Nicole leant onto a breathless Waverly and curled herself around the brunette’s body. Nicole fit perfectly in Waverly’s arms, and it had suddenly dawned on the redhead that she had been held by Waverly both times they had woken up next to each other. As Nicole was taller than her previous partners, she had always naturally been the big spoon, and it hadn’t occurred to her how wonderful it had felt waking up being held by Waverly. She smiled to herself and kissed Waverly’s clavicle

‘What are you smiling at?’ Waverly asked, still slightly out of breath

‘I’ve never been held before… by a lover I mean… I’ve always been the big spoon… this is… this just feels so perfect…’

Waverly pulled away slightly so she could look Nicole in the eye

‘You’ve never been held? Like ever?’ 

‘Not all night no… is that weird to bring up? It’s weird isn’t it…’

‘No baby, its not weird… its sad, but not weird…’

‘I mean, I’d love to fall asleep with you in my arms too… its just so nice to feel you wrapped around me… I feel so fucking safe you know?’ Nicole said as she sighed contentedly. Waverly kissed the top of the actor’s head and pulled her closer, wrapping her leg around the woman in her arms

‘You are safe…’ Waverly replied. They women lay quiet for a moment, enjoying the silence ‘You know you said earlier that this is the dream… what did you mean?’ Waverly asked tentatively

‘Just that… to have a ranch, live out here and get away from all the bullshit…’

‘Really? You don’t think you’d miss the city?’ Waverly asked with a smile

‘Well the beauty of being rich is you’re not limited to one house. The dream is to have a place in the city and somewhere out in the country…’ Nicole replied easily ‘Do you know what my favourite film was as a child?’

‘Tell me…’

‘City Slickers… And don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t want a cattle ranch, but somewhere with stables… maybe a school to teach kids to ride horses or something… that would be pretty great…’

Waverly hummed at the thought

‘So if I decided to stay out here for a while… do you think we could make it work? I know you start filming in the next couple of weeks, but… if I didn’t live in the city, do you think we could survive?’

Nicole frowned for a moment, and then propped herself on her elbows and looked her girlfriend in the eye

‘I’d kind of assumed you were planning to stay out here indefinitely… what with Wynonna being pregnant and the work we’re doing to this place…’

‘I’m not sure… I know I want to be here for Nonna, but this thing between us has just started and I don’t want to fuck it up…’

‘Baby, you wouldn’t fuck it up… Wherever you live has no effect on us-I have to travel for work all the time-but I’ll always come back to you-as long as you’ll have me-and it doesn’t matter to me where that place is…’ Nicole said honestly.

‘You are about to get sooooo lucky’ Waverly whispered as she switched their positions so she was on top of Nicole, her knees either side of the redheads torso

‘I can live with that…’ Nicole replied, capturing Waverly’s lips and running her hands through long brunette hair


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning guys... its a little bit angsty...

‘So tell me red… how long are you planning on staying?’ Wynonna asked the following morning. 

Nicole had gotten up early to cook breakfast and make coffee, but wasn’t expecting the older Earp to be up and dressed so early. Wynonna had joined her-sat at the table watching Nicole work her way round the kitchen

‘I have to be in LA on Thursday’ Nicole replied as she scrambled some eggs in a pan ‘I take it you’re having food?’

‘Is there bacon?’ Wynonna asked suspiciously

‘Well you can’t have breakfast without bacon can you?’ Nicole replied. She pulled down a cafetiere and placed some freshly ground coffee into it she’d got from a store she uses near her apartment in the city

‘Err… we have a coffee machine right there…’ Wynonna pointed out sarcastically

‘This is for you…’ Nicole replied without looking up ‘Decaf-but good none the less’ 

‘You bought me decaf coffee?’ Wynonna said slowly

‘Well, I’m hardly going to be serving you up full on caffeine with your sister upstairs am I… More than my life’s worth’ 

‘She’s got you pussy whipped’ Wynonna laughed, hitting the table with the flat of her hand ‘Nicole Haught, renowned actor, award winner and multi-millionaire is pussy whipped by a women at least two feet shorter than her’

‘Okay, first of all, she’s only half a foot smaller than me, and secondly… nope, I got nothing… I am completely whipped… but I challenge you to find anyone who wouldn’t be… I mean, have you seen her?’

‘Dude… that’s my sister you’re talking about…’

‘Oh I’m sorry’ Nicole replied drily ‘am I making you uncomfortable…’

‘HA! Me? Uncomfortable? Bitch I am the QUEEN of uncomfortable…’

‘That so? Well in which case, let me tell you that last night she did this extraordinary thing with…’

‘ENOUGH’ Waverly barked from the doorway. Nicole and Wynonna were still looking each other in the eyes, both battling to contain their smiles. Waverly clipped Wynonna round the ear

‘You, stop being inappropriate’ she said to the brunette ‘and you… stop encouraging her’ she followed up with a slap to Nicole’s shoulder. Both women grumbled and nursed the stings left by Waverly’s assault

‘Something smells good… why is there a cafetiere out? We have a coffee machine…’ Waverly asked, eyeing her girlfriend suspiciously

‘It’s decaf for me’ Wynonna said as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk. The dark haired brunette then plunged the cafetiere down and poured herself a mug. It smelt incredible and Wynonna had to admit she couldn’t tell the difference

‘Shit this tastes good… thanks Haught dog’ 

‘No worries.. both of you sit, I’m ready to serve’ Nicole said as she plated up a full breakfast of bacon, eggs, mushrooms, toast and tomatoes on the vine

‘Where did you get all this food?’ Waverly asked as she took her first mouthful and sighed

‘Gus brought it with her last night… she mumbled something about neither of you shopping properly and filled your fridge with food’ Nicole answered easily. They ate in silence, occasionally one of them would sigh contentedly or offer a coffee refill

‘So what are you doing in LA?’ Wynonna asked once they had all eaten and Waverly was clearing away the plates

‘I have a film premiere.. Waves, do you want to come? You don’t have to, but I need to let Karen and Laurie know if you do so they can prep…’

‘Who are Karen and Laurie?’ Wynonna asked

‘’Karen is my assistant, and Laurie is my publicist’ Nicole answered easily

‘Well shit red… how famous are you?’

‘You tell me, we both know you googled me’

‘Did not’ Wynonna retorted a bit too quickly

‘Yes you did…’ Nicole said with a laugh. Wynonna looked at the table and then back at Nicole indignantly

‘Well I needed to know whose banging my little sister…’ The brunette replied after a moment. 

‘Wynonna, please, please don’t say that…’ Waverly said exasperated ‘Erm… do you want me to come with you?’ she then asked, turning her attention to Nicole

‘If you want… it’s a big deal this film, and there’ll be a lot of attention, so it’s okay if you don’t feel ready…’

‘That’s not what I asked’ Waverly said with her hand on her hip

‘Yes, I would like you to come with me’

‘Fine… but I’ll need a dress… I’ll phone Chrissy…’ Waverly suddenly said as she disappeared off into the house. Nicole looked at Wynonna and sighed

‘You want to come too?’

‘I thought you’d never ask’ Wynonna replied, before calling after Waverly and demanding a dress for herself 

 

Nicole was enjoying herself with this group of new found friends. Wynonna was harmless and Nicole enjoyed their banter. Michael was a man she very much enjoyed spending time with-his knowledge of film was extensive, and Nicole was grateful that he could see beyond her public profile and feel he could relax around her

Nicole had to speak to Karen and Laurie regarding the Earp’s decision to join her at the premiere. The phone call had been brief, but left the two women with a lot to organise in three days. She agreed to do a couple of phone interviews on Tuesday, but was adamant she wanted her location kept quiet-apart from knowing she was with Waverly, no one actually knew where she was. 

The four of them spent Monday and Tuesday fixing up the front porch and painting the outside of the house-the June sun making the task more pleasant than it sounded-Nicole only breaking to do the phone interviews regarding the upcoming movie release. 

She had grown used to the press circuit-being asked the same questions by different reporters. Usually they would focus on the franchise and how the filming had gone-but occasionally she would be asked whether she would be accompanied to the premiere by anyone special. Nicole had deflected, and laughed and left the question open without making the journalist feel intrusive

Wednesday night was pool night at Shorty’s and Wynonna suggested they all head there to relax and say goodbye before the three of them headed to LA the next day. Nicole had been reluctant at first, not wanting it to get out where she had disappeared to-but Waverly was adamant no-one would pay her a second glance.

They walked into the saloon and the place went silent-all eyes on the group that had just entered-or more specifically on one person in that group. Nicole leant into Waverly and whispered

‘I thought you said no one would care…’

‘They don’t’ the brunette replied 

‘They’re all staring…’

‘At me red… they’re all staring at me…’ Wynonna reassured her ‘Sup bitches!’ Wynonna then shouted. The majority of the bar had the good grace to look embarrassed and turned away, but there were a few eyes that lingered.

The group walked over to the bar and a tab was started. Wynonna was on the non-alcoholic beer, and both Chrissy and Waverly ordered dry martini’s. Nicole had a beer and Michael had his standard cranberry juice-having decided to give up drink two years previously

They walked over to the pool tables at the back of the bar and spent a couple of hours playing each other and laughing at Wynonna’s inability to lose gracefully. Gus, who had taken over ownership of Shorty’s years ago, was out back-but appeared with the groups food and joined them for a couple of drinks.

Nicole couldn’t remember the last time she had gone to a bar without having one of her team check it out for her first. It felt so liberating to sit and chat without the worry of being pictured or tweeted about. The Earp’s had been right, people were more interested in Wynonna than her, and as she drifted off to sleep later that night, with Waverly Earp in her arms, she had a feeling of belonging for the first time since she was 17 years old

 

‘Wynonna if you’re not out her in 30 seconds, we’re leaving without you’ Waverly shouted from the porch. They were supposed to be on the way to the airport by now-the plane scheduled to take off in a couple of hour. Nicole had assured Waverly it would be okay if they were a little late, but the fiery brunette wasn’t having any of it

‘Waverly… come here…’ Waverly spun round looking like she was ready to throw punches, but her face softened when she saw the redhead sitting on bonnet of the car with a relaxed demeaner and a smile on her face. She walked over to her girlfriend and positioned herself between the actors legs. 

Nicole wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her into her, kissing the top of her head and then slowly taking those kisses down the left side of Waverly’s face and down onto the top of her neck

‘You’re beautiful when you’re angry…’ Nicole whispered. Waverly laughed and sighed at the same time as Nicole’s tongue slipped across her ear lobe briefly

‘Tell me again why is my sister coming with us?’ 

‘Because she wanted to, and because I am going to be on the red carpet for at least an hour, which means you would have to hang out on your own…’ Nicole said quietly as her hand ran up Waverly’s right side. Waverly shivered at the touch and pushed herself further into Nicole

‘How late can we be… I mean… is there time to…’ Waverly breathed out

‘PUT HER DOWN’ Wynonna shouted from the porch. Waverly groaned and spun round to see her sister heading towards them with a dress cover in one hand and an overstuffed bag in the other

Nicole kissed the side of Waverly’s neck and then pushed her away enough so there was room for her to hop off the car and walk round to the trunk

‘Well don’t help or anything..’ Wynonna barked at her little sister ‘I’m not supposed to lift anything heavy, you know… in my condition’

‘That is starting to get REALLY old Nonna…’ Waverly mumbled, as she walked over to her sister and took the overnight bag from her regardless

‘Hey… you can’t say you’re all in with one breath and then not help in the next… you’re not Doc…’

‘Whose Doc?’ Nicole asked as she took the bags from Waverly and loaded them into the trunk

‘No-one’ Wynonna said as Waverly said ‘The father’ at the same time. Nicole just raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else as she donned a pair of sunglasses and took the seat behind the steering wheel

The drive to the airport had been without incident, and before they knew it, the three women were approaching a small plane on a quiet runway at Calgary airport. Nicole handed the keys of the range rover to a gentleman standing by the steps onto the plane and signalled that the bags were in the trunk. Waverly and Wynonna stood together awkwardly by the car, not really sure how to proceed

‘You guys coming? Or just hanging about to watch me leave?’

‘What about the bags?’ Wynonna said, looking, for the first time, like she was out of her depth

‘Howard will get them-come on you two, this crew has waited long enough for us…’ Nicole said with a wink as she took the three steps up and disappeared onto the plane

‘Shit Waves…’

‘Yeah… I know…’ was all the brunette could reply with

 

Wynonna settled into a seat in front of a huge television and promptly fell asleep. The flight time was just over three hours, so once they were safely in the air, Waverly pulled out her lap top and started to re-read a section of her thesis. She was happy with the first part, but had two more sections to edit before she felt able to hand it in. Nicole had a couple of scripts to read and some phone calls to make, so they spent the flight time in a comfortable silence, both getting on with their tasks in hand

Once they’d landed in LA, Glenn was on the runway with another car Waverly had never seen and a welcoming smile on his face

‘Good to see you again Waverly’ he said happily

‘You too Glenn, have you managed to have some time off?’

‘I did thank you, we went to a cabin I have just outside Vancouver and holed up there for a few days… and you?’

‘Nicole has been helping with some renovations on our house-Glenn, this is my sister Wynonna’ Waverly said easily, feeling relaxed for the first time since they had left for the airport.

‘Glenn… You’re part of red’s staff too are you?’

‘Wynonna, behave yourself’ Waverly angrily whispered to her sister. Glenn, who watched the interaction laughed at the older Earp

‘I am Nicole’s driver, yes… although, we don’t refer to ourselves as her staff… merely her colleagues’

‘That she pays’

‘WYNONNA’ Waverly barked, before turning back to Glenn with an apologetic smile ‘Sorry about her, she’s not yet house trained…’

‘Whose not house trained?’ Nicole asked as she opened the trunk of the car and got her phone out of her jacket

‘Me apparently…’ Wynonna huffed out. Nicole laughed heartily and shook her head

‘Girl, you’re beyond training… come on, lets get going-Karen and Laurie are at the hotel already… there’s a few people out front-do you want me to get out and go through a side entrance?’

‘Absolutely not… if we’re doing the red carpet together, then we better do it all… but Wynonna, I swear to god if you don’t behave yourself, I will personally put you on a coach back to Calgary myself… do you understand?’ Waverly threatened, without a hint of a smile

‘Yes Ma’am’ Wynonna said with a salute 

‘Okay, Wynonna, you’re in the front, if we’re doing this, we’re doing it properly… Glenn, would you mind doing the official thing when we pull up, and Wynonna, as soon as the car stops, get out and head straight into the hotel okay-Karen and Laurie are in the lobby waiting for us and once we’ve done some waving, we’ll follow you in…’

‘Well shit… is this what its like every time you get out of a car?’ Wynonna asked, seemingly realising just how much of an operation it was to be involved with Nicole Haught

‘No..’ Nicole laughed ‘it’s only like this when my film is premiering… I promise, it WILL calm down’ she said, directing the last bit to a nervous looking Waverly

The car pulled away and Nicole took Waverly’s hand in hers and linked their fingers. She pulled Waverly’s hand up to her face and gently kissed the tips of the brunette’s knuckles

‘You okay?’ the redhead asked tentatively. Waverly smiled at her girlfriend and squeezed their hands together

‘Never better…’ the brunette replied with a smile ‘it’s all in the smile and wave right?’

‘Absolutely’ Nicole replied with a smile, the flash of her dimples having a calming effect on the dresser

‘So where are you taking us Glenn?’

‘The four seasons’ the driver replied as he drove them through LA

‘We’re all staying there tonight and tomorrow night…’ Nicole followed up

‘Then what?’ Waverly asked, realising she had no idea of Nicole’s schedule beyond the next two days

‘Then… I have to be in Toronto on Sunday night, so we have a day to do whatever you fancy-we could extend our time here, or go back to Calgary, or we could go back home for a night… whatever you want…’ Nicole replied quietly. Wynonna had taken the hint and had turned to Glenn and struck up a conversation about baseball 

The car pulled up, and Glenn hopped out immediately and opened the trunk for the bell boys to collect the bags. There were a quite a few people waiting behind barriers outside the hotel, hoping to catch a glimpse of the film stars all staying there over the next couple of days. 

Wynonna did exactly as Nicole had requested, and got out of the car immediately, going straight into the lobby to wait for her two companions. Glenn moved round to Waverly’s door and opened it for her. Waverly stepped out into the LA sun and didn’t feel too overwhelmed but then Nicole slid out behind her and the crowd started cheering.

Nicole took Waverly’s hand in hers and raised her other one to wave at the waiting fans. There were shouts of Nicole’s name, and she continued to wave until she led Waverly into the lobby of the hotel and over to Wynonna, who was dutifully standing and waiting for them to join her

Karen and a woman Waverly had never seen before came over to them, talking immediately about hair and make up for the evenings event. They had left Calgary at 11AM, so had plenty of time to prepare for the evening. Nicole kept a tight grip on Waverly’s hand, rubbing her thumb delicately over the top of the brunette’s hand.

‘Waverly, this is Laurie-she’s my publicist… Laurie, this is Waverly. I’m going to grab some water for us so Laurie can apologise to you quietly. Karen, Wynonna, join me?’ Nicole said as a statement more than a question. The redhead strode off towards the bar, closely followed by Wynonna and Karen

Waverly looked mortified as she turned to the stranger in front of her

‘I am so sorry about her, she seems to do this with people she works with…’ Waverly said with a slight smile

‘The thing I like most about Nicole is her directness. She knows what she wants and she doesn’t want to wait for it, so please, let me apologise properly to you. I was disrespectful and untrusting of you-without cause, and I apologise. I was way off-and whilst it was coming from an honest place, I crossed a line I had no right to step over… it won’t happen again Waverly’ Laurie said sincerely

‘I get it Laurie, you don’t know who I am, but I’ll say to you what I said to Karen-I’m not here to make your life difficult-but I am in this for the long haul, so you and I definitely need to put this behind us and move on… I appreciate your apology… and to be honest, you probably have your work cut out with my sister Wynonna… she can be a handful…’

‘It’s not Wynonna we have to worry about, Willa on the other hand…’ Laurie said. Waverly stood shell shocked

‘What… what do you mean?’ the brunette asked

‘You mean you haven’t seen? Oh shit… I’m so sorry… I thought you would have known… look, lets brief you all upstairs in the suite rather than down here in the lobby…’ Laurie said quickly. 

Nicole re-appeared with Karen and Wynonna either side of her, her smile dropping as soon as she caught sight of Waverly

‘Waves… what’s wrong?’ the actor said concerned

‘Laurie… she just said Willa is causing trouble…’

‘Look, let’s get up to the suite and we can all sit down and talk it all through okay… its honestly not as bad as you’re thinking I promise…’ Laurie said quickly

Wynonna and Waverly shared a look-both knowing exactly how difficult their elder sister could be. The women all made their way up to the penthouse suite and were all so pre-occupied with the news that Willa is trying to cause trouble, none of them took in the beautiful surroundings they now found themselves in

Nicole sat first, indicating the rest should all get comfortable. Waverly declined to sit, and instead paced behind the sofa Nicole and Wynonna were sitting on

‘So… tell me… what is she saying?’ Waverly said in a calm but authoritative voice

‘She’s claiming you’re refusing to sell the family home you no longer live in to spite her. She’s saying she’s broke and the sale of the house would save her financially, but your refusing…’ Karen said

‘WHAT’ Wynonna exploded ‘What the fuck is she talking about? I haven’t agreed to a sale either, so why the hell is this all on Waverly? This is bullshit’

‘Is the financial thing true?’ Nicole asked immediately

‘It would appear she’s in quite a bit of debt, yes…’ Laurie replied

‘Shit…’ Waverly said ‘Well then we’ll have to sell…’

‘No’ Wynonna said sternly ‘She got herself into this mess, she has to get herself out of it’

‘Nonna, you know that’s not how this works… if she’s broke… we need to help her…’

‘No Waverly. Stop letting her treat you like shit. I’m sick to fucking death of her… I’m calling her…’ Wynonna said as she stalked out onto the balcony, her phone in her hand

‘What can we do? Realistically, how bad is it?’ Nicole asked her publicist. Laurie looked Nicole in the eye and knew she didn’t need to sugar coat it

‘It’s not great. Wynonna has signed over her share, so all that’s holding her back is Waverly, and as no-one has lived in the place for a while…’

‘We moved back in on Saturday’ Waverly said from behind them ‘Nonna is pregnant, and her and I moved back in… Nicole has been with us this week doing it up with some friends…’

‘Okay… well that’s something… but essentially, all that is kind of immaterial, the paperwork speaks for itself…’

‘Okay, well I’ll buy it’ Nicole said

‘Cole…’ Waverly started ‘You can’t buy my house… It’s my fucking house…’

‘Okay, right… come with me…’ Nicole said suddenly as she stood and skulked towards the double doors that led into the bedroom. Waverly looked at the two women on the sofa and sighed, before following her into the room and closing the doors

‘You can’t just throw money at my sister and hope she goes away’ Waverly started as soon as the doors were closed

‘It would save your house from being sold’

‘But it wouldn’t be my house anymore Nicole, can’t you see that?’ Waverly said impatiently

‘Of course it would, yours and Wynonna’s names would be on the deed… It’s the simplest solution…’

‘Nicole, I won’t let you swoop in and buy her off like some knight in shining armour for fucks sake…’

‘Waverly can I just…’ Nicole started but Waverly wouldn’t let her get another word out

‘The answer is no. And to be perfectly honest, this doesn’t even concern you so just… leave it…’ Waverly snapped. Nicole stood up and nodded

‘Okay… well I’m sorry I offered’ the redhead replied ‘You and Wynonna can get ready in here, I have to go and collect my dress and then start getting ready’ she said as she walked to the door ‘I want you by my side tonight, but it’s up to you completely’ she said as she opened the door and left the bedroom

Waverly stood and watched Nicole grab her purse and walk out of the room, closely followed by Karen and Laurie. She wanted to say something, to stop her girlfriends retreating form, but she was embarrassed and didn’t want an audience

The balcony doors opened and Wynonna came back into the room

‘Shitty move Waves…’ 

‘I know’ Waverly snapped. Wynonna held her hands up in surrender ‘Sorry Nonna… I’m just so mad’

‘Yeah, but at Willa, not Nicole… Look, I get that you don’t want someone “swooping in”, but you and Nicole… I mean how serious is it? I know you’ve only been together a couple of weeks, but by the looks of you, it’s been a lot longer than that…’

‘I really, really like her… I can see a future with her… I liked her when I first met her, but I thought she was married, so I didn’t think anything of it-but it feels like we’ve been together for a while…’

‘Okay, so lets say in a year’s time you guys decide to move in together…’

‘Yeah…’

‘ And she moved into the Homestead with us three… Would you want her to call it home?’

‘Of course…’

‘So even though she wouldn’t own it… All I’m saying is, if you guys have a future together, what does it matter who owns what?’

Waverly paused as she took in everything Wynonna was saying. She huffed out a breath and nodded

‘How come it took for you to get knocked up for you to find your sensible switch…’ the smaller woman said with a smile

‘Well, I think it probably took for our older sister to try and sell our family home out from underneath us without a second thought for me to finally start seeing life as I should… You owe her an apology…’

‘Yeah, I know…’ Waverly said as she sighed-realising she had no idea where in the world Nicole had disappeared off to


	11. Chapter 11

Nicole Haught wasn’t someone that got annoyed. She kept a level head and rarely lost her temper, but right now she was pissed. She was sat in a chair, in a black silk kimono, in front of an array of make up and hair products and she was pissed. 

There were two clothes stylists, a hair stylist, a make-up artist, her manager Simon, Laurie and Karen, and they were all milling about on their phones or discussing what shoes would go with the dress Nicole had decided to wear, and all Nicole wanted to do was throw something

She wasn’t trying to insult Waverly and Wynonna, but whether Waverly liked it or not, this sort of publicity DID affect her. People will read reports, and the gossip on social media and they will make up their minds about the situation long before Waverly and Willa manage to sit down and sort to out

There was currently a conversation going on over Nicole’s head about what sort of jewellery would suit her dark green Alexander McQueen dress when there was a knock at the door. It was almost imperceptible it was so light, but Laurie heard it and went over to open it immediately

Waverly stood there, looking nervous, Laurie smiled warmly at her and invited her into the room. No-one paid any attention to Waverly as she entered-they were all too busy making decisions on Nicole’s behalf. The brunette stood just behind Nicole’s chair, the pair looking at each other through the mirror. Nicole took a deep breath and addressed everyone in the room

‘Guys… can I have the room please’ Nicole said directly. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked down to where the actor was sitting. Laurie and Karen, who were experts at reading Nicole, made light work of ushering everyone out, leaving the two women in silence

‘I was only trying to help’ Nicole stated bluntly once everyone had left ‘I am not trying to swoop in like some knight in fucking armour, but this does affect me, whether you like it or not’

‘I know…’ Waverly replied-both women keeping eye contact in the mirror

‘I get that this is difficult, and you’re processing, but… you can’t lash out at me when I’m trying to help’

‘I know’ Waverly said again ‘But I don’t have a disposable income Nicole, I don’t have to ability to just write a cheque…’

‘For gods sake Waverly can’t you see what I’m trying to do? I’m trying to save your home’

‘Yeah I can see that…’ Waverly began, but she was cut off by Nicole’s stern voice

‘So how about you cut me some fucking slack… I’m trying to do the right thing here and you’re just… you’re so… you’re so fucking stubborn its infuriating’

‘I know Nicole, but I don’t like feeling indebted to anyone…’

‘Indebted? Are you fucking kidding me?’ Nicole exploded. She turned round and stood up so she was facing the brunette ‘Waverly Earp I’m in love with you for fuck sake, how the hell is that indebted? I took one look at you and started divorce proceedings and I have been dancing about, TRYING to get you to notice me for six fucking months-you walked into my life, without a care in the fucking world and you LITERALLY tip it upside down, and then three weeks ago you finally, FINALLY notice me, and we have this incredible time together, and then you just… you just treat me like I’m nothing… like I don’t matter… like I’m the only one in this… and its fucking terrifying…’ Nicole says

‘Move in with me’ Waverly says simply

‘What?’ Nicole said, stopping herself mid rant

‘Move in with me. Into the Homestead. Have it as a base, your country escape, your home when you don’t have to be in the city… build a life with me there… When you have a day off, come home to me-to our home in Purgatory. Let’s spend time doing up together, with the help of our friends, and lets make a promise that we don’t just get people in to do it-we do it together, and I buy as much of the DIY materials as you do, and we learn how to fix the roof, or put plaster on the walls, and choose which wallpaper together… make it our place with me’

‘Seriously?’

‘Seriously… Nicole, I know I’m stubborn, and I can be hard work, and proud, but… please… please spend your life with me-and I’ll try to stop being so difficult, and I’ll try and come to terms with the fact you have money, and… you, me and Wynonna will figure this Willa shit out together-the three of us… and we can extend so there are more rooms so your people can come and stay, and I’ll even let you pay for that and… I’ll try and stop Wynonna from being all… Wynonna… But, please just… just move in with me’

Nicole took a step towards Waverly and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Waverly deepened the kiss immediately and ran her hand through Nicole’s hair as the redhead placed her hands on the back of Waverly’s thighs and picked her up-carrying the brunette towards the bed that was just behind them.

There were a couple of bags on the bed, but Nicole swept them off as she lay Waverly down, and began to frantically pull at the brunettes clothing

‘Do we have time for this? Aren’t people waiting outside?’ Waverly asked in between heated kisses

‘Let them wait…’ Nicole practically growled as she bit down on Waverly’s neck then soothed over the sting with her tongue

Waverly moved her hands down over Nicole’s shoulder blades and to the small of her back, pulling the redhead closer into her. Nicole deftly undid Waverly’s jeans, and, wasting no time, slid her fingers past the neatly trimmed curls and down the runway they shaped towards the brunettes ever increasing wetness

‘Fuck…’ Nicole breathed out into Waverly’s ear as her fingers slid through wet folds and over Waverly’s aching clit. Waverly let out a shudder and started to rock her hips back and forth matching the rhythm Nicole was setting with her fingers

The redhead crashed their lips together to stifle both of their moans as Waverly’s hand didn’t even bother undoing the belt of Nicole’s kimono and went straight for the actors dripping centre

Nicole slid her hand further into Waverly’s jeans and pushed two fingers inside the brunette, whilst still teasing the woman’s clit with her thumb. Nicole’s fingers were at just the right angle to curl and hit Waverly’s G spot, and she captured Waverly’s lips once more to quieten the brunettes moans

Waverly matched Nicole’s actions with her own hands, but momentarily lost herself to her orgasm which hit her with full force and seemingly out of nowhere. The brunette clung onto Nicole desperately as she tried to stop herself from thrashing about

Nicole kept up a steady pace and didn’t stop until Waverly managed to still Nicole’s hand with her own. Nicole, who had been kissing Waverly’s neck through-out the brunettes orgasm, lifted herself from the crook of the Waverly’s neck and kissed her girlfriend slowly. 

Waverly, not missing a beat, flipped them over so Nicole was on her back and moved down the redheads body so she could taste her girlfriend. Waverly flattened her tongue out and pressed it to Nicole’s centre, encouraging the actor to rock her hips back and forth. Nicole’s hands ran through Waverly’s hair and stayed on the back of her head as Waverly moved her tongue over to Nicole’s clit at the same time as twisting her fingers inside the redhead

Nicole wasn’t sure if it was the intensity of their love making, or the fact she knew they had seven people outside waiting for them to finish their ‘fight’, but she crested her orgasm quickly, and as she came undone around Waverly’s fingers, she tightened her grip in her girlfriends hair and silently screamed, whispering Waverly’s name and pulling her closer into her centre

Waverly kissed Nicole’s clit and slowly made her way up Nicole’s body and into her girlfriends waiting arms. They lay there for a moment, basking in the glow around them and their stated bodies

‘We have to get ready’ Nicole said into the top of Waverly’s head

‘I know… Whose bed is this anyway?’

‘Wynonna’s…’ Nicole said with a hint of a smile. Waverly started to laugh, which only encouraged Nicole and both women lay there giggling for a moment ‘I’ll get house keeping to change it…’

‘Hmm… okay’ Waverly responded as she smiled

‘Right… I need to jump in the shower again… do you need anyone to help you get ready?’

‘Erm… no, I don’t think so… do you think I do?’ Waverly asked honestly

‘Absolutely not… here, I have this for you… I thought it would go with your turquoise dress…’ Nicole said as she got up and walked over to the dressing table. She pulled out a black jewellery box and handed it to Waverly ‘It was my grandmother’s…’

Waverly opened the box and found a vintage gold necklace with a gold and turquoise ornate pendant. It looked to be from the 1920’s and the colours matched Waverly’s dress perfectly

‘Nicole, it’s beautiful… are you sure ? Waverly asked

‘Absolutely… but you don’t have to wear it… I just thought if you wanted to…’ Nicole trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence

‘I would love to… thank you…’ Waverly said as she went to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her

‘Okay good… I really have to start getting ready…’ Nicole said, glancing at the clock. Waverly smiled up at her girlfriend and squeezed her tighter, before kissing her lightly on the lips and letting her go

‘Okay… you jump in the shower, I’ll do the walk of shame through your colleagues and will meet you in the lobby at 6pm right?’

‘Perfect…’ Nicole said ‘although I think the stride of pride is more accurate…’ she followed up with a smile. Waverly laughed, smoothed down her hair and opened a window 

‘Whatever you say Casanova…’ the brunette said with a wink. Nicole laughed and disappeared off into the bathroom. Waverly walked to the door, took a deep breath and flung the door open. She was immediately faced with Karen and Laurie, who both had the good grace to smile but not embarrass Waverly

‘She’s erm… she’s just jumped in the shower…’ Waverly said with a smile to the seven sets of eyes looking at her ‘I’m sure she won’t be long..’ she followed up with before turning on her heel and striding down the corridor, her shoulders back, her head held high and a huge smile on her face

 

Waverly opened the door to their suite and found Wynonna lying on the sofa eating some chips from the mini bar

‘You’re paying for those…’ Waverly said exasperatedly

‘Nicole got paid 13.4 million dollars for this film-I’m pretty sure she can stretch to some chips’ Wynonna retorted

‘That’s absurd… she did not get paid that much… did she?’

‘Yep… but to be fair the other three films she’s done for them she just got a standard 2 and a half million for each one-it went up because she’s the lead in this one’

‘Can you please stop googling my girlfriend… I’m sure its grossly exaggerated…’

‘Sure… think that if it helps you sleep at night baby girl… if its any consolation, she had an inclusion rider written into her contract-so she’s one of the good ones…’

‘Seriously, step away from google…’

‘From the look of your hair, I’d say you two made up?’

Waverly smiled at her sister and pushed her feet off the couch so she could sit down next to her

‘Yep… and she’s moving in… well, she’ll treat it as a base and move some stuff in, help us do it up you know…’

‘What about me?’ Wynonna asked, looking slightly hurt

‘Nonna, for god sake, Nicole know’s you’re non-negotiable…’

‘And she’s okay with that?’

‘Yes… just, please, please, please behave when out in public with her… torture her all you want at home-but she has a reputation, and I don’t need any more of my sisters trying to fuck her over-be it accidently or not…’

Wynonna looked at Waverly and took her hand

‘Of course baby girl…’

‘Thank you… fucking Willa…’

‘Yeah… I’m sorry… I’m sorry I signed over the fucking house to her without reading what the hell I was doing… I just… I trusted her you know… I know she’s a grade A douche bag, but I never thought she was capable of this…’

‘I know Nonna… to be honest, I think this has more to do with me than you-she’s seen a way to be able to exploit me and has ran with it… I’m sorry you’re caught in the middle of us again…’

‘Waves, when are you going to realise that when it comes to you and her… there’s no comparison…’

Waverly leant on her sisters shoulder and put her hand on the protruding belly in front of her

‘I think it’s a boy…’ the younger woman said as she tapped the bump lightly

‘Nah… its totally a girl… Now I believe we have just over an hour to beautify ourselves this evening before we hit the town… where the hell is my room?’

‘Nicole’s using it to get ready in…’

‘Tell me you didn’t have sex in my bed’

‘Erm… we didn’t have sex in your bed…’

‘Okay…’ Wynonna said as she headed for the bathroom

‘On your bed, but not in it…’ Waverly said to her sisters retreating form

‘You disgust me’

‘I’m not even sorry…’ Waverly laughed as she watched Wynonna mutter under her breath and close the bathroom door behind her ‘Nicole will get housekeeping to change it’ Waverly yelled

‘Darn tooting she will’ was all the reply Waverly heard before the shower noise drowned her sister out

 

Nicole appeared in the lobby bang on time, wearing an emerald green, figure hugging, floor length gown. It had a halter neck top and a slit up the left side to reveal an impossible long, pale leg. She had dropped pearls in her ears and an emerald and platinum bracelet. Simon was to her right, wearing a dinner jacket and black tie, and Karen was to her left, wearing a long black dress and carrying a green clutch bag that Waverly assumed was Nicole’s 

Waverly wore a floor length turquoise V neck dress that fit seamlessly round her sculptured frame. She had on a pair of cream high heels and Nicole’s necklace and Wynonna had on a long red dress that fitted incredibly well and didn’t try to hide her baby bump. The three of them met in the foyer and Nicole was momentarily speechless

‘You look… Wow…’ the actor said as she leant down and kissed Waverly lightly. She then turned to Wynonna and looked her up and down

‘Don’t tell me… you would’

‘100%’ Nicole replied easily. Wynonna barked out a laugh and Karen cleared her throat

‘Okay, so we have two cars arriving in a minute-Wynonna, you will join myself, Laurie and Simon in the first car, and Waverly and Nicole will take the second. This is only because they need to have the troops flank Cole’s car to announce your arrival. You will be last on the carpet-it’ll be Hayley, Nathan, Mark and then you guys… There are press that need interviews Cole, so it’s good to spend maybe twenty minutes with fans and then forty with press. Waverly, once Nicole is ensconced in the media, I will come and grab you and bring you to Wynonna. Nicole will then have to do the presentation on stage with the other three before the film starts, and should join you in your seats at about 8PM… everything clear?’

‘Yep’ Nicole replied easily, then looked at the other two women in front of her

‘I’ll explain it all again in the car…’

‘No it’s fine, but what do you mean troops?’ Waverly asked

‘So they’re staging a big battle scene outside the cinema on the street, and at the end of that Nicole’s car will drive up and you’ll get out-the troops are just guys wearing the costumes they do in the film and it’s all basically a promo… it’s going to look great-Wynonna, we’ll be there by then, and I’ve make sure we have a spot on the balcony to see it all…’ Karen replied easily. 

Laurie appeared from outside and signalled that the cars were ready. Waverly took Nicole’s hand and squeezed it. Nicole smiled down at her and then frowned as she saw a worried look on her girlfriends face

‘You sure you want me with you… this is… this is huge Nic…’

‘No Waverly, THIS is huge’ she said as she signalled between them ‘But all this… this is just work it’s not real life… come on baby… lets go watch me save the universe…’ Nicole then said with a huge smile

They stepped out into the LA heat, and Nicole grabbed her sunglasses from Karen before the four of them got into their designated car and drove off. Glenn was standing in a suit waiting for their arrival. He immediately opened the door for Waverly and then Nicole slid in next to her

‘Glenn would you mind giving us some privacy?’ Nicole asked kindly

‘Of course not, I’ll tap when we’re 90 seconds out’ the driver responded happily. He then pushed a button and a screen came up behind his head, affectively allowing Nicole and Waverly to talk without being overheard

‘You’re beautiful’ Waverly said as she stroked Nicole’s cheek

‘This old thing…’ Nicole said with a laugh. Waverly pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft, and gentle, and was exactly the grounding Waverly needed to get some perspective back

‘So I was thinking… I think I might give up my apartment with Chrissy… it seems silly to keep it on when you have a place in the city I can use when I need to be in town… how would you feel about that?’

‘Sounds perfect’ Nicole replied. In the distance, Waverly could hear screaming and looked at Nicole for an explanation

‘Yeah… these fans are amazing-they will go crazy when we step out-its really disconcerting the first time you witness it-so hold on tight okay…’ Nicole said. Waverly smiled and nodded

‘Baby, I’m planning on never letting go’ Waverly said with a smile. Nicole laughed and leant into her once more. Glenn tapped on the window and suddenly their car was surrounded by masked men slowly trotting along beside them

‘Holy shit’ Waverly said and took Nicole’s hand in hers ‘This is intense…’

‘Yeah it is… okay… we’re here. You get out first, and I’ll follow you out okay?’

‘Okay…’ Waverly said, slightly unsure of herself. But before she had time to think, the car door was opened and a man in a suit was offering his hand to her. She gladly took it and got out of the car. Turning back to see the man offer his hand to Nicole, Waverly placed her hand on the gentleman’s shoulder to stop him

‘Here, let me… please’ Waverly said. The man nodded his agreement, and stepped aside so Waverly could help Nicole out. The women looked at each other for a moment, Waverly then smiled and winked at the redhead as she held out her hand. Nicole grasped it, pulling herself out of the car and towards the waiting brunette

The crowd erupted into screams and cheers. Nicole spun round immediately and waved to the people behind the barriers, never letting go of Waverly’s hand. 

What felt like a hundred camera’s started flashing and people were screaming Nicole’s name all at once. Waverly looked over at her girlfriend and saw she was smiling and waving to the crowd. She squeezed her hand and Nicole turned to her immediately

‘You okay?’ she asked, aware how overwhelming this might all be to the brunette

‘Yeah.. you’re just… you’re beautiful…’ Waverly said. Nicole stopped what she was doing and turned to Waverly and smiled, leaning down to whisper in her ear

‘So are you… But if you don’t stop with all the compliments, I won’t be held responsible for my actions in public, or private’

‘Empty threats Haught’ Waverly said through her smile. Nicole smiled down at her, a hairs breath away from Waverly ear

‘Don’t. Tempt. Me’ the redhead whispered. Waverly started laughing and the two women made their way down the red carpet, smiling and waving at the fans being held back by the street barriers. 

Nicole saw a couple of kids at the front of a barrier and pulled Waverly over so she could sign some autographs and have a photo. Waverly offered to take the picture, so the two children could be in the photo as well as their mother. The crowds continued to shout and scream Nicole’s name. When they got to the press pit, Karen appeared so she could escort Waverly inside and Nicole could go back out and speak to some more fans and have more photos taken with them

‘Karen will take you to Wynonna okay?’ Nicole said in Waverly’s ear. Waverly nodded and smiled up at Nicole

‘Have fun baby’ the brunette said and started to walk away with Karen. They got to the doorway before Waverly heard Nicole’s voice

‘Hey Waves’ Nicole called out. Waverly stopped and turned to look at the actor. Karen watched as Nicole strode over to Waverly, took her face in her hands and kissed her lightly on the lips ‘I won’t be long’

‘Okay’ Waverly said with a smile. Nicole smiled back at her and then turned to Karen 

‘Can Laurie come and do press with me in half an hour-I’m going to be out here for a little bit’

‘No problem Cole-We’ll be in our seats by the time you’re on the stage’

‘Thanks Karen’ the redhead said before turning round and heading back out into the crowds


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... your support is amazing-thanks so much for sticking with it!

Waverly found Wynonna chatting to some people on a balcony at the front of the cinema. Her raven hair looked perfect and her bright red dress complemented her pale skin beautifully

‘Did I tell you today how good you look in that dress?’ Waverly said as she came up behind her sister

‘I don’t think you did actually… I think you said-and I quote- “if you don’t come with me right now, I’m telling house keeping to take out all of the snacks in your mini bar” or something similar…’ Wynonna said with a smile

‘I’m so pleased you’re here Nonna…’

‘Me too baby girl…’Wynonna said

‘Ladies, you ready to take your seats?’ Karen said with a smile

‘Thank you Karen…’ Waverly replied as the three women started towards the doors

‘How are you feeling about popcorn Karen?’ Wynonna asked as they made their way into the movie theatre

‘I need more information…’ Karen replied drily

‘Okay, I’ll break it down for you… I have a person growing inside me, and the little lady wants popcorn… sweet and salty…’

‘Wynonna, Karen has more important things to do than find you popcorn’ Waverly scolded, but Karen merely laughed and nodded

‘Well it’s not normally handed out, but let me see what I can do-after all, if the little lady wants it…’

‘And some Sprite… and maybe a hot dog…’

‘Wynonna’ Waverly warned. Karen laughed once more and shook her head

‘Okay, popcorn and soda I can do-hot dog… not so much’

‘I’m not angry Karen, just disappointed’ Wynonna said with a faux serious face. Karen laughed and pointed to seats in the middle of the front row of the balcony

‘I’ll bear that in mind Wynonna… Waverly, would you like anything?’

‘No thank you, and seriously, you don’t have to get stuff for her-she’s more than capable…’

‘It’s no problem, honestly-until you head to the party, I’m pretty much free…’ Karen replied easily ‘Nicole has to go onto stage with the others and the producers just to introduce the film, and then she will join you up here with the others. Everyone in this section of the balcony are either involved in it, or close with those that were, so it’s a safe place… Nicole knows how to get to the party and will walk you though it-I have to leave to get there early and make sure you all have triple A’s, so I’ll see you there… once I’ve got your popcorn though, obviously…’ She quickly followed up after catching the pleading look on Wynonna’s face

The cinema was showing a live camera feed to the red carpet and various interviews with the stars as they walked past the presenter. Nicole was currently on the screen, smiling at the interviewer and talking about the crowd and their support. The interview was also being played over a tannoy system, so the fan’s could hear her responses and there was cheers and whoops when she spoke so warmly about their support

‘You know… I was surprised when you told me you were into women, but looking at her on the screen, I can totally see it…’ Wynonna said quietly to Waverly

‘I know right?! I mean… she’s so… god she’s breath taking…’ Waverly said, as much to herself as anyone else. Wynonna smiled and squeezed Waverly’s hand

‘She’s lucky too Waves…’ Wynonna said softly

‘She’d be the first one to agree with you on that Nonna…’ Waverly said, not taking her eyes off the screen and the smiling redhead currently being panned into the theatre

‘What do you mean surprised?’ Waverly asked

‘Well… you were with Deepak for a couple of years… and then there was Martin, then that other guy from uni, and then of course there was Champ… so you know… I was surprised…’

‘Well just because I didn’t tell you about Caroline, and Sarah and Kudzai doesn’t mean they weren’t there…’ Waverly replied, finally taking her eyes from the screen and turning to her sister

‘Touché baby girl… I met a woman in Greece that I could have definitely…’

‘Here we go Wynonna’ Karen said as she handed over a huge tub of popcorn and a Sprite the size of Waverly’s face

‘Karen, you are hands down the best assistant I’ve ever had’

‘WYNONNA’ Waverly said through gritted teeth

Karen had the good grace to laugh and shake her head

‘I’ll see you ladies later-enjoy the film… and guys… just bear in mind-this is a bigger deal to her then she’s letting on… so… please be kind’ Karen said-directing that last comment to Wynonna

‘Why is it that everyone thinks I am incapable of tact’ Wynonna grumbled as they watched Karen’s retreating form

‘Have you met you?’ Waverly retorted. 

The doors opened to the side of the stage and an older man walked out with a microphone in his hand. He introduced himself as the president of Paramount pictures and thanked everyone for coming and supporting. He made a quick speech about the film and then introduced its four stars. Nicole was last to be introduced as she was the lead and as the actors walked out onto stage, the audience applauded and cheered.

They didn’t say anything, merely stood to the side and listened to what the producer was saying, laughing in the right places and nodding in agreement when he mentioned the rest of the cast and crew. Eventually, he announced it was time for the film to start, and as the lights went down and the group left the stage, a huge cheer erupted as the title credits started to roll. 

The atmosphere was charged, seemingly everyone in the room ready to watch this new epic. Nicole appeared a couple of minutes later, closely followed by Hayley, Nathan and Mark. She sat down next to Waverly and kissed her lightly on the cheek

‘Hello’ the redhead whispered. Waverly turned and smiled at her, their foreheads touching

‘Hey pretty lady…’ Waverly whispered back and lightly kissed Nicole’s lips

Nicole heard a crunching noise and saw Wynonna the other side of Waverly, with the biggest tub of popcorn Nicole had ever seen. The redhead leant across Waverly and took a huge handful

‘Back off red’ Wynonna said. Nicole smiled and then said loudly

‘Shush… the film is starting’ in a serious tone as she winked at the elder Earp. Wynonna let out a quiet laugh and shook her head, watching her sisters heart eyes grow even bigger for the actor

 

Waverly’s heart was pounding as she watched the final scene’s of the film. Having no idea initially what was going on, she quickly gleaned they were in some sort of dystopian universe that was under threat and that Nicole and her gang were the only ones that could save it. She had shed a tear when Hayley died in Nicole’s arms and cheered as Mark and Nicole’s characters finally shared the kiss that had been building since the second scene.

As Nicole, Mark and Nathan walked over the decimated land and Nicole’s voice over brought the film to an end, the rousing music and the cheers from the audience were enough to make Waverly’s heart burst. This film was amazing and Waverly now wanted to go and watch every Marvel film ever made to find out what the hell had just happened

Mark and Nicole shared a hug as they got to their feet and Waverly turned to Wynonna to see a shit eating grin on her face 

‘That. Was. AWESOME’ Wynonna said as they made their way out of the theatre. Nicole turned to Wynonna and looked her in the eye

‘You don’t have to lie Wynonna, honestly, if you didn’t like it, I won’t take offense’

‘I’m not sure when I became someone who bullshits, but let me be very clear with you red, I’m not going to lie to spare your feelings-believe me, that’s not my style but THAT… that film IS my style, and girl, you owned it-so do me a favour and take my fucking compliment, because they don’t happen very often’ Wynonna said sincerely

Nicole pulled Wynonna into a hug, completely throwing the brunette of guard

‘You’re brilliant’ was all Nicole said. Wynonna looked down at the floor then back up at the actor in front of her

‘Are you drunk? You must be drunk… so Imma let that hug pass…’

‘You can try and let it pass all you want-your sister’s with an actor-its literally ALL we do’ Nicole retorted before she was tapped on the shoulder by someone neither Waverly nor Wynonna had ever seen before and enveloped into the woman’s arms

As if proving her point, Nicole spun the woman slightly so she could look Wynonna in the eye

‘I rest my case’ she mouthed over the hugger’s shoulder. 

 

Hayley appeared at Waverly’s side and linked her arm through the brunettes, smiling widely at her as she did so

‘It’s so great to see you again Waverly… how was your first Marvel film?’ 

‘Oh god… I’m never going to live that down am I?’ Waverly said with a smile ‘It was actually incredible… I had no idea what was going on, but that didn’t really matter I don’t think-your death made me cry…’ 

‘Did it really? Well as weird as this sounds, that’s lovely to hear…’ Hayley said warmly. Nathan then appeared the other side of Waverly and put his arm round her to give her a squeeze without them having to break stride

‘Hey Waverly, so… are you converted?’ He asked happily

‘Very much so’ Waverly replied as she slipped her arm round the man and laughed. They got the foyer and Waverly stopped them in their tracks

‘Where’s Cole?’ the brunette asked

‘She’s having to do some publicity, but I said we’ll make sure you and Wynonna got to the party with us-is that okay? She didn’t want you hanging around waiting…’ Nathan said with a smile. Waverly wasn’t buying it for a second, so turned to Hayley and smiled

‘I know that Shae is here, and I’m guessing Nicole and her have to show willing for the press… am I getting close?’

Hayley smiled at the perceptive woman in front of her

‘Yes and no… Yes Shae is here, yes they have to do a public thing to show the world there’s no hard feelings, but no, that’s not why we are escorting you to the party-Cole will be at least 45 minutes as she has to do a couple of interviews with some of the networks-she’s hoping she won’t be that long, but she honestly didn’t want you guys waiting-her and Shae are staging their encounter at the party’

Wynonna, who was standing with Mark English, looked between the group and her sister. She wasn’t sure whether Hayley was a very good actor or just simply telling the truth, but Wynonna believed her. Waverly smiled at the blonde woman in front of her and nodded

‘Well then lead the way… and if my girlfriend thinks she can come sweeping in and stop me from dancing with you guys just because her press nonsense is over, she’s got another thing coming…’ Waverly said with a huge grin

‘To the dance floor’ Wynonna announced loudly as the five of them laughed and headed towards a couple of waiting cars 

 

Nicole and Laurie stood just outside the press room. Nicole was irritated that she couldn’t just head straight to the party to celebrate, but she was contractually obliged to meet certain press after the premiere and discuss how the film looked. 

‘So… we need to do this photo op with Shae at the party’ Laurie said tentatively. Nicole sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose

‘God I hate this… why can’t we just be like a normal divorced couple and never speak to each other again?’ Nicole asked sarcastically. Laurie smiled and placed her hand on Nicole’s shoulder

‘I know… But this will be the one and only time I promise-she’s eager to show willing…’

‘Yeah I know I just… I don’t want tonight to be about her you know?’

‘Cole, there is absolutely no way tonight could be anything other than about you’

‘Well… I don’t necessarily want that either’ Nicole laughed ‘But thank you Laurie… I’m glad you’re here…’

‘Me too…’ Laurie replied honestly. She had been so close to losing her job, she was relieved her boss was as forgiving and as trusting as Nicole Haught was

They waited to be called into the mini press conference, chatting about the film and Nicole’s plans over the next couple of days

‘It kind of depends on Waverly and Wynonna… I think we’ll probably fly back Saturday morning so I can spend Saturday night with them in Purgatory.. I’ll head home Sunday morning so I can prep for Monday morning… although… can I be honest with you Laurie and it not go any further?

’Of course Nicole…’ Laurie replied, unsure of what was to come next

‘I think I want a rest… you know, take a break from all this… I’ve worked non stop for three years, and I kind of just want to spend some time away from it all…’

‘This have anything to do with Waverly?’ Laurie asked honestly. Nicole frowned at the question

‘Of course… it has everything to do with Waverly… I’m happy Laurie, like ridiculously happy… and I never wanted to take a break when I was with Shae… I think that speaks volumes don’t you?’

‘So do you want to pull out of Beasts?’ Laurie asked 

‘Oh Christ no, Waverly would kill me… no I’ll do my commitments, but after they’re done… I just want to spend some time in Purgatory…’

‘Okay… have you spoken to anyone else about this?’ 

‘No… not even Waverly… I’ll talk to Simon next week-it’s just between us for now…’

‘Okay… for what it’s worth-I think it’s a great decision…’ Laurie said honestly. She’d seen too many good actors burn out too young, and wouldn’t want to see Nicole go down that road

The doors to the conference room opened and Nicole and Laurie were greeted by Sophie-Paramount Pictures press secretary. She led the two women into the room and set the questions rolling. Nicole answered with her usual dimpled smile and kept it brief and to the point-she had a party to get to, and a certain brunette to dance with

 

Waverly was dancing with Wynonna and Nathan’s wife when Nicole eventually arrived. Press were not invited into the VIP area that Nicole and her co-stars were set up in, so as soon as she saw Waverly was having a good time, Nicole headed to the bar to grab a well earned drink. 

Hayley was already there waiting with a mojito for Nicole, which the redhead gratefully received

‘All done?’ Hayley asked hopefully

‘Almost… just this fucking Shae photo and THEN I’m done… Thanks for getting Waves and Wynonna here… Where’s Duncan?’ Nicole asked. 

Duncan was a writer Hayley had met whilst filming. He was young and ambitious, and was a nice guy who treated Hayley with respect. Both women had found it difficult to date-prospective partners being put off by them being at the top of their game and the size of their pay cheques

‘New York I believe…’ Hayley replied solemnly

‘Oh H I’m sorry…’ Nicole said

‘Fuck him…’ Hayley responded

‘Wanna dance?’ Nicole asked with a smile, extending her hand out to her friend

‘You never dance…’ Hayley said suspiciously. She watched her friend turn towards the dance floor and smile as she caught sight of her girlfriend and her sister doing the running man to an 80’s classic

‘Well I have good reason to… come on girl, don’t leave me hanging…’ Nicole said, gesturing to her still extended hand. Hayley smiled at the redhead and took her hand, allowing herself to be led onto the dance floor.

As they made their way towards the Earp sisters, Nicole and Hayley were constantly stopped and spoken to by the other guests at the party. Nicole was half way through talking to one of the make up ladies when she felt Waverly’s eyes on her from across the room. 

Nicole looked over to her girlfriend and smiled back at the brunette, who had momentarily stopped dancing with her sister to watch the redhead from afar. Nicole excused herself and managed to get over to the smaller woman without too many other interruptions-Waverly in turn, had left the dancefloor and the two women met by a table just off to the side, embracing immediately 

Waverly’s hands instantly wound their way into the back of Nicole’s hair as Nicole pulled her girlfriend closer into her

‘Finally…’ Waverly said with a smile

‘I know… I’m sorry… nearly done… I just have to do a staged meeting with Shae at the bar, and then I am all yours…’

Waverly looked around the room and clocked several people looking at them curiously

‘I hate to break it to you baby, but that’s never going to happen…’ Waverly replied. Nicole looked around the room and nodded her head in agreement

‘I hate that you’re right about that… It will calm down…’

‘It won’t… but that’s okay… I like being on your arm…’ Waverly said through a laugh

‘Because I’m a famous actor?’ Nicole said with a raised eyebrow

‘No red’ Wynonna interrupted ‘that’s why I like being on your arm… SHE likes being on your arm because apparently you do this thing with your thumb…’

‘WYNONNA’ Waverly barked as she turned round and faced her sister 

Nicole was speechless for a moment before she noticed the grin on Wynonna’s face

‘Stop teasing the woman who is putting you up tonight…’ Waverly said as she poked Wynonna in the stomach ‘And YOU… stop looking so smug-I’ve told her nothing…’ she said as she turned back to Nicole.

The redhead threw another grin at Wynonna and then leant into her girlfriend and whispered 

‘Are you telling me you DON’T like what I do with my thumb?’

‘Stop it… Or Shae can fuck off and I will drag you away from here before you’re finished your first drink’ Waverly retorted in a low voice

‘You guys make me sick’ Wynonna said loudly as she scooped up a bowl of risotto from a passing tray that had come out of the kitchens

‘Fuck me, this risotto is incredible… Wave’s pass me another one…’ Wynonna asked. Waverly rolled her eyes, but took a second bowl for her sister and one each for her and Nicole

Laurie tapped Nicole on the shoulder just as the redhead put a spoon of food to her lips

‘Cole, Shae is ready’ the publicist said quietly

‘Oh okay…’ Nicole went to put her bowl down before she’d even taken a bite

‘Hey, where you going?’ Waverly asked, frowning at the food Nicole had just placed down

‘Shae is ready for the photo, so I was just going to…’

‘Fuck that… you’re not ready… Eat your food first…’ Waverly said unapologetically. Karen, who had appeared with a third bowl of Risotto for Wynonna raised an eyebrow but smiled at the fiery brunette

‘Wave’s it’s fine…’ Nicole started to say

‘It’s not fine Nicole… you haven’t eaten anything since breakfast on the plane and you’ve been crazy busy all day… eat something first, and when YOU are ready, then Shae gets to be asked to join… this is your night, not hers…’ Waverly said, daring any one of the women in front of her to argue with her

‘Erm… yeah… okay…’ Nicole replied, unsure of what to do now-she had always been compliant with the publicity side of her job, despite it often not being convenient for her

‘Shae wants to leave, so her people are keen to get this done sooner rather than later…’ Laurie interjected. Nicole looked at Waverly, whose arms were folded over her chest and look of defiance on her face

‘Shae can wait… I’m going to finish this food, and my drink, and then I will meet her-and if she doesn’t want to wait, then that’s fine too… I’m not at her beckon call Laurie-and she would do well to remember that’ Nicole replied as she sat down. 

‘Okay, I’ll let them know you’ll be half an hour or so…’ the publicist said, smiling at Waverly as she disappeared

‘Dude… you’re so whipped…’ Wynonna cackled from behind them


	13. Chapter 13

Nicole and Waverly were woken by a pounding on their hotel door. Nicole groaned and pulled a very naked Waverly Earp closer to her and kissed the side of her neck

‘Leave it… its too early…’ the redhead muttered 

‘It might be important…’ Waverly said through a sigh. The sound Waverly made set off a reaction in Nicole and she slowly kissed her way across Waverly’s shoulder and down the brunette’s back. Waverly sighed at the kisses and moaned as Nicole continued her descent down to the bottom of the brunettes back and across to her hips

The banging started again at the same time as Waverly’s phone started ringing

‘Oh for gods sake…’ Nicole exhaled frustrated as she stopped her kisses on Waverly’s body

Waverly laughed slightly and rolled onto her back so Nicole was facing her belly button

‘Sorry baby… hold that thought?’ Waverly said as she ran her fingers through red locks and reached for her phone. She was unsurprised when she saw Wynonna’s name on her caller ID

‘Nonna… it’s early…’ Waverly said with a sigh

‘Baby girl… we’re all over the internet…’

‘What do you mean?’ Waverly said as she placed the back of the palm of her right hand on her forehead. Nicole, seemingly unable to stop herself, continued to kiss Waverly’s torso. The brunette smiled down at the redhead as she caught her eye and raised an eyebrow at the actor. 

‘I mean there are photo’s of us all over twitter…’

‘Well Nonna, we were always going to be all over twitter… that’s why you had to behave yourself remember?’ Waverly replied, finding it difficult not to make a noise to what Nicole was currently doing to her. The redhead ran her tongue over Waverly’s abs and very slowly ran her fingers along the sides of her girlfriends thighs, opening the brunettes legs wider and settling between them

‘They are suggesting you’re buying my baby’

Waverly sat bolt right up in bed

‘They are saying WHAT?’ the brunette said a little louder than necessary. Nicole stopped what she was doing and looked up at Waverly from between her legs

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Are you outside?’ Waverly asked as she climbed out of bed and reached into the drawer Nicole had her clothes in and pulled out the Nirvana t-shirt Nicole liked to wear. She threw it over her body and grabbed a pair of shorts from her drawer ‘Okay… hang on, I’ll come let you in’

She hung up the phone and looked aghast at her girlfriend

‘The press think you’re buying Nonna’s baby’ she said to the redhead lying naked in the bed

‘WHAT?’ Nicole said as she jumped out of bed and threw on a robe she found lying across a chair in front of a dressing table

‘I don’t know, Nonna said it’s all over the internet… I’m letting her in…’ Waverly said as she slid open the double doors into the sitting room and headed straight for the door. Nicole followed the brunette out and waited for Wynonna to join them

Wynonna burst through the door and hugged Waverly tightly

‘I can’t believe it… they’re saying Nicole is buying my baby…’ She said stricken, her eyes wide and full of fear

‘Well that’s ridiculous… I mean… who would think that?’ Nicole said as she looked at Wynonna. And then she saw it… she watched, almost in slow motion, as Wynonna’s face erupted into a grin and the woman started to howl with laughter and point at the pair standing in front of her

‘Oh man if you could see your faces…’ The older Earp said delighted with herself

‘You are a fucking idiot’ Waverly said aghast

‘You… seriously Wynonna… you are just…’ Nicole said, and then she started to laugh. A real, guttural belly laugh ‘You are an absolute prick’ she said, trying to catch her breath

Waverly looked between the two of them looking thoroughly annoyed with both of them

‘That is NOT funny’ Waverly said gruffly. This appeared to just spur the other two women on more

‘Oh Waves… your faces were a picture…’ Wynonna said with a grin. Waverly turned back to Nicole and caught her eye. Despite herself, she started to laugh too

‘God you’re infuriating…’ Waverly said as she shook her head and sat down on the sofa

‘So what are we up to today?’ Wynonna said as she flung herself next to her sister

‘Well, we could stay or we could go home-totally up to you guys… but right now, YOU are leaving’ Nicole said a she pointed at Wynonna ‘and YOU are coming back to bed…’ she said, pointing at the smaller Earp

Wynonna looked up at the actor and frowned

‘Dude… that’s my sister’ Wynonna said

‘That she is… but she is also my girlfriend, and you interrupted, so you need to leave’ Nicole said pointedly. Wynonna screwed up her nose and frowned

‘I mean it Wynonna…’ Nicole said as she took Waverly’s hand and pulled her off the couch 

‘Hey… doesn’t Waverly get a say in this?’ Wynonna shouted as she watched the two women walk towards the bedroom

‘Oh I do… and I am all for it…’ Waverly threw out over her shoulder

‘You guys are gross’ Wynonna said as she quickly stood up and headed for the door

 

Nicole had just slowly taken Waverly’s shorts off when the phone in the room started ringing. Waverly groaned and looked down at her girlfriend

‘It’ll be for you, Wynonna is an idiot, but she’s not that bad…’ 

‘Ignore it…’ Nicole breathed out as she crept back up Waverly’s body and lightly bit down on her neck. Waverly pulled Nicole closer onto her neck and moaned quietly. Nicole’s hands slid up her girlfriends side and lifted the Nirvana t shirt off her body and threw it off the bed

Nicole’s fingers brushed down the front of the Waverly’s body and through neat curls, finding a wetness that made her body contract

‘Fuck baby… you feel…’ Nicole was interrupted by a banging on the door ‘I swear to FUCKING god’ the redhead said exasperatedly. Waverly started laughing as Nicole threw herself off the bed and grabbed a robe

‘Someone better be fucking dying…’ the actor muttered as she tied her robe tightly and slid the bedroom doors open, leaving Waverly laughing on the bed

‘Hey… close those doors-I’m incredibly naked’ Waverly called after her girlfriend, who turned back towards her and slid the doors shut. She then grumbled all the way to the persistently knocked door and flung it open to find Laurie and Karen on the other side, both holding two coffee’s each and both with huge smiles on their faces

‘We’re… we’re not interrupting are we?’ Karen asked when she saw Nicole in a robe and a frown on her face

‘Not at all Karen. Come on in’ Waverly said from behind Nicole. She had once again put the t-shirt and shorts on, and smiled at Nicole as she was thrown a glare by her girlfriend

‘It’s tradition Nicole, we always look at the reviews together the day after a premiere…’ Laurie said pointedly as she breezed past her boss and into the hotel suite ‘Here Waverly, we got you a flat white… I hope that’s okay?’

‘It’s perfect, thank you’ Waverly replied easily

Nicole looked back to Karen who was still standing in the corridor

‘Well I suppose it is tradition’ Nicole said with a sigh, resigning herself to her bodies frustration ‘In you come… Have you guys had breakfast?’

‘We’ve ordered some to come here…’ Karen said as she took one of the seats opposite the sofa. Nicole sat on the sofa and Waverly tucked her legs up onto the couch next to her girlfriend, her arm resting behind Nicole’s head and playing with the redhead’s hair

Laurie sat the other side of Karen and both the guests reached for their laptops and phones

‘Right… Twitter first… you want the film responses or Waverly responses?’ Laurie asked

‘Film response… I couldn’t give a shit about Waverly’

‘Excuse me?’ Waverly said suddenly, stopping her stroking and looking at her girlfriend

‘I mean… I don’t care what the public think of you… I like you and that’s all that matters…’ Nicole followed up quickly

‘Fair enough’ Laurie said with a shrug

‘Well hang on… I want to know… do I?’ Waverly said as she turned to Laurie ‘Do I wanna know?’

‘The overwhelming verdict is that you’re hot’ Karen said matter of factly

‘Okay then…’ Nicole said quickly ‘So now we know twitter thinks Waverly is hot, what is it saying about the film…’

‘Successful… there are always going to be those that aren’t keen, but I’d say 90% loved it…’

‘That’s fantastic baby, well done’ Waverly said as she slid her fingers back into Nicole’s hair and twisted it slightly

‘Okay… what’s the but?’ Nicole asked sceptically

‘Honestly Cole, there isn’t one… it’s a resounding success.. the critics like it, the fans, so far, like it and more importantly, they like YOU… you are definitely one to watch…’

Nicole took in all that Laurie had said and nodded

‘Okay… and the Shae thing?’

‘Least talked about thing of the evening… people were more taken with Waverly taking the photo for the family than they were about your ex-wife’

‘Soon to be…’ Waverly said

‘Actually not… came through this morning…’ Karen said as she reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Nicole. The actor looked at the pro-offered envelope and slowly accepted it from her assistant

‘Wow… that was quick… Thank you…’ Nicole said quietly. Waverly continued to stroke her fingers through Nicole’s hair, slowing down slightly. 

Karen and Laurie looked between each other and looked away as Waverly pulled Nicole closer into her and kissed the side of her head, whispering something in her ear that neither women heard.

Nicole leant into her girlfriend and accepted the comfort on offer. She knew that it was the right thing, and that she no longer loved Shae, but she HAD loved her once, and the completion of the divorce was a signal to that part of her life being over-and there was something sad about that. 

Karen and Laurie got up to answer the door and directed the room service over to the dining table by the balcony doors of the suite. Waverly kissed the top of Nicole’s head and then moved down to her cheek, and then the outline of her jaw

‘I know baby…’ Waverly whispered into Nicole’s ear ‘I know…’ she repeated as she placed a kiss just below Nicole’s ear. Nicole turned fully round and allowed herself to be wrapped up in Waverly’s arms. The two assistants glanced over and caught a glimpse of what was happening between the two women on the sofa, and then shared a smile-if they knew one thing, they knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Nicole Haught was loved

 

Waverly, Nicole and Wynonna agreed that whilst LA was nice, they just wanted to get back to Purgatory and spend a night watching films and eating junk food. Wynonna did exactly what she had done on the plane heading to LA, she strode on board, slumped down onto a chair, pushed it back into bed form and promptly fell asleep. 

Waverly and Nicole sat at a table next to each other, Waverly deciding to spend the three hour flight buried once again in her final thesis. Nicole read a script, but made sure her hand was permanently on Waverly’s thigh

‘So… I have to be in the city for the next three months… I’ll be filming five days a week, but my days off will be split up, so I wont necessarily know when they’re going to be or how many days I have consecutively…’ Nicole said as she made patterns on Waverly’s thigh with her thumb

Waverly frowned at her computer screen and then shut it down, pushing her glasses up onto the top of her head

‘Okay… so I’ll come to your place… I have to pack up my stuff at Chrissy’s anyway, and if you don’t mind, I’d like to finish this fucking thesis and hand it in next week… well, I mean, I HAVE to hand it in next week, but I’d like to finish it at your place… its quieter and I think I’ll get it done quicker…’

‘Our place’ Nicole said simply

‘What?’

‘Our place baby… here…’ Nicole reached into her bag and pulled out a set of keys ‘these are for you’

Waverly took the keys and smiled up at her girlfriend-leaning in to brush her lips against the redheads

‘Thank you… so… I’ll probably fly up on Tuesday and stay for a couple weeks-I have to hand my thesis in on Friday, then I’ll pack up my place and get it sent down to the Homestead and just hang out… you know… wait for you to come home… cook you dinner… there’s a couple of exhibitions I’ve been dying to see at the museum, so it’ll be nice… That okay?’

‘Sounds amazing, but you don’t have to cook me dinner…’

‘I know I don’t have to… but I want to… there’s something really endearing about being a 50’s house wife for a couple of weeks…’

‘Oh really…’ Nicole said as she stroked Waverly’s cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Waverly deepened it immediately. Nicole moaned as Waverly’s tongue slipped across Nicole’s lower lip, and Waverly’s hands started to wander across the redhead’s side. Just as Nicole was about to pull Waverly onto her lap, she felt something hit her on the side of her head

‘Dude… what have I told you about doing shit like that to my sister…’ Wynonna said from her position on the chair. She still had her eyes closed and looked asleep by all intents and purposes

‘Stop throwing shit at my girlfriend’ Waverly said agitatedly as she turned away from Nicole and scowled ay her sister

Nicole laughed and threw the cushion back towards the elder Earp

‘So red… instead of defiling my sister, why don’t we all talk about what the hell we’re going to do about Willa?’

‘Well, that’s kind of up to you guys…’

‘What are the options?’

‘The way I see it, we can deal with it in three ways… one-I buy Willa out as an anonymous buyer and she had no idea its me-and then the house is immediately gifted to you two, your names on the deeds and I have no further claim on it’

‘Not happening’ Waverly said

‘Two-you two buy Willa out of her share of the house-Wynonna, as you signed over your share of the house to her, you’d have to stump up quite a bit of cash-you’ll probably need a mortgage in place or something, but it wouldn’t be as much as if you bought it outright-but that only works if Willa is willing to sell to you-she could arguable get more if she sold it’

‘Better option’ Waverly followed up with

‘Three-I loan you the money, we set up a payment scheme, but we split it three ways-so effectively, if your stubborn asses wont let me just pay for the bloody thing then you pay me back as and when and we three own it together-shared equally-basically I replace Willa…’

‘How much are we talking?’ Wynonna asked

‘She’s in a lot of debt… like $50k, so she’ll probably want roughly $75k-which is a nice tidy $25k each…’

‘Oh well that’s fine… we have that kind of money don’t we Waves…’

‘Yeah, pretty much… we’ll we have about $40k I think, so would only need to borrow 10 from you… if that’s okay…’

‘More than okay… So now all you have to do is actually convince Willa…’ Nicole said with a smile

‘Oh you leave that to me…’ Wynonna said

‘Nonna… please just… nicely okay…’ Waverly said with a sigh. Nicole squeezed her girlfriends hand and smiled

‘Okay… look, I know that this all sounds like a solution, but Waverly, are you sure? I mean… this is still new, and I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you, or that you’re beholden or whatever…’

‘Okay stop’ Waverly said, cutting the actor off ‘I want you to move in with us. I want you to be part of our family and I want you to own our house with us so stop with the doubt okay… I know it feels soon, but we’ve known each other for a lot longer, and… I… just… just stop… and trust me…’

‘I do trust you…’

‘So stop okay…’ Waverly said immediately

‘Okay…’ Nicole said as she looked at her girlfriend and grinned. They were broken out of the moment by Wynonna making a barfing sound behind them

‘Wynonna…’ Waverly said through gritted teeth

‘What?!’ her sister responded sarcastically ‘If we’re all living together, then we need to know where our boundaries are-and that means all of us…’ 

‘You make a valid point Wynonna… no more soppiness in front of you-but equally, if you walk in and we’re having a moment-no spoiling it okay?’ Nicole said, sounding like the grown up of the group

Wynonna narrowed her eyes and took a moment to think about what Nicole had said

‘Deal… but also, once a week you buy me pizza-for living with you two and not complaining’

‘Fine… but ONLY if you help with the housework… no cleaning… no pizza’ Nicole counter offered

‘Done’ Wynonna said, she then spat on her hand and offered it to Nicole to shake

‘Yeah… I’m not touching that’ Nicole said, indicating the pro-offered hand in front of her. Wynonna looked at her hand and shrugged, wiping her palm on her jeans

‘WYNONNA… for the love of god, go and wash your hands’ Waverly said exasperatedly. Wynonna had the good grace to laugh as she wandered off to the bathroom

‘I have… I have to live with that…’ Nicole said through a whisper

‘We both do baby… we both do…’ Waverly said, as she closed her eyes and took in the enormity of that statement


	14. Chapter 14

‘So how exactly are you girls going to pay for this?’ Gus asked pointedly-directing her question at the Earp sisters currently sitting at her bar sipping club soda’s

‘Well…’ Waverly started, not quite sure what the grey haired woman in front of them wants to hear

‘Basically, Haughtshot is stumping up the cash, so it’s quick, and we’ll set up a payment plan with her and we’ll pay her back mostly with the money Curtis left us’ Wynonna interrupted

‘Wow… just jumping straight in there with this are we?’ Waverly said, shaking her head at her sisters lack of tact

‘What? Gus knows we don’t have any money otherwise…’ Wynonna said simply. Waverly hated to admit it, but she was right-Waverly was at college on a scholarship and whilst Chrissy barely charged her any rent, the dressing job had paid pretty badly

‘I’ll get a job… Whilst I wait for graduation, I’ll get a job, and so will you, wont you’ Waverly said to her older sister. Wynonna pulled Waverly into her and kissed the side of her head

‘Of course I will…’ She said with a shrug

‘Right… well, I take it Nicole doesn’t know you’re planning to spend your inheritance?’ Gus asked with a sigh

‘Well… no…’ Waverly said. Gus nodded and sighed

‘Okay, well then this needs to happen sooner rather than later… I’m old, and I’m tired… I’ve been thinking of going to see my sister… So this is what we’re going to do… you two work here, you learn the ropes, and then you take over for me… as managers-I’ll still get a salary-but a modest one, one to keep me living a nice life-and you two figure out who goes to night school and does the book keeping course’

‘Not it’ Waverly said immediately, just slightly earlier than Wynonna

‘Damn it baby girl no fair Rock Paper scissors?’ 

‘Don’t be a sore loser’ Waverly said with a smile ‘But Gus… this is… this is big…’

‘Waverly look at me…’ Gus said to her youngest niece ‘Sophia lives in Miami… its hot in Miami, its fun in Miami, its full of people I know in Miami… Curtis and I were always planning to move down there eventually, but… Well, now I’m going on my own-don’t make me stay around just so you feel comfortable baby girl…’

Wynonna slipped behind the bar and reached down a bottle of whisky and two glasses for Waverly and her aunt

‘Well then… have a drink on me…’ The raven haired woman said as her piercing blue eyes held her aunts a moment longer than necessary-conveying just how grateful she was to the older woman, and-despite appearances-how much love she felt for her

 

‘So she just… gave you the bar?’ Nicole asked as she joined Waverly at the dining table with their food. They had spent the last two months commuting between the city and the Homestead-Nicole had only managed to get to Purgatory twice in the two months as her filming schedule was so heavy, but Waverly had gotten to the city every two weeks, and they had fallen into a routine that worked for both of them

‘Yeah… she’s still going to get a wage, but basically, she’s handing it over to us at the end of September… Nonna has already enquired about the book keeping course-which starts the end of this month, so she’ll be four weeks in by the time Gus actually leaves…’

‘But she’s due in November, so how will that work?’

‘She’ll stop once the baby comes, and defer for a term, then will pick it up again after Christmas… With a bit of luck, we’ll only have to employ someone for a year before Nonna can take the reins…’

‘That’s incredible… And you had no idea?’ The redhead asked as she wound some spaghetti onto her fork and popped it into her mouth

‘None… I always assumed they would sell Shorty’s once they decided to retire, but this makes a lot of sense… Miami is an expensive city, so with us managing it and her getting a cut still, we can all rest easy that she’s taken care of…’

Nicole nodded her head in agreement and swallowed her food

‘What time are they arriving tomorrow?’ 

‘Not sure, the afternoon sometime I think… any idea whether you’ll make it on Friday?’ Waverly asked. She was graduating on Friday afternoon and Wynonna and Gus were heading to the city on Thursday to make sure they were on time and could be there to watch her get her PHD. Nicole had requested the afternoon off, but the filming block was running behind, and it cost an obscene amount of money to halt it mid shoot.

‘No idea… I am trying, but this block has been plagued with issues… The directors haven’t been as on it as in previous seasons, and you can tell there’s been a change in show runner, so its all a bit tense… I just can’t wait for this to wrap…’

‘I know baby… not long now though, you’re two thirds through right?’ Waverly asked, her hand instinctively reaching for the back of her girlfriends neck, to play with the red locks that fell there. Nicole smiled up at Waverly and kissed her lightly on the lips

‘The good thing is, I’m not on set until 11AM, so I don’t need to leave until 9.30… that’s practically a lie in…’

‘You’re right… however will we spend the time?’ Waverly asked, a teasing tone to her words. Nicole leant into Waverly and kissed her once again. The actor then stood and cleared up their empty plates and loaded the dishwasher as Waverly followed her with the empty wine glasses and their side plates. 

The brunette rinsed the glasses out and leant against the kitchen work top as she watched Nicole clean up the left overs and wipe down the surfaces

‘So I’ve been thinking…’ Nicole started, not looking at Waverly ‘I think I might want to leave the show…’

‘Really? Has it been that bad?’ Waverly asked, frowning slightly at her not realising how unhappy Nicole had been

‘No, no… not at all, I just… this is just THAT good… I want to spend time with you in Purgatory, and I’m tired Waves… I’m so tired… I just want a break…’ Waverly pulled Nicole into her and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s waist

‘So you would move in with us… and we can start planning the renovations and the updating?’

‘Yeah… if, if that would be okay?’

‘More than okay baby…’ Waverly replied with a grin ‘I think, that sounds pretty perfect…’ Nicole leant down and took Waverly’s face in her hands

‘Good… because its being released tomorrow that this is my final season…’ Nicole said against Waverly’s lips

‘What?’ Waverly said as she pulled away and looked at her girlfriend in the eye

‘Yeah… I kind of started the ball rolling as soon as the film was a hit… We got confirmation this afternoon that they had accepted I don’t want a contract extension… News will break in the morning… kind of another reason I’m reluctant to go to your graduation-I don’t want it to turn into a farce because I rock up and it suddenly becomes about me…’ Waverly smiled up at the woman in front of her

‘I don’t think anyone will care that you’re there… well no-one but me… look, if work won’t let you off set, then I get that-but please don’t stay away because you think it’s the right thing to do… I want my girlfriend to see me get my PHD… not the film star… just my girlfriend…’

‘Okay…’ Nicole said with a smile

‘Now take me to bed… my sister and aunt are going to be here for the next three days-I would quite like to have sex without having to be quiet and without fear we’ll be interrupted at any moment by either one of by crazy family

‘Yes ma’am’ Nicole said as she placed her hands on Waverly’s thighs and picked the brunette up and walked her into their bedroom

 

Nicole slipped into the back of the hall just before the PHD students started to be called up. She spotted Wynonna and Gus in the centre of the seating bank, and thought about staying where she was at the back, but then she noticed Wynonna looking around every few seconds, and decided to put the brunette out of her misery and make her presence known

‘Well its about fucking time’ Wynonna said as she removed her bag from the seat next to her and made room for Nicole to sit down

‘I see missing me makes you grumpy’ Nicole replied, then leant forward and caught Gus’s eye ‘Hey Gus… good to see you-sorry I missed you last night…’ Nicole had been on a night shoot so had decided to stay in her trailer for the night instead of waking their guests

‘You’re here now girl, and that’s all that matter’s’ Gus said in response, smiling at the redhead

‘Does she know you’re coming?’ Wynonna said. 

Nicole leant into Wynonna’s ear and whispered ‘Every single time’ 

‘DUDE’ Wynonna barked. Nicole started laughing and the family in front of them turned round and shushed them both, the little girl doing a double take when she noticed who Nicole was

‘Are you…’ she said, big eyes looking up hopefully

‘I am, but don’t tell anyone… I’m here on a secret mission… can I trust you to keep quiet?’ Nicole whispered and tapped the side of her nose with her finger. The little girl smiled and nodded her head seriously then turned back round to face the front. Wynonna looked confused at the interaction so Nicole leant in and said ‘I did a children’s spy film last year…. I’m VERY popular with five year olds…’

‘Jesus Haughtsauce is there NOTHING you haven’t done?’

‘Never eaten geoduck…’ 

‘The one that looks like…’

‘I swear to god girls if you two don’t shut up, I’m going to let Waverly know and then you’ll both be sorry…’ Gus hissed at them both as the PHD names started being read out. Waverly’s name was near the top of the alphabetical list and both Wynonna and Nicole stood and cheered as she made her way onto stage.

People in the crowd clapped politely and a few of them turned to look at who was making all the noise, but Nicole and Wynonna were unrelenting and continued to whoop and cheer for their girl. Waverly beamed at the two women making the racket and then accepted the PHD certificate from the dean. Nicole and Wynonna only ceasing with their noise once Waverly was off the platform and sitting back with her colleagues

Nicole managed to catch a brief moment with Waverly before having to disappear back to set-promising to join her and her friends as soon as she had wrapped for the day. Wynonna had surprisingly said she would accompany Gus back to Nicole’s apartment and maybe join them later if she could find some energy

Waverly had planned to meet her friends later, after they had all gone to her favourite restaurant for a meal. Nicole was once again disappointed she couldn’t join them, but was relieved that this would be one of the only times she would miss such an event. She had arranged for the table, as it was quite an exclusive place, and she had also invited Chrissy and Michael as a surprise-if Nicole had to miss out, then damn it she was going to make sure Waverly was with the people she loved most in the world.

 

Waverly was delighted when she walked in and saw Chrissy and Michael already seated. The Maître dee leading them to the best seats in the house and insisting the bill had already been taken care of. He handed Waverly a note, which had Nicole’s artistic hand writing on the front of the folded piece of paper. 

Waverly read the note and smiled, shaking her head slight. Wynonna whipped the note from her sister and read it

‘WYNONNA’ Waverly protested, but it was too late, Wynonna was already laughing and opening it up to the group

‘It just says “Stop being so stubborn”… I think I might love her…’ Wynonna said through a laugh

‘I am NOT stubborn…’ Waverly protested, to which the entire table laughed ‘Fine… but just for that, I’m not holding back-and I suggest none of you do either… take this as payment for all the help you did round the Homestead, and all the help you’re going to continue to do… that clear?’

They all looked between one another and nodded enthusiastically, before reaching for menu’s and deciding what they wanted-Nicole may not be here, but she still managed to make Waverly’s night, something the redhead was going to get very, very thanked for later

 

Nicole finished on set just after 9PM and had been delighted to hear she was not needed the next day. They only had two episodes left to film, which meant about a months work. She had been pleased to hear her character would not be killed off, merely offered a job they couldn’t turn down in another city-leaving the door open for her return and for guest appearances. She owed this show a lot, and wanted to stay loyal to them when she could without having to commit to 4 months of her life every year

She got ready in her trailer and phoned Waverly to find out where she was. Unsurprisingly, there was no answer, so she tried Chrissy. Still not getting a reply, she called Wynonna, and was surprised when the brunette answered after a couple of rings

‘Hey… you with Waves? I’m done here, but don’t know where I’m heading’

‘I just left her-bunch of crazy college kids all doing shots and heading off to the Purple Turtle is not my idea of fun when six months pregnant’

‘You need a ride? I’m just getting into the car-I’ll be twenty minutes-Glenn can then drop you at the apartment if you want?’ Nicole offered. She liked Wynonna a lot, and didn’t like the thought of her walking home six months pregnant

‘Nah… thanks but Michael is with me-we were literally the only sober people within a three mile radius… I’ll warn you Haughtshot… her friends are interested in you… like some of them lost their shit about you once we started drinking…’

‘What do you mean?’ The redhead asked as she climbed into the back of her car and asked Glenn to head to the Purple Turtle in the student area of the city

‘Like there was squealing and shit… and a couple of the girls wanted to know what you were like in the sack’

‘Please tell me she didn’t answer…’ Nicole said, pretty sure she knew Waverly would be discreet, but having to ask regardless

‘Of course not… well, she said you were incredible, so don’t worry, your ego won’t take a hit’

‘I am incredible’

‘I’m going to guess mediocre at best…’ Wynonna retorted

‘Earp, believe me, I’d blow your fucking mind’ Nicole replied just as quickly

‘DUDE’

‘Don’t take me on Wynonna, you’ll never win’ Nicole said through a smile ‘Get home safe, order food if you need, Waverly gave you all the codes and stuff to get in didn’t she?’

‘Yeah, we’re all set Haughtstuff… go find my baby sister and for the love of god, stop her with the sambuca, she won’t admit it, but she gets wild when she’s had more than a couple of shots of the vile liquid’

‘Sambuca? Jesus… Okay, we’ll be quiet when we get in…’

‘Oh and hey Haught… nice touch with dinner… thank you…’ Wynonna said uncomfortably

‘You’re welcome… see you in the morning-I’ll be the one NOT hungover…’

‘You and me both…’ Wynonna said before hanging up. Nicole sat back in the car and relaxed as Glenn drove them through the city. Nicole knew that the next couple of ours were going to be hell on earth for her, but if it meant she got to celebrate with Waverly, then it would be well worth it

 

Nicole heard the group of graduates before she saw them. Glenn dropped her off and Nicole had taken a deep breath before descending the steps and disappearing into the badly lit basement club. 

The bar was on the right as Nicole walked in, running the full length of the space. There were arches off to the left which led into a larger standing area with booths nestled along either side of the room-and beyond that a dance floor that was wider than it was long

Nicole hadn’t been in a student bar since her graduation, and there was something so welcoming about it-you know exactly what you’re going to get when you enter the Purple Turtle-young, drunk people having a good time-and none more so than Waverly Earp, who was currently standing in the middle of a group, banging a table with three others and downing a shot of clear liquid Nicole could only assume was another ill thought out sambuca.

Nicole watched with a smile as she waited for her beer to be delivered. She paid the barman, who looked at Nicole for a second longer than usual and smiled widely at her when she left a tip. She started to make her way over to the group when she saw a woman slip her arm around Waverly’s shoulder. Nicole stood stock still and watched as the woman pulled Waverly in to whisper something in her ear. Waverly frowned at the girl and pulled away, with a smile Nicole didn’t recognise. She politely shook her head and took a step away from the woman, who looked at Waverly and pouted. 

Nicole grimaced at the woman trying to be cute, and smiled when Waverly shook her head and turned back to the three others at the table. Nicole approached her girlfriend slowly and was standing right behind her before she leant down and whispered ‘Hey baby’ quietly in her ear. 

Waverly squealed with delight and spun round to kiss Nicole immediately. Waverly tasted like a mixture of aniseed and fruit, and smiled up at Nicole as soon as she had broken the kiss

‘I missed you…’ Waverly said with a dazzling smile

‘You have not missed me one bit’ Nicole joked. Waverly pulled Nicole down by the collar of her shirt and kissed her again, deepening it momentarily before a song by the backstreet boys came on and Waverly pulled away squealing once more

‘I love this song… dance with me?’ Waverly said, playing with the belt of Nicole’s jeans

‘Absolutely not… But you go and dance, I’m going to say hello to Chrissy’ Nicole said. Waverly pouted, much like the girl had done to her minutes early, but when Waverly did it, Nicole found it almost irresistible

‘Not going to work baby-too sober right now…’

‘Later?’ Waverly said in a sultry tone

‘Play your cards right and I’ll consider it…’ Nicole whispered in her girlfriends ear. Waverly shivered as she looked up at the redhead, smiling at the wink Nicole threw her way.

‘Waves… is that?’ Nicole overheard someone say as she watched her girlfriend disappear onto the dance floor

‘And so it begins…’ Nicole said under her breath as the group of people Waverly was drinking with all turned to Nicole and stared at her ‘Hi… I’m Nicole, Waverly’s girlfriend’ she said to five sets of eyes all looking at her. A blonde girl standing next to her cleared her throat and turned to talk to Nicole

‘Hi… sorry… it’s nice to meet you… Waverly’s told us almost nothing… apart from your view is nice… she told us that-not that we were talking about your house or anything… I mean only Waverly said you had a nice view… oh god… sorry…’ the very nervous woman said

‘What’s your name?’ Nicole said with a smile

‘Cleo’ she replied

‘Hi Cleo… relax okay, the apartment does have a nice view… were you guys all in the same class as Waverly?’ Nicole asked, trying to get into the rhythm of a normal conversation

‘Yeah… she’s top of the class though-we were all lagging behind… Waverly’s ability to retain information is unbelievable’

‘I agree… but then I am slightly biased’ Nicole said with a wink. Cleo giggled nervously and nodded her head

‘So what happens now for you Cleo?’ Nicole asked-relieved that this seemed to calm the sweet girl down as she launched into her plans to travel over to Europe and join a dig just outside Cairo.

‘Haught’ Nicole heard from behind her. Smiling at Cleo in front of her, she apologised for the interruption then turned to see Chrissy Nedley heading towards her 

‘Where’ve you been? You missed all the fun’ Chrissy said as she got closer and enveloped Nicole in a hug

‘Just got here… Have you met Cleo?’ Nicole said, instantly bringing the woman into the conversation so she didn’t feel like a spare part

‘Yeah, we’re old friends…’ Chrissy said ‘aint that right Cleo’. Cleo laughed and pulled Chrissy into her side with her arm wrapped round her

‘You’re drunk…’ the blonde woman said

‘You’re not drunk enough… this is your graduation man… you need more booze… Haught, you want a shot?’

‘Sure, why not… come on ladies-first rounds on me…’ Nicole said. Chrissy gave out a whoop and followed with Cleo as Nicole led them to the bar. 

The three women remained there chatting and drinking for a while, Nicole being left alone by the rest of the bar-they either didn’t know who she was or didn’t care. Cleo and Chrissy were telling a story about Waverly getting locked out on the apartment balcony wearing nothing but an oversized shirt and an eye mask when Nicole felt two tiny arms engulf her from behind and squeeze her tight. 

‘There you are…’ Waverly said sleepily ‘I wondered where you’d disappeared to… Might have known it would be the bar with these two…’

Nicole smiled down at Waverly wrapped an arm around her, kissing her on the top of the head

‘Sorry baby… I was just hearing about you locking yourself out and having to be rescued by the fire department

‘Must you taunt me so?’ Waverly said to Chrissy and Cleo ‘I’m trying to be all cool in front of my girlfriend…’ The two friends just laughed harder at Waverly, who shook her head

‘Wanna get out of here? I can get us an Uber’ Waverly said as she kissed the bottom of Nicole’s neck

‘No need, Glenn is outside… I have tomorrow off, so he has an unexpected day off too… he’s only waiting until 1AM then I said for him to go if we’ve not left… and yes… I very much want to get out of here…’ Nicole said as she leant into Waverly’s ear

‘Okay, let me just grab my things…’ Waverly said as she disappeared off to the booth they had been occupying. Nicole watched Waverly go and frowned when she saw that the woman was back, clearly pestering Waverly

‘Fuck that… Excuse me…’ Nicole said to Chrissy and Cleo, before striding over to Waverly and wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing the side of her neck

‘Ready to go baby?’ Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear ‘Hi… I’m Nicole’ she then said, directing her words to the woman in front of her

‘Oh erm… Hi… I’m Jenny…‘ the woman stuttered, looking away from the actor

‘Well it was nice to meet you Jenny, but if you’ll excuse us’ Nicole said brightly. She took Waverly’s bag in her right hand and entwined her left hand with Waverly’s right

‘Can you meet a couple of friends before we go-just a quick hello? They’re HUGE fans I’m told…’

‘Of course baby’ Nicole said with a smile. Waverly squeezed her hand and led them over to the table where the rest of Waverly’s friends were sitting

‘Okay guys we’re off home, but Nic wanted to come over and say hey before we left’

‘Congratulations guys, it was an awesome ceremony’ Nicole said sincerely. They all thanked her and introduced themselves quickly. Nicole remembered everyone’s name and agreed to have a couple of pictures-but made sure she held Waverly close the entire time. After ten minutes of polite talking, the pair excused themselves and headed for the door, throwing a wave to Chrissy and Cleo as they left

Glenn was sitting in the car, waiting outside. Waverly got straight in and said hello to Glenn whilst Nicole opened the trunk and stashed Waverly’s things inside. As she got into the car she noticed the screen going up between them and Glenn and frowned at Waverly. Waverly waited until they were in complete privacy and they had started their journey before she turned to her girlfriend

‘You’re cute when you’re jealous’ the brunette said as she leant over and captured Nicole’s lips with her own

‘I was not jealous…’ Nicole said indignantly

‘Oh baby you practically sprayed me… I liked it…’ Waverly replied easily

‘I was not that bad… who the fuck is Jenny anyway?’

‘She’s no-one baby… just someone in my class… she’s been interested for a while, but never really did anything until tonight… I think sambuca gives her confidence…’ Waverly said with a smile, not taking her eyes off Nicole. Nicole visibly shifted and muttered something Waverly couldn’t quite catch

‘What was that?’

‘Nothing…’

‘Oh baby… you’re so cute…’

‘I am not cute’ Nicole said, smiling as she did so

‘Oh you are so… so cute Nicole Haught…’ Waverly said in a sultry tone, slipping her hand up to the top of Nicole’s thigh and ghosted her lips over the redheads ear. Nicole leant into Waverly and sighed quietly, closing her eyes at the sensation

‘I love that you got jealous, and I love that you staked your claim… but I am so in love with you, you never have to worry about anything like that okay?’

‘You… you love me?’ Nicole asked with a hope in her voice

‘Yes Nicole I love you. I love your heart, your brain, your body, your smile, your dimples, your generosity, your kindness, your humour… everything…’ Waverly said, kissing her girlfriend along her jaw line and down her neck as she said each new word

‘I think sambuca riddled Waverly is my favourite Waverly…’ Nicole said as she pulled her girlfriend into her and kissed her slowly, relishing the feeling of finally knowing that Waverly Earp loved her back, and that it felt even better than she could have possibly imagined


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a bit longer than usual guys... closed a show and started on another one so been a bit manic! Also... writers block is a bitch...!!

Nicole woke early the next morning and slipped from the bed and from the tight grip Waverly had round her waist. She padded into the bathroom and after visiting the loo, washing her hands and splashing some water on her face, she wandered into her lounge in search of coffee. 

She wasn’t expecting Wynonna to already be up, but the raven haired woman once again surprised her by not only being up, but with a cup of de-caf coffee and a slice of toast in her hands

‘Hey… What time did she drag you home?’ Wynonna asked, not looking up from a magazine she had found on Nicole’s coffee table

‘I think we got in about 1AM… not too sure…’

‘Did you meet Jenny?’ Wynonna asked with a smirk

‘I did… and I don’t think I’ll be seeing her again…’ Nicole said pointedly. Wynonna chuckled and took another bite of toast

‘So I want to run something past you…’ Nicole started, as she slid a bagel into the toaster

‘Fuck… you’re going to ask her to marry you aren’t you?’ Wynonna said through an exhale

‘What? No!’ Nicole startled

‘Well don’t sound too enamoured with the idea red-you could do a lot worse… in fact you DID do a lot worse…’

‘I am barely divorced, I have no intention of asking her yet…’

‘Yet?’ Wynonna asked with an arched eyebrow

‘Well… I mean…. Oh shut up’ Nicole flustered. Wynonna just laughed and shook her head

‘Relax red… I’m just teasing you…’ Wynonna said, deciding to put the actor out of her misery ‘So what’s up?’

‘How would you feel about me getting an architect in to the homestead and started thinking about building somewhere for Waves and I?’

‘What like a house?’

‘Yeah maybe… or maybe converting the barn? What do you think? I haven’t spoken to Waverly yet, as I know that’s a battle I need to face with all the information, but I just wondered what you thought?’

‘I think it sounds like a great idea…. But… I mean, not that I NEED you near, but I think WAVERLY might want to be closer to the house than further away… I mean, if you want to build further away, you can…but I’m just saying I think…’

‘Will you relax, I mean within 50 yards of the house…’

‘Okay… but not the barn-she will HATE that idea…’

Nicole looked across at Wynonna and waited. When no explanation came, Nicole nudged the older woman with her elbow

‘Wanna explain that to me?’

‘What’s to explain? Waverly has beef with the barn… you know the whole Willa basically torturing her thing…’

‘The what now?’ Nicole asked seriously. Wynonna realised she had said too much and tried to back track ‘Wynonna, you’re going to need to explain exactly what you mean… like right now…’ Nicole said, standing to her full height. Wynonna closed her eyes and shook her head

‘Look… it’s not my place… all I will say is Willa has always been a bully, and the barn was a place she would take Waverly when she was feeling particularly mean… I didn’t know until much later, but she pulled some shit in there, like locked her up in there when it stormed and stuff- I swear, I didn’t know… anyway… Waverly hasn’t been into the barn for nearly 17 years… so I know she wouldn’t want it converted…’

‘Fuck…’ Nicole said through a whisper. She knew Waverly didn’t particularly like Willa, but this was on another level-how Waverly could even be in the same room as her oldest sister was beyond Nicole, and took a certain strength Nicole couldn’t even hope to possess ‘That… that’s fucking horrific…’

‘Yeah… But Willa IS pretty fucking horrific to Waverly… always has been… Waves was Mama’s favourite and our father couldn’t stand it… Willa loved daddy more than anything in the world… she blames Waverly for everything…’ Wynonna sighed. ‘Life dealt my little sister a shitty hand, and she’s never even complained you know…’

‘Yeah… I know… excuse me a minute…’ Nicole said as she stood up and walked back towards the bedroom. She knew Waverly was still fast asleep, but could see the brunette was now using Nicole’s pillow to curl around. Nicole slipped out of her robe and climbed in next to Waverly, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and pulling her close. The redhead then started peppering Waverly’s shoulders with kisses and squeezing her tightly. Waverly sighed contentedly and wriggled so she was pressing her back further into Nicole’s front

‘I love you…’ Nicole whispered over and over. Waverly shifted so she could look Nicole in the eye

‘I love you too baby…. What’s wrong?’ the brunette asked, reading something in Nicole’s expression that she couldn’t quite place

‘I want to put a clause in the contract today before its signed… I don’t want Willa in our house… I mean the one we build together… we’re going to rip down that fucking barn, and we’re going to build a house, and I don’t want Willa to ever come into it…’

‘Really? You… you can do that?’ Waverly asked

‘Yeah… I would say the land, but she’s Wynonna’s sister too-and if you want to see her, then you can… but not in our house…’

Waverly took a deep breath but maintained eye contact with the redhead

‘Where’s this all coming from?’ Waverly asked gently, as she spun round to fully face her girlfriend

‘I suggested to Wynonna we look at converting the bar for us to live in, and she let slip that it has some bad memories for you-involving Willa…. She didn’t mean to baby, and she didn’t really say anything other than Willa would bully you and stuff… but… I… I… want our home to be a sanctuary for you…’

‘Oh baby… I made my peace with the abuse a long time ago-I got help, I’m okay… I’m not broken…’ Waverly said calmly ‘but I’ll admit the thought of never having to see her again is tempting, so put the clause in, and if I ever want to see her… I’ll see her at Nonna’s… it has to be a sanctuary for both of us….’ 

‘You sure?’ Nicole asked, suddenly wary she might be seen as forcing Waverly into something

‘Yeah I am… fuck her…’ Waverly replied with a smile as she pulled her girlfriend into her and kissed her like her life depended on it

 

Waverly burst through the doors of Shorty’s and rushed to the back office to find her sister. Wynonna-who was now seven months pregnant, and almost through with her first month of the book keeping course-was often found in the back looking through the accounts, trying to keep up to date and put her new found skills to good use 

Both the Earp women had thrown themselves into learning everything they needed to know about running a popular bar in a small town. Waverly had worked at Shorty’s off and on for years when she had been living in Purgatory before college, and Wynonna was a self-proclaimed expert when it came to all things liquor, so they were already in a good position, and with Gus guiding them, they fell into an easy routine that worked well for both of them

Waverly pushed through the office door and found her sister sitting at the desk, a bowl of fries resting on her belly, her legs up on the desk, and Gus sitting opposite her

‘I got a job’ Waverly announced to both of them. ‘I got a job lecturing at Calgary University… its part time-a job share, but it’s a job… an honest to god, I’m finally using my PHD job. It starts in January, so a way off, and its only for six months initially…’ Waverly continued ‘And Nonna… I know you’ll only have had the baby in November, but I think we can work something out… What do you think?’ the brunette asked hopefully

Wynonna placed the fries down on the desk and got up slowly, walking round to her little sister and holding her by the shoulders

‘I think you’ll be awesome, and I am very proud of you baby girl’ the older woman said ‘Now let’s get you both some whisky to celebrate…’

Waverly squealed with delight and ran out of the office, heading straight to the bar to reach down the good stuff. The other two women slowly made their way through to the front and joined the brunette-who had poured two small measures of whisky into a couple of glasses and a matching glass half full of apple juice for Wynonna. 

‘To baby girl, who never gave me cause for doubt’ Wynonna said as she raised her glass

‘Pregnancy has softened you’ Waverly said with an arched eyebrow

‘Bite me’ Wynonna retorted, which earnt an eye roll from the women opposite her

The barman, Bobby, came over and asked Wynonna to check and sign the afternoon’s inventory-whilst she muttered and moaned all the way over to the stock room, she did at least disappear off the sign the paperwork, leaving Waverly and Gus alone in the closed bar

‘You spoken to Nicole?’ Gus asked. Waverly sighed and shook her head

‘Not yet… She’s hoping to be back tonight-just for 48 hours, but its something… two more weeks then she’s here permanently’

‘Two more weeks baby girl’ Gus repeated as a comfort. 

Waverly had found Nicole’s last block of shooting gruelling on both of them. Nicole hadn’t been able to get to Purgatory at all over the last two months, and Waverly’s trip to the city had been less frequent as hand over of the bar was fast approaching the Earp sisters-this meant the couple hadn’t seen each other since the day after Waverly’s graduation

Wynonna returned and the three women chatted about a quiz night they were thinking of hosting whilst they finished their drinks. Gus had never done themed nights, but with any other entertainment lacking in the area, Waverly was convinced it would be a good idea. Waverly finished her drink, kissed her sister on the head and headed for the door

‘Right, I’m heading home for a shower, to shave my legs and to hopefully see my girlfriend for the first time in five weeks’ Waverly said with a smile. Wynonna and Gus watched her leave before turning to each other 

‘She okay?’ Gus asked, not quite looking at her niece

‘She will be… Cole is stressed and the filming schedule has been brutal’ Wynonna said ‘But she’s trying… I think it’s a mistake for her to come down tonight-she’s knackard… but they’ve got to meet the architect tomorrow to sort the house issues out, so she doesn’t really have a choice…’

‘Is Waverly happy?’ Gus asked seriously. Wynonna took a moment to think before she answered

‘Happiest I’ve ever seen her… Even when she’s frustrated, she’s still buzzing…’ Wynonna answered honestly. Gus nodded her head and smiled

‘And the homestead repairs are all finished?’ Gus asked, changing the subject

‘Yep… All we have to do is the painting… Waves swapped our rooms round this week, so I’m upstairs and they’re downstairs until their house is built… makes sense as the nursery will be upstairs, so may as well get used to being up there…’

‘It makes a whole lotta sense… you decide that? Or your sister?’ Gus asked curiously

‘Me actually… once that roof was fixed and insulated, it was the sensible thing to do you know…’

‘Yeah I do’ Gus said with a smile

‘Weird to hear me speaking like this right?’ Wynonna said with a smile

‘So weird…’ Gus conceded ‘But in a really good way…’ She followed up, squeezing the taller woman’s shoulder. Wynonna smiled slightly but didn’t say anything else, knowing instead their mutual silence was enough for them. 

 

Nicole finished filming and went straight to her trailer to get changed before jumping in the car and heading to the airport. The plane she had shares in was waiting for her on one of the runways, fuelled up and ready to go, and because it was an internal flight, she was able to get straight on and take off within the hour. Nicole didn’t always have access to the plane, but she had managed to pull some strings, and had got it to not only drop her at Calgary, but also pick her up in a couple of days. 

Waverly and her hadn’t seen each other for over a month, and whilst both women knew that was going to be the case, it didn’t make it any easier. She was four hours later than planned as filming had once again ran over, so it was close to 3AM by the time Nicole pulled up to the Homestead. 

All the lights were off, so she unlocked the door quietly and placed her bag down by the door. Removing her shoes and coat silently, Nicole headed straight for Waverly’s room. Cracking the door slightly, she noticed the sleeping form in the bed immediately and smiled so herself. Waverly had installed black out blinds so Nicole could sleep in when she was there, so the actor navigated herself over to her side of the bed using nothing but muscle memory. 

After slipping into the bathroom and brushing her teeth and having a quick wash, she padded over to the bed and slipped under the covers, immediately pressing herself against the sleeping woman next to her and kissing the naked shoulders she could barely see in the dark. Waverly had insisted Nicole wake her at whatever time she got in, and as the redhead placed a hand on the hip in front of her and moved across to the other shoulder, she smiled as she felt the body in front of shift. 

‘Well this is awkward’ a voice said in the darkness. Nicole froze as she realised that voice did not belong to her girlfriend. Scrambling from the bed, Nicole desperately tried to find something in the dark to throw over her before the inevitable light got switched on. Unfortunately, she couldn’t manage it and the bedside lamp was switched on to reveal a very naked Nicole Haught in the middle of the room, and Wynonna Earp wearing the biggest grin she had ever seen

‘WYNONNA’ Nicole yelled, before diving onto the floor and crawling towards the bed so Wynonna couldn’t see her body from the bed

‘Well shit red… I’m not going to lie… that did stuff to me…’

‘Pass me that throw for fuck sake’ Nicole barked, indicating the extra blanket Wynonna had over her

‘Not a chance’

At that moment the door flew open and revealed Waverly Earp. The tiny brunette looked between her naked, but covered, sister lying in the bed and her naked and exposed girlfriend frantically lying face down on the floor desperately searching for something to cover herself with

‘Everything about this needs explaining’ Waverly said with her hands on her hips

‘She tried to seduce me’ Wynonna said at the same time as Nicole said ‘Why is she in our bed?’

‘I did NOT try to seduce you… I tried to seduce her’ Nicole said indignantly, pointing at her girlfriend

‘Pretty sure you kissed me…’

‘I thought you were Waverly’ Nicole said exasperatedly

‘Sure red… keep telling yourself that…’

‘Wynonna I swear to god…’ Nicole started before she felt a hand on her shoulder and a blanket drape over her body

‘Wynonna enough…’ Waverly said sternly. Wynonna was about to say something else, but looked between the two women and thought better of it. Nicole scrambled up once she had fully covered herself and looked between the two Earp women

‘Why is she in our bed?’ Nicole said again to Waverly

‘We swapped rooms this week… I did tell you… Well, I left you a voicemail…’ Waverly said with a hint of annoyance. Nicole was about to protest, but then looked at Waverly’s face and thought better of it

‘Okay… my bad…’ she opted for instead with a sigh. Nicole walked over to her pile of clothes and scooped them up before turning back to Wynonna

‘Well as painful as this was, I’m exhausted, and have a meeting at 8AM, so I’m going to get some sleep’

‘Sure didn’t feel like it was sleep you were after…’ Wynonna said through a smirk

‘Wynonna enough…’ Waverly said. She looked over at her girlfriend and noticed how tired she looked. Waverly had been furious that Nicole’s shooting had ran over, and had been more than a little pissed with Karen when she had gotten the call-but as she saw the tired eyes and the slumped shoulders, she realised it wasn’t Nicole’s fault, and that the redhead must have been equally annoyed. 

‘Come on you…’ Waverly said to Nicole, who looked her in the eye for the first time in five weeks. Waverly’s heart melted and she held out her hand for the actor to take. Nicole smiled slightly at her girlfriend and took the pro-offered hand, linking their fingers together and squeezing. 

Waverly led them downstairs and into their new bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her

‘Who is your meeting with in the morning?’ Waverly asked

‘Laurie… we need to talk post filming publicity’

‘You don’t finish for another two weeks though right?’ Waverly asked as she climbed into bed and waited for Nicole to join her

‘No…’

‘So cancel it… Nicole you’re exhausted, and we haven’t seen each other for over a month… cancel the meeting and have a lie in’ Waverly said simply. Nicole pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed

‘I can’t… it’s too late…’

‘It’s not too late Cole… please… cancel the meeting and then get into this bed and hold me…’

Nicole looked at the brunette and the slight pout that had formed on her girlfriends face.

‘Damn it Waves… you know I can never say no to that face…’ the redhead said defeated. She pulled her phone out and sent off a quick text to her publicist before walking over to her side of the bed and sliding in next to her girlfriend

‘Now… you wanna explain to me exactly what you did to my sister…’ Waverly asked with a smile. Nicole laughed and buried herself into the crook of her girlfriends neck

‘I’m never going to hear the end of it am I?’ Nicole said, a hint of resignation already in her voice

‘Not any time soon you’re not baby…’ Waverly replied with a grin


	16. Chapter 16

Nicole woke up naturally the next morning and with one of Waverly’s arms tightly wrapped around her shoulder. Her girlfriend was sitting up, with a book in the other hand. Nicole’s long legs were draped over Waverly’s thighs, effectively pinning the brunette to the bed, but as she opened her eyes and looked up from her girlfriends chest, she realised Waverly Earp didn’t care a bit

‘Good morning’ the brunette said as she put her book down on her nightstand and pushed her glasses up onto her head

‘Hey…’ Nicole replied sleepily ‘Sorry…’

‘What are you sorry for baby?’ Waverly asked with a slight frown

‘For falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow last night… it wasn’t how I had intended to spend the night with you…’

‘Oh hush now… you were exhausted… and as much as I want you, I want you when you’re fighting fit, not fighting sleep…’ Waverly replied with a smile

‘What time is it?’ Nicole asked through a yawn

‘A little after midday…’ 

‘Shit, the architect will be here in half an hour’ Nicole said suddenly, sitting bolt upright in bed and scanning the room for her clothes

‘I changed it last night when Karen said you’d be late… turns out his son is a fan of yours, so I’ve promised a meet and greet with his 6 year old and he was happy to push it back to 4PM’

‘Huh… So being me does sometimes come in handy…’ Nicole said absentmindedly as she lay back down

‘You want some breakfast and some coffee?’ Waverly asked as she played with her girlfriends hair. Nicole leant into the touch and hummed contentedly

‘Not just yet… I want to lie here with you for a bit… Tell me something…’

‘What kind of something?’ Waverly asked with a smile. Nicole would often ask this of her on the phone at the end of their respective days

‘I don’t know… how’s the quiz night plans coming along?’

‘Good… I think Wynonna wants to test you on it later before she heads to work… She’s staying at the bar tonight so we can have some privacy…’

‘Really? I don’t want her to feel kicked out…’ Nicole said anxiously

‘She doesn’t baby-it was her idea… she knows how hard its been for BOTH of us… she loves you, you know-like really loves you…’

‘Well that’s a relief because I hate it when its all one sided’ Nicole replied easily. Whilst their relationship was at times testing, there was no denying how much both women cared for one another.

‘Oh… and I… I got a job…’ Waverly said tentatively. She had been excited to share this info with her girlfriend, but telling her now, the brunette felt nervous of how the redhead would respond

‘What? What do you mean you got a job?’

‘At Cal U. It’s a part time job share with the current professor. I’ll be taking two classes a week- one on the history of the Ghost River Triangle and the other on Women of the Wild West… It’s not a lot, but it’s a start…’

Nicole sat up and looked at her girlfriend 

‘When did this happen?’ 

‘I got the offer yesterday afternoon, but I had the first interview two weeks ago, and then another one Monday…’ Waverly said slightly sheepishly

‘And you didn’t tell me?’ Nicole replied bluntly ‘why didn’t you tell me Waves?’ 

‘Well, the day I got the offer for the interview, your show was premiering and you were interviewing all day, then the actual interview was when you were on night shoots and we didn’t really speak for a couple of days, and then on Monday when you eventually called me, I was up to my eyes in ordering for the bar, so wasn’t able to speak for long… and then last night I wanted to tell you over dinner, but your shoot ran over so you didn’t get here in time…’ Waverly answered honestly. Nicole closed her eyes and took a deep breath

‘Waves… this is huge-this is so much bigger than a night shoot, or an episode airing-this is… this is incredible baby…’

‘It’s fine Cole, honestly…’

‘It’s not fine Waverly… it’s definitely not fine… When did you start thinking this sort of thing isn’t important?’ Nicole asked, realising exactly how little they’d managed to speak over the last fortnight

‘It’s not that it’s not important, there’s just other stuff going on too, and it took a back seat’

‘Well that’s on me…’

‘It’s fine baby, it doesn’t matter…’

‘It does matter Waves… it matters so much… I am so, so sorry baby… I’ll be better okay…’

‘You don’t have to be better Cole… we both need to make some more time that’s all… if you’re on night shoots, then we speak in the day-and if you’re free at night, then we make sure there’s time for us to have a proper conversation… and look, Gus is still here for a couple of weeks, so I’ll come to you next week on your days off… whenever they are’ Waverly reasoned. She knew Nicole would take this personally, but it was up to them both to make sure the lines of communication were always open

Nicole nodded and smiled at the woman in front of her

‘You really think you can come up next week…’ the redhead asked tentatively, not wanting to get her hopes up, but desperately wanting her girlfriend with her ‘Like… for your birthday?’

‘How do you know it’s my birthday?’ Waverly asked surprised. She’d never celebrated as a child, and that habit, despite Gus and Curtis trying to break it, had never died

‘I asked Chrissy months ago… When I was still figuring out how to woo you…’

‘Woo me?’ Waverly said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow

‘That’s right… Woo you…’

‘Well you let me know when you’re going to start this proposed wooing and I’ll be sure to keep an eye out…’ Waverly said with a smile. Nicole laughed and started to creep towards her girlfriend on her hands and knees

‘Oh I think you’ll know…’ the redhead retorted. 

‘Oh yeah?’ Waverly breathed out as she laced her fingers behind her girlfriend’s neck and lay down, pulling the redhead with her as she went

‘Yeah…’ Nicole breathed into the brunettes ear before kissing her deeply for the first time in five weeks

 

After they spent the rest of the morning reacquainting themselves with each other’s bodies, Waverly got up and padded into the kitchen to prepare their breakfast and brew them some coffee. Wynonna was nowhere to be seen, so Waverly assumed she had headed into town early to give the couple their privacy

After a lazy brunch and two cups of coffee, they decided to get up and have a look at the foundations already laid down before the architect meeting later that afternoon. Nicole showered first-both deciding long ago that the shower at the homestead wasn’t big enough for two-and was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans some boots and a grey cashmere jumper when Wynonna surprised her in the kitchen

‘I thought you’d gone out?’ Nicole said without looking up from the script she was reading

‘Without saying goodbye to you lover? I couldn’t do such a thing’ the brunette replied easily in a fake southern belle accent

Nicole glanced up from the script and shook her head before looking back down and continuing to read the page in front of her

‘What? Nothing to say? What’s the matter Cole? Are you shy? You certainly weren’t shy last night…’ Wynonna said with a shit eating grin. Nicole sighed and put the script down, looking Wynonna directly in the eye

‘Be very careful Wynonna’ Nicole said seriously 

‘Of what? You kissing me to death’

Nicole got up incredibly slowly and walked over to the raven haired woman in front of her. Wynonna, at first, squared her shoulders, ready for a confrontation, but found herself backing up against the kitchen unit as Nicole stalked forward, not stopping until Wynonna was pressed against the sink and Nicole was inches away from her face

‘I’ve said this to your sister, now I’m saying it to you… Don’t. Tempt. Me’ Nicole said in a sultry tone.

Despite herself, the older lady shivered at the sensation of Nicole’s breath in her ear. Wynonna stared up at the actor, slightly flustered, and the redhead looked down at the brunette, a calm and almost amused look in her eye

‘What… what are you doing?’ Wynonna stuttered

‘Oh I’m sorry, is this too close?’ Nicole said barely above a whisper. Wynonna swallowed audibly 

‘No… not at all… I’m fine…’

‘Why so nervous Wynonna?’ Nicole said, her voice dropping even lower ‘scared you might like it?’

‘No…’ Wynonna replied, sounding unsure. Nicole placed her hands either side of the unit

‘I’m going to repeat myself to you one more okay? Don’t. Take. Me. On’ Nicole said in a whisper ‘So what do you say Wynonna… Enough?’

‘Never…’ Wynonna said, trying, and failing to sound convincing

‘Why is it Wynonna that I just don’t believe you…’ Nicole said as she leant further into the brunette’s ear, her lips brushing against her lobe ‘You sure this isn’t too much?’

‘FINE FINE ENOUGH YOU WIN’ Wynonna shouted as she scrambled away from the redhead. 

It was Nicole’s turn to wear the shit eating grin and as Waverly entered to find out what all the screaming was about she only had to look at her girlfriend’s face to know it was something to do with last night

‘Stop torturing her’ Waverly said pointedly to her girlfriend 

‘She started it’ Nicole retorted as she looked across to the fiery brunette, before realising by the look on Waverly’s face that she was not going to entertain these antics this morning any longer

‘Wynonna… don’t you have something to say to Nicole?’

‘After that stunt she just pulled, absolutely not…’

‘Wynonna… you promised’ Waverly said pointedly. Wynonna looked over to her little sister and sighed

‘I’m sorry about last night red… lets not mention it again…’

‘Fine with me… And I’m sorry I just backed you up against the counter and whispered in your ear… Trust me, that will NEVER happen again’ Nicole said sheepishly looking at Waverly

‘Okay, now YOU’ she said, pointing at her sister ‘Stick to your word…. And YOU’ she said, turning herself towards her girlfriend ‘Don’t you EVER try and scare seduce my sister again… are we clear?’ Waverly barked. Both women mumbled something incoherent 

‘I said… are we clear?’

‘Yes Waverly…’ Nicole said looking at her feet as Wynonna said ‘Yes Waverly’ looking anywhere but at her little sister

‘Good…’ Waverly said to both the women in front of her ‘Right then, Nonna, we’re going to have a look at the foundations and the plans for the studios… wanna join us?’

‘Sure, let me just grab my jacket, and then erm…once we’ve done that… Cole… can you come and look at the spare room… I want to bounce some idea’s off you about colours and shit’

‘I’d love to’ Nicole answered with a hint of a smile. Wynonna disappeared off to get her coat and Waverly looked pointedly at her girlfriend

‘You wanna explain that?’

‘Not massively…’ Nicole replied, then she reached out to her girlfriend and grabbed the front of her jeans, pulling Waverly towards her ‘But I promise never to do it again…’

‘Hmm… good enough…’ Waverly said. Nicole smiled down at the brunette and whispered in her ear

‘I like it when you turn all Professory on me…’

‘That’s not a word’

‘But it’s a thing none the less… authoritative Waverly might just have become my favourite Waverly’

‘I thought sambuca Waverly was your favourite?’ The brunette said with a raised eyebrow as she ran her fingers through Nicole’s red hair

‘She’s just been usurped… especially if Professor Waverly has her glasses on…’ Nicole said quietly, just in case Wynonna was near-by. The redhead ran her nose up Waverly’s neck and kissed just below her earlobe

‘That so… I’ll bear that in mind…’ Waverly breathed out as she tightened her grip in red hair and pulled her girlfriend closer

‘Guys… seriously… you’ve been banging all morning…’

‘And we will continue long into the night’ Waverly said as she looked at her sister from her girlfriend’s arms ‘But you’re right… lets go look at our houses’ she continued as she released herself from Nicole and made her way over to the door to pull on some boots

Nicole and Wynonna looked each other up and down

‘After you red…’ Wynonna said as she moved aside to let Nicole past

‘Most chivalrous Wynonna…’ Nicole replied

‘WHAT DID I JUST SAY?’ Waverly barked from the door, hands on her hips and her foot tapping impatiently

‘Sorry…’ they both mumbled to the brunette, smirking at each other as Waverly turned towards the door and left the house

 

Nicole had managed to employ a team to dismantle the barn almost as soon as the signing of the land had been completed-the day after Waverly’s graduation. Whilst both Karen and Laurie had mentioned that Nicole didn’t like waiting once her mind was made up, neither of the Earp sisters were prepared for quite how quickly Nicole could make things happen. 

Waverly had argued with Nicole about the expense, but Nicole had promised they would do up the homestead as a team, and reminded Waverly that she herself had said she would let Nicole pay for any additions to the house. At the time, Waverly hadn’t realised that Nicole wanted to build them a house and a couple of smaller studio’s for guests, but as Nicole took great delight in reminding her girlfriend, she had agreed to it, and so Waverly had to concede that Nicole was well within her right

Nicole had initially sat down with both the sisters and discussed her idea’s, unsure of how it would go down. Waverly was stunned when Nicole had said she wanted to build them a place, but Wynonna had been great and fully supportive of the idea-as long as their houses were close to each other, she was all for the couple having their privacy-reminding Waverly fairly regularly that she had no desire to listen to her baby sister ‘bang’ on a regular basis 

The three women walked the site where to barn once stood. The plan was to build two large studio’s directly next to the original homestead and then a larger version of the homestead the other side for the couple. This would essentially mean any guests that came to stay would have their own space with a bedroom and a bathroom, but would go to either houses for all other things.

The barn, it turned out, stood on fertile land, so Nicole had got the sisters to agree to a small kitchen garden that they would tend to themselves. The land the house currently stood on and its surrounding area was sparse, so the redhead had also convinced the ladies to allow for her to pay for a landscaper to come in once the houses were built to turn the back yards into something resembling a garden. In short, Nicole was turning their world upside down and filling it with beauty, and the sisters had to agree, they were as excited as the actor was to see what they could achieve together.

Wynonna had got a local roofing firm to come in and fix the homestead, and with the additional work Waverly and the team had done three months previously, it was almost ready for the newest addition to their family. There was just painting to go, and Wynonna was delighted to hear that the three of them would do that together once Nicole was down in Purgatory permanently

‘So how long do you reckon before its built?’ Wynonna asked as they stood and looked at the foundations already laid

‘I’m not sure, but with a bit of luck I think it’ll be ready before the spring… but we’ll know more once we’ve met with Jim this afternoon… I’m hoping not too long after Christmas for us and march for the studio’s’ Nicole replied

Waverly leant on her sister and wrapped her arm around her back as they all stood silently looking out onto the horizon. This place had held so many difficult memories for both women, they had privately agreed that all the changes taking place was a chance for a fresh start, and a chance to finally put their family history behind them and to look towards a better future-one that included a redheaded actor and a tiny baby they all couldn’t wait to meet


	17. Chapter 17

Glenn picked Waverly up from the airport the evening before her birthday and drove her to set. Waverly had never been on a set before, so wasn’t too sure what to expect-but the minute they drove onto the lot and Waverly saw a beaming Karen waiting for her, any nerves she had dissipated.

‘So good to see you again Waverly, it’s been far too long’ Karen said with a smile once Waverly had gotten out of the car. Glenn disappeared off to the car park and Karen linked her arm with the brunettes and led her through various trailers before stopping at a large one that had Nicole’s name on the door. 

‘Cole is still on set filming, but she asked me to let you in and keep you company until she wraps for the day if you don’t mind?’

‘I’d love that, as long as you’re okay with staying? I don’t want to keep you…’

‘Not at all, Tommy is with Craig, so I’m all yours… What are your plans for tomorrow?’ Karen said as she opened the door to a trailer and led Waverly inside. 

From the outside, it didn’t look like much, but inside the trailer was incredibly exclusive. There was a desk to the left of the door, and a seating area with a television and drinks cabinet to the right. Waverly could see a small kitchenette across the back wall, and off to the left was a small corridor leading to a bathroom and a bedroom. 

Whilst it was luxurious, it was also incredibly ‘Nicole’. There was clothing strewn about the place, and a coffee cup on the desk. Various scripts and high lighter pens were flung across the work station, and there was a pair of converse in the middle of the room-seemingly just left where they had been taken off. 

Nicole was meticulous about her work, but to live with-she was an utter mess. It’s one of the things Waverly liked most about her girlfriend-the whole world got to see calm and together Nicole, it was only Waverly that got to witness her rushing about desperately trying to find her other shoe 

Waverly brought her attention back to Karen and smiled ‘Well, I wanted to see an exhibition at the museum, but its sold out, so I think I’ll have a gentle morning, a birthday lunch with Chrissy and then Cole and I will have dinner tomorrow night… I’m not sure where-you can probably tell me more than I can…’ the brunette said with a smile

Karen laughed and shook her head

‘Do you know what, this is all on Nicole-I haven’t done a thing-although I do know where you’re going… but my lips are sealed, so don’t even try it… Now, Nicole was insistent we open the bottle in her fridge, so… can I interest you in some bubbles?’ The assistant said as she got up and opened a fridge secreted in the walnut units

‘Oh go on then… although if we open a bottle and she doesn’t turn up soon-I’ll just end up drinking it all… I just can’t get enough of champagne… god that sounds decedent…’ Waverly said with a blush. Karen laughed and shook her head

‘Waverly, champagne is delicious-and besides, it’s your birthday-if you can’t be decedent on your birthday, then when can you?’

‘You make a valid point Karen, thank you’ the brunette said with a smile as she accepted a glass of chilled champagne from the assistant

The women chatted for an hour, catching up on each other’s news and sharing photos with one another. Both the women had been so engrossed with their conversation, they hadn’t realised the crew had wrapped for the day until the trailer door flung open and Nicole appeared, shrugging her coat onto the desk and kicking her shoes off

‘Hey baby’ Waverly said with a huge smile and a nice champagne haze

‘Hello you two…’ Nicole replied, walking over to Waverly and lightly kissing her girlfriend on the lips ‘How was your journey?’ 

The three women chatted together about their respective days whilst Nicole took off her make up and got dressed out of her costume. Nicole sent Karen on her way, insisting Glenn drop her home as Nicole had one of her cars on set, and then the couple made their way to Nicole’s car and onto the apartment

The pair continued their easy conversation, and it wasn’t until they were through the doors that Nicole pulled Waverly into her and captured her lips in a kiss that made Waverly weak at the knees. The redhead pulled away and looked down at her smiling girlfriend

‘Hello… you look beautiful tonight…’ Nicole said through an exhale

‘Charmer…’ Waverly replied with a wink as she pulled the taller woman in to her once more 

‘I’ve missed you… I love that I get to spend tomorrow with you…’

‘It’s just a bir… wait… what?’

‘I got tomorrow off… I wasn’t sure, so I didn’t want to tell you, but I put in a request, and as I’ve never had an N/A, they let me… you have me all day…’ Nicole said grinning

‘I love you Nicole Haught, you know that?’

‘I do baby, and I love you too…’ the redhead replied easily ‘now come with me… I have so many plans for you…’ she followed up seductively. Waverly’s smile got even wider as she was dragged into the bedroom by her girlfriend

 

Nicole had never thought of herself as a sexy woman. She was strong, and confident, that could sometimes come across as sexy-but if she had to choose an adjective for herself, sexy was not one of them. That was until she saw Waverly Earp’s face as she stripped off to reveal matching underwear that leaved little to be desired. Her girlfriend lay on the bed as instructed and didn’t take her eyes off the actor as she slowly removed her clothing. 

Waverly’s eyes seemed to get darker the more she watched, and she was practically salivating as Nicole climbed onto the bed slowly and straddled the brunette.

Nicole leant down, took Waverly’s hands and placed them above the brunette’s head and whispered in her ear

‘Tell me what you want baby…’

Waverly shivered at the words, and swallowed audibly

‘I want… I want you to talk to me… whilst you touch yourself… I want to hear you come and feel you come against my stomach as you talk to me…’ Waverly said through shallow breaths. 

They had spoken during sex before, and Nicole knew that Waverly got turned on just by listening, but they had never taken their relationship to this level before. Nicole slipped her hand between their bodies, sliding her fingers through slick folds and coating her fingers with her own wetness

‘Fuck Waves… I’m so fucking wet for you…’ Nicole whispered. Waverly moaned and licked her lips, leaving her hands above her head and writhing her body underneath Nicole’s centre. Nicole continued to circle her clit as she breathed heavily into her girlfriend’s ear

‘I used to do this to myself at the theatre… think about how you’d feel beneath me, how you’d taste on my tongue… think about what you’d like, and how many ways I could take you… I’d think about touching you, and how it would feel to hear you beg for more’ Nicole continued as her hips started to rock out a rhythm. Waverly started to moan and pushed herself further onto Nicole’s core

‘I would fantasise about pushing you up onto my dressing room table and fucking you senseless, how you would have to bite down on my shoulder to stop yourself from crying out… marking me as yours… I thought about… about how we would be so close to being interrupted by someone, but neither of us would care… both too caught up fucking each other…’ 

‘Fuck baby…’ Waverly whispered, feeling herself on her own thighs

‘I would lock my door in between shows and imagine you coming in and taking me right where I lay… pushing me down and kissing me as you entered me… curling your fingers that way you do that making me lose my mind…’ As Nicole continued whispering in her girlfriends ear, her fingers picked up the pace, and brought her close to the edge of orgasm

‘I would… I would watch you when we were out… imagine running my tongue up your neck and biting down on your pulse point, drawing out gasps and moans from you… I was so wet, I had to get into the shower just to get rid of the frustrations… I would… fuck… Waves I’m so fucking close… I would fuck myself, imagining it was you… your fingers fucking me, your hands sliding along my body and bringing me to my knees…’

‘Come for me Nic…’ Waverly pleaded as she felt Nicole’s body tense against her own and felt the redhead come all over her stomach. Nicole let out a shuddering breath as she lay on top of the brunette, catching her breath. Waverly flipped their positions effortlessly and pushed two fingers inside her girlfriend as she crashed their lips together. Nicole saw stars as Waverly fucked her, wrapping her legs around the smaller woman and pulling her closer into her

‘Fuck Waverly… Jesus… I’m… FUCK’ Nicole panted, clawing at her girlfriends back and pulling at her hair. Waverly continued to twist her fingers until she felt Nicole come into her hand and down her wrist. Waverly quickly bent down and ran her tongue along Nicole’s sex, moaning as she tasted her girlfriend and smiling as Nicole ran her hands through brunette hair and guided her back up to her lips

‘That was quite possibly the hottest thing I’ve ever heard…’ Waverly said as she kissed down Nicole’s neck. Nicole drew her closer and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman-still trying to catch her breath

Waverly propped herself up on her elbows and looked her girlfriend in the eye

‘How would you feel about me sitting on your face?’ Waverly said suddenly ‘I want to feel you fucking me with your tongue’

‘If this is birthday Waverly, I am HERE for her…’ Nicole said with a grin

 

Waking the next morning was bliss. It had been so long since Waverly had been at the apartment, she had almost forgotten how comfortable the bed was and how well the blinds worked. The night had continued well into the early morning for the lovers, both having an insatiable appetite for each other that never wavered. 

Waverly was lying on her side, with Nicole tightly pressed behind her, one arm slipped underneath the brunette’s pillow and the other lying relaxed over her body. They seemed to take turns in holding each other, and Waverly couldn’t decide which one she preferred. She lay there letting this feeling of peace wash over her, absentmindedly stroking Nicole’s forearm 

The redhead stirred behind her and pulled her closer, kissing her just behind her ear

‘Morning baby… happy birthday’ Nicole said with a sleep laden voice

‘Thank you… Did you sleep?’ Waverly asked

‘I did… so well… I always seem to sleep better with you beside me’ Nicole said

‘I’m delighted to hear it… you better have some breakfast in for me woman, I shall be furious if you make me get dressed before noon’

‘Fear not Ma’am, I have everything you could ever want in… what is it you fancy?’

‘Well clearly pancakes… the answer to that question is always pancakes’ Waverly replied. Nicole smiled and sat up slightly so she could look at her girlfriend, bending forward to kiss her gently

‘Pancakes it is… stay here…’ Nicole said as she squeezed Waverly once more and climbed out of bed, wrapping herself in a kimono as she disappeared out to the kitchen

Waverly lay still, smiling to herself as she heard Nicole lightly sing along to the radio as she prepared their breakfast. She sat up and grabbed her phone from the side of the nightstand. She checked her messages and phoned Wynonna briefly, leaving a message saying Nicole had the day off and that she would facetime her later. Waverly wasn’t expecting Wynonna to remember it was her birthday, so her heart swelled when Wynonna sent her a selfie of her at the bar with a sign she’d made saying ‘Happy birthday baby girl’. 

They text back and forth for a while until Nicole appeared with a veritable feast laid out on the tray she carried. Waverly took a photo of the redhead and sent it to Wynonna showing off her girlfriend’s excellent cooking skills and then dug in to the plates of pancakes and fruit in front of her

Nicole had planned the main birthday surprise for later in the evening, having not been sure she would available beforehand, but had also placed a card and a small present on the tray of food. Once they had finished and were sipping their coffee’s, Nicole slyly placed the small bag on Waverly’s lap

‘Baby, you didn’t have to’ Waverly said as she looked at the bag in front of her

‘Yes I did… And more importantly, I wanted to… You have no idea how restrained I am with you-if I had my way I would shower you with gifts constantly’ Nicole said through a laugh. She watched as Waverly opened the parcel tentatively and took in the small velvet box

‘It’s really, really important you know this is not what it looks like…’ Nicole said. Waverly laughed and put her hand to her chest

‘Thank god for that… I wasn’t quite sure how I would turn you down without hurting your feelings’ Waverly said through a laugh ‘I mean, you know I love you, but if this had been a proposal, it would have been really awkward’

‘Well rest assured it’s not…’ Nicole laughed, and then smiled as she watched Waverly open the small velvet box to reveal a pair of dropped pearl earrings. Waverly and Chrissy had seen them in an antique market six months ago and she had talked about them that night at the theatre to the actor as she collected her washing. Waverly had joked that she would sell a kidney for them, and even asked Nicole if she could get Karen to look into the black market for her. 

Even though they weren’t together at the time, Nicole had gone out the next day and found the exact pair Waverly had described-even checking with Chrissy they were the ones Waverly had coveted-and had bought them on the spot. Nicole had always intended to give them to Waverly for her birthday-hoping that if they weren’t together it would be enough of a hint to the brunette that Nicole was interested

‘I can’t… I can’t believe you did this… Oh Nicole… I… I love them, thank you…’ Waverly said, feeling overwhelmed

‘Well… you know… I knew you wanted them…’ Nicole said sheepishly. Waverly looked up at her girlfriend and smiled gently at her

‘You’re perfect… you know that…’ the brunette said tenderly, looking into soft brown eyes. Nicole smiled fully and shook her head

‘Baby… you have no idea…’ 

 

They took a bath together and decided to walk into downtown to meet Chrissy for a late lunch. Nicole wouldn’t give up any other plans she had for them later, and as they walked through the park towards the café, Waverly continued to badger Nicole into giving her a hint. 

They had both dressed casually, Nicole in a loose pair of light blue linen trousers, a vintage Grace Jones t-shirt that hugged her body slightly, but not too much and an oversized light denim shirt that matched her trousers, along with her straw trilby hat, some converse and a pair of aviators. 

Waverly was in a pair of with black wet look leggings and one of Nicole’s white shirts-which she had tied in a knot at the front and rolled the sleeves up-and a pair of brown suede ankle boots. Waverly’s hair was loose and as they walked arm in arm, they looked like they had been walking like this together for years, not months

As they got towards the café, Waverly stopped walking and looked up at Nicole 

‘I love you… like really, really love you Nicole’ the brunette said

‘I love you too Waves… you okay?’ the redhead questioned

‘Yeah, I really am… you make me so happy’ Waverly said, pulling Nicole into her and wrapping her arms around the actors waist. 

Nicole hooked one of her fingers under Waverly’s chin and kissed her. Waverly deepened the kiss, and for a moment they just stood there, enjoying each other. The moment was broken by someone clearing their throat loudly behind Waverly. Nicole pulled away and looked over to the interruption, smiling when she saw Chrissy Nedley standing with her arms folded

‘Oh I’m sorry, was I interrupting?’ Chrissy asked sarcastically

‘Always Chrissy, always…’ Nicole replied easily. The three women hugged and headed into the café, intent on a long lunch and a catch up.

Nicole excused herself to take a phone interview after they had eaten, leaving Waverly and Chrissy to continue their conversation alone. Chrissy looked over at the brunette and smiled

‘So… good birthday so far?’ Chrissy asked

‘So, so good…’ Waverly said with a smirk ‘She’s… she’s amazing… she bought me a pair of earring’s I’d seen over six months ago-even before we were seeing each other… I’m not sure I deserve her at all…’ 

‘Of course you do-you deserve every good thing that’s coming to you Waves… everything… and you know what, Nicole looks so happy and relaxed-remember when you first met her and she was closed off and distant… you guys are good for each other’

‘That’s very true… When you first realised that Michael was the one for you… did it scare you? I mean the thought of losing him?’

‘Of course it did-I was fucking terrified-but then, I looked at him and I just knew, I knew that it would be okay, because we were facing it together, you know… he grounded me I guess…’ Chrissy said with a smile

‘He really is the best’ Waverly said with affection. She loved Michael. She loved how he made her best friend feel, and she loved how much he cared for them both. 

‘So what are you guys up to tonight? I mean apart from the obvious…’ Chrissy asked. Waverly laughed and shook her head

‘I don’t quite know what your implying, but we are going out for dinner-that’s as much as I know. Cole has plans, but I don’t know what they are’

‘Sure…’ Chrissy said dryly. 

Nicole returned to the table after settling the bill and the three women reluctantly said goodbye to one another. Chrissy heading home to finish her costume plot for her next show and Waverly and Nicole going back to get ready for drinks and then dinner

The couple started their leisurely stroll and were half way through the park when Waverly’s phone rang, showing Wynonna’s number on the caller ID

‘Hey Nonna… thanks for the photo’

‘Happy birthday baby girl… did you have a good lunch with Nedley?’ her sister asked. Waverly could hear the smile through the phone

‘How did you know I was with Chrissy?’

‘Waves, you guys are all over twitter sucking face’

‘What? I don’t believe you…’

‘Check your phone… if its any consolation, every one thinks you’re really cute together’

‘No it isn’t any consolation…’ Waverly said ‘Cole, pass me your phone’ the actor did as requested, and Waverly brought up twitter. Nicole had been tagged in hundred’s of threads, all stemming from a photo of them kissing outside the café three hours ago

‘Well shit… babe… we’re famous again…’ Waverly said to Nicole as she handed the redhead her phone

‘Oh… god my trousers have got a rip at the foot… that’s annoying’ the redhead said whilst looking at the photo, completely unaware of Waverly’s annoyance

‘Nicole… focus’ Waverly said as she shook her head

‘Sorry… yes, this is terrible…’ the redhead replied with a hint of sarcasm

‘Okay, I’m going to go and speak to my girlfriend about all the reasons why this is annoying… thanks for the heads up Nonna’

‘No worries baby girl.. and hey Waves… have a good night tonight…’ Waverly narrowed her eyes at the actor standing opposite her 

‘Do you know what we’re doing?’

‘I do… and I’m not saying a word…’ Wynonna replied before hanging up. Waverly turned to her girlfriend, who was resembling a red setter chasing its tail as she tried to look at the back of her trousers where the bottoms had started to fray

‘How come everyone knows what we’re doing tonight but me, and why are you not more annoyed that we’re all over the internet?’

‘Birthday’s are about surprises, and this is your birthday… and I’m like world famous… I’m constantly all over the internet… even you have a Wikipedia page’

‘I have a what?!’ Waverly said aghast

‘Someone made a Wiki page about you…’

‘Who?’

‘No idea’ Nicole said with a shrug ‘google yourself’

‘I am NOT googling myself’ Waverly said indignantly

‘Fine, but your girlfriend is in the biggest blockbuster since Black Panther, and you went to the premiere-people were always going to want to know who you are’

Waverly realised she couldn’t argue with that. She wasn’t really someone that was into social media, and even less so since it had dawned on her quite how big Nicole was. With a sigh, Waverly resigned herself to the fact that she was now someone who got “papped” and that she would just have to deal with that. 

The ladies continued their walk back to the apartment and once they were inside and settled on the balcony Nicole mixed them cocktails and they sat out in the late summer sun and read their books. 

Waverly loved that she could be still with the actor and not feel like they had to talk all the time. Sometimes sitting in silence, enjoying the redhead’s company was one of her favourite things to do. There was no pomp and circumstance with Nicole, no desperation to please-just a feeling of serenity and that no matter where you were with her, you belonged

 

Nicole had planned the last part of the evening out to absolute precision. They enjoyed their meal at Waverly’s favourite restaurant and were picked up by Glenn afterwards and driven further into downtown. Nicole linked their fingers and brought Waverly’s hand up to her lips and kissed her lightly as the car drew to a halt.

‘We’re here’ Nicole said as she got out of the car into a dark alleyway. Waverly frowned but took Nicole’s pro-offered hand and climbed out. Nicole banged on a door just outside the car, and a man opened it. He was wearing a dark suit and had one of those security ear pieces in. 

‘Ms Haught, Ms Earp… please follow me’ the guy said. He walked in front of them down a long brightly lit corridor and stopped at the far end, in front of another heavy door.

‘Follow it to the end’ the guy said before opening the door for them to walk through. Waverly hadn’t let go of Nicole’s hand since getting out of the car, and she had to admit she had absolutely no idea where they were. They continued down another corridor, this one as brightly lit as the last, and were met by a woman in a casual dress and cardigan

‘Nicole?’ The woman said as she extended her hand. Nicole shook it immediately and thanked her ‘I’m just through here if you need me, take your time… Happy birthday Waverly’ the mysterious woman said

‘Thank you…’ Waverly replied, completely flummoxed by what was going on ‘Nic… what is this?’

‘Do you trust me?’ Nicole said through a smile

‘You know I do’ Waverly replied, unsure of where this was going

‘Well then close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you- let me guide you okay?’

‘Of course…’ Waverly said, slightly unsure. She did as she had been asked and kept her eyes closed as Nicole slowly led her away from where they had been standing and into another room. Nicole stopped and positioned Waverly before standing behind her

‘Okay… open your eyes…’

Waverly slowly opened her eyes and was faced with an enormous skeleton of a dinosaur that stands at the opening of the Natural History Museum. Waverly blinked and then turned around to Nicole in awe

‘I heard there was an exhibition on that was sold out… so I hired the museum for the night… that lady we met is the curator-she’ll do us a private tour when you’re ready to get your geek on… But I thought maybe we could look around for a bit first-you know… you can show me your favourite bits…’ Nicole said with a smile. She then reached into a rucksack that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and handed Waverly a pair of flats

‘And I brought our comfy shoes with us, so we can take our heels off… is this… is this okay?’ Nicole asked, realising Waverly hadn’t actually said anything yet

‘This is… this is…God Nic… this is incredible… I can’t…’ Waverly stuttered as her eyes brimmed with tears. Nicole walked over to her and looked down

‘Is it too much? It’s too much isn’t it… I’m sorry Waverly I just thought..’ Nicole’s ramblings were cut off be Waverly’s lips, as gentle as always, even through tears

‘This is… I am blown away-and these are good tears… I can’t believe you did this…’

‘Well I can’t really come here on a normal day-not with you anyway, and I know how much you love this place… I wanted to experience with you’ Nicole said, looking down at her girlfriend and swiping her thumb across the brunette’s cheek to gather up a tear

‘I can’t begin to tell you how much this means to me…’

‘Come on, lets go lose ourselves in history… I’ve never been here before’

‘You’ve never been to the Natural History Museum? Jesus Cole… I’m not sure I would have asked you out if I’d have known that…’

‘Err… rude’ Nicole said with a smile ‘And this just means you get to be my guide…’

‘Oh my god, this is going to be epic’ Waverly squealed and threw her arms around her girlfriend. Nicole laughed and lifted the brunette slightly before popping her back down on the ground and bending down to change her shoes

‘Right then… lets start with this little lady’ Waverly said, pointing at the skeleton in front of them. 

Waverly took Nicole’s hand and started reeling off information at a alarming pace. Nicole realised, not for the first time, how vast Waverly’s brain was and how much of a thrill she got from sharing her knowledge to others. And as she was led by the hand across the museum Nicole realised she was somehow falling even more in love with Waverly Earp


	18. Chapter 18

Waverly was sitting at the kitchen table hunched over some research when the door flew open to reveal a wild looking Nicole Haught. The redhead had finished filming two weeks ago and had moved to Purgatory immediately. She had spent the last two weeks helping paint the inside of the homestead with the Earp sisters, getting it ready for the baby-which, if it came on time, would be with them in six weeks. 

‘Where’s Wynonna?’ Nicole said out of breath. Waverly slid her glasses up onto the top of her head and frowned-pointing towards the couch

‘Napping… You okay?’ Waverly asked, but her girlfriend was already marching towards the couch and shaking the sleeping woman in front of her

‘Wyn, get up…’ Nicole said briskly. Wynonna stirred on the couch and made a whining noise from where she lay

‘Red… seriously… not so rough…’

‘Nicole what’s going on’ Waverly asked, but was once again ignored by the redhead as the actor kept her attention firmly on the woman on the sofa

‘Karen came though…’ Nicole said simply

‘Came through with what?’ Waverly said as Wynonna sat bolt right up and looked at Nicole 

‘Seriously? How? When?’ the raven haired woman said. Nicole smiled and nodded ‘next Tuesday… can you believe it?’

‘Shit Haughtstuff… she needs a bonus, like a big fucking bonus’

‘Came through with what?’ Waverly repeated again, starting to lose her patience

‘I’m so excited Wyn…’

‘Me too… I can’t believe she managed to get them…’ Wynonna said. Waverly huffed out some air, folded her arms and was about to demand to be brought up to speed when she was stopped in her tracks by her girlfriend rapping. 

‘So so so, so this is what it feels like to match wits  
With someone on your level what the hell is the catch’ the red head said out of nowhere

‘It’s the feeling of freedom of seeing the light  
It’s Ben Franklin with a key and kite-you see it right?’ Wynonna joined in

‘WHAT IS HAPPENING?’ Waverly shouted from the spot. Both Nicole and Wynonna stopped their ridiculous rapping and looked at the tiny brunette

‘We got Hamilton tickets’ Nicole said with a grin. 

‘Baby bump me’ Wynonna said to the actor. Waverly stood dumb struck as she watched her girlfriend and her sister gently bump each other with their stomachs and then high five. 

‘Hamilton? As in… on Broadway?’ Waverly questioned

‘Yep’ Wynonna said through a grin

‘But Nonna, you hate Musical Theatre’

‘It’s not musical theatre, its Hamilton’ the elder Earp replied immediately

‘Same thing’ Waverly said with a raised eyebrow. Nicole leant down to Wynonna’s bump and gently placed her hands on the older woman’s stomach 

‘Hey baby guess what…’ Nicole said to the protruding belly and then sung ‘We’re gonna be in the room where it happens the room where it happens the room where it happens’ deeply. Wynonna started laughing and danced about for the redhead on her knee’s in front of her

‘I am mildly uncomfortable with all of this’ Waverly gesticulated as she watched this scene play out in front of her ‘When the hell did you listen to the Hamilton soundtrack?’

‘When Wynonna and I decorate… she lets ME pick the music…’ Nicole said with a smile. Waverly huffed out some breath and shook her head

‘I have no words…’

‘You’re coming too though right?’ Nicole asked. Waverly was about to say no when she looked up and saw the hopeful face of her girlfriend looking back at her, all big eyes and dimples

‘Wouldn’t miss it’ Waverly said through a sigh. Nicole grinned and then turned towards their bedroom

‘I have to book a hotel, and check the plane is available and I’ll book us a restaurant…’ Nicole said to herself as she disappeared round the corner to grab her computer and start making plans. Wynonna watched the actor leave, smiling at the back of the woman’s head as she went. She then turned back to her little sister and realised she was being watched

‘What?’ the darker haired woman said

‘It’s like I don’t even know you’ Waverly said through a smirk

‘What can I say… red’s good for both of us’ Wynonna answered in a moment of honesty ‘But if you ever tell her I said that, I’ll cut you in your sleep’

‘There’s my sister’ Waverly said with a smile. She went back to the kitchen table and resumed her work as her sister started humming the tune Nicole had sung to her baby bump. 

Waverly picked up her pencil, but instead of writing, she glanced over at her sister-she loved that her and Nicole got on so well, but couldn’t help feeling slightly left out. She made a note to listen to the soundtrack before they went to New York, so she could understand what the hell had just happened in her living room

 

New York was as busy as always when the three women left their hotel to head to the theatre. Whilst Wynonna wouldn’t admit she was slowing down, a big city like NYC was always going to take every ounce of energy the brunette had in her. Waverly had mentioned her worry to Nicole, who had instantly booked a hotel that was close enough to the theatre and exclusive enough for her to stay in without being hassled. 

Waverly had to admit that the show was phenomenal. It was cleverly staged, and whilst the music was astounding, the design was simple-making it about the words, not the actions. Nicole and Waverly had never been to the theatre together, and although she knew how passionate her girlfriend was about this side of the industry, witnessing it first hand was something else. 

Nicole was emphatic when she spoke about the lighting, and sound as well as the direction and choreography. She waxed lyrical about the props and furniture and the seamless link between scenes. Karen had managed to get them three house seats-which Nicole assured Wynonna were the best seats in the house-under the condition Nicole and her guests did a meet and greet with the cast afterwards. It was a typical PR thing that often went on when famous people visited the theatre.

They were taken on a tour back stage by the company manager, and had photo’s with the entire cast as soon as they were escorted through the side door leading from the auditorium. Nicole had a few selfies with the cast as well as a huge full company photo that would no doubt be tweeted out by the marketing department within seconds of them leaving the stage. 

Waverly and Wynonna were invited to join in, and Wynonna couldn’t hide her delight at being surrounded by several male performers, all hot and sweaty from the show. Waverly prayed that Wynonna would keep it PG, and was surprised when her sister did manage to reign in her comments to the level of only mildly inappropriate. 

They left the theatre and walked back to their hotel, having decided to eat beforehand. As they said goodnight to each other, Wynonna pulled Nicole in for a hug and thanked her. Nicole instantly reciprocated and held Wynonna for as long as the brunette wanted, before the older woman pulled away, punched the redhead in the shoulder and slammed the door in their faces.

Waverly linked Nicole’s hand as they continued down the corridor to the elevator to take them to the penthouse. Nicole had booked a couple of suites, but the moment they had walked into the hotel, they had been upgraded to the best room available. Nicole didn’t need all the luxury, but the manager wouldn’t take no for an answer, so they found themselves at the very top of the hotel with an incredible view of the city

Nicole poured them a couple of glasses of wine, and the two women sat out on the balcony looking out at the world below them. Nicole had never felt so relaxed and Waverly had never felt as comfortable as when she was in her girlfriend’s company. 

Their companionable silence was interrupted by Waverly getting a text message from her sister. Her face frowned instantly as she read the screen in front of her

‘I think I need to go and see Nonna… she’s over emotional, and I’m not sure why… I don’t want her to be alone…’ Waverly said, slightly concerned how Nicole would take to spending a night on her own. The smaller woman had nothing to worry about as Nicole looked up at the woman standing in front of her and smiled gently

‘Do you know, I thought something was off when she hugged me… Go be a sister, I’ll enjoy the bed to myself for the night’ the redhead responded immediately. Waverly leant down and kissed the actor softly

‘I love you… and I love how much you get my sister’ Waverly said with a smile, before suddenly realising she didn’t bring anything to sleep in ‘I’m going to need to borrow your t shirt and shorts’ the brunette said matter of factly. Nicole laughed as she stood up and walked to her bag and pulled out an old Bjork t-shirt and a pair of men’s boxers with penguins on

‘These are what you planned to sleep in?’ Waverly asked with a raised eyebrow

‘Well… yeah, I was…’ Nicole said with her eyes wide and an innocent look on her face

‘You’re fucking adorable’ Waverly said to the redhead, leaning in to kiss her once more

‘I fail to see why’ Nicole replied indignantly, knowing exactly why. She smiled as she watched her girlfriend laugh at her and shake her head. They said their goodnights and Waverly headed off down the corridor to the elevator, unable to get the smile off her face

 

Wynonna flung the door open with an annoyed look on her face, which dropped the minute she saw Waverly standing the other side of the threshold. She sighed and opened the door fully to allow access to her younger sister, who walked straight into the room and climbed onto the bed.

‘Come here’ Waverly said gently. She watched an internal battle happen across her sisters face before she imperceptibly nodded and shuffled over to the bed and lay down in her sisters arms. Waverly didn’t say anything, just ran her fingers through raven hair and held the older woman as she silently wept. 

She didn’t know what was going on, but she did know that the pregnancy hormones currently running riot in her sisters body had a lot to answer for. Waverly whispered soothing words to Wynonna, who held on tightly until her tears subsided

‘I’m sorry… I don’t know what’s wrong with me…’ Wynonna said through sniffs

‘Nothing is wrong with you Nonna, you’re just pregnant…’

‘it’s not that… I mean it is, but… its Doc…’

‘What about Doc? I thought you’d not had any contact from him since you left Greece?’ Waverly said as she sat up to face her sister

‘Yeah… about that… He… I mean I haven’t…’

‘Nonna, tell me he knows you’re pregnant?’

‘I may have neglected to tell him… but now… now he wants to see me, and I just… I don’t know what to do…’ the older woman confessed. Waverly reached for some tissues by the bed and handed them to her sister

‘Well, what do you want to do?’

‘I… I don’t need anything from him, but at the same time, I have to push someone out of my vagina in about a month, and I think he should know about that… what do you… what do you think?’ Her sister asked, looking more vulnerable than she’d ever see her

‘Well… where is he? I mean, you said he wants to see you, so where is he?’ Waverly asked

‘Toronto right now, but he said he’d come to me if I would allow him to’

‘Allow him to? I mean, how OLD is he?’

‘He’s… he’s slightly old fashioned I guess… I think you’ll like him…’

‘Do YOU like him?’ Waverly asked seriously. She knew Wynonna didn’t need anyone, but at the same time, she desperately wanted her sister to be happy, and worried that sometimes the hard exterior was taking its toll. 

‘I like him enough’ Wynonna shrugged. Waverly knew that was as good as she was going to get, so smiled at her sister and started to get changed for bed

‘You want to watch a film?’ Waverly asked

‘What about Nicole?’ Wynonna said sniffing once more. Waverly shrugged and smiled at her sister

‘She snores…’ the smaller woman replied. Wynonna laughed again and nodded her head

‘I’d love that…’ The older woman said with a huff. The sisters got ready and then climbed onto the bed to watch a horror film. Normally, Waverly would protest, but Wynonna loved the genre, so she bit the bullet and curled up around her sister, gritting her teeth and sitting through it with only one eye open 

 

Nicole opened the door to the homestead and was greeted with a younger man looking nervously at her

‘Gerald, please, for the love of god tell me the pipes have arrived’ she said with a hint of exasperation

‘Almost Miss Haught… There seems to be a problem with the driver… looks like we’ll have to postpone again’ The man said sheepishly. Nicole had been adamant she would be as involved as she could be in the project managing of the build, but they were now 6 weeks in, and there was very little to show for it

‘Right… well I can’t really say anything to that can I…’ she sighed. The studio’s had started to take shape, but the incessant noise and delays were starting to grate on the redhead. She thanked him anyway and decided to drive into town for a break from the soundscape of building work

The route was as clear as always, and twenty minutes later the actor was in the store filling a trolley full of supplies for the week. She had taken it upon herself to make fruit smoothies for Wynonna daily to ensure the baby was getting as many nutrients as possible. Wynonna had grumbled at first, but even she couldn’t deny she felt better for them

After loading up the car, Nicole decided to wander over to Shorty’s and see how the raven haired woman was doing. Wynonna had insisted she would work until the last possible moment, and although they had a bar manager now and Waverly had taken over most of the shift work, Wynonna would sit in the back revising the accounts and doing her course work. 

Nicole walked in, and a couple of the locals turned to see who it was. One thing she loved about Purgatory over all other things was that no-one batted an eyelid at her. They knew she was famous, but all anyone seemed to care about was how she treated Waverly Earp. All except Stephanie Jones, who insisted on getting too close and too friendly every time she’d had a glass too many

Nicole sat at the bar and waited for Waverly to appear from the kitchen. She liked coming in and watching Waverly work. She would often set herself up in a booth with her computer and work quietly in the corner. 

The kitchen door opened and her girlfriend breezed in with a couple of baskets of fries for the guys at the pool tables. She noticed the redhead immediately and beamed over and winked at her as she carried the tray, indicating she’d be a minute or so. Nicole never tired of her heart skipping a beat whenever the brunette walked through a door. 

‘Hey baby…’ Waverly said from behind her. Nicole spun round on her stool and smiled at the smaller woman

‘Hello’ Nicole responded as she hooked her finger into the top of Waverly’s jeans and pulled her closer for a kiss. Waverly responded immediately, weaving her fingers into the hairs at the nape of the redheads neck.

Someone cleared their throat from beside them, forcing the couple to remember where they were. Waverly pulled away and winked again at her girlfriend before turning to the guy beside her and smiling as she made her way back round the bar

‘Sorry about that… Oooo I like your hat’ Waverly said to the stranger. ‘Now, what can I get you’ She asked breezily

‘Pardon me Miss, I did not mean to interrupt but if I may have a moment of your time… you see…’ 

But his words were cut off by Wynonna coming in from the office, seeing the moustached man and promptly dropping a glass of water on the floor

‘Nonna… what’s wrong?’ Waverly asked immediately. Wynonna and the stranger locked eyes, piercing blue eyes on piercing blue eyes

‘I do believe you have some explaining to do…’ The stranger said as his eyes wandered down to Wynonna’s protruding belly


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is so crazy, sorry for the delayed post!!

‘That’s Doc?’ Waverly whispered as she led her sister by the elbow back out into the office 

‘How the hell did he know I’d be here?’ Wynonna whispered back furiously. She had gone even paler than she usually was, and having witnessed her sister drop the glass, Waverly had jumped into action, grabbing Wynonna and spinning her out of the bar. 

The two women sat on the edge of the desk in the back office and exhaled slowly at the same time. 

‘What do you want to happen now?’ Waverly asked, completely unsure of how her sister was planning to handle this turn of events

‘Well… how long do you think we can hide in here for?’ Wynonna asked, only semi joking

‘As long as you need…’ Waverly replied kindly as she folded her arms and looked over at her sister. Wynonna closed her eyes and took a deep breath

‘Okay… I have to face this head on…’ the older woman suddenly announced. Waverly watched as Wynonna stood to her full height, squared her shoulders and marched out towards the bar. The tiny brunette quickly followed, wanting to offer support if it was needed

The Earp women walked into the bar and found the stool area empty. They scouted around and discovered Nicole and Doc racking up a game of pool. The sisters stood for a moment a little dumbstruck at the scene playing out in front of them. Doc with his Stetson and waistcoat and Nicole in a cashmere jumper and knee high boots laughing about something as if there was not a care in the world

‘This is…’ Wynonna started

‘Unacceptable?’ Waverly said. Wynonna shook her head and smiled

‘I was going to say unexpected… but that woman of yours sure knows how to handle things…’ Waverly smiled slightly at the compliment and turned back towards the pool table. Wynonna walked over to the pair, her eyes looking straight at Doc

‘So…’ She started

‘You’re pregnant’ Doc said immediately

‘Either that or I’ve just eaten a really big chicken’ Wynonna retorted. Nicole smiled and looked away, desperately trying to keep a giggle in

‘Wynonna…’ Waverly warned, stepping next to her girlfriend and not so subtly jabbing her in the ribs with her elbow

‘Right… sorry…’

‘Is it…’

‘It’s yours.’ Wynonna said sharply

‘I know that darlin’ I was going to ask is it healthy? Is everything okay?’ Doc said calmly. Waverly tilted her head at the words and smiled a little. Her sister had a history of picking really shitty men, but this guy, with his calm exterior and kind blue eyes seemed different somehow.

Wynonna had the good grace to smile at that. Nicole took that smile to be a cue to leave, so she stood up from the pool table she had been leaning on and gently placed her hand on Waverly’s hip

‘Wyn, we’ll be over at the bar if you need anything’ the redhead said. Waverly turned to glare at her girlfriend, but then heard the slow exhale from Wynonna and realised that it was the right thing to do

‘Do you want anything to eat?’ The smaller woman asked instead

‘If you don’t mind darlin’ a cheese sandwich would do just the trick’ Doc said

‘A cheese sandwich… that it?’ Waverly asked with a raised eyebrow

‘Sometimes the simplicity in things offer the most comfort’ Doc said with a smile. Waverly nodded slightly then turned to her sister

‘Nonna?’

‘Some fries would be great…’ Wynonna said awkwardly, looking down at the floor. Waverly nodded and went back towards the bar, followed swiftly by Nicole, who touched Wynonna on the shoulder and squeezed as she passed the older woman. 

 

Doc and Wynonna stayed in the booth for the majority of the afternoon. Waverly tried to go over several times, but was always stopped by either a customer, or her girlfriend-who kept insisting on giving them space. Waverly was desperate to find out what was going on- judging by the look on her sister’s face it seemed that wasn’t going badly- but Waverly was anxious to make sure Wynonna was okay. 

Once Nicole disappeared off home to continue her battle with the contractors, Waverly managed to go over and check in with Wynonna. Doc had disappeared off to the men’s room, leaving Wynonna sitting alone, staring at her hands

‘You okay?’ Waverly asked tentatively. Wynonna looked up and smiled weakly

‘Yeah… he was surprised… but he wants to stay and be involved’

‘And… how are we feeling about that?’ Waverly said. She thought it was a good sign that he had been so surprised and yet seemed to take it in his stride 

‘I don’t know… he wasn’t…. I mean we weren’t just… you know… casual…’

‘Nonna, are you saying you two were exclusive?’ Waverly asked surprised. 

Her older sister had always been terrified of commitment-which was the main reason she floated from place to place-never staying somewhere long enough to put down roots

‘Not exclusive…. Just he wasn’t seeing anyone else…’ Wynonna replied looking down at the table

‘Were you?’ Waverly asked, trying to hide the surprise out of her voice

‘Not especially, no…’ Wynonna answered quietly

‘Okay… well why doesn’t he stay above the bar tonight… then tomorrow he can come out to the homestead and I’ll cook something… we can just get to know him a bit and see how this might work… I mean… if you want?’ Waverly said gently. Wynonna looked up and held Waverly’s gaze

‘Yeah… maybe… I mean… I don’t know if he’s want to…’

‘Well why don’t we ask him together…’ Waverly said kindly. Her sister wasn’t usually vulnerable, but the latter stages of her pregnancy had left her open to it more than usual. Waverly sat down next to her sister and put her hand on her knee, squeezing lightly

Doc reappeared and sat opposite the sisters with a slight smile on his face

‘Well now… two Earp ladies, I am honoured to finally meet your acquaintance Waverly, Wynonna could not speak higher of you…’ Doc said as he took his hat off and laid it on top of the table carefully

‘Well Doc, I’d love to get to know you better, but I have to do the shift hand over and then deal with some things at home, so I’m about to go. But we’re cooking dinner tomorrow at the homestead, and would love for you to join us’ Waverly said with her signature smile

‘You cook?’ Doc said surprised, directing the question at Wynonna

‘Me? Hell no… she means red’ Wynonna said quickly

‘Nicole, my partner and I… we’ll cook and Nonna can show you round the place… how does that sound? Think I can tempt you?’ 

‘Darlin… you had me at dinner’

 

Waverly returned to the homestead an hour later to find Nicole across the building site with a pair of green Hunters rain boots on and a grimace as she and the contractor pointed at the outer shells of buildings currently being built on their land. The brunette stood on the porch watching as Nicole and the builder, Stephen, held plans out in front of them and looked over at the progress.

She remained looking at the pair for a minute, before putting her own site boots on and walking over to join them. Nicole looked up as Waverly approached and smiled at her girlfriend

‘Hey, great timing-we were just discussing the schedule. We think we’ll have something solid built soon… but I’m not sure which is more urgent… What do you think? Studios will be within a month, our house probably nearer three’

‘Studios I think… Doc wants to stick around, and I think him being here once the babies here, that would be preferable. Nonna might not want that-but I think it would be good to be able to offer it in case you know…’

‘Okay, so what if we have two teams just concentrating on one studio then?’ Nicole asked ‘That way it should be even less time right Stephen?’ 

The contractor scratched his beard and looked across at the one half built wall and trench dug out

‘I mean… we can try it…’ He said non committedly. Nicole sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose

‘Let me put that another way Stephen… I want two teams on one studio and I want it completed by the middle of October. That’s a fortnight. If you manage that, you can keep the contract-if you don’t… we shall take the rest of the build elsewhere…’ If Stephen looked taken aback, it was nothing compared to how Waverly felt

‘Nicole…’ Waverly started, but one look at her girlfriend had her stopping in her tracks

‘No Waverly. Enough. Six weeks they quoted to get the first building up, and here we are, eight weeks down the line and very little to show for it. I have put up with excuses, and I have put up with incompetence, but no more. Do you understand Stephen? I am not a patient woman, but I have been patient with you. Get your shit together, then get your men and get my studio’s built’ 

Nicole then handed the plans back to the contractor and marched off towards the house. Stephen looked startled as he turned to Waverly

‘I… I mean… I can’t help deliveries being late… or supplies being out…’

‘I know Stephen, but it has been a while… Why don’t you talk to the boys and see if they’d do some overtime? It would really help us out if you could get at least one of them built soon-what with Nonna expecting an all…’ Waverly tried to placate the man in front of her. He shifted uncomfortably but then nodded his head in agreement

‘I’ll see what I can do… You sure you can afford the overtime?’

‘Let me worry about that Stephen’ Waverly said kindly. She turned towards the house and slowly made her way back to the homestead, on the look out for her furious girlfriend.

Nicole was pacing when Waverly reached their bedroom, muttering something incoherent under her breath. Waverly leant against the door frame and folded her arms, waiting for Nicole to pace it out

‘I just… this is taking… why is it…’ Nicole said as she walked back and forth. She stopped on the spot and turned to look at the brunette currently waiting patiently for her to finish ‘sorry…’ the redhead said as she exhaled

‘Things take longer out here…’

‘I know’

‘And it’s not Stephens fault’

‘I know’

‘So apologise’. Waverly watched Nicole clench her jaw, but not respond ‘Nicole Haught, you are going out there and apologising to that man right now. Don’t be a dick’

‘I’m not being a dick Waverly I’m frustrated’ the actor snapped

‘You are not the only one Nicole’ Waverly retorted immediately ‘But I tell you who doesn’t get paid enough to be spoken to like that… Stephen and his workers. So you are going to go out there, apologise, offer him a beer and ask him if we pay some overtime when could we realistically get a studio built. And then, whatever day he say, we will add an extra 10 days to it, to prepare for the hold ups…’

Waverly stood defiant, waiting for the redhead to argue, but she didn’t. Instead, Waverly watched as Nicole walked past her, pulled on her boots and disappeared out of the house. 

Waverly walked out to the porch and looked over at Nicole with her hands on her hips talking to Stephen. She was too far away to hear what was being said, but the shift in Stephens body language told her that her girlfriend had done the right thing. 

She stayed on the porch as Nicole made her way back to the house, her arms folded and an eyebrow raised. The actor reached the bottom step, but didn’t move to come any further into the house

‘I don’t appreciate being called a dick’ Nicole said stoically

‘I don’t appreciate watching you behave like one’ Waverly said. Nicole took a deep breath and looked Waverly in the eye. The two women stood looking at each other, both too stubborn to make the first move

‘We’re cooking for Doc tomorrow night’

‘Fine’ Nicole replied

‘And I referred to you as my partner… It was nice…’ Waverly said with a huff. Nicole’s lips started to curl upwards slightly

‘Yeah?’ the redhead asked quietly

‘Yeah… although you keep sulking and I might change my mind…’ Waverly said with a small smile. Nicole took a step closer to Waverly, and took the hem of her jumper in her fingertips, gently playing with the thread

‘Sorry I was a dick’

‘Sorry you’re frustrated… just remember why you’re here baby…’

‘Oh Waverly, I’m never frustrated with being here… I’m just impatient. And shamefully, if I’ve had to wait for anything since I’ve been more successful, I’ve just thrown money at it to make it go quicker… and I can’t do that… and that makes me look at myself a bit… I’m not sure I like it…’

‘Well I…’ Waverly said as she pulled Nicole in closer to her ‘really’ she sighed as she gently kissed Nicole on the lips ‘really… like who you are…’ the brunette finished, peppering her girlfriends face with kisses between words

Nicole sighed into the kisses and smiled slightly

‘I’ll be better Waverly’ Nicole said simply. Waverly shook her head and smiled at the woman in front of her

‘Baby, you don’t need to be better, you just need to be patient… I promise you, our house will be worth the wait…’

‘How is it you always seem to know what to say to me?’ Nicole asked through a smile

‘I’m very clever’ Waverly said drily. Nicole laughed and pulled the brunette closer

‘So… tell me what we’re cooking tomorrow night…’


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this fic has started to come less frequently-work has been crazy...

Wynonna was pacing back and forth when Nicole came out of the kitchen. Waverly had gone off to grab a shower and Nicole wanted to check in with the older woman before their guest arrived

‘You okay?’ The redhead asked, perching on the arm of the sofa and taking a sip of wine

‘Me? Yeah, fine… Why? Do I not look fine?’ Wynonna asked quickly

‘You look great’ Nicole said honestly ‘You want a drink?’

‘Like you wouldn’t believe’ Wynonna said with a sigh. Nicole laughed, stood up and walked over to the brunette

‘Hey… look at me…’ The actor asked as she placed her hands on Wynonna’s shoulders ‘You… you are wonderful Wynonna… you hear me… wonderful… and if he knows what’s good for him-he’ll be delighted to have whatever it is you want to offer him’ Nicole said. Wynonna looked up at her and smiled

‘You think so?’

‘I know so Wynonna… But something tells me you already know what he wants and you’re just terrified of letting him in…’ Wynonna nodded slightly

‘I’m so fucking scared Nicole…’ Wynonna whispered. Nicole put her arms around the brunette and pulled her in for a tight hug. Wynonna melted into it for a moment, before stiffening up and pulling away

‘I’m fine… I’m fine’ the older woman said as she moved away

‘I know’ Nicole replied as she sat back down on the edge of the sofa

‘Okay… What are we talking about?’ Waverly said as she came down the stairs. Nicole glanced at Wynonna before standing up and walking over to her girlfriend

‘We were just discussing how karaoke might be a good idea for the bar… you know, something a bit different’

‘Hmm… we could definitely do something with music… maybe an open mic night would be a good starting point…’ Waverly said, oblivious to the relieved glance Wynonna shot at Nicole and the wink she was given from the redhead in return

The headlights of a car threw light across the living room, announcing the arrival of their guest. Waverly walked over to her sister and kissed her cheek

‘I love you’ Waverly said simply. Wynonna nodded at her sister and then inhaled deeply

‘Okay?’ Nicole asked

‘Yeah… let’s just get this over with’ Wynonna said with a huff as there was a knock at the door. Nicole took Waverly’s hand and led her into the kitchen. She kissed her girlfriend lightly and filled a glass with wine for her

‘Don’t you think we should welcome our guest?’ Waverly whispered, slightly annoyed to have been removed from the front room

‘I think we should give them a couple of minutes’ Nicole said quietly. Waverly sighed but nodded her head in agreement. Nicole always managed to read a situation and know how to handle it, and Waverly found herself wondering if that was something to do with her training, or if it were just intrinsically built in her

They took another sip of wine and then smiled at each other

‘Right then… lets go and meet the father of our niece or nephew’ Nicole said with a smile. Waverly grinned at what her girlfriend had said, seemingly without even thinking about it.

They walked into the lounge and found Doc and Wynonna standing in front of the fire, talking quietly to each other. They hadn’t realised that Waverly and Nicole had entered the room, and both of the younger women witnessed Doc slowly push some of Wynonna’s hair behind her ear, and saw the smile creep onto the older woman’s lips. 

It was an intimate moment, and one neither women wanted to interrupt, but Nicole’s phone rang and startled everyone in the room

‘Sorry… I thought it was turned off’ Nicole said quickly taking her phone out and shutting it off. 

Waverly walked over to Doc and offered him a drink as Nicole’s phone started ringing again

‘I am so sorry, I think I may have to take this… excuse me…’ The redhead apologised before disappearing outside with her phone. Waverly frowned, but thought nothing of it as she went to get the drinks for Doc and her sister

Waverly, Wynonna and Doc chatted for twenty minutes before Nicole came back into the room, clearly distracted by whatever had gone on in the phone call. Waverly caught her eye and winked at her as she re-entered the room, apologising profusely

‘You okay?’ Wynonna asked as soon as Nicole joined them in the lounge

‘Yeah, fine, just some media stuff with the episode tonight… I totally forgot which one was airing and its made the internet go a bit crazy…’

‘What do you mean?’ Waverly asked as she got up and topped up Nicole’s glass with wine 

‘It’s the strip tease episode, and it’s just making people go a bit bonkers… it’s nothing really, I’m sorry it interrupted our evening’

‘It’s the what now?’ Waverly said as she refilled Doc’s glass. Nicole looked over at her girlfriend and smiled slightly

‘I’m sure I told you I had to do a strip tease in front of Gianni for an episode…’

‘No… no you did not’

‘Oh… well I did, and it aired tonight, and people are reacting… I need to do a couple of interviews in the morning… I thought it was next week-but anyway… Doc… how are you liking Purgatory so far?’ Nicole said quickly changing the subject. Wynonna smirked at the scene playing out in front of her

‘He’s enjoying it… so how much stripping did you actually do in this… dance? Was it a dance? I wanna say it was a dance…’ Wynonna said, changing the subject straight back

‘Wynonna…’ Nicole said through gritted teeth

‘No seriously Nic, I wanna know… I mean on a scale of 1-10, how naked do you get?’ Waverly said from the kitchen as she pulled the lasagne out of the oven and brought it out, placing it on the table

‘I am confused…Nicole is a stripper?’ Doc said to Wynonna quietly

‘No’ Waverly barked ‘She’s an actor’

‘Oh really? I don’t really keep up with all that sort of thing… would I have seen you in anything?’ Doc said politely. Nicole gave a smile and shook her head

‘Probably not…’ she replied kindly. Wynonna laughed and placed her hand on Doc’s knee 

‘She’s pretty well known…’ Waverly said ‘I mean ask the internet-apparently they can’t get enough of her… particularly when she’s taking her clothes off’

‘Who wants salad?’ Nicole said as she got up and headed to the fridge. She realised she probably should have mentioned the routine to Waverly, but it had been a while ago, and she hadn’t even thought about it.

‘I will take some salad, thank you Nicole’ Doc replied, reading the tension between the couple in front of him

‘So was it in a bedroom? Or a bar? Or what?’ Waverly said in a tone Nicole could only describe as clipped

‘In a bedroom’ Wynonna said as she looked at her phone, leaning into Doc so he could also see the screen

‘Wynonna, please can you just…’

‘Jesus fucking Christ red, you are STACKED’ Wynonna said gleefully

‘WYNONNA’ Waverly chastised as she made her way round to her sister so she too could look at the screen. Doc had the good grace to stand and move aside

‘Well ladies, before we sit and enjoy this delicious meal you have prepared, I am going to step outside and smoke my cigar… excuse me…’ Doc said as he tipped his hat to the three women and exited through the front door

Wynonna pushed the volume up on her phone and nudged her sister in the ribs as they appeared to watch a clip of Nicole stripping for the third time

‘Please guys, there’s no need to watch it again…’ Nicole begged from across the table

‘Sure there is..’ Wynonna said with a smirk. Waverly shook her head and straightened up, walking back towards the kitchen, muttering under her breath

‘You know… just because you’re speaking Latin, doesn’t mean I can’t tell its directed at me…’ Nicole called after her. Wynonna barked out a laugh and hit play again

‘Wynonna, seriously, turn it off…’ Nicole said through a sigh. Doc walked back in and took a seat next to the raven haired woman, whose hand instantly went to his knee. Nicole stifled a smile as she watched Doc’s hand take the brunettes and run his thumb over her knuckles softly. 

Nicole excused herself and walked into the kitchen to find her girlfriend. Waverly was standing by the sink muttering, so Nicole leant against the wall and watched the smaller woman fill a jug with water for the table and reach down some glasses

‘Your sister and Doc are really cute’ the redhead said with a smile

‘That they are… I think she’s going to ask him to move in to one of the studios…’ Waverly said, not turning round

‘Waverly… look at me…’ Nicole said quietly. She watched as her girlfriends shoulders slumped slightly as she took a moment before turning round

‘What is it that’s bothering you? Tell me… please…’ Nicole asked

‘Nothing… nothing is bothering me… why would you think anything was bothering me?’ Waverly said dismissively

‘Waves…’ 

‘Okay fine… I hate the fact that the whole fucking world gets to see you do a strip tease before me…’

‘Seriously? THAT’S what’s bothering you?’ Nicole asked surprised ‘You know… you only have to ask…’

‘Well I don’t want one now’ Waverly said exasperated

‘Oh really? You mean to tell me that if I started to slowly take my clothes off in front of you, you wouldn’t want me to continue?’

‘No, I don’t think I would be affected…’ Waverly said, sounding anything but convincing

‘What about if I was dressed in some sort of… I don’t know… uniform…’ Nicole asked seductively as she walked towards her girlfriend. Waverly swallowed audibly but remained defiant

‘I don’t know what you think you’re doing… But you can just go back over there’ Waverly said as Nicole stalked forward, leaving Waverly backed up against the kitchen unit, with Nicole’s hands either side of the tiny brunette, leaning against the counter

Nicole leant down to her girlfriends collarbone and kissed the exposed skin lightly, then trailed her nose up her girlfriend’s neck, stopping just inches from her ear

‘I don’t believe you…’ the actor whispered

‘OI... HORNDOGS where’s my food’ Wynonna barked from the table in the other room. Waverly jumped out of the trance Nicole seemed to have put her under

‘Go over there and stop distracting me’ Waverly said as she kissed Nicole on the tip of her nose and battered her away. Nicole smiled down at her girlfriend for a moment, before nodding her head and retreating back out to Wynonna and Doc

‘This isn’t over…’ the actor threw over her shoulder as she left the room with a confident swagger

 

The meal had gone well. So well in fact that Doc appeared at the homestead for the next 4 consecutive nights. He would come in, tip his hat, compliment the food, smoke his cigars and leave-never outstaying his welcome and never seemingly pushing Wynonna into something she wasn’t ready for

On the fifth night he appeared, Waverly and Wynonna had been caught in a storm in Calgary and had decided to stay there instead of driving back through the rain. Nicole had agreed with her girlfriend that the drive was unnecessary-particularly as Wynonna was due in less than six weeks

Nicole flung the door open, and welcomed the man in with a smile and the promise of a decent meal and a good glass of wine. 

‘Mighty kind of you Nicole’ Doc offered as he tipped his hat to the redhead and smiled. Nicole led Doc through to the kitchen where she had already started a stir fry for the pair of them. 

‘So how are you settling in?’ Nicole asked as she stirred the vegetables within the wok

‘It’s a strange little town, but I have every intention of staying here indefinitely, if that’s what you’re asking’

‘I wasn’t asking Doc… Whatever is going on between you and Wynonna is your business… I just like having someone else around to help me deal with the two of them’ Nicole replied kindly. And she meant it. What she had seen of Doc, she liked, and once it became abundantly clear that he had absolutely no idea Wynonna had been pregnant when she’d left him , Nicole had even more time for the man in front of her

He smiled warmly at her and nodded his head in agreement 

‘If the younger Earp is anything like the older Earp… I believe you and I must stick together if we’re ever to get our way…’ the older gentleman replied with a knowing look. 

Nicole laughed at the cowboy, and they fell into easy conversation. He had travelled extensively, but it was clear he was desperate to make the makeshift family work. They finished their meal and moved onto the couch, opening another bottle of wine. 

Doc hadn’t stayed at the homestead before, but with them both having drunk with the meal, Nicole offered the couch up to the man, and he had happily accepted. They whiled away the rest of the evening playing cards and chatting. 

Nicole had to admit to feeling lonely at times since moving to Purgatory, and the thought of her and Doc becoming friends filled her heart with joy. She liked him. He was honourable, and funny, and clearly very in love with Wynonna. 

More importantly, he knew how to handle the raven haired woman. He didn’t want to make her into something she’s not-he just wanted to be with her-be that in a relationship, or as a support for the baby. He clearly was taking fatherhood seriously, and Nicole, for one, couldn’t have been more delighted

 

Nicole was woken gently by hair tickling her arm and the weight of Waverly’s hand on her stomach. She smiled and turned her head towards the side of the bed, but frowned when she felt a rough tongue lick her hand. She opened her eyes and instead of finding her girlfriends hand she stared down at a tiny kitten sitting on her belly, licking the top of her hand

‘Hello…’ Nicole said to the tiny ball of fluff. She smiled down at little thing and then looked up to see her girlfriend leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom with a huge smile on her face

‘I may have bought a kitten home…’ the brunette said, looking Nicole in the eye

‘So I see…’ Nicole replied as she lightly stroked the kitten and smiled as she watched it settle down on her ‘Not that I’m complaining… but why?’

‘The hotel we stayed at last night was a little family run place, and they were trying to re-home the litter… this little thing reminded me of someone pretty special…’

‘You better be referring to the colour of the fur and not the roughness of my tongue’ Nicole responded with a smirk

‘Sure… let’s say that’s what it was…’ Waverly replied cheekily ‘You don’t mind do you?’

‘No baby, I don’t mind at all… I like… what is it, boy? Girl?’ 

‘Girl…’

‘Well, I like her… Does she have a name?’

‘Calamity Jane, can you believe… apparently she struggled to stay on her feet when she was first born and the kids at the B&B named her that… but we don’t have to stick to it I guess…’

‘I like it… it’s cute’

‘You’re cute’ Waverly said ‘Want coffee?’

‘Yeah please… is Doc still here?’ The redhead enquired as she started to sit up, disturbing the little bundle on her lap 

‘Yeah, Wynonna pulled him upstairs as soon as we got in… I think he might be staying around all day… Did you have a nice evening?’

‘Do you know what, I really did… I like him a lot… It feels like he gets her…’ Waverly smiled as she slowly started to walk towards their bed. She reached down, picked up Calamity Jane, kissed the top of the felines head and ruffled the top of her head and then popped her down into the floor. Nicole watched the action silently, and shifted on the bed when she realised what was about to happen. Waverly climbed onto the bed and straddled her girlfriend

‘I love how much you love my family’ Waverly said as she leant down and kissed the redhead

‘And I love how much you let me…’ Nicole replied easily. The couples lips met, and Waverly inhaled sharply as Nicole sat up straight and pulled Waverly closer to her. 

The redhead trailed her fingers up and under her girlfriend’s t-shirt and was about to hook her index finger into the top of the brunettes bra when they were interrupted by the sound of a moan above them.

‘Was that…’

‘I don’t even want to think about it…’ Waverly said, cutting Nicole off mid-sentence. Nicole, ran her lips up the right side of Waverly’s neck and was about to take the brunettes ear lobe into the mouth when the moan happened again

‘Nope, I’m done’ Waverly said as she pushed Nicole off her and hopped down from the bed. Nicole threw herself back down on the bed and groaned

‘Sorry babe, but I can’t do this, whilst I can hear her upstairs doing that’ Waverly said

‘Okay… I’ll just hop in the shower and we can go for breakfast… but I might spend a bit of time for myself in there…’ Nicole said with a knowing look

Waverly stood in the middle of the room and took her dress off. She didn’t break eye contact as she removed her bra and stepped out of her panties. She then turned and walked towards the door and flung it open, looking back at the stunned redhead with a twinkle in her eye

‘You coming?’ The brunette said, with a grin on her face that could only be described as wicked. She then disappeared out of the room leaving Nicole scrambling after her throwing her clothes off as she went


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tentatively popped myself on twitter, so come say hello if you're so inclined... @darcy814

Waverly was woken by the shrill of Nicole’s phone ringing on her bedside table. The brunette huffed and moved her arm to shove the redhead awake, but realised she was in bed alone. Sitting up and frowning, she leant over to Nicole’s nightstand and looked at the caller ID. Seeing Laurie’s name, Waverly smiled and answered the phone with a smile

‘Hey Laurie, it’s Waverly’

‘Hey Waverly, how lovely to speak to you, how are you?’

‘Good… I’m not too sure where Cole is, want me to get her to call you back?’ Waverly asked through a yawn. Laurie laughed down the phone at the noise ‘God, sorry Laurie, I closed up last night, so just having a lie in’

‘I’m sorry, did I wake you?’ The publicist asked with concern

‘Not at all-well I mean, I was sleeping-but I need to get up, and if it’s anyone’s fault it’s Nic’s for leaving her phone on’ Waverly replied easily

‘Can you get her to call me as soon as she can please-and Waverly… she should think about the offer… it’s a hell of an opportunity for her…’ Laurie said kindly. Waverly said her goodbyes and covered up the fact she had absolutely no idea what the woman was talking about

She stretched out her body, grabbed her kimono and padded out into the lounge to see if she could find her girlfriend. There was fresh coffee brewed, and some freshly cut fruit so Waverly knew she couldn’t have gone far. She poured herself a cup of the hot liquid and took a long sip before walking over to the front door and heading out onto the porch.

Nicole was in the middle of the site their new house was being built on, plans in hand and hard hat upon her head. Waverly could see her and Stephen deep in conversation about something, so Waverly sat on the porch swing, pulled a blanket over her lap and snuggled down to wait for her girlfriend to join her

Sipping her coffee, Waverly’s mind started to wander to what the publicist could have meant. She suspected Nicole had been offered a part in something that was too good to turn down-and the fact Nicole hadn’t even spoken to Waverly about it bothered her. 

Her attention was brought back to the present by the sound of Nicole’s laugh across the site. The brunette re-focussed her eyes once more to the building site and she smiled and waved as she saw Nicole notice her for the first time and instantly make her way over to her

Waverly stood and greeted Nicole with a long, slow kiss. Nicole sighed into it and wrapped her arms around the tiny brunette, who had stayed on the bottom step to make her slightly taller than the redhead

‘You’re awake’ The actor said breathily

‘That I am… your phone rang…’

‘Oh god did it? I’m sorry baby, I took it off silent last night in case you needed me…’

‘It was Laurie, so I answered it… she said call her back and you should think about the offer’ Waverly said as she wrapped her arms around the redheads neck

‘Did she…’

‘Yeah she did… so you wanna talk about it?’

‘Not really… I’ve been offered a part, but its filming away for 6 months, and I don’t want to leave you…’

‘Nicole.. what is it?’

‘It’s nothing…’ 

‘Cole… come on… don’t keep stuff like this from me…’

‘I’m not keeping stuff from you Waves, I’ve just decided not to think about the offer, or discuss it with anyone… the decision is made…’

‘Nicole… What’s the job?’

‘Waverly… it doesn’t matter’ Nicole said, avoiding eye contact

‘Hey… look at me please…’ Waverly said softly. Nicole turned away for a moment, and then held her girlfriends eyes, soft brown looking at inquisitive hazel

‘We are a partnership’ Nicole started to look away, but Waverly planted her hands on either side of the redhead’s face and held her in place ‘Hey, don’t do that… don’t turn away from me when we’re talking… Talk to me, tell me what’s going on…’

Nicole took a deep breath and slowly nodded

‘There’s this film… a really, really good film, with a fantastic lead character, and they… they want me to do it…’

‘So what’s the problem?’

‘It’s filming in London… for six months… and whilst I’d jump at the chance to do it… it’s too far away and for too long… I don’t want to go away for that long… so I’ve said no’

‘Come inside and talk to me about this…’ Waverly asked gently

‘There’s nothing to talk about’ Nicole replied quickly

‘There is Cole… there’s lots to talk about… this is a huge opportunity, and we should talk through this together… lets troubleshoot okay? And IF, but the end of that conversation, you still don’t want to do it, then fine… but don’t just dismiss it… or me’

‘Baby, I’m not dismissing you-I’m thinking about you…’

‘You’re not Cole, you’re thinking about the IDEA of me… This is a life decision, and we make those together… otherwise, what’s the point?’

Nicole frowned, but followed when her girlfriend pulled her into the house and back into their bedroom. Waverly led Nicole to the bed and pushed her down and then lay down almost on top of her

‘Tell me about the part…’ Waverly said as she lay her head upon Nicole’s chest and wrapped her arm around the redheads waist

‘She’s called Robyn Hood, and its literally a modern day story of the myth-after her financial advisor loses all her money on gambling, she basically takes revenge… It’s quite brilliant and the character is so complex-its sort of morally corrupt, but you kind of hope she gets away with it…’

‘And whose the producers?’

‘It’s a female led team… producer, director, DOP… It’s exciting… but it’s in London… for six months… and I don’t wanna do that to us Waves… We barely made it through five weeks… how would we make it through six months?’

‘Do you want to do it’

‘I can’t do it baby, I can’t do it to us…’

‘That’s not what I asked Nicole… be honest with me… do you want to do it?’

‘If it was filming on this continent… then yeah, I’d do it…’

‘Well then that’s your answer… We will make it work-I’ll come out, and you can get some terms written into your contract that you can have a break in filming or something right?’ Waverly said 

‘No baby…’ Nicole started to protest, but she was cut off by Waverly’s lips

‘You’re doing this… it’s what you want and it sounds like an amazing project… We will make this work for us… I love you Nicole Haught, and that’s not going to change just because you’re not here’

Nicole kissed Waverly deeply and held the brunette’s face in her hands

‘Well then… I guess I’m going to London…’

 

Nicole walked into the house to find Wynonna lying on the sofa eating some chips with Calamity Jane fast asleep on her protruding belly. 

‘You two look comfortable’ the redhead said as she took off her coat and hung it up. The two studio’s were built and the workmen had finally started on the house. Nicole was leaving for London in the spring, so was desperate for the house to be built by the time she had to leave

‘I hate that pregnancy has made me soft but… this little thing is quite possibly the cutest darn thing I’ve ever seen’ Wynonna said as she looked down at the sleeping feline

‘I know… she’s…’ But Nicole was cut off by the kitten mewling and jumping from Wynona’s stomach as the brunette yelped at the same time

‘What… what was that?’ Nicole asked warily. Waverly was at a meeting in Calgary with the suppliers and Doc had gone with her to pick up some new clothes

‘It’s… pretty sure it’s nothing-probably just a stitch…’ Wynonna dismissed. Nicole frowned and looked at the raven haired beauty, unsure she should take her word for it

‘Okay…’ was all Nicole could say, still unsure she believed the older woman

‘How’s the house coming along?’ Wynonna asked, changing the subject

‘It’s good-I think we’re actually ahead of schedule, which is nothing short of surprising it think that if…’ But once again, her words were cut off by Wynonna gasping

‘Okay, that’s it… we’re going to the hospital’ Nicole commanded

‘There’s really no need… its just because I ate a dodgy taco earlier and AH FUCK…’ Wynonna said, a little bit desperately

‘Holy fucking Christ Wynonna, have your waters just broken?’ Nicole asked, panic rising inside her

‘What?! NO!’ Wynonna said, trying desperately to cover the fluid currently leaking from her

‘Oh shit… right… okay… shit… right… let’s get you into the car…’

‘I’ll ruin the leather!’ Wynonna wailed

‘Fuck the leather Nonna’ Nicole replied, matching the wail. The redhead grabbed her keys and ran to the front door. She flung it open and opened the trunk of the Range Rover ready to throw the packed overnight bag and pillow that had been waiting at the bottom of the stairs for over a month

She darted back into the house grabbing a stereo and some CD’s Waverly had dutifully made for this very moment, and ran back to the car-throwing them into the back and slamming all but the passenger door closed

‘Nonna, come on lets go’ Nicole shouted from the porch steps, trying to stop the pacing she naturally did when she was worked up. She waited for a couple of beats and then rushed back into the house, finding the brunette hadn’t moved an inch 

‘Wynonna… come the fuck on’ Nicole pleaded-but Wynonna made no move to get up ‘Wy… what’s wrong?’ Nicole asked tentatively

‘I can’t do this Cole…’ Wynonna whispered

‘Can’t do what?’ Nicole asked softly 

‘I can’t… I can’t do this… I thought I could, but I can’t’ Wynonna said in the quietest voice Nicole had ever heard. Nicole stood in the doorway looking at the woman on the sofa utterly terrified of what she was about to go through. The actor walked over to the brunette slowly and knelt down in front of her

‘Wy… I know you’re scared, I know you don’t want to do this alone, but honey, I promise you-you’re not alone okay… I’ll be right here with you-and I know I’m not who you want, and that this is not how you and Waverly planned, but darling, we have to get you to the hospital so we can finally, finally meet whoever it is you’ve been cooking in there okay… so come on, take my hand, and let me help you’ Nicole said in a soothing voice. Wynonna looked up at her with a glint in her eye

‘I’m just fucking with you Scarlet Letter… lets go…’ Wynonna said

‘You are a fucking idiot’ Nicole said astonished at the woman in front of her

‘And you are a gullible fool, but lets not split hairs… now come on slow poke, mamma’s got a baby to push out’

 

The drive to the hospital was quick and Nicole found herself in a private room pacing whist Wynonna lay on the bed, flicking through TV channels and complaining about the lack of food available

‘Waves… it’s me again… we’re in room 73 on the second floor…’ a nurse came in as Nicole saw Waverly’s number as an incoming call

‘I’ll give you two some privacy-I’m just going to talk to Waves okay… shout if you need anything’ Nicole said as she looked at Wynonna reassuringly. She slipped out of the room and answered her phone

‘Hey baby…’

‘What the fuck Nicole?! Where are you? How is she?’ Waverly started immediately

‘She’s fine baby… we’re in the hospital now’

‘Whose with her?’ 

‘She’s just speaking to a nurse… I’m right outside’

‘You need to go in there right now-do NOT leave her alone with them’

‘Waverly will you relax, she’s fine’

‘Trust me Nicole, get in there and do not leave her side-we’re on our way’ and with that, Waverly hung up, leaving Nicole listening to the dial tone, a perplexed look on her face. 

The redhead tentatively opened the door just as she caught the tail end of what the nurse was saying

‘I always knew you’d end up here one day… I’m just surprised it took you so long to get knocked up…’

‘Come on now Patty, there’s no need to be rude…’ Wynonna said quietly. 

‘Girl after the shit you pulled when you were younger-you’re lucky I’m administering pain killers at all… you sure as hell don’t deserve the help’

Nicole felt a force within her as she flung the door open and stared at the middle aged woman currently examining the brunette

‘What did you just say?’ Nicole said, and icy calm to her voice

‘Nicole, its fine…’ Wynonna started to say

‘The hell it is… get out of this room and get me your superior right now’

‘I’m sorry madam, but that’s not quite how it works here…’ the middle aged woman bristled, caught off guard by Nicole’s stare

‘Let me explain something to you. If you don’t get out of here right now, I will cause such a fuss that the hospital will have no choice but to fire your ass, now go and get me someone who can do their job before I remove you from this room personally’

‘I don’t know who you think you are…’ the nurse said but was cut off once again by Nicole stepping further into the room

‘I tell you who I am… I’m Nicole fucking Haught, and I’m going to count to three… one…’

‘Listen, perhaps I was misjudging…’

‘Two…’ Nicole said as she took another step towards the older woman

‘You can’t threaten me…’

‘Three…’ Nicole said as she reached the nurse, standing at her full height and took the lapels of the ladies uniform. She carefully moved the woman over to the door and pushed her out into the corridor

‘Get me a fucking doctor. Right. Now. ‘ the redhead said before slamming the door in the nurses face and turning to Wynonna

‘Is it wrong that I’m turned on?’ Wynonna said with wide eyes and a smirk

‘You wouldn’t be human if you weren’t’ Nicole replied immediately ‘What the fuck was that about?’

‘It’s the name Earp… I told you London bus-I’m pretty much hated round these parts…’

‘London bus? Seriously? Even for you, that’s clutching at straws’

‘What can I say Chianti, since you did that, my brain short circuited’ Nicole was about to respond when there was a knock at the door and a doctor entered, closely followed by a security guard-who eyed Nicole suspiciously

The rest of the afternoon passed thankfully without incident, and Nicole found herself holding Wynonna’s hand and rubbing her back encouragingly as she became closer and closer to giving birth. Just as Nicole was panting with Wynonna and telling her how brave the brunette was, the door flung open and Waverly Earp burst into the room

‘I’m here… I’m here… Oh god Nonna I’m so sorry we nearly missed it’ The tiny woman said as she reached the opposite side of Nicole and took her sisters hand

‘Where’s Doc?’ Wynonna said pleadingly

‘He’s right outside, he didn’t know if he should come in or not’

‘That fucking idiot’ Wynonna roared as another contraction took hold of her

‘I’ll go get him’ Nicole said quickly as she extradited herself from Wynonna’s grasp and wiggled her fingers, trying to get some feeling back into them. She went out into the corridor and saw John Henry pacing back and forth, shopping bags thrown upon the seats and hat in hand

‘Doc… she’s asking for you buddy…’ Nicole said kindly. Doc stopped his pacing and looked at the actor

‘I don’t think I can’ he said simply. Nicole, having been tricked into this earlier was having none of it

‘Don’t you fucking dare. You get in there and you hold the hand of the woman who is about to squeeze a human being that is half you out of her body’ Nicole said firmly ‘Right now John Henry Holliday’ 

Doc nodded his head in agreement and headed towards room 73, where he could hear Wynonna Earp cursing as loud as he’d ever heard. Twenty minutes later, Nicole heard the tell-tale sound of a baby crying. She smiled to herself and finally sat down, the exhaustion of the last few hours taking its toll

The door opened moments later and Waverly appeared with tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face

‘It’s a girl… She’s… she’s perfect Nicole… utterly and completely perfect’ Waverly said. Nicole wrapped her arms around the tiny woman and squeezed their bodies together in a bone crushing hug

‘I love you’ Waverly said simply. Nicole took Waverly’s face in her hands and kissed her softly

‘I love you too’ the actor replied with a smile. Waverly pulled back slightly and a look of recognition crossed her face

‘Hey Randy… Nonna had a girl’ Waverly said happily to the sheriff, who looked down at the floor and then back at the couple in front of him

‘That’s great Waverly, everything went well I trust?’ 

‘Yeah, she was amazing…’ Waverly replied proudly

‘Look erm… I’m sorry to do this Waverly, truly I am… but… Nicole Haught, I am arresting you in suspicion of assault. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say can be given in evidence. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford it, one will be provided. Do you understand?’

‘I do’ Nicole replied simply. She then turned to Waverly and kissed her quickly ‘Phone Laurie, and then Karen and get them here. They have my lawyers number… I love you’

‘What the fuck is going on?’ Waverly demanded. Nicole sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose 

‘Wynonna will explain… Just make the calls please’ She then turned to the sheriff and looked him in the eye ‘I know I don’t have the right to ask this, but would you mind using a back entrance for me please? I would like to try and avoid Wynonna’s day turning into a circus’

‘Of course Nicole, and I know cuff’s won’t be necessary… follow me please’ Nedley said kindly. He led the actor down the corridor and towards the lifts, indicating to the radio that he was to be met out back

Nicole turned round to Waverly just as she got to the end of the corridor and winked, then turned the corner and disappeared with the sheriff, leaving her very confused girlfriend to watch in silence, with a frown on her face and her cell phone at her ear


	22. Chapter 22

Give Nedley his due, he was as subtle as he could have been. The car that had been driven round the back of the hospital had his most trusted officer in it, and he made sure Nicole was lying down on the back seat before they pulled away from the hospital

The ride to the station was quick, and in no time Nicole was sitting in an interview room with Nedley, waiting for her team to arrive

‘Look, I’m sorry about this Nicole… god knows Patty Darnley has hated the Earp’s for as long as I can remember…’ Nicole smiled at the man in front of her and nodded her head

‘It’s okay Sheriff, really. There’s no need to apologise…’ Nicole replied kindly. She knew the minute she’d touched the lapels on the uniform, that she was causing herself problems, but she had an absolute need to protect Wynonna Earp in that moment, and couldn’t bring herself to care about the consequences. 

Nedley popped a cup of coffee down in front of the actor and smiled apologetically

‘It’s not great, but it’s warm… I’ll get Lonnie to go out later and get you something proper from the diner…’

‘This is perfect, honestly’ the redhead said. She knew it would take at least three hours for her lawyer to arrive, so she settled herself in the chair and waited patiently. 

 

She had been sitting quietly for 90 minutes when she heard the unmistakable voice of Waverly Earp through the closed door. There was muffling and some raised voices until Nicole heard what sounded like doors opening and closing. 

Eventually the door to Nicole’s interview room flew open and Waverly stood in the entryway. She turned round to a young man Nicole could only assume was Lonnie and looked him dead in the eye

‘Five minutes’ the fiery brunette said before swinging the door closed on the startled officer as if she was in control of the entire situation

‘Waverly…’ Nicole started, but was cut off by the look Waverly gave her. Her eyes were narrowed and her face was set in an unreadable expression

‘Not one word’ Waverly said simply. Nicole quietened immediately and swallowed as she watched her girlfriend stalk forward. She grabbed Nicole by the shirt and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Nicole moaned into it, which appeared to give the brunette a reason to pull away, and before she knew what had happened, she had been clipped round the ear and her girlfriend was standing the opposite side of the room

‘Ow…’ Nicole said as she rubbed the sting from her head

‘What the HELL do you think you were doing? Assault? Really Nicole?’ Waverly said, appearing to keep her anger only just in check

‘In my defence…’

‘There is no defence’

‘Well, regardless… In my defence… she was treating Wynonna like absolute shit’

‘That is not a defence… Earp’s have been treated badly in this town for as long as anyone can remember… Earp’s just get on with it… ESPECIALLY when they need supporting in some way… like, you know… in a hospital’

‘I’m not an Earp’

‘What?’ Waverly said, thrown by the comment

‘You said Earp’s just get on with it… I’m not an Earp.’ Nicole said again. 

‘Well I know but…’ 

‘No but. There IS no but Waverly. I fail to see why I should have to sit and watch as Wynonna is treated so appallingly. I did grab her by the lapel, and I did push her out the door. I wasn’t hard or rough, but I will not apologise for standing up for my family-even when they don’t stand up or themselves’ Nicole said indignantly. 

Waverly had to hand it to her-her girlfriend was hot when she was being stubborn.

The couple looked at each other for a moment before Waverly nodded her head slightly

‘Thank you for sticking up for her… this is going to be an absolute shit storm’

‘I know… but it’ll be worth it…’ Nicole replied with a smile. Waverly walked back over to Nicole and perched on the table in front of the actor. She ran her fingers through soft red locks and shook her head

‘What the hell am I going to do with you?’ Waverly said with a smile

‘Tell me the name of the baby for one… then maybe bail me out…’ Nicole replied, flashing her dimples at her girlfriend

‘Alice Michelle… and her mother is very proud of you’

‘I got arrested-of COURSE she’s proud of me…’ Nicole said with a chuckle. Waverly leant in and kissed the top of Nicole’s head as the door to the interview room flew open and Lonnie stood there looking anxious

‘Nedley is on his way back Miss Waverly… please can you just leave like you promised…’

‘Sure Lonnie’ Waverly said sweetly as she pecked Nicole once more and headed for the exit ‘Karen and Laurie are on their way-ETA one hour’

‘Thanks baby’ Nicole replied smiling. As the door closed, Nicole could hear Waverly say hello breezily to the Sheriff, before presumedly leaving through the front of the building 

 

Laurie and Karen arrived with Nicole’s Lawyer, Olivia, in tow. There was very little preamble and Nicole was released within the hour. The sheriff’s department was waiting on the CCTV footage before charging Nicole, but Olivia argued that until they had the film, it was unreasonable to expect Nicole to stay there. Nedley agreed it seemed reactionary to keep the actor in custody, so released Nicole without charge-on the understanding she would come back to the station in the morning if needs be and be interviewed

Laurie was trying to do damage control regarding press, but it had already leaked from the hospital that Nicole had been involved in some sort of altercation. None of her team thought it would affect her too badly-but as she was supposed to be leaving at the end of the week to begin filming on the new Fantastic Beasts film, they were slightly nervous she wouldn’t be allowed to travel if this isn’t cleared up quickly

Waverly had dropped Nicole’s car off at the station, and the women all piled into it, Laurie and Karen fielding calls and Olivia steadfastly ignoring the buzzing item whilst Nicole steered them towards the homestead. None of the women had actually been there before, so as they pulled into the driveway and under the Earp gates there was a sense of intrigue around the women

‘This is… not what I was expecting…’ Laurie said as the car stopped outside the main house-deciding she would just switch her phone off for a while

‘Really? I told you it was a ranch…’ Nicole replied as she jumped out of the driver’s seat and stretched out her arms. The door to the house opened and revealed Waverly with a blanket wrapped around her and a glass of wine in her hand

‘Hey there 24601’ Waverly said from the porch with a smirk

‘Cute’ Nicole said as she approached her girlfriend

‘I don’t get it’ Olivia said confused. Nicole turned and smiled at the woman before explaining that it was a Les Miserables reference. Waverly mercilessly teased Nicole for her love of musical theatre, and the brunette couldn’t hide her smugness at her joke

‘You must be Olivia’ the tiny woman said as she offered out her hand and greeted their guests ‘welcome ladies, can I get you all a drink?’ she asked as she led them into the lounge and gestured for them to sit down

‘How’s Wynonna? I hear congratulations are in order?’ Karen said as she removed her coat and handed it to Nicole

‘She’s fine thanks… pissed as hell that she has to stay overnight, but other than that, she’s good… and the baby… god she’s just perfect’ Waverly beamed

The ladies sat and chatted easily as Nicole and Waverly went into host mode. Waverly was in charge of drinks, whilst Nicole ordered the food and made up the spare room in the homestead and checked that the studios were in a decent state to be stayed in

After eating the Chinese and drinking a couple of bottles of wine between them, the conversation steered itself round to the newest film offer 

‘I think we can start talking about it… I want to see a script, and I want to negotiate certain terms… but in principle, it’s something I’ll consider’ Nicole said as Waverly lightly stroked the nape of the actors neck

‘What kind of terms?’ Laurie asked. As her publicist, she had nothing to do with contract negotiations, but she was well versed with what Nicole usually asked for. She was an advocate for the inclusion rider, and supported the rights of off camera workers as much as on camera workers

‘I want to argue for it to be in New York and not London. And if they won’t budge on that, I want guaranteed blocks of days off so I could legitimately get home. I also want Waverly flown over at least once every six weeks if her schedule allows it-but I would cover that cost myself…’ Nicole stated. There wasn’t an edge to her voice, but there was an unmistakeable tone that left no room for doubt-these were non-negotiable terms

Waverly continued to lightly play with the wisps of hair at the bottom of Nicole’s hairline, and as Nicole and the ladies continued to hash through idea’s about the film, Olivia noticed just what a calming influence Waverly was on the redhead. The two women hadn’t met before tonight, and Olivia could see why Nicole was so intent of staying close to the woman who had so obviously stolen her heart

 

Eventually, the ladies said their goodnights and all made their way to their rooms-Laurie and Olivia taking the studios and Karen taking the spare room next to Wynonna’s on the second floor

‘Olivia seems nice’ Waverly said as she took her robe off and climbed into bed. Nicole was sitting up reading a book and looked up at her girlfriends words

‘Yeah, she’s great… fiercely loyal-and she was brilliant today… I felt a bit sorry for Nedley in the end… She takes no prisoners… pardon the pun…’

‘So what’s actually happening then?’

‘Nothing… they’ll investigate, but there are no witnesses other than Wynonna, so it’s essentially her word against mine… I’ll plead guilty but cite provocation. I’ll probably get off with a warning’

‘You’re going to plead guilty?’ Waverly said as she put her glasses on and reached for her book

‘If it comes to it, yeah… I did do it after all, and whilst I didn’t hurt her… I have a responsibility to not shy away from it…’

‘You’re incredible you know that’ Waverly said as she opened her book ‘your sense of honour is one of the things I love most about you’ 

‘Hmm… what are the other things you like…’ Nicole asked as she leant over and kissed Waverly’s bare shoulder

‘I’ll tell you tomorrow, when we don’t have house guests’ Waverly responded with a peck to the lips

‘You are of course right… but no fun at all’ Nicole replied with another kiss to the shoulder

‘I know…’ Waverly said as she picked out her bookmark and started to read, smiling as her girlfriend huffed in her ear and rolled over to retrieve her own book

 

Wynonna was allowed to go home the next morning, so once their guests had been fed and fuelled with coffee, and Nedley had said the redhead didn’t need to be at the station, Nicole and Waverly set off to pick up the older woman and the newest addition to the Earp family

Karen and Laurie decided they were going to stay on in Purgatory with Olivia until the media storm had blown over-so Nicole had booked them into the Wainwright hotel in order to give Wynonna and Doc some privacy

Nicole put the car into park and turned in her seat to face her girlfriend

‘I can’t go any further… risks bumping into that nurse… I’ll stay here and wait for you guys-but there’s no rush’

Waverly smiled at her girlfriend and leant over the centre console to kiss Nicole lightly on the lips

‘Okay slugger… won’t be long’ the brunette chimed with a smile before opening the car door and hopping out. Nicole watched her go with a smile on her lips. They had been together for a little over six months, but if you asked Nicole, she would be hard pressed to tell you what her life was like before Waverly Earp became such a huge part of it. 

Half an hour later they were all in the Range Rover-baby secured in the car seat, with both parents in the back and Waverly up front next to her girlfriend. Nicole took it steadily in the car, hoping to avoid any bumps on the way back home, so Wynonna could remain comfortable

‘So then Shawshank… What did the police say?’ Wynonna asked once they were settled and on their way. Nicole laughed at the nickname and shook her head

‘They’re looking into it, and I’m advised not to leave town… I haven’t denied I did it, but have explained why, so I think an apology and maybe a fine will be the most I suffer…’. Wynonna nodded her head and looked down at her daughter sleeping in the car seat next to her

‘Well… we’re grateful’ the older woman said quietly. Nicole locked eyes with the older woman momentarily in the mirror before nodding and turning her concentration back onto the road. They pulled up to the house and all got out of the car, Doc running round to collect the car seat as Waverly opened the door to the homestead and Nicole grabbing the bags from the trunk. 

The rest of the day was filled with Nicole and Waverly trying to keep out of Wynonna and Doc’s way enough to give them space, but be on hand if they needed help. They had been so wrapped up in Alice Michelle, there was barely a noise made when Nedley phoned and said after watching the footage and audio, they would not be pressing charges. Nicole had simply thanked the officer and returned to cleaning up the milk that had just been produced all over her blue cashmere sweater

By the time the couple crawled into bed, Nicole had been thrown up on twice and Waverly had learnt pretty quickly how to change a nappy as soon as she had put a fresh one on her niece. Both women were delighted they could be their for the new parents, and as Waverly had insisted Doc and Wynonna both took showers and ate dinner whilst she and Nicole looked after Alice, she felt a real sense of pride for what her older sister had accomplished. Wynonna had pulled off what most would have deemed impossible for her. She had grown a perfect little girl, and in doing so, had become the very best of herself. 

Waverly curled around her girlfriend and nuzzled her neck. She inhaled deeply and hummed as the light scent of vanilla filled her nostrils

‘You smell delicious’ Waverly said with a sigh. Nicole pulled the brunette closer to her and squeezed their bodies together tightly ‘When do you leave for Beasts?’ 

‘Day after tomorrow-I’ll only be gone a week though… do you want to come with me? We can stay at the apartment and you could come onto set if you want?’

‘Actually, yeah, I think it would be good for us to leave Nonna and Doc to it for a bit… and I haven’t seen Chrissy for ages-it’ll be nice to catch up now her show is up and running… when’s the story breaking about you and Patty?’ Waverly asked tentatively

‘It broke an hour ago… Turns out, with the CCTV and audio… I’m a hero…’

‘You’re certainly my hero…’

‘Well that’s all that really matters… well… yours and Alice’s… I’d definitely die happy if I was her hero’

‘You starred as a spy in a kids film… you are 100% going to be her hero…’ Waverly said with a smile as she leant up and kissed Nicole’s neck. ‘Let’s go to the city tomorrow… spend a couple of days there just us before you film arguably the most exciting thing you will ever do’

‘Waverly’ Nicole said in the dark ‘I need… I need to tell you something, but I’m scared to… because I think it might change things between us…’

Waverly sat up and looked Nicole in the eye-the redhead matching her girlfriends position, sitting up straight

‘Baby… what is it?’ The brunette asked, concern in her voice and a frown on her face

‘I’ve… I’ve never seen a Harry Potter… I’ve never even read one…’ 

‘This changes everything’ Waverly answered seriously, before shoving her girlfriend in the shoulder and forcing her to lie back down. She straddled the actor and leant down to kiss her lightly, smiling at the light giggle Nicole let out

‘All this means is we’re spending the next two days watching every film…’

‘Can we be naked?’

‘Sex and Harry Potter? I think I could handle that…’


	23. Chapter 23

It’s not that Nicole had necessarily missed the city, but it felt good to be back. She and Waverly had eaten at one of her favourite restaurants and had seen the new show Chrissy was working on at the theatre they’d met at. The November weather brought a biting cold with it, and as they read their books and drank hot chocolate at their local coffee shop, Nicole felt a sense of peace within herself that she didn’t realise she had craved. She loved Purgatory, and was overjoyed at being there, but the stress with the build and living with new people was something she was still adjusting to. Not Waverly. It was never Waverly, but there is something to be said for being able to lie on your sofa and make out with your girlfriend without fear of being interrupted.

Which was exactly what they were doing right now. Waverly had lost her top and bra some time ago and Nicole had been spending an awful lot of time teasing and playing with her girlfriends nipples. The brunette had just straddled the actor and was currently grinding herself down on the redhead’s torso

‘God you’re beautiful’ Nicole whispered as she kissed Waverly’s collar bone and ran her hands up a slender back ‘I still can’t believe I get to do this with you…’

‘I can’t remember a time I did this with anyone else’ Waverly replied seductively as she nipped at Nicole’s earlobe and then soothed it with her tongue. The brunette climbed off her girlfriend and slowly removed her jeans and underwear before straddling the redhead once more. Nicole sighed into the kiss Waverly had started, and ran gentle fingers over smooth skin. Waverly moved her hand between the two of them and slipped it past Nicole’s open fly and underwear, skimming lightly passed Nicole’s clit and into the wetness beyond

‘Jesus Nicole…’ Waverly breathed out, feeling the wetness between her fingers, as she gathered up some of the fluid and started to slowly rub circles over the redheads clit, moaning as she felt Nicole’s long fingers tease her dripping entrance. Although there was a huge super king bed mere feet away, both women enjoyed the novelty of this position on the couch-something they haven’t been able to do for a good few months, and as Waverly arched her back and Nicole’s deft fingers entered her, the noise the brunette made was almost primal

The sex was not rushed but certainly picked up a pace as both women crested their respective orgasms and shuddered against one another, their lips still connected and their breaths ragged. Both women removed their fingers from one another, Waverly placing her hands on the back of Nicole’s neck, and the redheads pulling Waverly closer to her in an embrace

‘Is it wrong that I miss having sex on the sofa?’ Waverly said as she ran her fingers through red hair and twisted it between her fingers

‘It’s not like we did it on here a lot… but I guess NOT being able to do it probably makes you miss it more’ Nicole replied as she kissed Waverly’s right arm that was draped over her left shoulder. Waverly smiled at the contact and nodded her head in agreement

‘I’m sorry the house is taking so long… but I can’t wait to have a home with you… one that’s only ours…’ Waverly said softly

‘I know baby, me neither… I can’t wait to be able to do this wherever we want, whenever we want without fear that Wynonna could walk in at any moment… Don’t get me wrong… I love your sister… but I also love being able to push you up onto a kitchen surface and fuck you senseless without worry’

Waverly inhaled deeply at Nicole’s words and smiled down at her girlfriend, running a finger along the outline of the redhead’s jaw

‘Now THAT sound’s like something I would very much enjoy… I like that you think about things like that…’

‘Oh Waverly, I think about it all the time. Like ALL the time… I have this incessant need to be inside you and its pretty much constant… You have no idea how much restraint I have around you…’

Waverly sat back so she could look her girlfriend fully in the eye

‘Don’t hold back… don’t ever hold back…’ the brunette said whilst peppering the actors face with kisses. 

Nicole placed her hands on the backs of Waverly’s thighs and stood to her full height, her girlfriend wrapping her legs instinctively around the taller woman and kissing the pale neck in front of her. The strength Nicole showed as she walked them towards the bedroom was a bigger turn on for Waverly than she was expecting, and as she was laid down on their bed and had the redhead kneel down in front of her, the need to have the redheads mouth on her felt almost overwhelming

The redhead looked up at Waverly and kissed the tops of both her knees before she slowly opened the brunettes legs, never breaking eye contact with the woman above her. Waverly clawed at the clothes on Nicole’s back, encouraging her to rid herself of them, and as the actor stood in front of the tiny woman and slowly stripped, Waverly’s heart raced at the look she was being given. Nicole’s eyes were even darker than usual, and if Waverly had to guess what those eyes meant, she would guess she was about to be devoured

She was not disappointed.

Sex with Nicole had always been high on the list of “things Waverly likes most”. It took on many forms and the actor was an expert on reading what Waverly needed. Sometimes it was quick and frantic, full of passion and need, sometimes it was lazy and sleep filled and sometimes it was exactly how it was at this moment. Slow and full of love. Real, true love. Waverly had been lucky to experience some great sex in the past, but right now, as her lover linked their fingers and maintained eye contact as she brought her over the edge with her tongue-this was incomparable. She felt like the only woman on earth, and that she was worshipped. 

Waverly also knew she was good at sex. She was attentive and unselfish when it came to pleasing her lovers in the past. But with Nicole, it was so much more. She had an indescribable need to satisfy over and over again. Even when her body was exhausted and she woke in the middle of the night, she would find herself waking the redhead up and tasting her sleepily. Nicole always said she liked that Waverly the best. The one that despite tiredness not just wanted her, but needed her. 

They had spent the last twenty four hours reacquainting themselves with each other. Neither woman had realised how much they missed hearing one another properly. Living with Wynonna meant tempering down their sounds when it came to sex-and what Waverly liked more than anything was hearing Nicole lose herself. Many people had seen parts of Nicole’s body on screen, but it was only Waverly that was allowed to hear what Nicole actually sounded like just before she came, or feel how her body would quake beneath her lover as she was brought to orgasm using a twist of the fingers and the flattening of a tongue

The couple dozed afterwards, Waverly wrapping the redhead up in her arms and pulling her close, listening as her lovers breath evening out and she drifted off to sleep. They had no plans for the following day, other than to continue their marathon of Harry Potter films and Waverly couldn’t wait. Waverly’s favourite book was the Goblet of Fire, and that’s the film they were to watch next. She always felt like this was the book that upped the stakes and became significantly darker than the first few. 

They woke late and started up exactly where they had left off-with lazy, Sunday morning sex on both their minds. Afterwards, whilst wrapped up in each other, they lay reading the papers and sipping coffee-Nicole insisting Waverly lay back and enjoyed being waited on and Waverly recognising how perfect this all was. 

‘Hey Waves…’ Nicole said tentatively once back in bed and with her script in her hand. Her girlfriend looked at her and pushed her glasses on top of her head smiling a smile that Nicole still lost her breath over

‘Can you… can you help me with my lines?’

‘For Beasts? Seriously?’ Waverly asked excited

‘Yeah… when you come onto set on Friday, you’ll have to sign a non-disclosure form, so you’re basically bound to secrecy… I figured you may as well help me with these…’ Nicole replied, waggling her script in her hand as she said the last part

‘Of course’ Waverly replied enthusiastically as she grabbed the script and turned to page one

‘Babe, I don’t come in until page 76’ Nicole said as she tried to turn the pages back to where her lines were highlighted

‘Nu uh… Imma starting at page one… we’ll get to you soon enough’ Waverly said as she batted Nicole’s hand away and settled down amongst the pillows, wiggling to get comfortable. Nicole watched with a smile on her face, once again surprising herself that she was capable of loving Waverly Earp even more than she thought possible

 

Waverly had been on set before with Nicole. When she was filming the first block of her TV series, Nicole had shown her round the set and introduced her to everyone proudly-but THIS set was a whole other level from what she had seen before. The sheer amount of people involved was colossal. Nicole had to spend three hours in make up before getting in front of camera, so she had been leaving at 6AM all week to ensure she could be on the floor by 10AM. Glenn had picked Waverly up at 9AM on the final day and had driven her to the studios on the outskirts of the city. The security was strict, and Waverly had to hand in her cell and iPad before she was allowed past the gates. 

Karen met her just beyond the security checkpoint and presented her with the non-disclosure agreement, which she signed immediately, having been assured Nicole’s lawyer had already read the terms and conditions. Once checked in, Karen and her walked through a maze of buildings towards what looked like an enormous warehouse. Once at the doors of the ‘stage’ they were again checked for their security passes and allowed entry. The warehouse contained what looked like a London residential street-complete with red phone box and a black cab. It ran the length of the warehouse and was lit in such a way that made it look like it was dusk. Nicole was at the far end of the studio, deep in conversation with a man Karen said was the director. The two women were shown to a small viewing platform where they were handed some headphones and placed in front of a monitor so they could watch close ups. The headphones were linked to the pick up mics secreted on the actors and it meant they were essentially watching and listening to everything being said by whoever was in the scene

Nicole looked exquisite. Her character had a very detailed scar on one side of her face which ran into her hairline-so the hours in make-up included fitting her with a skull cap that was then detailed with realistic looking scar tissue and covered half of her scalp. If you looked at her from the left hand side, you could see no difference, but from the right, she was a gruesome sight- the silver wig she had on and emerald green costume brought out her one lilac eye they had created, with the help of a contact lens and her character had a black cane with an elaborate silver raven as a handle. Her Green costume consisted of a long corduroy jacket that hung to her knees and dark high waisted trousers, she wore a crisp white shirt, a lilac tie with a Windsor knot that matched her one good eye

When she turned to speak to the lead actor behind her, she smiled and her signature dimples broke out onto her cheeks. Their mic’s weren’t live yet, so Waverly just watched how Nicole interacted on a different set with new people. She had been here all week, and there was an ease around her-her laugh was soft and encouraging as it floated across the building towards Waverly and Karen

‘She’s quite something to watch isn’t she… in this situation I mean’ Karen said, leaning in to Waverly and talking quietly in her ear

‘Yeah she is… I can’t tell whether its because I’m in love with her, or because your eyes are just drawn to her naturally…’ Waverly replied, not taking her eyes off the redhead

‘They’re naturally drawn-always have been… and I’m definitely not in love with her’ Karen said with a smile. Waverly smiled and turned towards Karen

‘Well that’s a relief’ Waverly joked. Karen laughed and they continued to watch as Nicole talked with the director whilst a make up artist did some touch ups around her. The conversation looked serious and Nicole’s face was one of concentration as she nodded along to whatever the guy was saying to her. 

There was a flurry of activity around them as Nicole was hooked up to various wires and camera’s were wheeled into positions around the set. A fog machine was put into place, creating a low lying mist on the set and as the lights were switched off and shouts of “places” and “At speed” could be heard, Nicole was lifted up onto a high platform by the wires secreted around her costume. She was flanked on either by a couple of other actors, who were noticeably smaller than her, and as she stood 20 ft up on a level looking over the set, she appeared relaxed and calm as she waited for the go ahead-chatting freely with the other two actors up there with her. 

Waverly looked at the screen and watched in fascination as the lighting switched to a low level and created a midnight look to the set. She glanced once more at her girlfriend who looked like she was having some final safety checks with someone Waverly assumed was the stunt co-ordinator. Waverly looked back to Karen, who was also watching Nicole closely on the screen

‘She filmed this entrance yesterday, so don’t worry-she knows what she’s doing, this is merely for pick-ups… last day is always a bit like this-re-doing scenes just to make sure you’ve got it all’ Karen said as a comfort to Waverly, who was looking nervously between Nicole and the screen in front of her. Waverly smiled and squeezed Karen’s hand as a thank you and returned her attention back to her girlfriend. The director then shouted something incoherent and the studio went quiet. A clapperboard was placed in front of the camera and the director shouted “action”

Waverly watched, almost in slow motion, as Nicole took a deep breath and launched herself off the platform. But something else caught Waverly’s eye-the stunt co-ordinator was running towards Nicole as she leapt into the air. The two actors either side of her followed suit, but when they jumped, their lines went taught to initiate a soft and safe landing, Nicole’s kept unravelling, and as she landed on the ground a scream rang out across the stage that chilled Waverly to the bone


	24. Chapter 24

Waverly wasn’t a hot headed person. She had a sash that stated she was the nicest person in Purgatory, and she prided herself on her ability to welcome strangers and make friends, but as Glenn pulled up to the front of the hospital and she and Karen climbed out into the deluge of reports and photographers currently outside the entrance, she was starting to lose her cool. There were shouts of her name and questions about the accident, but she ignored it all and headed straight into the A&E department, passing heavy security as she went. Once inside, they walked directly to the front desk and waited for the nurse to get off the phone

‘Hi, my partner has been brought in… Nicole Haught’ Waverly said quickly once the nurse had ended her call

‘Okay… I’m afraid I can’t give out any information to anyone other than family’

‘Did you not hear me say the word partner?’ Waverly said quickly, her heartbeat increasing 

‘I did, but I didn’t hear you say the word wife, and with all due respect, Ms Haught is a popular patient-how do we know you’re not a journalist’

‘Are you… are you kidding?’ Waverly said in exasperation

‘No ma’am, I’m not… I’m going to need to see something more than your word…’ 

‘Look’ Karen started to say but was cut off by the fiery little woman beside her

‘Listen here shit ticket, if I go out of that door-all of those reporters are going to start screaming my name, Waverly. Waverly Earp. Check twitter, check google-there’s even a Wikipedia page about us for Christ sake. My partner is Nicole Isobel Haught and I am not going anywhere until you tell me where she is and how the hell she is doing. She just fell 20ft in front of me, and I haven’t been able to see her yet, so please, please tell me where she is, or at least how she is, before I go back out there and tell those reporters you’re refusing to acknowledge our relationship as valid…’

‘Waverly…’ Karen started to say but was once again cut off by Waverly raising her finger to the assistant and silencing her

‘Karen, I swear to god, if you tell me to calm down I’m going to lose my shit’

‘I was actually going to say that Nicole changed her medical details three months ago and put you down as her contact, so if the nurse here would just look at Nicole’s medical files, she’ll see that you’re the person they need to contact. Perhaps if you could show her your driving licence to prove that you are who you say you are, we could actually get some information…’ 

‘Sorry… I get snippy when I’m pissed…’

‘I noticed… and its fine-she’ll be fine okay… I’m sure of it…’ Karen said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Waverly dug about in her purse and eventually found her ID proving that she was Waverly Earp. The nurse looked at the details in Nicole’s online medical files and found that Waverly was down as her next of kin, so the nurse had no choice but to leave them at the desk and to try and find out what was happening.

The wait felt a lot longer than it actually was, Waverly paced back and forth in front of Karen, as the assistant fielded calls left right and centre. Karen was waiting for Laurie to arrive so they could draft a statement to the press-which had now doubled in size and was currently being herded about outside by local law enforcement. 

Eventually the nurse returned with very little information. All she knew was that Nicole had arrived and had been rushed into surgery. She didn’t know the extent of the injuries, but assured them that she was in the best possible place with the cities top surgeons working on her. Waverly thanked the woman, and sheepishly apologised for calling her a shit ticket-the nurse had the good grace to accept the apology and to understand Waverly’s stress considering she was now on every news channel in Canada and no doubt soon worldwide. With that in mind, Waverly pulled out her cell and dialled Wynonna’s number-silently thanking, not for the first time, Glenn’s ability to think clearly in a crisis and grabbing Waverly and Karen’s possessions before speeding them to the hospital

She dialled Wynonna’s number and wasn’t surprised when it barely rung before her sisters panicked voice answered

‘Baby girl… You okay? What the hell happened?’ Wynonna asked frantically

‘I’m not too sure, they had done the safety checks-I saw them… I saw them nod and say she was safe to jump… God Nonna it was just awful… she… god the scream she did was horrific’ Waverly said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes

‘Okay… and how is she now?’

‘She’s in surgery… They don’t know anything yet…’ Waverly said, sniffing down the phone

‘I called Chrissy… she’s sitting outside the hospital with Michael waiting for me to let her know if she should join you… I know Nicole has people there for her-but you need someone there for you, and Waves, I can’t come… I’m so so sorry Waverly, but I can’t… Alice is…’

‘Nonna, I know that’ Waverly said, cutting her sister off ‘I never expected you to come here… Give Alice a kiss from us both, and thank you for getting Chrissy here-it’ll be good to see her… I’ll call as soon as I know anything…’

‘Okay baby girl…’ Wynonna replied ‘Hey Waves… she’ll be fine okay… she’s a legit superhero… she’ll get through this…’

‘Thanks Nonna…. I love you’ Waverly said, trying to keep her composure in check

‘You too baby girl’ Wynonna replied before ending the call. 

Two minutes later, after some arguing with security and Karen having to intervene, Chrissy Nedley came rushing through the doors and straight over to Waverly-enveloping her in tight hug and kissing the top of her head. Michael wasn’t far behind his girlfriend and joined both the women in their embrace, pulling them both tightly into him and resting his chin on the top of Waverly’s head

‘What do we know?’ Chrissy asked, once she had pulled away. Waverly shook her head and burst into tears, unable to give her friend any information. Chrissy sat Waverly down on some chairs and kneeled in front of the brunette as Karen sat to her right and put her arm around her

‘She’s in surgery… that’s all we know. She fell about 20ft, but the set floor was made of rubber in the area she fell on to, to make the landing easier on the actor’s knees-and that’s a major boost-it means her head didn’t hit concrete…’ Karen informed them

‘Have they said how long it’ll be?’ Michael asked gently

‘No… they just said she was in the best place…’ Waverly replied, regaining her composure ‘I just don’t understand what happened, they’d done the safety checks… we all saw them nodding to her and giving a thumbs up…’

‘We’ll find out soon enough… Look, we’re going to be here for a while, so how about Michael and I go and get us all some coffee?’ Karen offered. Waverly nodded her thanks and watched as Michael and Karen left to find the cafeteria, leaving Waverly and Chrissy alone together. Chrissy sat next to Waverly and pulled the brunette into her, kissing the top of her friends head. They sat like that for twenty minutes, their silence only broken by Laurie’s arrival. She swept Waverly up into a hug and then threw a welcomed smile at Chrissy

‘What the hell happened?’ Laurie asked once they were all settled back into their chairs

‘I really don’t know… they did safety checks, all seemed fine and then the director shouted action, Nicole leapt off the platform and the wire didn’t go taught… she just fell… I thought it looked like the stunt guy was trying to stop her once she made a move to jump, but I couldn’t be sure-we were far away and it all happened so fast…’

‘How high was the drop?’ Laurie asked, a concerned look on her face

‘About 20ft I think… she landed on rubber though-the set floor is rubbered rather than concrete in that area… something about it being safer on the knees of the people jumping… But the noise she made Laurie… it was… it was chilling… she was in so much pain…’ Waverly said, tears threatening to spill once more. 

Karen and Michael returned and the ladies started to make a plan to release a press statement as soon as they could-as soon as they’d found out exactly what had happened to cause such an accident. Waverly, Chrissy and Michael sat quietly and waited. Waverly had spoken to Wynonna once more in the six hours they had waited before finally a doctor appeared to speak to them all. He looked tired, but smiled when he introduced himself as the chief of general surgery. Waverly held her breath as he explain Nicole had suffered a ruptured spleen, a broken right hip and a broken left wrist. She had also suffered a fractured skull which was more of a concern, but as her head had been one of the last things to hit the floor, this wasn’t as severe as it could have been-they had to wait for Nicole to wake up before being able to assess how severe the damage was

‘When can I see her?’ Waverly asked once they had all thanked the surgeon for all his hard work

‘She’s still under sedation at the moment, and will be for a while, but we have set up a cot in her room so you can try and get some sleep if you’d like?’ The doctor replied. Waverly suspected not everyone would get such an offer, but she jumped at the chance to lie down next to Nicole and wait for her to wake up

‘What’s the recovery looking like?’ Karen asked tentatively

‘It’s all slightly different. The hip can take up to 4 months for a full recovery-but she could be walking about in 2-4 weeks. The spleen will take 3-6 months, the wrist could be 2-6 months and the fractured skull will be about the same-although the pain from that will subside within the fortnight. As for the damage to the head… that’ll all depend on how she is when she wakes up-but we are hopeful this is not as severe as it might have been. She has a lot of physio ahead of her, but with determination, she’ll be good as new within 6 months’

‘And when can she return to work?’ Laurie asked. Waverly scowled at the publicist, but knew deep down it will be one of the first things Nicole’s asks

‘As I’ve said, IF her head injury is not severe, I’d say she can be back filming in 4 months, but no strenuous activities or stunts for at least 6 months. Her body needs time to recover’ he replied. Waverly said goodnight to Karen and Laurie, and thanked Chrissy and Michael for all their support-promising to phone in the morning with an update-she then followed the doctor along a well-lit corridor and to a private room on the fifth floor. Nicole was hooked up to various monitors, her head was wrapped in a bandage and her wrist was set in a cast. The room was dark and quiet accept for a heart monitor that was beeping regularly and a bed had been set up at the other side of the room in front of the window

‘Can… can I touch her?’ Waverly asked once she had taken the room in

‘Her arm on her right side is just bruised, so that will be fine-but be careful of her wound where the surgery was on her abdomen and her hip and wrist-although that’s pretty obvious… to be honest, if you can see skin, you can touch it if that’s easier’ The doctor said with a smile. Waverly laughed and nodded her head in agreement

‘That’s actually really helpful, thank you…’

‘Get some sleep Ms Earp, she’ll be in pain when she wakes up, and whilst she’s a lucky woman… its still going to be very sore for a while… you’ll need your strength, and probably your patience…’

Nicole looked so peaceful lying there, and if it weren’t for the bruising and the bandages, around her body, you could almost be convinced she was napping. The Doctor left Waverly to settle, but told her that nurses will be in hourly to check on the actor through-out the night. 

The brunette waited until they were alone before turning to really look at Nicole for the first time. She tentatively stepped closer to the bed and took the redheads right hand in hers, rubbing circles gently on the top of her knuckles. She brought Nicole’s hand to her lips and kissed it softly as she gently rubbed the pale arm in front of her and shook her head

‘What the hell am I going to do with you’ Waverly whispered as she wiped away a tear. She had managed to keep it together relatively well, but seeing Nicole hooked up to machines and covered in bandages and bruises, made her realise just how close she had been to losing her love. She looked around the room and saw a coat rack in the far corner, so she hung up her coat and scarf, and set about moving the furniture around the room so she could pull her cot up to the right side of Nicole’s bed-enabling her to hold Nicole’s hand as she lay as close to the redhead as she could. Waverly knew she wasn’t going to get much sleep, but she lay down on her side anyway, facing Nicole, and kept her hand on top of the actors-scared to let go in case she missed a small squeeze or a slight movement 

The nurses did come in every hour, and every time they would find Waverly lying down on her side, facing her girlfriend, rubbing gentle circles over the actors knuckles. Eventually, Waverly nodded off, and the nurses were quiet as they came in and checked on their patient, allowing the small woman to curl up slightly towards her girlfriend and fall into a restless sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Waverly woke the next morning to find someone had draped a blanket over her and drawn the blinds down to keep the light out. The brunette sat up slowly, stretching out her back and rubbing the tiredness from her face just as the door opened and a new doctor appeared. Introducing herself as the orthopaedic surgeon who had re-set Nicole’s hip and wrist, she examined Nicole, making noise about her having a good night and presented Waverly with some reading material about recovery. Waverly gratefully accepted the distraction, and was saying goodbye to the doctor when the door opened again and Laurie and Karen walked in. Karen had a large coffee and an overnight bag from Nicole’s apartment in her hands and Laurie was carrying a bag of food and her laptop. The doctor excused herself and shut the door as she left, giving the three other women some privacy

‘How’s she doing?’ Laurie asked as she placed the bag and her computer down on a nearby table ‘There’s breakfast in there for you, and Karen has your coffee and a change of clothes for you’

‘Ladies, I could kiss you, thank you’ Waverly replied gratefully. She slid the cot bed back over to the window and took her coffee from Karen-heading over to the table to dig into the pancakes and fruit Laurie had dished out for her. The brunette didn’t realise how hungry she was until she started to eat, and as she drank her flat white and inhaled the pancakes, she could almost feel her body re-charging

‘So… we need to release a statement… do you want to read it before we send it out? The media have gone crazy-some even suggesting Nicole is on her death bed’ Laurie said as she opened up her laptop ‘and Waverly, you should probably know that a photograph has been leaked to the press. It must have been taken last night when you were asleep…’ Laurie continued, bringing up the image for Waverly to see. It was a grainy photograph, but you could clearly see Waverly asleep holding Nicole’s hand

‘How the fuck…’ Waverly started

‘One of the nurses… Not sure which one, but the hospital are investigating’ Karen cut her off ‘I took the liberty of going to the apartment and getting you some clothes-and there’s toiletries and a towel in there too so you can have a shower’

‘You absolute star, thank you Karen… So do we need to put security on the door at night?’

‘No’ came a groggy voice from the bed. Nicole’s eyes were still closed but her mouth was slightly ajar ‘No security’

‘Get the doctor’ Waverly said as she leapt from the chair and made it over to Nicole’s side at lightening quick speed ‘Nic… honey… don’t try and speak okay…’. Nicole turned her head slightly and opened her eyes slowly. Waverly instinctively stroked the redheads cheek, and a tear slipped from Nicole’s eye as she looked at Waverly

‘Ow…’ Nicole said whilst looking at the brunette. Waverly smiled as she caressed the redheads cheek softly

‘I know baby… I know…’ Waverly whispered ‘You scared me…’

‘I’m sorry…’ Nicole whispered back ‘God it hurts Waverly… it hurts so much…’ 

The door to Nicole’s room opened and Karen rushed back in, closely followed by a doctor and two nurses. Waverly was jostled out of the way as the medics took control, the doctor speaking to Nicole and the nurses taking various vitals and tests. Waverly stood aside, with Laurie and Karen either side of her, their hands linked together and all eyes on the woman in front of them. Nicole slipped back into sleep once the drugs had been given, and the doctor spoke openly to all three women in the room. 

‘She’s in a lot of pain, as to be expected, but the damage to her head is better then we could have hoped for-she’s lucid and knows who she is and why she’s here -this is really great news Waverly’ the doctor said to her reassuringly

‘Can we make a statement now? You’re sure she’s okay?’ Waverly asked nervously

‘She’s going to need to be kept in for a couple of weeks, just to allow the skull fracture to really start to heal, and to set her up with physio, but as far as we are concerned, she’s going to be absolutely fine, so yes, feel free to release a statement, and if you want someone from our side to release anything, I can have our press officer come in and talk to you’ he replied with a smile. Laurie followed him out to be introduced to the hospitals press liaison officer and Karen exhaled as she sat in a chair next to Nicole’s bed

‘Jesus Christ… I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared…’ the assistant said, looking across the bed to Waverly on the other side

‘I know… I know he said last night she’d likely be okay, but… the head injury you know…’ Waverly said, sitting down on the chair opposite the assistant

‘Yeah… I know… Look, she’ll be out for a while, why don’t you grab a shower and freshen up’ Karen suggested with a smile. Waverly admitted the thought of a shower was very welcome, so padded off to the en-suite bathroom with the bag Karen had brought from the apartment. The cool water washed over Waverly and the brunette felt herself feeling more alive. Karen had popped some toiletries in the bag, so Waverly was more like herself when she emerged with fresh clothes and smelling like Nicole’s bodywash. She phoned Wynonna once more, followed by Chrissy-letting them know she would be in the city for the next couple of weeks whilst Nicole began her recovery. 

Laurie worked with the hospital to get the most concise statement out to the press. They were clear that whilst Nicole had injuries, she was out of danger and should be left to recover properly without fear of press intrusion. They thanked the hospital and their staff, but kept the details brief and to the point. Waverly had read the statement as a curtesy, but didn’t really have an opinion on it-other than asking for privacy. She kept away from social media, choosing instead to devour the reading material the orthopaedic surgeon had left for her to peruse. Once the statement had been released, both Laurie and Karen left Waverly to it-promising to come by in the morning with some coffee and breakfast for the brunette. 

Waverly was grateful to the women for their support, but was relieved to be left alone with her thoughts. She was desperate to collate all the information on Nicole’s recovery, and needed time to digest it all before formulating a plan with Nicole and the doctors. She was sitting to Nicole’s right side, stroking the redhead’s hand whilst reading about the type of physiotherapy needed to recover after a hip operation when she felt Nicole’s fingers reach for her

‘Hey pretty lady…’ Waverly said with a smile as she leant into her girlfriend and lightly stroked the red hair dipping into the actors eyes

‘Hey…’ Nicole replied croakily. Waverly reached for a cup on the bedside table and poured some water into it, grabbing a straw and lifting it to Nicole’s lips. The redhead sipped quietly whilst looking at Waverly, nodding when she had finished. Waverly had pressed the attention button at the side of Nicole’s bed, and soon enough the room was once again full of medical professionals asking questions and taking notes

‘On a scale of one to ten Nicole, how bad is the pain?’ Dr Sental asked once he’d checked her pupils

‘About a seven’ she replied, trying to sit up

‘Don’t try and move… we can position you if you’d like’ a nurse said. She was new to the room, and Waverly could only assume she had replaced the one who had taken the photograph of them during the night

‘I don’t want any pain medication’

‘Ms Haught’ the Dr started to protest, but Nicole cut him off

‘I said no’ the redhead said sternly. Waverly frowned and looked to her girlfriend, unsure it was the wisest move to stop the painkillers, but recognising the tone of voice made it not up for discussion. The Doctor inhaled sharply and took a step closer to the actor, dropping his voice so they were not overheard

‘How about this… not the hard stuff… just something stronger than over the counter to get you through-we will ween you off them slowly, but you will leave here in two weeks needing nothing stronger than paracetamol…’. Nicole looked at the man for a moment before relenting and nodding slightly. The doctor gave an imperceptible nod in reply and then consulted with the nurses in the room about drugs and dosage. As he left, he asked Waverly to join him out in the corridor, which after a quick kiss to the top of Nicole’s head, she did so willingly

‘Did you know she was an addict?’ The doctor asked immediately

‘Nicole? She’s not’ Waverly said just as quickly in reply

‘It’s not in her records, but I’ve seen this sort of behaviour before-she’s battling something otherwise it makes no sense to stop the drugs… I really should have been informed about this before we started treatment’

‘I swear, I don’t know what you’re talking about Dr Sental… She has no history of abuse… certainly not as far as I know’ Waverly answered, sure of what she was saying

‘Well know it or not Ms Earp-THAT reaction was one of an addict…’ the doctor said just as confident. ‘I just need to know what I’m dealing with’ he concluded, before squeezing Waverly’s shoulder and walking away, leaving the brunette with a startled expression and a whole heap of questions. 

She probably should have gone straight back into the room, but Waverly needed to think. She had no idea what the doctor was talking about, but was pretty sure Karen would have an answer, so she headed out to the back doors of the hospital and made the call. Karen answered with a worried tone

‘Karen, I’m going to ask you something now, and I need you to tell me the truth okay…’ Waverly started. She heard Karen inhale sharply on the other end of the phone, so she just dived straight in and asked

‘Does Cole have a history of drug abuse?’ Waverly asked immediately. There was such a long pause that Waverly thought their call may have been cut off

‘I… I’m not at liberty to say…’ Karen said in a small voice

‘Cut the bullshit Karen, it’s me’ 

‘Waverly, it doesn’t matter who it is, I am contractually obliged to not answer certain questions about my employer… I can’t… look… you need to talk to her yourself… I can’t… I’m sorry…’ 

‘Right… okay…. Thanks… and sorry Karen, I don’t mean to put you on the spot…’ Waverly replied with a sigh. Karen’s lack of answer told her pretty much everything she needed to know. Waverly was hurt-not because Nicole had a history, but that she hadn’t told her about it. Waverly thought she knew everything there was to know about her girlfriend, but it was becoming increasingly clear that in actual fact, Waverly didn’t know Nicole Haught at all

 

Waverly took a deep breath before heading back into the private room her girlfriend was laid up in. She walked over to the window and looked down at the pack of reporters still gathered outside. Since the statement, the group had depleted, but there were still at least a dozen people milling about, seemingly waiting to get a glimpse of one of Nicole’s team, or even Waverly herself. She sighed and turned back to the redhead, who was watching her closely since she’d come back into the room

‘I… I don’t want to talk about it’ Nicole said simply. Waverly looked her girlfriend in the eye and shook her head

‘You don’t have to talk about it with me… but you do have to talk about it…’

‘No’ 

‘Nicole…’ Waverly started before Nicole’s voice rose over hers once more

‘I said no Waverly’ the redhead barked ‘You don’t get to come in here and act all fucking superior when you know nothing about it. I am a very private person Waverly, and I expect that to be respected by everyone in my life-including you’ 

Waverly stood with her arms folded and looked at her girlfriend with a steely glare, but Nicole was unrelenting in her rant

‘And quite frankly, if you want to judge me I have no fucking time for it, I am battling with something deeper than just a bit of pain, and I will talk about it only when I’m good and damn well ready. Understood?’ Nicole finished, finally taking a breath. She then watched as Waverly walked over to the coat rack and picked up her jacket and scarf, putting them on quickly. She walked over to the door and then turned to look her girlfriend in the eye. Nicole squeezed her eyes shut and exhaled slowly

‘I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to raise my voice…’

‘Yes you did… that’s exactly what you meant to do. Now look, apparently you’re giving off the attitude of an addict, so let me be really fucking clear okay… I don’t give a shit what you did or didn’t do in the past, what I care about is the here and now-if you are struggling, you need to tell the doctors. You and I will have a conversation only when you’re ready, but right now, you need to step the fuck up, swallow your pride and talk to the people trying to help you- when you’re ready, phone me with a proper apology and I will come back here and we will work together to get you better…’ Waverly said without taking a breath, she then opened the door and turned back to the actor, who was looking sheepish in the hospital bed 

‘Oh and Nicole… one more thing… you ever talk to me like that again, and I won’t be sticking around for an apology… we clear?’

‘Crystal…’ the redhead replied solemnly

‘Good… I love you Nicole Isobel Haught… never doubt that’ the tiny brunette said, before walking out, leaving the actor sitting in bed staring at the door that had just been unceremoniously slammed shut


	26. Chapter 26

‘Well you could have handled that better Haught’ Nicole said to herself as she looked at the closed door and listened to her girlfriends heels retreat down the corridor. She reached for her phone on the bedside table, but realised it had no battery life, so had no choice but to page for help. She needed to fix this, and she needed to fix it fast before it all spiralled out of her control. 

The door opened and the young nurse who had helped Nicole sit up earlier came in and smiled at the redhead

‘Everything okay Ms Haught?’ the woman asked

‘Oh please call me Nicole, if we’re going to spending a couple of weeks together, we can at least be on first name terms right?’ Nicole replied with a smile. The younger woman blushed as she nodded her head ‘what’s you name? if you don’t mind me asking?’

‘Chiara… and I don’t mind at all-now what can I do for you?’ She said with a smile of her own. 

‘I need to make some calls, but my phone has no charge-would you mind plugging it in for me please? And if its possible, I’d like to speak to Dr Sental when he’s got a minute’ Nicole watched as the nurse went about plugging in her phone and moving it closer to the redhead so she could use it

‘Chiara… that Italian?’ Nicole asked as way of conversation

‘It is yes, my grandparents are from Naples’ 

‘Beautiful part of the world Naples… I shot a film there a couple of years ago’

‘Shamefully, I’ve never been… hope to one day though-I’d like to take my mum back there you know… anything else you need?’

‘No, this is perfect, thank you’ Nicole replied gratefully. Chiara gave a little wave as she left and Nicole shot her a dimpled smile in return. She waited until the door was closed before dialling her assistants number.

‘I didn’t tell her anything’ Karen said immediately

‘I know you didn’t… don’t worry-I should have told her… I need… I need you to contact my sponsor and bring her here to me… and I need to speak to the doctors’

‘Okay… I’ll need to bring Laurie in on this though-if that’s alright with you?’ 

‘Yeah of course… And I need to speak to Waverly about all this… I should have… man I’ve fucked up…’ Nicole said with a sigh

‘Hey, no you didn’t you’ve been clean for years Nicole, and you weren’t to know you’d get hurt again-don’t beat yourself up about this’ Karen replied sympathetically

‘Waverly… she’s furious…’

‘Waverly is furious that you haven’t told her, not that you are a recovering addict-there’s a big difference Cole, don’t lose sight of that… Just… just explain it to her’

‘She left’ Nicole said in a small voice

‘She’ll come back… you just need to show her that you trust her. Let me make some phone calls and I’ll be in to see you later okay?’

‘Yeah okay… thanks Karen’ Nicole said before hanging up. She took a deep breath and dialled her girlfriends number, praying she would answer.

‘You took your time’ Waverly said with what Nicole thought was probably a hint of a smile as she had only left five minutes ago

‘I’m sorry…’

‘I know… I’m outside’ the brunette said. Nicole exhaled and a tear trickled down her cheek as the door opened and Waverly stood with the phone still to her ear ‘Oh baby…’ Waverly said as she walked back into the room and closed the door softly. She slowly crossed to the hospital bed and took Nicole’s face in her hands, gently kissing her girlfriends lips for the first time in over twenty four hours. Nicole sighed into the kiss and squeezed Waverly’s wrist with her right hand

‘I’m sorry…’

‘Don’t be… I love you’

‘I love you too Waverly… so much… I’m so sorry…’ the redhead said again. Waverly wiped away the actors tears and kissed her softly once more

‘What do we need to do?’ Waverly asked, touching their foreheads together

‘I need to see the doctor and explain, and I’ve asked Karen to bring my sponsor here to see me…’

‘Do you want me to stay-because I don’t have to Cole, I will go and grab lunch, or read a book or something, to give you the space you need-there’s no pressure on you’ Waverly said. She didn’t know the right words to say, but she figured being as open and honest as she always has been with her girlfriend was the healthiest option.

‘I’d like you to stay with me whilst I explain to the doctor… I want you to hear this too… but I need time with Eliza…’ Nicole sniffed. Waverly pulled the redhead into her and kissed the top of her head-being careful not to disturb any of Nicole’s injuries. They stayed like that until the door opened and Dr Sental entered along with two nurses.

‘Nicole, how are you feeling? Chiara here says you wanted a word?’ the man said, looking between the two women in front of him

‘I just wanted to…’ Nicole started, but Waverly cut in

‘Sorry Doctor, but I would prefer to have this conversation in private’

‘Ms Earp, I assure you everything said between us will remain between us’ the man bristled

‘With all due respect Doctor Sental, you would have more of a leg to stand on if one of your nursing staff hadn’t violated every single oath they had taken and leaked a photo of us to the press. I hope you ladies don’t take this personally, but we have a private matter to discuss, and it doesn’t need all three of you’ the brunette said, aiming her final words to the women standing in front of her

‘Waverly…’ Nicole said

‘No Nicole, its not up for discussion. This hospital has lost our trust, so they need to work hard to get it back if we are to remain here’ Waverly said, cutting her girlfriend’s protests off before they could really start

‘Understood… perhaps ladies you could wait outside’ the man said to the nurses, who both smiled and left without a fuss. 

‘So Nicole, what is it you’d like to discuss?’

‘When I was 19 I slipped a disk in my back. I was given a very strong dose of Oxycontin… I was in a bad place personally, and I became dependent… I was… I was addicted for two years before I got checked into rehab and whilst I did relapse once or twice, I have been clean for six years… it’s not on my records because… well if you have enough money, you can pretty much hide anything you want. My team all know, but have signed non disclosures, so they are legally bound NOT to say anything-and Waverly is hearing about this for the first time today. I apologise Doctor Sental, I should have told you, but… well to be brutally honest, I am a proud woman, and a private one at that-I simply didn’t bank on getting hurt this week’ 

Waverly was standing next to Nicole’s right side, holding her hand and rubbing gentle circles over the redheads knuckles

‘Okay… thank you for your honesty Nicole, and rest assured, now I know, I can help you manage this pain without the use of Opioid’s… Do you need to see someone?’

‘I have my sponsor arriving, but thank you, I appreciate your concern-I will let you know if I need more support-I am well aware of what I need, so will not hold back in asking for help again’ Nicole said. The doctor nodded and excused himself, leaving the couple alone once more. Waverly stroked Nicole’s face and kissed her gently

‘I am so very proud of you Nicole…’ the brunette whispered against the redheads temple. Nicole wiped away a tear and looked her girlfriend in the eye

‘I don’t deserve you…’

‘Oh Cole, you deserve the world… and I am going to make it my life’s work to give it to you… Now I have to phone Wynonna and let her know how you’re doing, then I said Chrissy and Michael could visit if you’re up for company-but only if you fancy seeing them, it’s not obligatory…’

‘It would be lovely to see them both-I haven’t seen Michael in ages…’ Nicole replied with a smile. Waverly picked up her bag and headed for the door

‘Waves… tell Wynonna. You will need support too, and I have a sponsor to alleviate me-you’ll need someone… and Alice is… she has… she has the right to know what my demons are when I’m going to be around her daughter…’

‘We all have demons Nicole… and we’ll get through this together as a family-make no mistake, you are loved and you are supported… if you’re sure, I’ll tell Wynonna, but only because of support for me… no-one will be worried about you and Alice… no one, you hear me?’

‘Sure Waves’ Nicole said, less than convincingly. Waverly walked back to her girlfriend and kissed her fiercely, then pulled away and looked the actor in the eye

‘I mean it Cole, don’t give it another thought okay?’ the brunette said sternly. Nicole sighed and nodded her head slightly. Waverly was about to reply when there was a knock at the door and Karen and a blonde woman walked in. Waverly let her hands softly drop from Nicole’s face and turned to face their guests

‘Waves, this is Eliza… she has been my sponsor for six and a half years… Eliza, this is my girlfriend Waverly’ Nicole said, suddenly looking very tired. Waverly walked over to Eliza and pulled her into an embrace, catching the blonde woman off guard

‘It’s good to have you here Eliza… I’m going to leave you guys to it-I’ve got some work to do and I have to speak to my sister… Cole, I’m going to get Glenn to drop me home- text me when you’re ready… Karen, could you walk me out please?’ Eliza smiled at the shorter woman in front of her and said hello, Nicole nodded her agreement and Karen just followed the bossy little woman out of the door, throwing Nicole a look of worry as she went

‘Well she’s something isn’t she’ Eliza said once the door was closed

‘Yeah… she really is’ Nicole said ‘I don’t quite know how I managed it…’

‘My guess is the dimples’ Eliza shot back with a smile. Nicole laughed and reached out her hand for her friend to take

‘It’s good to see you friend’ Eliza said as she took the pro-offered hand and sat down in the chair next to the actors bed ‘So… tell me how you’re doing…’ 

 

Waverly and Karen didn’t speak until they got into the car. It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, but both knew what needed to be said, needed privacy. They said hello to Glenn before turning to each other

‘Waverly… I’m sorry I…’ Karen started, but was cut off by a squeeze to her hand. The fiery brunette was looking at the assistant seriously

‘Thank you Karen… For looking after her so well, and for making sure she’s supported and just being on her side… I don’t think I’ve ever said that to you, and that’s on me… Thank you… it’s a relief to know she has you fighting her corner’

‘Of course…’ Karen said, slightly taken aback. She was ready to defend herself for not mentioning Nicole’s battles to the doctors as soon as they had arrived at the hospital, but if Karen was being honest, she had almost forgotten Nicole’s addiction. The redhead managed all her meeting privately, and rarely told Karen when she and Eliza were seeing each other, so when the accident happened, her mind didn’t instantly go to the problems administering painkillers would bring up for her employer.

‘Full disclosure, Nicole has given me the go ahead to talk to Wynonna about this, but that’s it-that’s all the people I’m telling-and I think it would be good for both my sister and I to sign the NDA too-I don’t plan on going anywhere, but for everyone’s peace of mind, I think it is better for Nicole to never have to worry… can you sort that out for me?’

‘Yeah, no problem… are you okay?’ the assistant asked, unsure of what else to say. Waverly exhaled and looked out of the window

‘I’m hurt that I had to find out like this, but I get it and respect her reasons… I just hate that she’s hurting and I can’t help her’

‘Eliza will help-I know that’s no consolation, but they’ve known each other a long time, and she was there during the very worst as well as the best of it… the relapses… the milestones… she’s a complex woman herself, but she’s who Nicole needs right now-I know that’s difficult to hear, but its only fair you have all the facts now you know… she might push you away-that’s something she does… just give her space and don’t take it personally, it’s a coping mechanism…But Waverly it’s important you talk to someone too…’

‘I will, thank you Karen, it’s good to remember it’s not personal…’ the brunette said with another squeeze to the assistants hand. They said their goodbyes and Glenn started to drive to the apartment. He was usually quite chatty, but he was good at reading people as he quietly steered them home without uttering a word-leaving Waverly to her thoughts.

 

Wynonna answered the phone on its third ring, and Waverly could hear how tired her sister was in her voice. They made polite small talk before Wynonna called Waverly out on why she sounded so distant

‘There’s stuff going on here, but I need to see you to tell you what-I don’t want to do this over the phone…’

‘Baby girl, what’s wrong? Is Nicole okay?’

‘Yeah she’s fine… I mean, she will be… its complicated Wynonna, it’s so complicated…’

‘Do you want to come home for a couple of days?’

‘I can’t leave, especially not now… I’ll be okay, I just wanted to hear your voice I guess…’ Waverly said. She knew she needed to tell Wynonna everything, but Waverly didn’t feel right having such a personal conversation over the phone-she wanted to see her sister and look her in the eye whilst she told her. She was fairly sure Wynonna would understand, but since Nicole mentioned how reticent Wynonna might be with her around Alice, she wanted to make absolutely certain that Wynonna would be supportive. 

‘Waves… what’s going on?’ Wynonna asked cautiously 

‘Nicole has a complicated history, but it’s fine, she’s fine-I’ll be back in a couple of weeks and we’ll all sit down and talk through her recovery properly…’ Waverly suddenly felt like she needed to end the call immediately. Wynonna was reluctant to leave the conversation there, but eventually took Waverly’s word that she was simply tired and needed to catch up on some sleep. She hung up and walked into the bedroom, laying down on their bed and pulling Nicole’s pillow close to her body so she could inhale the slight scent of Vanilla left by the redhead. She picked up her phone again and dialled Chrissy’s number, arranging to pick them both up once Nicole was ready to see them all later and suggesting they all have dinner together in Nicole’s room 

She lay back once more and closed her eyes, her mind swimming with what Nicole had admitted. She understood why they hadn’t spoken about it before, she really did-but there was a part of her that was so unbelievably hurt by having something so big kept from her, and she needed to process that hurt and come to terms with it. Now, more than ever, Waverly needed to show her love and support, but as she closed her eyes and willed sleep to come, she couldn’t help but feel more alone than she ever had in her life-and she had no idea how she was going to get over that


	27. Chapter 27

Despite being convinced she wouldn’t be able to sleep, Waverly did drift off, and was woken a couple of hours later by her phone ringing and a photo of Nicole flashing up on the cell.

‘Hey baby’ Waverly said sleepily

‘Sorry, did I wake you?’ Nicole asked, sounding a lot more like herself than she had when Waverly had left her

‘No… well yes, but it’s a welcomed distraction… Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m good… really good actually… can you… I mean if you want… can you come back?’

‘Of course, do you want me to bring you anything’ the brunette asked through a yawn

‘Actually yeah, can you bring me my computer and a couple of books… but look, if you’re too tired, why don’t you stay at home tonight and come in in the morning?’ Nicole offered. Waverly was tempted to take her girlfriend up on the offer, but she wanted to see her, and there was no way after the day Nicole had had that Waverly wasn’t going to spend the night laying by her side. 

‘Absolutely not… I’ll grab your things and get Glenn to drop me back for the night-I want to wake up next to you whilst I still can-I don’t think the hospital will let me stay with you the entire time you’re in, but I think they’ll give me tonight…’ Waverly could hear the smile in Nicole’s voice when she agreed. 

The brunette packed the things Nicole asked for and headed down to Glenn, asking him to pick up Chrissy and Michael on the way. The early evening rush hour was in full flow, so it took longer than usual to get to the hospital. Waverly was hoping the four of them ordering take out to Nicole’s room would bring some semblance of normality back to the actor, at least for a night. 

 

Once the Chinese was ordered and a couple of chairs had been brought into the room, the four of them settled down to easy conversation and card games. They were half way though a game of cheat when the door opened and Eliza walked back in

‘Haught I forgot my… Oh sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt’ the blonde said as she realised Nicole had company. Waverly introduced the blonde woman to Chrissy and Michael as an old friend of Nicole’s and invited her to join them, but Eliza politely declined, picking up her bag she had left and leaving as quickly as she arrived. Nicole looked slightly uncomfortable, but Waverly quickly brought the conversation back round to the game they were all in the middle of and before long, Nicole had relaxed back into their company. 

The food was good and whilst they had been chastised for ordering in, the nurses did agree that they could hardly blame them. Waverly clocked that with a flash of her dimples, Nicole appeared to be getting away with pretty much anything-the brunette noticed the way the young nurse had blushed as her girlfriend spoke to her, and filed it away as something to keep an eye on. She trusted Nicole implicitly when it came to other people, it was the eager young women around the actor that Waverly was suspicious of.

Chrissy and Michael eventually headed home, leaving the two women alone for the first time since they made up. Waverly felt nervousness wash over her as she watched the door close, and started to push furniture about to make room for her bed as a way of distracting herself. Nicole eyed Waverly closely, sensing that there was an unease to her partner that wasn’t there before. 

‘Come lay with me’ Nicole said suddenly. Waverly turned round to look at the redhead, a smile on her face

‘Which side do you want me? The one with the broken hip or the broken wrist?’ the brunette asked sarcastically

‘The broken wrist… look, I’ll scootch, there’s plenty of room…’ Nicole said as she tried to move to her right but hissing at the pain that shot through her body as a result

‘Nicole stop, you’ll do more damage’ Waverly said quickly as she went to her girlfriends side

‘I don’t care, I want to hold you’ Nicole replied with determination. Waverly huffed out some air and put her hands on her hips

‘Well that may be the case, but until you’re mobile, you can’t’ the brunette protested. Nicole pouted but Waverly held firm ‘and you can put that pout away too… that might work usually, but not this time madam…’ she said with a smile. Nicole reached for her instead and Waverly eagerly took the pro-offered hand

‘You okay? Did you talk to Wynonna?’ the redhead asked. Waverly smiled softly at her girlfriend but shook her head

‘I’m fine-I did speak to Nonna, but not about you… I’m going to wait to speak to her in person-I feel like it’s a bigger conversation than a quick one in between baby cries… But I’m okay, I promise’

‘Would you tell me if you weren’t?’ The actor questioned

‘Probably not… but I am going to speak to someone I think… like a professional…’

‘Okay… do you ned me to recommend someone? The group I go to offers support to partners of addicts… maybe it would help meeting others in a similar position…’ Nicole offered. Waverly thought about the offer and decided it sounded like a really good option. 

‘I need you to know something… I want to be really clear that I am clean, and have been consciously clean for a long time, I just… I fucked up… and… and the reason I didn’t tell you…’ 

‘Nicole you don’t need to….’

‘I do Waverly… Please… let me explain… the reason I didn’t tell you is because I am utterly ashamed of it, and I know it’s an unreasonable fear, but I was so scared that you would think less of me… and the thought of you thinking like that… well it terrifies me…’

‘Oh Nicole… if anything, I think more of you now’ Waverly said, stroking her girlfriends hair ‘but I won’t lie to you… I am hurt that you didn’t tell me… that’s the reason I need to speak to someone, I need to vent all that frustration, and it wouldn’t be fair to do that to you… but I promise I am as in love with you now as I was yesterday…’ Nicole moved her face closer to Waverly, and the brunette happily took the hint, taking the redheads face in her hands and kissing her deeply

‘Now… I know we can’t lie next to each other, but I have bought my comfiest clothes and one of your hoodies, so how about I change and we curl up and watch a film… I’ve even bought popcorn…’ Waverly said with a smile

‘That sounds perfect’ 

 

Nicole was reading her book when there was a tentative knock at the door and Michael appeared. He was holding what looked like a chess board in one hand and a tray with two coffee’s in the other. Nicole popped her book mark into the page she was reading and smiled at the man in front of her. She hadn’t seen him since their card game earlier in the week, and was pleased he had popped in-although she was sure there was an ulterior motive

‘Hello Michael, what a lovely surprise… come on in’ Nicole said genuinely

‘Hi Nicole… I thought I’d swing by and see how you’re doing…’ the man responded, matching the smile in front of him ‘Do you… play chess?’

‘I haven’t done for a while, but I’d love the distraction’ Nicole replied, pulling the hospital table up over her bed and sitting up slightly. She had started physio on her hip three days ago, and was slightly more mobile in her bed. As soon as she had been made to stand on her feet, Nicole insisted she wore her own clothes, so she was currently wearing a loose fitting onesie Waverly had bought her and white vest top underneath so she didn’t have to have it fully zipped up. Michael went about setting the table and offered Nicole one of the coffees. She readily accepted it, and they sat down to begin their game. Conversation was easy, and it wasn’t until they had been playing for half an hour that Michael approached the real reason he was there

‘Have you ever noticed the necklace Chrissy wears round her neck?’ the carpenter asked. Nicole looked up and frowned at the man in front of her

‘I can’t say that I have…’

‘Its my six month bronze chip… I got a hole punched into the centre and put it on a necklace for her two years ago… She never takes it off’ 

‘I see…’

‘Eliza and I have met at meetings. I go to the same on every week, and she sometimes comes to it too… I saw her last night and I wasn’t going to say anything, but to be honest Nicole, it would feel wrong to me to be in a room with you and know something about you without you being aware…’

‘I appreciate that’ Nicole replied, holding Michael’s gaze

‘For me it was alcohol’ he said, looking back at the board in front of him. Nicole nodded and smiled at the man in front of her

‘for me… Oxy… six years clean… well, I guess I was…’ 

‘Congratulations-surely this is extenuating circumstances isn’t it? I mean, you took a hell of a fall’ 

‘The thing is Michael, I could have said no to the morphine sooner-when I first woke up, I was lucid and able to answer questions… but I didn’t…’

‘Are you talking to someone? Other than Eliza that is…’

‘I will go to group once I’m out, but right now it’s just Eliza… I just… I’m so fucking disappointed in myself you know… It just felt like I had the perfect excuse-and that scares the shit out of me… I feel like I got complacent you know… like I thought I’d be fine, but…’ Nicole sighed and shook her head, the feeling of failure once again overpowering her

‘Waverly… she knows right?’ Michael asked

‘She does now… but not until this happened… one more fuck up…’ Nicole replied with a shake of her head. Michael remained silent just nodding his understanding

‘Took Chrissy giving me an ultimatum for me to realise the damage I was doing to us’ Michael said, never taking his eyes from the chess board. 

‘Did you know you had a problem?’

‘Looking back, I don’t know how I functioned for as long as I did… but at the time, not really…’ Nicole smiled slightly at him and he returned it. A mutual understanding laying out before them

‘It’s your move’ he said, returning his attention to the game in front of them 

They continued their game in companionable silence, occasionally commenting on a certain move the other one made. Nicole appreciated Michael’s honesty, and thanked him for it as he put on his coat and collected his board after their match. 

 

The doorbell rang startling Waverly out of her lesson plan. She realised that her job started in six weeks and so far she had done very little prep, so was using the evenings she was at home to research some ideas. As expected, the hospital started to put their foot down with the amount of time Waverly was spending there, so she was now limited to regular visiting hours. She took her glasses off and padded over to the front door, expecting to see Karen or Laurie. She opened the door and was face to face with Wynonna, who had Alice wrapped in a sling and had Doc standing holding what appeared to be three bags and some sort of Moses basket

‘Nonna… What are you… what are you doing here?’ Waverly asked surprised and delighted all at once

‘Let me the fuck in and I’ll tell you…’ Wynonna responded irritably

‘Of course, sorry, come in come in’ Waverly said, snapping out of her daze ‘Let me help you with your stuff’ 

They all piled into the apartment, Waverly ushering Wynonna to the sofa and taking the basket from Doc. Waverly realised that Doc had never been to the penthouse before, so smiled as he gave a low whistle, taking in his surroundings. Wynonna unwrapped the sling and sat down on the sofa sighing as she was able to stretch her back out. 

Doc set up the spare room with their things and then headed back down to the car to get another load of baby accessories. Waverly hadn’t really thought about how much stuff a baby actually needs, but as she carried a plastic bath and Moses basket stand from the full elevator, she started to realise quite what a mission this trip had been for the family of three. 

Once Alice was fed, bathed, changed and put to bed, Doc insisted he cook for the three of them-leaving the sisters to catch up properly

‘So… you going to tell me why you’re here?’ Waverly began, taking a sip of wine and eyeballing her older sister

‘I don’t know… you gonna tell me what’s up with Nicole?’ Wynonna retorted. Waverly smiled slightly and shook her head

‘It’s nothing…’

‘Bullshit’

‘Okay, it’s not nothing, but its being handled and you have enough on your plate without taking on this’

‘Bullshit’

‘Stop saying bullshit’

‘Stop lying’

‘Okay… fine… Nicole is a recovering Oxycontin addict… She has been clean for six years, but when she came round the first time from the hospital, she neglected to tell them, and by doing so, she willingly accepted morphine… she has a sponsor whom she’s in contact with, but essentially, she’s having to start from scratch…’

‘That it? Jesus Wave’s I thought she was dying or something’

‘Okay… that’s… not the reaction I was expecting…’ Waverly said, slightly taken aback

Wynonna laughed and looked at her little sister ‘What were you expecting?’

‘Well I don’t know…’ Waverly answered indignantly ‘She’s terrified you’re not going to want her around Alice’

‘The fuck?! Is she using now?’

‘No’

‘Is she getting the help and support she needs?’

‘Yes’

‘Has she ever hurt anyone to feed her habit?’

‘No… well, not that I know of’

‘So why on earth would I have an issue with it?’ Wynonna asked seriously. Waverly nodded and smiled slightly at her older sister ‘look, the way I see it, everyone’s allowed a past, and we’ve all done shit, but as long as she’s getting help and not hurting herself or anyone else, nothing else matters…’

Waverly felt tears start to form and hurriedly wiped them away, but Wynonna saw and pulled her sister in for a hug, kissing the top of her head and squeezing her tightly

‘Baby girl… I hate to admit it, but I love that gangly redhead, nothing will change that’ Wynonna said into the top of the brunettes head ‘Now don’t tell her we’re here, I wanna surprise her with Alice’ Wynonna followed up, not making a move to change their positions-and accepting Waverly’s hand when the smaller woman linked their fingers together and squeezed as a way of thanks

‘Dinner is served ladies’ Doc said from the table. Waverly wasn’t sure how much he’d heard, but was sure Nicole would insist he be told of her history. The sisters got up and made their way to the table, Waverly never letting go of Wynonna’s hand and feeling relaxed for the first time since the accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Wynonna...
> 
> Off on holiday so won't be posting for a week or so...


	28. Chapter 28

Nicole was woken by the young nurse Chiara placing her meds on the table to the side of her bed. It was later than usual, and Nicole realised Waverly would be with her soon. She missed having the brunette by her side, but knew that ultimately it was right that she was no longer allowed to stay in her room-she was grateful for the private room, but didn’t want any preferential treatment 

‘How did you sleep?’ The nurse asked as she poured Nicole some water and handed her the cup of tablets

‘Good, thank you-well, as good as can be expected… it’s difficult to stay on my back, I usually sleep on my side, so I’m finding that hard to adjust…’

‘What side do you sleep on?’ Chiara asked, looking at Nicole through her eyelashes. The redhead found herself feeling mildly uncomfortable-it was a loaded question, and one she didn’t really know how to answer

‘Depends which side Waverly is on’ she replied after a beat. Something passed over the nurses eyes, but only briefly, and she quickly smiled and nodded her head in understanding, just as the door opened and Waverly breezed in with a huge smile

‘Speak of the devil’ Nicole said, matching her girlfriends grin

‘Better be good things…’ Waverly teased

‘Always baby…’ Nicole replied immediately, taking Waverly’s hand in hers and pulling her down for a kiss-which she instantly deepened. Chiara quietly left the room, leaving the couple alone and it was only then Nicole pulled away

‘What was that for?’ Waverly said, slightly out of breath

‘Call it proving a point…’

‘Young nurse?’ Waverly asked with an amused expression on her face

‘Yep… sorry-just don’t want there to be any confusion…’

‘Don’t apologise… I could kiss you like that forever… But… I have a surprise for you…’ Waverly said, getting up from the edge of the bed and opening the door. Wynonna walked in with Alice in her arms and Doc at her side

‘Sup Judy Garland’ the raven haired beauty say

‘WYNONNA’ Waverly chastised immediately. Nicole blinked twice at the woman in front of her and then started to laugh. It began small, but got bigger and bigger until Nicole was gasping and holding her side

‘You absolute dickhead… What the hell are you doing here?’ the redhead asked, trying to slow down her breathing so as not to aggravate the wound on her stomach further. Wynonna looked at her with a shit eating grin 

‘Well, Alice here was missing her aunts, and seeing at though this one has hardly put her down since last night, I figured it was your turn to step up’ Wynonna replied before walking over to Nicole and carefully placing her daughter in the redhead’s right arm

‘Hi… hi baby girl…’ Nicole said as she sniffed away a tear and looked down at the tiny human nestled in her good arm. She smiled down at the little bundle, then looked up at Wynonna and smiled, letting out a huff of air and a barely audible thank you. Wynonna nodded slightly and then whipped herself round to face Doc

‘Come on cowboy, let’s go get some mediocre coffee and snacks whilst these two get broody with our kid’ Wynona said, taking Doc by the hand and dragging him out the door. Waverly watched them go and then turned back to Nicole, stroking Alice’s head as she lay peacefully in her lovers arms.

‘Do you think there will ever come a time where I don’t feel like I have to apologise for my sister’s behaviour?’ Waverly asked with a raised eyebrow

‘God I hope not’ Nicole replied, never taking her eyes from the tiny bundle in her arms

‘Do you want kids?’ Waverly suddenly asked. Nicole looked up startled and blinked again

‘I erm… do you?’

‘I asked you first’

‘That’s a childish evasion’ Nicole said with a dimpled grin ‘I didn’t think I did until…’ the redhead started to say, but then stopped before she finished the sentence

‘Until what?’

‘Until I met you. I couldn’t imagine kids with Shae, or anyone else for that matter… but with you… I want your kids… I want your kids so desperately sometimes I can’t think of anything else. And I know I’m impulsive and dramatic, and it’s always all or nothing, and I know that’s maddening, and don’t get me wrong… I don’t mean immediately-but I want your kids… if you do that is… I don’t mind if we don’t, or if it’s not something you’ve thought about, because honestly Waverly, the fact you’re even with me blows my mind sometimes, but I’m just saying… well I guess I’m just… I mean… I’m open to the idea, lets put it that way…’ Nicole finished sheepishly. Waverly caressed the actors cheek and looked her straight in the eye

‘Thank god for that… I want to have your kids Nicole… not right now, but yeah… when I think about our future… there are definitely mini redhead’s running around in it…’ Waverly leant in and kissed Nicole softly whilst still holding the top of Alice’s head. Nicole suddenly pulled back and looked panicked

‘Hang on… if your sister and Doc are here… who the hell is feeding CJ?’

‘Nedley’

‘Chrissy is in Purgatory?’

‘No, Randy… the sheriff…’

‘The guy who arrested me is feeding my cat?’

‘Our cat…’ Waverly responded with an amused expression. Nicole huffed and muttered something under her breath

‘Look, Wynonna said the only person she trusts with “her” cat is an officer of the law… I can’t argue with that…’

‘She’s MY cat’ Nicole retorted

‘She’s OUR cat’ Waverly replied immediately, pushing at Nicole’s shoulder and perching on the bed. Nicole flashed her dimples again at the brunette, and Waverly tipped her head to the side and shook it slightly

‘You need to stop whipping those dimples out every chance you get-they’re the reason you’ve got a 20 year old nurse giving you heart eyes’

‘I don’t know what you mean…’ Nicole said innocently

‘Sure you don’t’ Waverly said, smiling once more and shaking her head for the second time in quick succession. There was a knock at the door and the nurse in question appeared with a wheelchair

‘Sorry to interrupt, but its time for physio’ Chiara said, not quite looking at either women. Nicole sighed and reluctantly handed Alice over to Waverly after kissing her head and running her thumb over the tiny baby’s cheek

‘She makes good kids doesn’t she…’

‘Literally the only thing she’s good at… now go learn to walk again… I want you home before Christmas…’ Waverly replied with a soft smile, she moved out of the way with Alice in her arms whilst Chiara help Nicole from the bed. They had hoped Christmas was an obtainable goal for Nicole to leave hospital and to be able to travel to the homestead, but if it wasn’t, Waverly was planning to ask Wynonna and Doc to either stay with them for the next couple of weeks, or come back for Christmas celebrations in the city

Wynonna and Doc appeared half an hour later with some treats and a massive helium balloon with a cartoon car on it that read “HOT ROD” in big red and blue letters. The raven haired woman tied the balloon to the end of the hospital bed and sat back with a grin as wide as her own face. Waverly just rolled her eyes and continued to hold Alice as she slept. They sat and chatted whilst they waited for the redhead to return-physio always wiped out the actor as she insisted on pushing herself-but the wound on her stomach and her broken wrist did seem to slow her down slightly

Once Nicole had returned, the room settled into easy conversation and the occasional insult between Wynonna and the redhead. Doc and Waverly smiled and watched as the two of them had a very heated argument over who would win in a fight-Meryl Streep or Viola Davis. Nicole believed Davis would have the edge, but Wynonna insisted that Streep would fight dirty. They continued to bicker and laugh well into the evening, eventually all being turfed out at 8pm at the end of visiting hours. Wynonna and Doc started packing up their enormous bag they had for Alice as Waverly stood by Nicole and took her hand

‘So… I’m not going to come and see you tomorrow daytime… you’ve gone a couple of days without seeing Eliza, and you need to make sure you give time to her’

‘Whose Eliza?’ Wynonna chimed from the corner, her back to both women

‘Nicole’s sponsor’ Waverly answered immediately, giving Nicole’s hand a squeeze. Wynonna continued packing up the bag without so much as a pause, before turning to Nicole with her hands on her hips

‘She hot?’

‘Wynonna…’ Waverly said in warning, but Wynonna just stood looking at Nicole in the eye

‘Probably… but it’s not something I’ve noticed to be honest’ Nicole replied with a hint of a smile

‘You’ve not noticed? Really?’ the older brunette asked sceptically

‘Well, once you’ve vomited on someone and then told them you hate them several times over, all hotness goes out the window…’ the actor said honestly. Wavery raised her eyebrows in question

‘Not me… her-she had a relapse in 2014… I took her to Vermont and locked her away in a cabin for 48 hours before she relented and was readmitted…’

‘Shit Haught… what was she on?’ Wynonna asked, suddenly serious

‘That’s not my information to give’ Nicole replied seriously. Wynonna nodded her head in understanding as she stood to leave. Wynonna may be a pain in Waverly’s ass, but she was hella understanding when she wanted to be. Nicole appreciated her ability to read the room and not push for information when it wasn’t necessary. They said their goodbyes and left, Waverly lingering a little longer to kiss Nicole once more and whisper how much she loved her into the redhead’s ear. As she left, she passed the nurses station, throwing her signature smile and a goodnight to them all.

 

Nicole reached for her phone once the door was closed and she knew she knew she was alone. She dialled Eliza’s number and waited for it to connect, hoping it wouldn’t take long for the blonde to answer. She had been finding it more difficult to manage her pain in the last couple of days, and was relieved when Waverly had suggested she spend tomorrow with her sponsor

The phone was answered by a woman’s voice Nicole didn’t know, but once she asked for Shapiro, it was quickly passed to the right person and the blondes voice came down the receiver. They arranged to meet in the morning and agreed Eliza would be around for most of the day-Nicole was forever grateful for Eliza’s ability to free up her days in a second and be there to support the actor. Nicole had once suggested Eliza come onto her payroll and become a full time member of her team, but Eliza had shot the idea down immediately. She owned a store and had a manager in place, so spare time was easy to come by

Nicole hung up the phone and dialled Simon’s number. Her manager was currently locking horns with the studio to ascertain what had actually happened on set to cause the accident. Nicole didn’t want to piss the studio off, but at the same time, someone fucked up, and although Nicole was pretty sure it wasn’t her, there was an element of doubt deep inside her. 

His answer machine kicked in, so Nicole left a message and hung up-dialling Karen’s number immediately. She hadn’t seen her assistant in a week-insisting she took some well-earned time off whilst Nicole was holed up and unable to leave. Karen had been reluctant, and they had exchanged texts through-out the week, but she had at least agreed to not head in to see Nicole every day. The phone was answered on its third ring, and Karen sounded delighted to hear from her employer. The two women were good friends and whilst Nicole was trying to give her colleague a break, she had to admit that she missed the woman. 

They chatted easily about nothing in particular, Nicole filling her in with the progress she was making and Karen likewise did the same. Nicole always felt so lucky to have Karen in her life, and was always mindful that she often went above and beyond for the actor. Having a sudden overwhelming feeling of gratitude, Nicole cleared her throat and paused before taking a breath and telling Karen exactly how much she appreciated her. Karen listened quietly as the redhead told her how she was feeling, and waited until the actor had stopped speaking before responding

‘Cole…’ Karen started, a huge smile on her face that reached her voice ‘I love you… Craig and I are proud to count you as family… you know that right? I know you like to be a lone wolf, but Nicole, you’re never alone-you haven’t been for as long as I’ve been with you and if you gave it all up tomorrow and I had to work for some god awful teen actor with no sense of humanity-you would still be one of my people’

‘I love you too Karen… and Craig, and Tommy… all three of you… I guess I’m just feeling slightly vulnerable right now, and I wanted you to know, and hear that I appreciate you-I don’t say it enough Karen, but I do…’ the actor said sincerely

‘I know you do Cole… you don’t ever have to worry about that…’ the assistant said reassuringly ‘So, tell me… how’s that young nurse behaving? She overstepped yet?’ the assistant asked, a hint of a smile in her voice

‘Oh god, don’t you start…’ Nicole said with a laugh as she launched into telling Karen about this morning’s awkward conversation. It’s not that Nicole wasn’t used to having young women swoon over her-it came with the territory- but usually Nicole could extract herself from the situation. The fact that the redhead was trapped in a hospital room made it nigh on impossible to get herself away from the young woman-and whilst Nicole knew she was harmless, it didn’t make her feel any less uncomfortable

They continued chatting for another hour before Nicole was forced to hang up and take her medication. She was closely monitored by all the staff that dealt with her, and her intake of pain meds were checked by two nurses at a time, so there could be no mistake with how much the actor was taking. It was a little extreme, but Nicole wanted to ensure she was not given the opportunity again to take more than the bare essentials-realising she could no longer trust herself in that situation.

This routine she had fallen into was starting to drive her a little crazy. The monotony of waking, eating, physio, eating again and sleeping was becoming almost unbearable and she was desperate to get home. She had broached the subject with the doctors at the beginning of the week, and they had made slight hints she was closer to getting home than she had initially thought, but having seen Wynonna and Alice today, the redhead was more determined than ever to get herself to a position where she can leave and recuperate-preferably at the homestead-and as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep that night, all she could dream of was the homestead, and the life she so desperately wanted to return to


	29. Chapter 29

Waverly flung the door to the homestead open and shouted Wynonna’s name as she placed bags down and hurried back out to the car, chastising Nicole for climbing out before she was there to support her. A path up to the porch had been laid down and cleared of snow and ice, and gritted to within an inch of its life, but Waverly was still terrified Nicole would slip and cause more damage to herself. Glenn had gotten out of the drivers side and made his way round to offer Nicole her walking stick-which she point blank refused to use-instead using Glenn’s shoulder as a way of steadying herself. The fresh air hit the redhead in the face, instantly turning the end of her nose and the tips of her ears red and Waverly couldn’t help but find the look absolutely adorable. As she walked slowly up to the house, Waverly followed beside her, telling her to ‘be careful’ and ‘take your time there’s no rush’ and whilst Nicole knew it was coming from a good place, she found herself becoming more and more irritated by the whole thing. The doctors had given her the go ahead to leave and continue her physio in Purgatory, and she trusted they knew what they was doing, but Waverly’s panic was starting to grate on her. 

She made it to the steps and up into the house with no problem, and felt relief wash over her as she made her way over to the couch and sat down gently. Waverly was by her side in an instant, fussing over cushions and moving the table away so Nicole could stretch her legs out without fear of hitting them against the wood

‘Waves… please… I’m fine okay’ Nicole said for what felt like the thirtieth time that day. Waverly stopped her plumping of cushions and looked down at the redhead-Nicole realising her tone had perhaps given away her irritability

‘I know… I just… I want you to be comfortable…’ the brunette said quietly. Nicole took in the hurt expression on her girlfriends face and felt instant regret-she knew she had been snappy, but she couldn’t seem to stop herself. She had been off her pain meds for a week, and whilst the pain itself had dissipated, the lingering affects on Nicole were still evident-Waverly had spoken to a couple of Doctors that specialise in addiction and was prepared for the outbursts, but it didn’t hurt any less. Nicole pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply

‘I’m sorry baby, I know you’re only trying to help’ Nicole said through a sigh. Waverly kissed the top of the actors head and waved off the apology as she turned to Glenn and offered him a drink and something to eat before he made his way back to the a hangar in one of the car’s Nicole had at the homestead. 

It was three days to Christmas Eve and Nicole was relieved to be back in Purgatory for it. Waverly had been so excited at the thought of spending Christmas all together at the homestead nothing could bring her mood down and she knew Nicole was struggling with her lack of mobility and loss of independence-so she paid no attention to the griping that her partner had been throwing at her over the last week. She knew Nicole was feeling awful for the lack of patience she was currently exhibiting, and if Waverly was honest, she WAS fussing probably a little too much, so really, in their current situation, she probably wasn’t helping matters. 

Waverly placed the TV remote next to Nicole and pulled a blanket closer towards the woman so it was within arms-reach, and then headed into the kitchen to fix everyone some lunch. She found a note from Wynonna explaining she was at Shorty’s, and as she made up some sandwiches, the brunette decided she would pop in and see her sister at the bar. Their manager was doing wonders, but Waverly didn’t want to over burden him-she knew Wynonna was only sporadically looking over the books and the orders, since Alice was still only five weeks old, so she wanted to check in herself and see how he was faring. 

 

With Glenn gone and Nicole lying on the sofa watching a terrible Netflix series-Calamity Jane snuggled on her chest-Waverly made her way into town. She parked her jeep outside the bar and walked inside, the smell of beer hitting her immediately. As it was mid afternoon on a Monday, the bar was relatively quiet, and Waverly’s eyes fell instantly to her older sister in a booth hunched over the books with a coffee. Alice was sleeping soundly in the pram next to her sister so Waverly quietly slid into the seat opposite and smiled at the woman she hadn’t seen in almost a fortnight

‘Baby girl you’re back… Where’s grumpy?’ Wynonna asked with a grin

‘Back at the homestead watching something terrible and showing more affection to the cat than she has to anyone else the past two weeks’ Waverly replied. Wynonna frowned and put her coffee cup down

‘She will get better, you know it’s not personal’

‘I know’ Waverly sighed in resignation ‘I just can’t seem to do right… the only person she really speaks to is Eliza, and I know why that is, and I know it will take time but…’

‘Have you talked to her about it?’ Wynonna asked, already knowing the answer

‘I can’t Nonna, I need to let her deal with it in her own way. Everybody said it would be like this-I just have to suck it up… I know she doesn’t mean it and Christ knows she’s struggling enough without me adding to it’ 

‘You matter in this too Waves, just remember that’ Wynonna said with a small smile. She loved Nicole, but Waverly was her sister, and she was finding it difficult not to take it as a slight towards the tiny woman. They spent the next hour catching up on all things Earp and both agreed that once the Christmas rush was over they would make sure Bobby would get an extended break. He had worked tirelessly for them since they promoted him to manager and they wanted to make sure he knew he was appreciated. 

The door to the bar opened and two women walked in that both the sisters recognised. Mercedes and Beth Gardner belonged to one of the wealthiest families in Purgatory, and had been at school with the Earp sisters. Beth and Waverly had always gotten on well, but Mercedes was definitely more Willa’s friend than either of the other two. They all looked at each other for moment, before Waverly broke out into a huge smile and got up to embrace Beth, who happily returned the hug. Mercedes walked up behind them and smiled at Wynonna before catching Waverly’s eye and doing the same

‘I hear congratulations are in order’ Mercedes said to Wynonna with a smile ‘this her?’

‘Who this? Nah, mine is currently out to lunch with her friends, dunno whose this one is’ Wynonna said with a smirk

‘Still the same Wynonna I see’ the redheaded woman said with a shake of her head ‘Never change Wynonna… I like knowing where I stand with at least one of you Earp’s’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Waverly asked, having pulled away from Beth and moved closer to her sister

‘Oh just Willa… such a flake… have you guys spoken to her recently?’

‘Well I know I haven’t… she’s still pissed as hell at me’ Waverly said as she sat back down and made room for the Gardner’s to join them

‘Not since I told her about Alice’ Wynonna replied, mirroring Waverly’s action and making room for the women in front of them to sit down ‘Wanna join us? We’re just shooting the old breeze’

The Gardner’s took their seats and they women began a lengthy catch up session. Waverly and Beth fell quickly into an easy conversation and even Mercedes seemed to have mellowed and was generally interested in the Earp sisters 

Waverly was brought out of their bubble a couple of hours later when she felt her phone vibrate and saw Nicole was calling her

‘Excuse me, I have to get this’ Waverly said by way of an apology and quickly answered the phone, disappearing into the office behind the bar for some privacy

‘Whose she all secretive about?’ Beth asked as she watched the small brunette head into the office and close the door

‘It’s probably Nicole, they got back from the city this afternoon’

‘Oh god, I didn’t actually think those rumours were true’ Mercedes said with a laugh ‘She’s seriously going out with Nicole Haught?’

‘More than that, Nicole lives with us-has done for months-they’re building a house where the barn used to be’

‘Well shit… Good for Waverly, Christ knows she deserves some good luck’ Mercedes said in a moment of kindness rarely shown towards the youngest Earp. Wynonna smiled and agreed, but didn’t miss the way Beth had not stopped looking at the office door waiting for Waverly to reappear. She always suspected Beth had a soft spot for her younger sister, but had assumed those feelings had moved on a long time ago-however, judging by the look on the brunette’s face, she was perhaps still a little hung up on the youngest Earp. 

 

‘Hey baby’ Waverly said softly down the receiver to her girlfriend. She had lost track of time, and had to admit she had enjoyed herself catching up with her old friend, but guilt started to take over once she realised Nicole had been on her own for as long as she had

‘Hey…’ Nicole said quietly ‘I was just thinking about how much I love you, and I wanted to call and tell you’

‘Well that’s the kind of call I definitely like getting… you okay?’ Waverly asked with a smile

‘Yeah… I’m… I’m sorry Waves… I know I’m a mess, but it will get better I promise-just being home makes such a difference… and I guess I just wanted to tell you that…’

‘I was going to go to the store and grab us some food, but why don’t I NOT do that.. I’ll pick something up and come home to you instead? We could maybe come into town together tomorrow if you feel up to it…’

‘That sounds really lovely… but I don’t want you to rush back from whatever it is you’re doing, I just… I just wanted to tell you I love you’

‘I know baby, and I love you too-I’m just at Shorty’s with Nonna-how does Thai sound?’

‘Pretty fucking perfect’

‘Okay, I’ll be half an hour’ Waverly replied before saying her goodbyes and hanging up. She stood in the office for a moment holding her phone and smiling-feeling a slight alleviation at Nicole’s declaration. She didn’t realise how much she craved Nicole’s affection until it had been lacking. She opened the office and headed back to the table, a huge smile on her face as she caught her sister’s eye. Alice had woken up and Wynonna was giving her a bottle whilst still chatting to the Gardner’s

‘I’m going to head off guys, Nonna I’m getting Thai-do you want in?’

‘Nah, Doc and I are staying here tonight as there’s a delivery in the morning and Bobby can’t take it’

‘You want me to do it instead?’

‘No baby girl, go look after your girl tonight and tomorrow we’ll look at schedules together’

‘Okay, great, thanks Nonna’ Waverly said gratefully

‘So Waverly… What’s it like sleeping with a Hollywood superstar?’ Mercedes asked with a glint in her eye

‘Pretty fucking good thanks’ Waverly shot back immediately. Wynonna barked a laugh out and hit the table with glee as Mercedes nodded her head approvingly

‘When do we get to meet her?’ Mercedes questioned 

‘Well considering she’s still recovering from a major accident, not any time soon…’

‘Well do send her my love’ 

‘Oh I’ll be sure to Mercedes…’ Waverly said with a laugh as she turned to Beth and leant down to kiss her cheek ‘It was so good to see you ladies again, let’s not leave it so long next time okay?’ the tiny brunette said with a warm smile and a squeeze to Mercedes shoulder. She went to say her goodbyes to Bobby then headed out the door-throwing another kiss across the room to her sister as she went

‘Nicole fucking Haught…’ Mercedes muttered as she shook her head with a smile on her face

‘Yep…’ Wynonna nodded, looking down at her daughter still happily suckling on a bottle

‘Is she… is she happy?’ Beth asked suddenly, looking at Wynonna intensely

‘Happiest I’ve ever seen her’ Wynonna confirmed without missing a beat ‘So how long are you guys around for?’

‘I’m here until the new year I think-work is crazy and I need a bit of a break…’ Mercedes said as she smiled down at the tiny bundle in Wynonna’s arms. Wynonna looked up at Beth to see if she was in any way going answer her question

‘Oh me? I think I’m about for a while actually, the practice I’ve been working at is closing down and I need to find another one… thought I’d look closer to home seeing as though there are so many farms about’ Beth replied. Wynonna smiled at her, not breaking the façade of being happy to hear the vet might be a more permanent fixture in Purgatory, but she couldn’t help a niggling feeling that could cause some trouble for her oblivious little sister is it wasn’t addressed sooner rather than later

 

Nicole shuffled into the kitchen and switched the oven on to warm the plates for their food. Waverly had text to let her know she’d ordered and that Wynonna and Alice would be staying at Shorty’s tonight. Nicole and Waverly hadn’t laid next to each other since the accident, and Nicole was eager to feel her girlfriend beside her at night. She was still a way off being able to be intimate with her girlfriend, but just knowing she would be in the same room as her made for a happier Nicole. 

She noticed CJ’s food bowl was empty and her water low, so she tentatively bent down to scoop up the bowls to wash them out and re-fill them. The physio’s in the city had be delighted with her progress and the only thing holding her back was the wound from her operation, which was only just starting to heal. Her wrist was going to be in plaster for another four weeks, and whilst the skull fracture was healing and her hip was getting better every day-she had to be mindful not to over exert herself and set herself back. 

It had started to lightly snow outside again, so Nicole was relieved when she heard the Jeep’s loud and stuttering engine come up the driveway and park by the porch. Nicole had been trying to convince Waverly to get rid of her old Cherokee, but Waverly was as stubborn about cars as she was about everything else. She would buy a new car when she could afford to and not a moment before. Nicole found the whole thing completely maddening, but had at least gotten the younger woman to agree to taking the Range Rover when the weather was awful. 

She finished washing the cat bowls and dried them off with some kitchen towel before refilling them. CJ had grown considerably since they had been gone, but she was still tiny in comparison to what she will become. The long hair was a glorious orange and yellow blend with a hint of a tabby pattern to it. The affectionate feline rubbed herself through Nicole’s ankles as she slowly bent down and returned the bowls to the floor, running her hand gently along the cat’s spine as she attacked the food in her bowl like she hadn’t been fed for weeks-something Nicole knew not to be the case

Waverly came into the kitchen with the food and smiled as she brought the bag up to the table and started laying it. Nicole leant against the kitchen counter with her elbows resting on the surface and watched Waverly work around the kitchen pulling chopsticks from the cutlery drawer and filling a jug with water for them both whilst she chatted away to Nicole about the two friends shed met in town. Nicole pushed herself off the counter and walked up behind Waverly, wrapping hr arms around the brunettes waist and kissing just behind the smaller woman’s ear. It was a weak spot of Waverly’s and one that Nicole paid attention to as often as she could

‘Hello…’ Nicole whispered into her girlfriend’s ear. Waverly’s hands instinctively covered Nicole’s that were resting on her abdomen and she leant back into the warmth of her girlfriends body

‘Hello…’ she breathed out in reply, moving her head so she could lean up and capture Nicole’s lips with hers ‘How are you feeling?’ 

‘Better…’ the redhead said as she nuzzled her face into Waverly neck and inhaled deeply ‘You smell delicious’

‘Do I now… and here’s me assuming I smelt of stale beer and Thai food’ Waverly responded with a laugh

‘Two of my favourite things’ Nicole whispered with a smile. Waverly laughed as she tapped Nicole’s hands and pulled away and placed their food into the oven to keep warm

‘I’m just going to throw on some sweats and then I’ll dish up’

‘I’ll dish up, you go and get comfortable and I’ll bring it through to you’ 

‘You sure? You don’t have to…’

‘I know, but it’s the least I can do… I have been waited on for four weeks, and its driving me slightly mad, so please baby, go do what you need and then choose something for us to watch and I will bring the food through’

‘Well if you insist’ Waverly said with a wink. She squeezed Nicole’s good hand as she passed her and placed a chaste kiss onto the actors cheek. Nicole watched her go and smiled. She knew she had a lot of making up to do, but she was sure that she had turned a corner this afternoon and was determined to continue her recovery with less stress and more focus on what was really important-Waverly Earp and their first Christmas together


	30. Chapter 30

Nicole usually hated New Year’s Eve. When she was younger, she found the busy clubs and expensive drinks irritating, and when she became well known she found the supposed celebrity parties full of sycophants and fakes. So she was looking forward to spending it in Shorty’s with her girlfriend. Admittedly, the fact that both Waverly and Wynonna had to work wasn’t ideal-but Gus had promised to look after Alice so her and Doc could spend the evening at least close to the Earp women, even if they wouldn’t be their sole focus. Shorty’s was hosting a NYE party, with a band and DJ booked, and they had all been delighted when the evening had been sold out two days after going on sale-reaffirming that the Earp sisters were managing the business brilliantly.

Waverly and Wynonna had left the homestead at five o’clock, wanting to make sure they were prepared and ready for their customers when the doors opened at seven, leaving Nicole and Doc to make their own way there once the party started. Nicole was a more permanent fixture in the town now, so was pretty sure she could spend the night celebrating without being hassled too much by the locals, and her mood was buoyed further when she discovered that Chrissy and Michael would be joining them for the evening. 

Nicole shuffled into the kitchen when she heard Alice start to cry, demanding a feed, a nappy change or both immediately, and she happily sat down at the kitchen table and took the screaming infant from Doc whilst he set about warming her a bottle. Nicole hadn’t stood with Alice in her arms since the accident as she was still unable to use her left arm comfortably, so she simply cradled the tot and whispered soothing words to her whilst waiting to feed her. She accepted the bottle confidently and as soon as Alice took it into her mouth she settled down to feed quietly. Nicole smiled the entire time, happy to be able to offer support. 

‘That’s mighty helpful of you Nicole, thank you’ the cowboy said with a relieved smile

‘Of course Doc… Why don’t you grab a shower whilst I feed this little madam and we can tag team before we leave’ Nicole suggested. Doc nodded his agreement and headed off to the bathroom, leaving Nicole swaying gently back and forth and cooing at the babe in her arms. She was so enraptured by the little lady, she didn’t hear the front door open and Gus enter the homestead. The older lady was staying in one of the studios and had jumped at the chance to have an evening in with her great niece. 

‘Well don’t you two look comfortable’ The grey haired woman said with a smile

‘We are now… had you been in here two minutes ago, it would have been a whole different story’ Nicole replied warmly. Gus wandered past the actor and squeezed her shoulder, heading to the sink to get herself a glass of water. 

‘You know Nicole, I’ve never seen Waverly as happy as she has been this past week…’

‘Good’ Nicole said, not taking her eyes from the bundle in her arms ‘I’m planning on keeping it that way-well at least I’m going to try my best’ 

‘What’s happening with work? Is London cancelled?’ Gus asked as she leant against the kitchen counter and looked at the redhead

‘As far as I know it is. They have to start filming in March, and I won’t have clearance from the insurers, so they’ve gone elsewhere…’

‘And how do you feel about that?’ The older woman asked in a moment of rare inquisitiveness. Nicole wasn’t used to people asking her such things outright-particularly not Gus

‘Frustrated in some ways, but okay in others… I get it, this was an accident and I have to put it down to not being meant to be… otherwise I’ll drive myself mad with frustration, and nobody wants that-least of all me’ the actor answered honestly. 

The studio had investigated the accident, and whilst it hadn’t been confirmed yet, it looked like there had been a breakdown in communication between the stunt co-ordinator and the director-deeming Nicole’s accident a fuck up to monumental proportions. She was still waiting on the outcome, but it looked almost certain that the radio communication had unfortunately had some interference from an outside frequency and when the stunt team had said they were not quite re-set, the directors team heard that they were re-set, thus sanctioning the action and the beginning of the scene. Nicole’s lawyer and manager were both in the middle of battling out responsibility with the studio and Nicole was leaving them to it-not wanting to get involved with the blaming side of things. 

Gus nodded her understanding and looked like she was planning to say more, before turning her back to Nicole and clearly thinking better of it. Nicole waited for the woman in front of her to elaborate, but when nothing came, she decided not to push it. Nicole had a feeling it was a speech about how much better Waverly deserved, and Nicole didn’t need a lecture to know that that was true. Tonight was the start of a new year, and Nicole was determined to start it as she meant to go on-doting on the woman she loves

 

The bar was heaving and Nicole realised there was no way she was going to see Waverly much before midnight. The sisters were working tirelessly, pouring drinks and shots for their patrons all whilst smiling and chatting to everyone they could. Bobby was at one end, and a brunette woman Nicole had never seen before was at the other end, the Earp’s floating in the centre. Chrissy stood next to the actor surveying how busy it was with a smile on her face

‘Jesus, its so busy… Is that… is that Beth Gardner behind the bar?’ Chrissy asked rhetorically

‘I don’t know, I know Waves said they were pushed for staff and I think I remember her saying Beth had offered to help-but I’ve never met her so I have no idea’ Nicole replied with a shrug. Chrissy nodded and smiled

‘That’s great she offered to help-she and Waverly were quite close at school’ 

‘Who was close?’ Michael asked from behind his girlfriend, his tall frame dwarfing his girlfriend

‘Waverly and Beth-she’s the other woman behind the bar-I think she trained as a vet-I wasn’t really that good friends with her so we lost touch over the years… shall we get some drinks? I think the band are on at 9’ 

Nicole looked around the bar and saw Doc in a booth that had been reserved for them. Chrissy went to join him whilst Nicole and Michael made their way to the bar, waiting their turn like everyone else. Waverly hadn’t noticed their presence yet, so when Nicole finally got to the front of the bar and was approached by Beth, she smiled at the woman and said she’d wait for Waverly. 

‘There’s really no point, Waverly is busy and won’t come to this end of the bar tonight, so you may as well have me serve you’ Beth said, slightly rattled. Nicole’s eyebrows raised and she smiled slightly at the woman in front of her

‘Do you know what, you’re absolutely right, I apologise…’ Nicole replied. She ordered their drinks and waited for Beth to disappear off to get them before turning to Michael with a look of amusement on her face

‘Well that certainly told me’ the redhead joked. Michael grinned down at her and nodded his agreement

‘Why didn’t you tell her who you were?’ He questioned

‘She’ll know soon enough… for now, I’ll just kill with kindness I think’ Nicole replied as she watched Beth move about the bar, glancing at Waverly as often as she could get away with. Nicole wasn’t stupid, she knew how attractive her girlfriend was, but she also trusted her implicitly, and wasn’t worried about the woman currently fetching their drinks

‘You’re a better person than I am, I’d have lost my shit by now’ Michael whispered to his companion-clearly he had picked up on the way Beth was looking at Waverly as often as she could, but Nicole waved him off

‘What’s the point? I trust Waverly, I know she’s not interested… I don’t need to puff out my chest to prove a point’ 

‘Can you teach me how to be so self-assured one day please?’ he asked with a grin. Nicole laughed and collected hers and Doc’s drinks that Beth had placed down a little harder than necessary. 

Thanking the woman in front of her and leaving a generous tip, they made their way back to the booth and sat down with smiles. The group fell into easy conversation and Nicole was starting to feel more and more like herself. She had longed to be back on her feet and even though she knew there was no way she’d be up and dancing tonight, the fact she was even out celebrating was a feat within itself. She had made an effort tonight, opting for high waisted black trousers and an electric blue V neck blouse-tucked in at the front to elongate her legs further. She would have ordinarily worn heels, but because of her recovery she had gone with a pair of casual black pumps and a black pin striped blazer with the cuffs turned up to half way up her fore arms. She hadn’t dressed up for a while, and as she had lightly curled her hair and applied some make-up earlier she could feel her confidence coming back 

The band started up and the majority of people were up and dancing before the third song had finished. They were predominantly a covers band, and Waverly and Wynonna had been very clear with their music choices. They wanted a party atmosphere, and as the dance floor filled up and more and more people let loose, there was no denying the Earp’s had achieved their goals. 

Wynonna came over to say hello first, taking Doc by the hand and dragging him into the office so they could phone Gus and check up on their daughter. Waverly had managed to catch Nicole’s eye and beam at her from across the bar, lifting a finger towards her to let her know she’d be over in a couple of minutes, and Nicole was delighted to sit back and wait for her. She felt so relieved for Waverly that it seemed to be coming together for them, and all the weeks of planning and late night conference calls between the two sisters whilst they had been in the city had finally paid off. 

Chrissy was dragged up onto the dance floor by another local girl Nicole hadn’t met before. Stephanie Jones had introduced herself to Nicole as soon as she had approached the group and had giggled when Nicole had accepted the offer of her hand and shaken it with a smile. She had been perhaps over friendly, but Nicole put it down to the alcohol and the general joviality in the bar-well that, and she had professed herself to be Nicole’s biggest fan, and that usually made people over compensate when they met her for the first time.

Doc returned with a smile on his face and the hint of Wynonna’s lipstick on his lips and Waverly appeared almost immediately beside them. She had a quick chat with Michael and Doc before taking Nicole by the hand and leading her out to the office behind the bar. Nicole happily allowed herself to be led, occasionally saying hello to a couple of local’s she knew and agreeing to photographs upon her return to the bar. She hadn’t been seen publicly since the accident, and figured the best way of letting people know she was on the mend was by a couple of locals uploading some selfies from tonight. 

Waverly pushed the door to the office closed and poked Nicole in the chest until she backed up to the desk in the centre of the room and perched on the end-Waverly slipping seamlessly between the redheads legs and leaning in to touch their lips together

‘You. Look. Incredible’ Waverly whispered as she grabbed the lapels of her girlfriends jacket and peppered the actors jaw with kisses. Nicole smiled and sighed quietly as she ran her fingers along her girlfriends back and rested her palms on Waverly’s shoulder blades

‘You feel incredible…’ she replied, returning the kiss Waverly planted on her lips. The brunette moaned as Nicole swiped her tongue along her bottom lip, and deepened their kiss immediately. It had felt like an age since they had kissed like this, and Nicole realised that in turning in on herself, she had inadvertently pushed Waverly away-something she again noted she must make sure not to do

‘I have to get back, it’s crazy out there… I just… I just wanted to see you on your own for a moment…’ Waverly said through kisses. Nicole moaned her acknowledgement as she ran her tongue slowly up the left side of Waverly’s neck. Waverly’s hands ran into the back of Nicole’s hair and pulled back slightly so they were looking each other in the eye

‘I miss you’ Waverly said simply. Nicole nodded her head in agreement 

‘I miss you too baby… I’m sorry… I’m back okay? I promise you… I’m back’ the redhead replied sincerely. Waverly put their foreheads together and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of her partner

‘Okay…’ was all the brunette said as she pushed herself up off her girlfriends body ‘I have to get back’

‘Hey… whose the brunette?’ Nicole asked as she stood up and straightened her clothes out. 

‘That’s Beth… great isn’t she?’ Waverly said with a smile as she smoothed her hair and headed for the door

‘Yeah… very efficient’ Nicole replied, not wanting to get into the slight attitude she had received from the temporary bar woman. She also didn’t want to come across as a jealous idiot, so she left it there and followed Waverly out and back into the heaving bar. They stopped briefly at the hatch and kissed once more before the brunette disappeared back into the centre of the bar-immediately serving a local man whilst flashing him her signature smile. Nicole watched her work for a moment before realising Beth was looking at her. She smiled her brightest smile at the woman and made her way back towards the booth and their friends, ignoring the niggling feeling that she would spend the rest of the night under observation by the woman currently working in close proximity to her girlfriend. 

As the clock struck midnight Waverly and Wynonna had made sure the bar was closed for the countdown and for five minutes afterwards to allow for them and their staff to enjoy seeing the new year in with their loved ones. Wynonna and Waverly made their way over to the booth as everyone was on their feet waiting for midnight. Waverly threw her arms around Michael and Chrissy and pulled them both in for kisses before gratefully accepting the glass of wine from Nicole and lightly kissing her on the lips. Beth appeared next to the brunette and smiled shyly at the group before Waverly animatedly introduced her to the table, leaving Nicole until last and following up the intro with a kiss to the redhead’s lips and a light caress of her cheek. Beth offered Nicole a warm smile and accepted the actors pro-offered hand to shake as soon as it was extended, but the women were soon back behind the bar to finish the last two hours of the night. Nicole wasn’t drinking for fear of losing control and slipping over, but she couldn’t remember the last time she had had so much fun. The locals left her alone for the majority of the night and she was really feeling like they were starting to accept her as one of them and in turn allow her to feel like she truly belonged for the first time in as long as she can remember

 

Wynonna closed the door to the last of the patrons as Doc and Nicole sat at the bar, their eyes still adjusting to the overhead lights that had recently been turned on

‘Thanks once again Beth for all your help, we really owe you one’ the older woman said as she slid onto the bar stool next to Doc and leant her head against his shoulder

‘You’re welcome-seriously Wynonna, it was a good way for me to get re-introduced into the town and hey, I got a couple of numbers-might even get myself a date or two… if you’re sure you don’t need any more help, I’m going to nip to the loo then head off…’

‘Absolutely’ Waverly answered from behind the bar ‘You’ve been incredible Beth-we really can’t thank you enough’ 

‘As I say, happy to help-it would have been a night on my own had I not been here, so seriously Waves, you did me the favour’ Beth said as she leant towards the smaller woman and squeezed her hand. Waverly smiled at the woman and nodded

‘Well we couldn’t have that… now, get out of here-you’ve done more than enough… you too Nonna-we’re staying here tonight so I can let the cleaners in at 11 tomorrow…’

Wynonna nodded her head in agreement as she yawned and stood from the stool

‘Okay baby girl, if you’re sure?’

‘Go on home to bed-we both know that baby of yours will be up in a few hours-we have most of the day before I open up again’ Waverly said with a smile. Nicole walked them to the door and unlocked the top bolt for them before opening the door and waving them off. She shut the door behind them and made her way back towards the bar slowly. 

Waverly watched as her girlfriends tell tale swagger was starting to come back to her. She could see the confidence returning to her girlfriend slowly, and whilst she knew they could do nothing about it-she couldn’t help but look her partner up and down and feel herself tingle. Nicole walked behind the bar and reached up for two glasses above Waverly’s head

‘What you doing there lady?’ Waverly asked as she leant back against the counter and allowed Nicole to tower above her

‘I have something for us’ Nicole said in an almost whisper. Waverly shivered and looked her girlfriend in the eye

‘Is that so’ the brunette replied, slowly running her hands up the arms that were now leaning on the counter either side of her

‘You’re not the only one that can plan…’ Nicole said sultrily. The actor ran the tip of her nose against Waverly’s and smiled slightly when she saw Waverly close her eyes and take in a sharp intake of breath. Waverly stood on her tip toes and kissed Nicole lightly on her lips. She then leant back and felt satisfied when Nicole’s lips chased her own and the taller woman cupped Waverly’s face and brought their lips together once more.

The couple was broken out of their bubble by the bathroom door opening and Beth Gardner coming back out into the bar

‘Oh… sorry… I erm… I didn’t mean to interrupt’ the dark haired woman said, looking slightly embarrassed

‘Not at all Beth-do you need a lift home? I have my car outside and I’ve only had a glass of wine at midnight so am safe to drop you back’ Nicole offered as she stepped away slightly from her girlfriend, but made sure her arm was still round the back of her love

‘No, but thank you-I have my car outside too…’ Beth replied with a half-smile

‘I’ll let you out then’ Nicole said as she moved from behind the bar and to the entrance. Waverly followed her out and gave Beth a hug at the door before watching the brunette get into her car and pull away. The couple walked back into the now empty bar and locked the doors behind them. As soon as she turned the key, Waverly took Nicole by the lapels and spun her round so her back was against the door. Waverly then reached up and kissed Nicole feverously. The brunette deepened it immediately and moaned when she felt the redheads tongue run along her bottom lip

‘Hello’ Waverly said once she’d pulled away for air

‘Hi’ 

‘What’s all this about a surprise?’ 

‘Stay right here’ Nicole replied as she carefully made her way into the office behind the bar. Waverly smiled to herself as she watched her girlfriend walk capably across the floor and slowly walked back to the stools and sat down. Nicole appeared a minute later with a half bottle of very expensive champagne 

‘Where did that come from?’ Waverly questioned as she smiled at the bottle in her girlfriends hands

‘I got Wynonna to hide it in the fridge back there earlier. I wanted us to celebrate the new year together alone…’ Nicole replied as she took her phone out of her jacket pocket and found a song. A jazz instrumental of ‘That’s all’ started to play from the device and Nicole held her hand out to her girlfriend  
‘Dance with me?’  
‘Are you sure you’re okay to?’ Waverly couldn’t help but question. Nicole smiled at her and nodded

‘Waverly Earp, I can’t shower with you, I can’t show you how much I want you right now, I can’t cook for you, I can’t drive us to the city, I can’t paint the walls in our new house, I can’t hold our niece without the aid of a chair, I can’t help you out here and I can’t change the cat litter… but what I can do… is… I can download this version of your favourite song, and I can drink champagne with you and hold you close to me whilst we slow dance… So dance with me’

Waverly took Nicole’s hand and allowed herself to be drawn into the redhead. There bodies started to slowly move to the music and Waverly rested her head on her girlfriends chest, savouring how they fitted together

‘I love you Waverly Earp’ Nicole said quietly, pulling Waverly tighter to her

‘I love you too Nicole Haught… You seem… happy… are you?’ Waverly suddenly asked

‘Oh Waverly… I am so happy… YOU make me so incredibly happy’

‘Well that’s a relief’ Waverly said with a smile. They continued to move to the music and hold each other in companionable silence as the song played on

‘I know we can’t actually do anything, but Nicole… take me to bed’ Waverly said through a sigh ‘And don’t forget those glasses… I am going to savour every last drop of that bottle’

Nicole laughed as she found some actual champagne flutes behind the bar and reached them down. The couple made their way up to the first level and into the largest room above the bar. The sisters had decided once they had taken over that they would each take a large studio to call their own when they were doing late nights or early deliveries. Waverly and Nicole had decorated it together months ago and Nicole had installed a huge bed and a couch and TV in theirs so they could both be comfortable and Nicole would have somewhere to hang out when they were both there. 

Waverly stripped off immediately and climbed into bed, waiting for Nicole to join her. Usually she would have a shower after her shift but she had been on her feet all night and just wanted to lie down with her love. She watched as Nicole stripped off slowly and walked to the bed. The scar on the actors abdomen was healing, but still looked angry and sore against the redheads pale skin. Her hip was mending nicely, and Nicole had agreed with her doctors she could start to lie on her side from the following week. They had needed to sleep with a pillow between them since Nicole had been released to ensure the redhead stayed on her back during the night. Because of this, Waverly and Nicole hadn’t actually held each other at night for nearly two months. Waverly would be lying if she said she wasn’t frustrated, but she knew Nicole was already feeling pretty low without adding in her own annoyance-so Waverly had done the only thing she could in this situation-she had lied and said it was fine. 

Nicole slid into the bed next to her and offered her a glass. Waverly took it and placed it on her bedside table before offering to open the bottle for her girlfriend. Nicole shook her head and smiled, claiming that after Waverly had spent the night serving people, it was the least she could do. The cork popped and Waverly retrieved her glass and tilted it for Nicole as she poured out the pale liquid for them both

‘Happy New Year baby’ Nicole said as she raised her glass towards her girlfriend. Waverly took Nicole’s cheek in her hand and pulled her down for a kiss, pulling away only so far that their noses were still touching 

‘Happy New Year my love’ Waverly replied. Her champagne flute met with the redheads and they both smiled at each other before taking a sip. Waverly moaned in what could only be described as an inappropriate way as she tasted the drink

‘Fuck me, that is delicious’ the brunette said breathily. Nicole laughed at her girlfriend and took another sip herself

‘God it really is isn’t it…’ Nicole replied ‘So… how did tonight go for you? I mean really?’

‘It was amazing actually…. I think we might have cracked it… live music and a DJ maybe once a month would bring in enough to actually make a bit more profit and judging by tonight, I’d say it would be a welcome idea…’ Waverly gushed as she leant against their headboard 

‘That was certainly the impression I got… You’ll need more staff though… unless… unless Beth is going to become a permanent fixture?’ Nicole asked. Waverly frowned at the idea and shook her head

‘God no, Beth is a vet, she’s just moved back and doesn’t really know anyone but us really-she was only helping out… I couldn’t have her around full time’ Waverly said honestly. Nicole smiled slightly and nodded her head ‘What’s that smile for?’

‘What? What smile?’ Nicole asked innocently, realising she had been caught

‘You know what smile’ Waverly said through a laugh

‘Well… she was mean to me at the bar earlier… I get the feeling she’s not too enamoured with me…’

‘What do you mean she was mean to you?’ Waverly asked with a frown

‘Well she asked what I wanted, and I said I’d wait for you, and she sort of dismissed the idea and said it was either her or no one serving basically… and she… well… she was watching you. A lot.’

‘Watching me? What do you mean watching me?’ Waverly said with a chuckle ‘are you… are you jealous?’

‘Of Beth?’ Nicole asked incredulously ‘absolutely not’

‘Oh my god you are, you’re totally jealous’ Waverly laughed gleefully ‘Oh baby, trust me… you have nothing to worry about…’ Waverly said with a grin

‘I am not worried… just thought you should maybe be a bit aware is all…’ Nicole said indignantly

‘Aware that Beth has a bit of a crush on me?’ Waverly said with a raised eyebrow ‘Darling, I know… I’ve known since I was 17… but she KNOWS I know and we’ve had a grown up conversation about it… I’m off limits and she respects that…’

‘So what? It was just bad timing?’ Nicole cant stop herself from asking. Waverly takes the glass out of her girlfriends hand and puts them both down on her table by the bed. She then very slowly straddles Nicole’s thighs, being sure to keep away from the redhead’s hip and torso

‘It’s not a case of bad timing… it’s a case of not interested… I have everything I need right here in my bed…’ Waverly assures as she starts to lay soft kisses over Nicole’s face and jaw. The redhead runs her right palm up Waverly’s bare back and sits up fully, meeting Waverly’s lips with her own

‘I hate that I cant touch you’ the brunette whispers, which elicits a moan from the actor ‘but think how good it will be when I can… I am counting down the days…’ 

‘Oh yeah?’ Nicole asks breathily

‘Baby you have no idea…’ Waverly replies ‘I can’t wait to taste you… to feel how wet you get around me… to feel you contract around my fingers…’

‘Waves… your killing me…’ Nicole almost pleas

‘so trust me when I say… you have nothing to worry about…’ Waverly finishes before reaching down between her legs, gathering up some of the wetness there, and lifting her fingers to Nicole’s mouth so the redhead could taste her. They both moaned audibly as Nicole takes the fingers and sucks, eliciting more noise from the brunette. They sit for a moment, eyes closed and foreheads resting against each-other trying to calm themselves down. Nicole had offered time and again to take care of Waverly’s needs, but the brunette had been adamant, it was either both together or neither-and whilst ultimately, Waverly knew it was the right way to be, at times she felt her resolve wavering 

‘I hate that my hip is broken’

‘Me too babe… me too’ Waverly said with a sigh and a shake of her head. She swung her leg back over to her side of the bed and pulled the comforter up to her neck, settling down against Nicole’s side. The redhead slid down next to her and sighed before turning on her left hip and scooping her girlfriend up in her arms and pulling her closer. Waverly was momentarily shocked at the movement, but then snuggled against the actor’s body

‘Nic… your hip…’ she started to protest, but Nicole held onto her tighter and kissed the neck in front of her

‘Fuck my hip… its ready, I know… I can feel it… I want to hold you Waverly, I want to wake up wrapped around you… please let me…’

‘How can I say no to that?’ Waverly said with a chuckle. She squeezed the arm Nicole had draped around her and pulled it closer. As she heard Nicole’s breathing even out behind her and felt her girlfriends body relax, she herself started to drift off-but she couldn’t help but stop herself for a moment, wanting to commit this to her memory-the moment she finally felt like her girlfriend was returning back to her


	31. Chapter 31

Waverly Earp was a planner. In this she was meticulous. So in her heart she knew that her lectures would be well received and that the students would enjoy the path she had decided to weave for their first term together-but as she stood at the front of the lecture hall and surveyed quite how many people had decided to attend her first lesson, she couldn’t help but feel nervous. 

She had picked her outfit out the night before, whilst Nicole lay on their bed reading a script, and had decided to go with a crisp white blouse, a dark brown leather pencil skirt and some boots. She had bought herself a long suede coat that she’d picked up in a vintage shop in the city a couple of weeks before term started, and as she placed her glasses on to her nose and turned to her girlfriend for her opinion, Nicole’s breath had caught and her eyes had darkened in that way they do when she was wanting to show Waverly quite how much she liked her. But as they still weren’t allowed to physically do anything yet, Nicole had settled for a deep inhale and a nod of her head. Waverly had smiled and pulled her in for kiss, which had been more heated than it probably should have been-leaving both women frustrated messes for what felt like the seventeenth time that day.

Waverly had a sneaking suspicion a large group of people that had attended her first lecture had done so just to get a glimpse of the woman who was a constant ‘story’ on Nicole Haught’s Instagram account-but by the end of the first month, her lectures were still as busy as ever and no-one had asked her a thing about her personal life. 

 

That was until today. Two months into the term and the Easter break fast approaching. She should have known something was going on the moment she opened the door to the lecture hall and the entire auditorium fell silent. The brunette looked around the room and smiled at the students she had taught for eight weeks-some were avoiding eye contact and others were out and out staring. She decided to shake off the feeling that there was something very wrong and concentrate on her lesson-daring those in the room to distract her. 

The bell sounded and Waverly reminded everyone when her office hours were-a thing she did at the end of every lecture-and suggested anyone who needed help and guidance come and see her sooner rather than later. She walked down the corridor towards her office and felt every set of eyes turn to her and stare, and as soon as she opened her office door, she found the source of all the interest

‘Well this explains everything’ Waverly said as she closed her door and looked at her girlfriend currently sitting at her desk

‘What do you mean?’ Nicole asked with an innocent expression on her face

‘How did you get in here? My office is usually locked…’ 

‘Well what a way to make a girl feel welcome’ Nicole said in mock offence. Waverly smiled and walked towards the actor currently sitting in her leather chair with her feet up on the desk

‘If you don’t get out of my chair and get your feet off my desk, you and I are going to fall out lady’ Waverly said in her best teacher voice, before leaning down and capturing the redhead’s lips

‘4 months, 1 week, 4 days, 17 hours and 32 minutes’ Nicole said

‘What?’ 

‘4 months, 1 week, 4 days, 17 hours and 32 minutes… no hang on… 33 minutes’ the actor repeated whilst looking at her watch

‘Am I supposed to know what you’re talking about?’ Waverly said as she leant down from where she was perched and tucked some red hair behind her girlfriends ear. Nicole responded by leaning into the touch and then pulling her chair so that Waverly’s legs were nestled between her own

‘It’s been 4 months, 1 week, 4 days, 17 hours and now 33 minutes since I last tasted you… and this morning, during my check up, I asked my doctor if I could finally have sex with my girlfriend… and guess what he said…’ Nicole asked seductively. As she had started to speak, the actor had stood very slowly so she was now towering over the brunette, who hadn’t moved from her sitting position on the edge of the desk. Waverly swallowed thickly as she looked up at the redhead

‘Tell me…’

‘He gave me the all clear…’ Nicole whispered as she took Waverly’s face in her hands and moved her head so their lips were mere centimetres apart. Waverly closed her eyes and pulled Nicole into her-their lips meeting for the first time that day. Nicole instantly deepened it, and Waverly moaned as the redhead swiped her tongue along the brunettes lower lip. The couple remained like that, savouring one another until they were forced to part for air

‘So… you’ve come here for a booty call?’ Waverly said with a smirk

‘On the contrary my darling… I’ve come to take you for lunch… Then I’ll take you for dinner… then I’m taking you home…’

‘And what are you planning to do to me at home?’

‘Oh I think you know Waverly’ Nicole whispered ‘And Wynonna, Doc and Alice are staying in one of the studio’s tonight, and Wynonna has promised not to come back in until midday tomorrow… and then you and I are going furniture shopping to fill our new house… and I’m going to pay an obscene amount of money to make sure our new bed is delivered by tomorrow afternoon because Waverly… I intend to make up for lost time…’

Waverly hummed her response before kissing the actor deeply once more

‘Come on then… take me for lunch…’ Waverly replied before standing and taking Nicole’s hand ‘You do realise that the university has gone into melt down because of you?’

‘Me? Why? How does anyone know I’m here?’

‘Nicole… how did you get into my office?’

‘I found a security guard and charmed her into opening it for me…’

‘I rest my case Nicole… I rest my case…’ Waverly said as she smiled and stood on tip toes to press a quick kiss to the redhead’s lips. Nicole hadn’t intended to make an entrance-but since meeting Waverly she had learnt to never assume anyone knew who she was.

Waverly led Nicole through the corridor, showing her the faculty building she was based in and the lecture hall Waverly had come to think of as hers. 

The brunette was delighted she could finally show Nicole where she worked. She had wanted to show the university off as soon as she got there but there was never the right time and she wanted to settle into her routine before bringing her girlfriend to her place of work. 

They continued holding hands across the campus, being stared at the entire time. Waverly wouldn’t say she was used to the attention, but she certainly wasn’t going to hide who her partner was, and if she was being honest with herself, she knew that most people here were aware of her relationship-especially in the age of social media and the demographic of the people attending the college

 

They reached the café and Waverly smiled broadly at the guy behind the counter. He greeted Waverly warmly and they chatted about their days whilst Nicole perused the menu. It wasn’t until Nicole spoke did the man pay her any attention, but when he noticed who he was serving, he blushed furiously and couldn’t look Nicole in the eye. Waverly watched the reaction with an amused expression, before noticing the man was wearing a ‘Rising’ t-shirt underneath his apron. 

‘Jack, this is my partner Nicole’ Waverly said easily, taking Nicole’s hand ‘Cole, this is Jack-he takes my Women of the Wild West class on Tuesday afternoon’s’ 

‘Pleasure to meet you Jack’ Nicole said immediately with a flash of her dimples and offering her hand to the man to shake. He took it readily and shook it firmly before turning back to Waverly and taking her order. She came here most days she was on site, and used it as a getaway when she was feeling the need to escape the confines of her office.

‘I have no idea what I want… What would you recommend Jack?’ Nicole asked. He was flustered, but recommended the eggs benedict and the smoothie of the day, which Nicole ordered immediately with a thanks.

The couple wandered to the back of the café and to a booth that had just become available. Nicole took the seat with her back to the door to try and keep her presence less prevalent. They had just got their coffee’s when the first student approached for a photograph. Nicole smiled and agreed, taking the girl’s phone and taking a selfie. 

Waverly wasn’t surprised, but also wasn’t prepared for quite how many people then did the same. Nicole spent twenty minutes being constantly interrupted before Waverly had had enough and shooed them all away. Nicole smiled at the fiery woman and took her hand across the table

‘I’d almost forgotten what it was like… I haven’t been out in public for so long-other than home-and coming to a student campus, I should have realised… sorry baby…’ Nicole said sheepishly. Waverly squeezed her girlfriends hand and shook her head

‘Don’t apologise baby-these guys are excited, but I just want to have lunch with my girlfriend… So tell me more about this script offer…’ Waverly said, changing the subject seamlessly

Nicole then launched into a detailed story of a film she had been offered. It was with a small female led independent company and whilst Nicole hadn’t done a small film for a while, she was impressed with the script and was interested in meeting them and discussing the project further

‘How would you feel about going back onto set though? Do you think you’re ready?’ Waverly asked honestly. Nicole nodded her head in agreement as she took a sip of her coffee

‘Yeah, I do… I’m not sure I want to be doing any stunts quite yet, but this film has definitely piqued my interest… and because there’s no money, its like a six week shoot, so I wouldn’t be away too long… which is a DEFINITE bonus…’

They continued chatting over lunch and Waverly was delighted to hear Nicole talk about work again. Since the accident she had barely looked at any scripts and had almost banned talk of work from their conversation completely. Waverly couldn’t blame her. Nicole had been through a trauma and she could understand the redhead’s need to get away from it for a while, but there was an excitement around Nicole when she was working on a project she enjoyed, and that was an intrinsic part of the redheads personality-with that gone, it always felt like there was a piece of her girlfriend missing.

Waverly noticed the time and stood up to leave-she had another class and needed to prep for it a little as she was using power point for some of it

‘Can I come and sit in?’ Nicole asked once they had left the café and were heading back to campus

‘You want to come and watch my lecture?’

‘Of course’ Nicole replied immediately

‘Baby…’ Waverly said kindly ‘I think you might be a bit of a distraction for the students…’ 

Nicole frowned and pursed her lips, trying the think of a way round it

‘What if I wear my hat?’ the redhead asked, pulling a dark green beanie from her pocket. Waverly laughed and kissed Nicole’s knuckles ‘I’ll sneak in at the back and I’ll be super quiet… no-one will even know I’m there I promise…’

Waverly looked up at her girlfriend and into her huge puppy dog eyes

‘Fine… but if my lecture goes to shit, you’re making me breakfast in the morning…’

‘Deal’ Nicole said with a huge grin. She stopped Waverly mid stride and pulled her in for a kiss ‘I love you… and I am very very excited to see you at work…’

‘You need to stop looking at me like that…’

‘Why?’ Nicole asked innocently

‘Because I have to teach this afternoon, and you’re doing things to me’

‘What kind of things?’ Nicole asked seductively. They were both leaning into each other once more when someone rode past them on a skateboard and shouted a greeting to Waverly. Snapping back to reality, Waverly stepped slightly back from the actor who was frozen on the spot and looking at Waverly with eyes as dark as Waverly had ever seen them

‘Some spotty youth has just called you Professor Earp and I don’t think I can handle it…’ Nicole said with a smile

‘Put your hat on and stop looking at me like that… we are already the gossip of this campus and if I’m ever to be taken seriously again, I need you to stop making me act like some sort of horny teenager’

‘So you’re feeling like a horny teenager?’ Nicole joked as she leant in closer

‘I mean it… or it’ll be 4 months, 2 week, 4 days, 17 hours and 34 minutes’ 

‘You couldn’t hold off another week, and you and I both know it’

‘Pretty sure that’s not a bet you actually want to take… so behave’

‘Yes Ma’am’ Nicole replied with a small salute and a wink. They kept a safe distance from each other for the remainder of the walk back to Waverly’s office, and once Waverly had grabbed her notes and walked them back to the lecture hall, she was bang on time to start. She pointed Nicole up some steps and told her how to sneak in at the back, then glanced around them before pulling her in for a quick kiss and pushing her towards the stairs. Waverly waited for Nicole to disappear round the corner before she smoothed her hair and took a deep breath. Throwing her shoulders back, she marched into the lecture hall feeling more nervous than she ever has done in her life

 

Turning to the class, she smiled at them all and leant back against the desk at the front of the room

‘Any questions?’ Waverly asked-surprised when only a couple of hands went up. With every one asked, she answered them with a question, and opened a discussion on the students thoughts. This was Waverly’s favourite way to teach-getting them involved in debates and discussions-opening the floor for every voice in the room to be heard. Once all the hands had gone down, she was about to dismiss them early when a girl called Sharon put her hand up nervously having been encouraged by a couple of her friends in the middle of the hall

‘Is it true Nicole Haught was here today?’ She asked. Waverly folded her arms and raised an eyebrow ‘I only ask because there were rumours… and well… she’s not been seen in public since her fall… and well… a couple of us were wondering…’ she tailed off, looking embarrassed. Waverly glanced up at the back and saw Nicole slump down further in her chair and pull the hat farther down her forehead

‘Yes, Nicole was here’

‘Is she alright?’ Someone else asked. Waverly paused and then took a deep breath

‘Okay… if we’re doing this, we’re doing this only once… Nicole is fine, thank you-does anyone else have any other questions about her?’ Waverly laughed when almost every hand shot up ‘I’m not answering all of these, and I’m not answering anything too personal-but we have three minutes left, so shoot…’

‘Will she be in the next Marvel film?’ a boy called Jason asked

‘I have no idea’ Waverly shot back quickly

‘What’s her favourite cheese?’

‘Depends what she’s having with it’

‘Will she be in the Beasts movie despite the accident?’

‘As far as I know’

‘How long have you been together?’

‘Not as long as some papers suggest’

‘What’s it like to go out with a film star’

‘Well I’m standing in a lecture hall answering questions about my private life, so I’m going to go with it’s great, but sometimes a little intrusive’

‘Is it true you were on set when it happened?’

‘Yes’

‘What was that like?’

‘Exactly how you imagine it would be like’

‘Is she a good kisser’

‘Okay ladies and gentlemen that’s your lot-you can blame Dwayne for asking such a shitty question… Assignments due Thursday-no extensions and no excuses…’ Waverly said as she dismissed them. There was a groan and a couple of students muttering at Dwayne under their breaths, but it was good natured and they all shuffled out the hall with smiles and goodbyes. Waverly waited until they were alone before looking up to the back of the hall. Nicole smiled at her, but remained seated

‘So am I?’

‘Are you what?’ Waverly said with a smirk

‘You know what?’

‘I have no idea what you’re talking about…’ Waverly replied, her arms still folded and her position on the desk unchanged. Nicole got up slowly and walked down the steps towards the brunette, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Waverly smiled as her girlfriend took her face in her hands and lightly kissed her

‘Oh I think you do…’ the redhead said quietly. Waverly hummed and pulled Nicole down to her, capturing the actors lips and kissing her fiercely. Neither women heard Sharon come back into the hall, and it wasn’t until she cleared her throat did they even know they had company

‘Sorry Professor… I left my scarf…’ the young girl said. Waverly smiled and stood from the desk, standing in front of Nicole slightly

‘Of course Sharon’ Waverly replied. But the girl made no move to retrieve it, and instead stared at the actor in front of her

‘Sharon…’ Waverly said, trying to get her attention-but failing miserably 

‘Hi’ the student said slightly dreamily to Nicole, who smiled warmly at her

‘Hi’ Nicole replied. Waverly looked between to the two women and shook her head 

‘Okay Sharon, you can just go ahead and get your scarf… Sharon… SHARON’ Waverly barked. This appeared to bring the girl out of her daze and she shook her head slightly

‘Right… Sorry… Thank you professor…’ she flustered as she headed back to her place and grabbed the offending item

‘Not a problem Sharon’ Nicole replied, to which the girl in front of her giggled and Waverly rolled her eyes

‘Have a good rest of the day Sharon’ Waverly said slightly exasperatedly

‘Thank you professor… you too… and… and you Nicole…’

‘Thank you’ Nicole said, beaming at the girl who was now a similar colour to Nicole’s hair. The student turned away and started to walk back to the doorway

‘Sharon…’ Nicole called as the young woman was nearly out of the hall. The student stopped and looked back, eyes bulging out slightly as the redhead strode over to her

‘you make sure to tell Dwayne that I am an excellent kisser, you hear me?’ the actor said with a wink. Sharon giggled once more and scurried out of the room as Nicole turned back to Waverly with a huge grin on her face


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update has taken a while-work is CRAZY!!
> 
> Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos-you fill my heart with joy with all the love and support you show me!

They had intended to take their time. To reacquaint themselves slowly and to relish the feeling of discovery all over again. But as Nicole’s back slammed into the front door and she ground down onto Waverly’s thigh-that had immediately settled between her legs-neither women were interested in slowing things down. 

They had managed to keep their smouldering looks to a bare minimum during dinner, and Nicole had booked a car back to the homestead so they could both relax and have a drink-but once the bright lights of the city had fallen behind them and the back of the car had been shrouded in darkness, their hands had started to wander onto one another’s legs and begun a sort of slow torture that neither woman could wait to find release from

Waverly’s hands found Nicole’s belt and unceremoniously yanked it open, quickly undoing the buttons on her skinny jeans as soon as the leather was loose and slipping her hand into the heat that awaited her. At the same time, Nicole lifted the front of Waverly’s skirt and pushed the brunettes underwear to one side, her fingers instantly getting coated with her girlfriends wetness. It was almost serendipitous the way both women felt each other at the same time, and as their fingers danced upon skin not touched for nearly five months, it was unsurprising when release came quickly. They panted each other’s names in desperate repetition, along with ‘I love you’s’ until they both fell over the edge together, gasping for air, their foreheads connected and their eyes shut tightly in pleasure

They stilled their movements, but kept their position as their breathing returned to normal. Nicole spoke first, voice raspy and heart rate still through the roof

‘Fuck…’ was all the redhead managed to say, shuddering as Waverly slowly removed her hand from between the actors legs, and gently kissed the pale jaw in front of her. Waverly’s left hand was pushing against the door frame, essentially trapping the redhead in between her arms, and Nicole couldn’t help but enjoy the possessiveness that seemed to have come over the smaller woman. 

‘God I’ve missed you…’ Waverly breathed out as Nicole’s arms wrapped around her and pulled her in as close as physically possible

‘Me too baby…’ Nicole replied huskily. 

Waverly laced their fingers together and steered them both towards the bedroom. She knew that she had been missing the integral part of their relationship, but they had both settled into a routine of simply going without-now with there no longer being a barrier between them, Waverly was overcome with emotion. She had watched her lover fall, she had lain beside her whilst she was unconscious, she had stood by helplessly as Nicole’s body reacted fiercely to the things it had been put through, she had held her hand whilst the actor had struggled and now that it was over, she was finally able to take in the enormity of what they had gone through. She could have lost her. She could have been more seriously hurt, and whilst Waverly knew logically, that her partner was fine, and healed, she couldn’t help but feel totally overwhelmed by the situation. 

Nicole, sensing that her girlfriend was now lost in thought, stopped them both by the foot of the bed and bent down so she could look her girlfriend in the eye

‘Baby… where’ve you gone?’ She asked gently. Waverly shook her head as a tear fell down her cheek

‘I could have lost you…’ the brunette almost whispered

‘But you didn’t… I’m right here Waves’ 

‘I know… but… Fuck Nicole… you could have died…’ Waverly sniffed as more tears fell

‘Oh baby…’ Nicole said as she pulled her girlfriend into her and held her firmly. She stroked Waverly’s hair and dotted kisses on the top of the smaller woman’s head, whispering soothing words as she did so.

‘Sorry… what a way to kill a mood…’ Waverly laughed through tears

‘Hey, don’t ever be sorry…’ Nicole replied immediately, wiping away stray tears that were still falling onto Waverly’s cheeks ‘how about I run us a bath?’

‘I’d… I’d really like that’ Waverly said as she nodded her head in agreement. She let out a sigh as Nicole leant down and kissed her lightly before she walked out of their room and towards the bathroom. As she sat on the bed, she smiled to herself, listening to the taps open and her girlfriend humming softly as the water started to fill. She could hear Nicole move into the lounge, taking off her shoes and hanging up her coat, and Waverly’s breath caught once again when the actor appeared in the doorway with a huge smile on her face. Nicole’s beauty was something that Waverly would never truly get used to-her dimples framing her smile and her soft brown eyes exuding kindness and compassion as well as love and desire. 

The redhead walked slowly over to Waverly and pulled her up to standing, smiling softly at the smaller woman the whole time

‘May I?’ Nicole asked, indicating Waverly’s dress. The brunette nodded and raised her arms up so the taller woman could pull the dress over her head. As soon as the dress was off, Nicole discarded it onto the floor and then took her own top off, quickly followed by her jeans. Both women undressed the rest of the way until they were naked and facing each other. Waverly was once again reminded of all she could have lost when she looked at Nicole’s abdomen, the scar now fading, but still prevalent against the pale skin it sat upon. 

Nicole wrapped them both up in their bath robes and then silently took Waverly’s hand and led her to the bathroom. She had dropped some bath oils into the hot water, and had set a pair of towels by the sink, ready for them to use once they’d finished. Nicole removed her robe and got into the bath, indicating for Waverly to join her. The brunette tied her long hair up into a messy bun and followed Nicole in, turning so her back was lying against Nicole’s front

Waverly leant back fully and breathed a sigh of relief

‘Better?’ Nicole questioned as she ran the tip of her nose along the right side of Waverly’s neck-causing the brunette to shiver underneath the touch

‘Much… Thank you baby… I’m sorry’

‘I am currently lying in a bath with you lying against me… I think I’ve won in this’ Nicole replied with a smile. Waverly hummed her response as she reached for a sponge and poured some soap onto it

‘Let me…’ Nicole said from behind her. 

The redhead reached for Waverly’s hand and started to wash the woman currently lying between her legs. She gently ran the sponge over Waverly’s body, chatting quietly to her about how they could finally start moving into their new house. The distraction was exactly what the younger woman needed and she felt herself relax more and more as the conversation went on

Once they were both washed, the couple got out and wrapped themselves up in their towels, finishing off their nightly routines separately. Nicole padded into the bedroom and found Calamity lying on their bed, stretched out and purring contentedly. She smiled softly at the cat and sat down gently beside her, stroking her lightly so as not to make the feline jump. 

Nicole had been waiting for Waverly to break. She had been so strong through-out her recovery and it made total sense to the actor that it was the announcement that they could be intimate once more that had tipped Waverly over the edge. It had been the final physical barrier from the accident to be lifted-and now it was no longer in place, they could put the incident behind them and move on-which meant Waverly could allow herself to process

The actor slipped under the covers and picked up her book, finding her bookmark and pulling open the pages. She had been asked on her thoughts of a film adaption of ‘A Secret History’, so had decided to re-read the novel. She was so engrossed in it, she didn’t hear Waverly enter the room until she heard her sigh from the doorway

‘Hey baby’ Nicole said, reaching for her bookmark and smiling at her girlfriend

‘Hey…’ Waverly replied with a small smile ‘I’m sorry… this is not how I wanted tonight to go…’

‘Come here…’ Nicole asked gently. Waverly sighed again and padded over to her side of the bed, getting in and immediately pressing herself to the older woman’s side

‘I get to properly hold you for the first time tonight… No side only or slight spooning… I get to wrap you up in my arms and feel your weight on my chest as you lie on me… that’s all I want… everything else will come later…’

‘You sure?’ Waverly whispered

‘Waverly, I have never been more sure… I promise you baby, everything else right now is kind of irrelevant…’

Waverly sniffed and let out a laugh at the same time, shaking her head slightly as she pulled herself up to look Nicole in the eye

‘How did I get so lucky…’ she asked rhetorically

‘You’re cute when you study, and I saw you study A LOT last year…’ Nicole replied easily-flashing her dimples and pulling Waverly back into her arms so that she was practically lying on top of her

 

Nicole was pretty sure it was still night time when her head told her she should wake up. She could feel movement from Waverly and it took only a couple of moments to realise that her girlfriend was kissing along her collarbone. A soft moan left her lips as she felt her girlfriend’s body shift to straddle her completely. 

‘Sorry…. Did I wake you?’ Waverly whispered into her ear, before taking the lobe into her mouth and sucking lightly. Nicole’s body shivered as the brunettes tongue made delicate patterns and her arousal was evident as her girlfriend pulled away slightly and released a breath into her ear

Nicole hummed in response and Waverly continued to kiss the left side of the redhead’s jaw and down her neck onto a pale shoulder. Waverly’s movements upon her had picked up a slow and deliberate rhythm against her torso, leaving delicious evidence of quite what this was doing to the brunette smeared along the actors stomach. 

Waverly descended down Nicole’s body, kissing every inch of skin she passed. The actor’s body rippled underneath the brunette, seemingly following her girlfriends lips on their journey. Waverly reached Nicole’s left breast and took the hard nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the dusky pink bud and delicately biting down. Nicole elicited a moan and moved her hands to the back of Waverly’s head, running her hands through long brunette hair. Waverly looked up at Nicole as she flicked her tongue quickly once more over the sensitive bud and then moved across to the right breast to start the whole process again. 

Nicole gasped as the younger woman used her fingers to tease the nipple she had already paid attention to and Waverly smiled as she looked up again to watch Nicole’s reaction. She suddenly moved back up to Nicole’s lips and kissed her fiercely

‘Patience baby…’ Waverly whispered, to which her girlfriend let out a breathy laugh. 

She continued her slow descent to Nicole’s torso, nipping and licking all the way down to her belly button and dipping her tongue into it before recommencing her journey. Nicole opened her legs further to allow Waverly to settle in between them and as the brunette finally ran her tongue slowly up Nicole’s centre, the redhead released a sigh as she said Waverly’s name. 

Nicole had always felt unable to find words to describe what its like to feel Waverly’s tongue against her, but magic is as close as she would ever get to articulating it. The brunette had this uncanny way of instinctively knowing what the redhead needed without having to discuss it. 

She flattened her tongue fully and ran it up from the actor’s entrance up to her clit, that was almost pulsing in anticipation. Letting out a moan that reverberated through the redhead, Waverly repeated the action even slower the second time

‘Fuuuuuuuck’ Nicole breathed out ‘Fuck baby… that feels…. Fuck…’ was all Nicole managed to get out before another moan overtook her ability to speak. Waverly continued to play Nicole’s body perfectly and before Nicole’s mind could catch up fully with how her body was reacting, Waverly was entering her with her fingers and twisting, causing Nicole’s thought process to short circuit. 

Nicole grabbed for the sheets she was lying on as her body lost all sense of control and she was brought to an earth shattering orgasm by her girlfriends fingers and tongue. Her breath left her body with a shudder and for the first time in her life, Nicole understood when people talked about near passing out due to sex. She clawed at Waverly’s hair as the brunette continued to thrash her tongue over the actors swollen clit. Nicole felt herself come again, this time Waverly removed her fingers quickly so she could move her tongue down to Nicole’s entrance and swallow her delicious taste before it subsided. 

Waverly stayed down there, gently lapping at Nicole’s centre until she felt hands gently pull her hair to indicate their need to stop. She left kisses all the way up Nicole’s centre, placing two very lightly on her clit before making her way back up to her girlfriend, whose arm was currently thrown over her eyes as she gasped for breath

Waverly kissed Nicole gently, and the redhead removed her arm from her face and pulled the younger woman closer towards her, kissing her deeply as she did so

‘That was… Wow…’ Nicole managed to get out as her heart rate started to return to normal and her breathing caught up with her lungs ‘God Waverly… I’ve missed you…’

‘Me? Or my tongue?’ Waverly asked with a cocked eyebrow and a smile

‘Both… equally…’ Nicole said through a light laugh. Waverly lay on Nicole’s chest, listening to the actors heart beat-her arm wrapped around the taller woman’s body and her leg across pale thighs. She drew idle patterns along the thin scar on Nicole’s stomach and hummed contentedly as Nicole pulled her closer

‘I love you Waverly Earp’

‘I love you too Nicole Isobel Haught… More than I ever thought possible…’

‘I know baby’ Nicole whispered softly, sensing Waverly’s melancholy returning ‘Let me show you how much…’ She said with a dimpled grin and a shift in bodies. 

Waverly happily allowed herself to be scooped up in Nicole’s arms and rolled onto her back. She delighted in Nicole’s touch, and was unsurprised when the redhead’s fingers found her wetness almost immediately. They held the connection Waverly so desperately craved by looking at each other as Nicole slowly entered Waverly for the first time-both releasing a heady breath as fingers started to move and lips found each other once more. 

Their kissing was slow and deliberate. And as Nicole’s pace quickened, the couple flitted between kissing each other deeply and looking into each-other’s eyes. Just when Waverly was close to climax, Nicole whispered her love for the brunette over and over-which pushed Waverly further over the edge. The brunettes body shuddered and her arms wrapped around the actor, pulling her closer and kissing every inch of skin that she could reach. 

Nicole rested her forehead against Waverly’s as both women caught their breath. She leant down and kissed Waverly slowly as she removed her fingers, eliciting a moan from the smaller woman once more. They lay there in the silence-finding words superfluous in this moment-both too blissed out to articulate how they are feeling and their bodies too worn out to move. The late hour took a hold of them and lulled them both back to sleep, limbs entangled and smiles on their faces

 

Waverly woke first, realising they must have switched positions in the night as she found herself pinned to the bed and Nicole asleep on her chest. She delicately stroked her fingers up and down the redheads naked back, basking in the feeling of contentedness she had woken up with. Their lovemaking had reconnected them in a way Waverly didn’t realise they needed and she let out a happy sigh as she remembered looking into Nicole’s eyes as she came around her fingers. Waverly had no idea what time it was, so she simply lay still, with her girlfriend in her arms and her mind replaying last night. 

It felt like she had been awake for an hour before Waverly felt her girlfriend stir above her. She kissed the top of the actor’s head and ran her fingers through the short red hair to encourage the woman on top of her to open her eyes. Nicole stretched out her body and let out a sigh as her eyes crept open and locked with the honey coloured ones of Waverly’s 

‘Good morning sleepy lady…’ Waverly said with a smile. Nicole huffed out a breath and stifled a yawn

‘Hello… God I was tired… Sorry…’ Nicole replied. She shifted herself up and kissed Waverly gently ‘have you been awake long?’ 

‘About an hour I think’ Waverly answered, pulling Nicole closer and kissing her again ‘I gotta pee’ 

Waverly kissed Nicole again and then hopped out of bed, grabbing Nicole’s kimono and throwing it around her body as she padded off to the bathroom. The brunette smiled as she felt the soreness from the night before. She could feel where Nicole had been and as she washed her hands and cleaned her teeth, Waverly could see light marks on her collar bone where the redhead had bitten down. She had never been one for marking before-always feeling she were too old to do such things, but with Nicole, she relished it. She loved knowing that Nicole had claimed her body as hers-even though no-one else could see it. 

She made her way into the kitchen, flicked the coffee machine on and reached up for some mugs to fill. She knew Wynonna would be coming back in soon, so wanted to make the most of their time together before they had to drag themselves back to reality. Nicole had passed her in the kitchen on the way to the bathroom, stopping behind the smaller woman and wrapping her arms round her waist and kissing her neck quickly before disappearing

Waverly was leaning against the kitchen counter looking out over their land when she felt the redhead return behind her

‘I love that I can still feel you’ Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear. The brunette hummed as she turned to face the taller woman and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Nicole bent down and placed her hands on the backs of Waverly’s thighs, lifting her effortlessly onto the work surface and slotting neatly in between the smaller woman’s legs. Waverly felt Nicole’s fingers weave into her long brown hair and pull her closer, and she moaned as the redhead’s tongue flicked along her bottom lip, wanting access and being permitted immediately. 

‘I have been dreaming of tasting you for months…’ Nicole said as she pulled back and rested her forehead on her girlfriends. Waverly nodded her response and almost whimpered as Nicole started to kiss down her neck. She opened her legs further to give her girlfriend as much access as possible and sighed out Nicole’s name as she felt the first tongue swipe. Waverly’s hands wound through Nicole’s hair and she couldn’t help but push the redhead’s face further into her as she felt Nicole’s tongue flick neat circles around her clit. 

Nicole lifted up her arms and reached for Waverly’s nipples. She rolled them between her thumb and fingers as she continued to thrash her tongue against Waverly’s centre. The sensation of the nipple play pushed Waverly further towards her orgasm and as Nicole flattened her tongue and swiped it hard against the brunette, Waverly gasped out Nicole’s name, coming hard against the redhead’s face. 

Nicole kissed the inside of Waverly’s thighs as she felt the brunette’s grip loosen in her hair. She hummed as she ran her hands up Waverly’s side and stood up, leaning in and kissing Waverly softly

‘You taste delicious’

‘You feel delicious’ Waverly replied with a smile ‘Fuck Nicole you’re good at that…’

‘Good job really’ Nicole said with a glint in her eye ‘Because I don’t think I’ll ever get bored of doing that to you…’

‘Good to know…’ Waverly retorted before she hopped off the work top and turned back towards the coffee machine, leaning over to switch it off ‘Now… we have precisely two hours until my sister comes back, and I don’t intend on wasting a single minute… Bed. Now.’

‘Yes Ma’am’ Nicole replied with a salute and a grin, following the brunette back to bed as quickly as her legs would take her

 

Wynonna wasn’t a woman with a nervous disposition. She had travelled the world and seen some things. But as she walked up the porch steps of the homestead, she paused and put her ear to the front door, just in case she could hear what was happening in there before entering. She had seen some things-but she never wanted to see her little sister in a compromising position with Nicole Haught. She was pretty sure her eyes would never forgive her. 

She leant against the door and listened. She was almost certain she couldn’t hear anything untoward happening, so she slowly cracked the door open. She had agreed with Nicole she would return to the house at midday, but due to Alice napping and her also closing her eyes mid-morning, it was closer to one o’clock by the time she decided to approach the house. She was quietly reaching for the door handle when it flung open and a freshly showered Nicole Haught stood in front of her

‘It’s safe for god sake, we’re not animals…’

‘Didn’t want to run the risk…’ Wynonna retorted indignantly ‘The polite thing to do is ask if you had a good night, but judging by the hickey on your neck, I’d say it was…’

‘That was this morning’ Nicole replied with a smile, delighting in the way Wynonna squirmed

‘Stop it…’

‘In the shower’

‘Haught…’ Wynona warned, hating the way the redhead could tease her so easily

‘Right before she…’

‘What’s going on here?’ Waverly asked from the bedroom doorway. Nicole spun round and flashed her dimples

‘Nothing baby… Just chatting…’ the actor replied with a smile

‘Hmm… Stop torturing my sister…’ Waverly responded with her arms folded and a raised eyebrow

‘THANK you’ Wynonna said as she flung her arms in front of her in an exasperated sigh ‘You also have a hickey, what are you two? Like twelve?’

‘Hey, back off… I haven’t had an orgasm in nearly five months… I think that means we can get a bit carried away…’ Waverly replied indignantly ‘How was the studio? Did Alice sleep alright?’ 

‘Oh please, that kid could get put up in the old barn in a snow storm and still sleep through… What are you guys up to today?’ Wynonna asked as she poured herself some freshly made coffee and reached for an apple

‘We’re going house shopping’ Nicole replied ‘Its all decorated, so all we have to do now is buy furniture and we’re good to go…’

‘The first thing we’re looking at is beds… but after that, it’s the whole house-wanna come with us?’ Waverly asked excitedly. Her sister and her girlfriend drove her crazy, but she couldn’t help but love spending time with them

‘Yeah come with us, it’ll be fun’ Nicole said with the same enthusiasm. Wynonna looked at them both sceptically 

‘What do I get out of it?’ the raven haired woman asked 

‘Lunch and I’ll carry Alice’ Nicole replied immediately

‘Fine… BUT I get to say where we eat and you also have to buy me donuts’

‘Done’ The actor said seriously. Waverly clapped her hands and squealed, pulling them both in for a hug at the same time

‘This is going to be awesome’ The smaller woman declared as she kissed both women in her arms and disappeared off to get her purse

‘Which car are we taking?’ Wynonna asked, guessing it will be a larger car now she had agreed to join them for the day

‘Range Rover I think… I’ll move the car seat’ Nicole replied

‘I don’t mind…’ Wynonna said as she went to move

‘Nonna, let me do it-finish your coffee’ Nicole insisted as she pushed herself off the kitchen work top and made her way to the door. 

‘Thanks Nicole’ Wynonna shouted through as she watched the redhead disappear to her truck. Her sister’s girlfriend had never called her that before, and she was reluctant to admit to anyone how much she liked it. She finished her coffee and opened the front door just as Doc appeared with her daughter. Wynonna was about to take her when Waverly appeared behind her

‘Hey baby girl’ Waverly said, smiling as her niece reacted with a giggle and a kick of her tiny legs. She took the baby from Doc and chatted away to the little bundle as Doc and Wynonna talked about their plans for the day. 

 

An hour later Nicole was strapping Alice into her carrier and Waverly was putting on the bag that held all the things Alice would need for the day. Wynonna protested and tried to take something, but the couple were adamant. If they were going to spend the day with their niece, they were going to take full responsibility. Waverly and Nicole had been trying to show Wynonna they could take Alice for a night, to give her and Doc some time to re-connect, and had decided between them that the only way to make Wynonna see they could do it, would be by showing her subtly. 

Their first stop was an exclusive bed store, where Nicole kept to her word and once an enormous bed had been chosen, she paid an obscene amount of money to arrange delivery for that evening. They had been lucky that it was in stock and that the delivery drivers could be paid off-Nicole didn’t use her money usually in such a way, but having spent last night and this morning with her love, she was determined to make that a permanent fixture from this evening. She craved Waverly, and craved hearing her as much as feeling her. She loved Wynonna and Doc, but enough was enough. She had waited patiently, but now that the house was painted, and the furniture was being bought she was going to devour her girlfriend in their new house that evening-and she didn’t care how much it cost to make that happen

After a brief stop to a linen store to buy the new bedding they’d need to fit their bed, they found a little Italian restaurant that boasted to having the best lasagne in the city. The three ladies were so caught up with each other, they didn’t notice various people nudging each other and pointing Nicole out to one another. It wasn’t until Wynonna got a notification from her phone did she even realise that Alice had been photographed alongside the film star. Twitter blew up with a particularly close shot of Waverly and Nicole cooing over the tiny bundle strapped to the redhead’s chest. 

‘I know I should be more annoyed about this, but Jesus my kid looks cute in this photo’ Wynonna quipped as she brought the screenshot up to show the other two women. 

Nicole immediately phoned Laurie to see if she could do anything-but they all knew there was no way to erase the photos. She agreed to take to twitter later that day to ask people to respect her and her families privacy-but she knew it was no good-she had been a recluse for nearly five months, as soon as she started to appear again, people would be interested. It was the nature of the beast, but not for the first time Nicole and her Purgatory bubble had burst and the internet had taken hold of her private life once more. 

By the end of the afternoon the women had bought all the furniture they needed for their house, along with a full kitchen range and all electronics. It had helped that Waverly had done A LOT of research, so by the time they came to actually buy the products, they had already made the decisions. Luckily, this also meant that when a phone call came in to the sisters telling them a pipe had burst at the bar and they needed to get back to Purgatory and to Shorty’s as quickly as possible, the women were already loading the car up and preparing to return. 

Nicole agreed to drop the ladies off at the bar and take Alice home to Doc. Waverly had apologised profusely that their evening would not be how they had planned, but as she kissed her slowly outside the bar, she made a promise to make up for it later. Nicole had hummed her agreement and arranged to come back to help as soon as the delivery of their bed had been completed. She pulled back onto the road and headed to the homestead and to Doc. The actor had felt guilty that she couldn’t stay and help, but was relieved the sisters had a good team around them so they wouldn’t miss her.

She pulled up at homestead and was met by Doc waiting for her on the porch. He immediately went to get Alice, who was sitting in her car seat and chewing on a giraffe toy

‘Has my little girl behaved herself with you today?’ He asked with a smile

‘She’s been perfect… Although I’m sure Wynonna told you about the pictures, and I’m sorry Doc-I had no idea people were watching us…’ 

Doc frowned and it became obvious to the redhead that Wynonna had failed to mention to Doc that photos of their daughter were currently trending

‘I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about, but I’d be mighty grateful if you’d enlighten me’

‘Oh… well… I’m sure Wynonna would like to talk to you about this so…’ Nicole tried to say whilst backing away, but Doc held firm-standing with his hands on his hips and a serious look on his face

‘Now Nicole, there is something pertaining to my daughter and her mama aint here so I am asking you what happened’ it wasn’t said unkindly, but there was no room for argument in the man’s tone

‘Waverly and I wanted to show Wynonna we could be trusted with Alice so we could give you guys a chance to have a night to yourselves, and so, I carried Alice for most of the day…’ Nicole said, her eyes looking anywhere but at the man in front of her ‘anyway… it’s been a while since I’ve been seen anywhere other than in town, and because there were some photo’s of me yesterday with some students at Waverly’s college, I think people were just a bit more aware of us than usual, and there were some photo’s taken of me and Waverly sort of… playing airplane with Alice in a furniture store…’ Nicole finished sheepishly

‘Can I see these photo’s?’

‘Erm… sure hang on’ Nicole said slightly confused. She went onto twitter and typed in her own name. Sure enough, the same photo appeared and various others of the three women. Some showed just Nicole, some showed Nicole and Alice-although the babies face was obscured by the enormous hat Waverly had insisted the little girl wore-and there were quite a few of Nicole and Waverly together with Alice. Most of the hashtags were directed at just Nicole, but there were a few that included Waverly and most of the chat that accompanied the posts were intimating how adorable they looked with a baby. It wasn’t bad, by any stretch-but it was intrusive, and it was involving photo’s of a baby that wasn’t theirs and Nicole felt awful that Doc and Wynonna’s privacy had been violated in such a way without their say so

‘Well would you look at that… she sure does like to be held up high by you doesn’t she…’ Doc chuckled and he looked at the photo in front of him. Nicole opened her mouth, closed it, frowned and opened it once more before she found the words to reply

‘Doc… you know these are… these are on the internet… now everyone knows what Alice looks like…’

‘And I’ll say there’s not a man on earth who doesn’t think she’d the cutest little thing this world has ever seen…’ he replied as he reached into the car and started to undo the car seat

‘You’re not angry?’ Nicole asked

‘Angry? Why in heavens would I be angry? Wynonna and I are more than aware of the interest in you Nicole, when you were in the hospital we saw all the news reports… we were photographed every time we went in to see you, and I believe Waverly and Wynonna have featured on twitter several times when out and about near your home in the city… But you are her aunts, and we trust you with her… we know you’d never put her out there on purpose…’ Doc said kindly. 

Nicole nodded her agreement as she went round to the trunk and pulled out various bags. She followed Doc into the house with their purchases and laid everything down on hers and Waverly’s bed

‘How bad is Shorty’s?’ Doc asked when Nicole returned to the lounge

‘I didn’t go in, but I think it’s a pipe in the cellar. I’m waiting for our bed to be delivered and then I’ll head down in the truck-we can always store some stock here for the time being’ Nicole replied 

‘I tell you what, why don’t I take your truck and you keep this little lady company? Lord knows those girls will need all the help they can get-and I know you have been given the all clear, but lets not set you to work on the first day…’ Doc suggested. 

Nicole reluctantly nodded her agreement-she knew Doc was right-the Earp’s needed someone that could lift all night if necessary, and Nicole hated to admit it, but she wasn’t physically fit enough yet to over exert herself. She had installed a gym into their new home, but the equipment wasn’t arriving until next week, and her trainer wasn’t booked until the week after, so she handed the keys over to Doc and promised to have Alice fed, bathed and asleep by the time they all got back. 

She waved him off then turned to the little girl that had started to fuss in her travel cot 

‘Right then little lady’ Nicole said as she picked up the dark haired baby ‘how about I find us a book and we read all about The Gruffalo?’


	33. Chapter 33

Waverly was sitting on their wrap around porch when she noticed the sound of a car approaching. She took a sip of her coffee and waited to see who their visitor was, and was delighted to see both Karen and Laurie in the car as it came to a halt outside their home. The brunette stood to greet them with a huge smile on her face, which was reciprocated by both the women as they got out of the car

‘What a lovely surprise’ Waverly said as she walked down the steps of the porch ‘Is Cole expecting you?’ 

‘She’s not, no…’ Karen said with a blush

‘Sorry to bother you Waverly, but we have some news for Nicole that could only really be delivered in person, and we did try to call her, but the phone wouldn’t connect, and time is of the essence’ Laurie replied with a cautious smile

‘Is everything okay?’ Waverly asked concerned

‘Everything is fine, but we really need to speak with her…. Is she about?’ Karen assured, hoping to come across as calm and not worry the brunette further

‘Sure, she’s in the gym, come on in, I’ll go and get her’ Waverly replied with a smile. 

She led the two women into the house and straight into a large and spacious lounge. A huge horse shoe shaped old leather sofa sat to the left of the room which faced an open fireplace. Two floor to ceiling bookcases were either side of the chimney breast and a large flat screen TV was mounted on the wall. A colourful rug lay in front of the sofa with a shabby coffee table on it-which had a couple of books, some pens, three scripts, two coffee cups and a half eaten croissant on top of it. Nicole Haught was many things-and messy was certainly one of them.

‘Sorry about the mess, but, you know…. Nicole…’ Waverly said by way of an explanation. The two women laughed and sat down, taking their coats off and adhering to Waverly’s instruction to make themselves at home. The professor disappeared off to the back of the house and outside to a small, single storey building Nicole had designed. It consisted of a small solarium complete with Gym, pool, steam room and Sauna, and also boasted a hot tub outside. It wasn’t as big or as glamourous as it sounded-but it certainly helped with Nicole’s rehabilitation, which had been driving her crazy for the last two months. 

Waverly opened the door to the gym and found her girlfriend sweating profusely and hitting a punch bag that dangled in front of her. She was listening to some sort of musical theatre soundtrack and Waverly surmised it was Chicago due to the jazz bar feel that was currently blasting out of the speakers rigged around the room. She walked over to the huge stereo and muted the track, instantly making Nicole stop mid hit and turn to see what the interruption was. She stopped the swinging bag in front of her and smiled at the smaller woman

‘Hey baby… you okay?’ She asked as she used the front of her vest to wipe her forehead

‘Karen and Laurie are here… they said they needed to speak to you’

‘Here? As in… in the house?’ Nicole questioned with a frown

‘Yeah, they’re in the lounge-amongst the debris you left in there this morning’ Waverly replied with an arched eyebrow

‘Shit, sorry baby… I will get better…’ Nicole said sheepishly

‘No you won’t… it’s a good job you’re cute…’

‘You think I’m cute?’

‘Not the time Cole… come on….’ Waverly threw over her shoulder as she headed back out to the house-Nicole following close behind her.

Waverly took a drinks orders from everybody and headed into the kitchen the other side of the staircase. Whilst there were no actual walls between the kitchen and the lounge, the stairs offered a partition and some privacy to the three women currently huddled together on the sofa. Waverly knew not to get involved in Nicole’s work. She understood more than she did a year ago, but she had no desire to become embroiled in the world of celebrity. She wanted Nicole to be able to use their home as a sanctuary, so Waverly only ever listened and occasionally offered opinions on scripts-and only ever when asked. She took two coffee’s through to the assistants and filled Nicole’s water canister up with fresh water and was about to leave them to it when she felt Nicole reach for her

‘Erm… Waves… I think you need to hear this…’ the redhead said, looking paler than she did minutes ago

‘What’s happened?’ Waverly asked instantly, squeezing Nicole’s hand and looking between the three women

‘The studio and the lawyer’s have reached a settlement…’ Laurie started to explain

‘Right… so what’s the verdict?’

‘I… erm…. Well, they’ve…’ Nicole started ‘They’ve awarded me eighty seven million dollars…’

Waverly opened her mouth to speak, closed it, opened it again and then sat down. Laurie was about to continue when the front door flew open and Wynonna came hurtling into the room, phone in hand and Alice on her arm

‘Haught damn, is this true?’ the raven haired woman started immediately

‘Wynonna…’ Waverly said as a warning, but her older sister ignored her and continued to look at the actor

‘Erm… I don’t know…’ She replied as she sat down the other side of Waverly. Wynonna looked at her sister and girlfriend and took in their shocked expressions 

‘Holy fucking shit, it is isn’t it…’ Wynonna said almost at a whisper. She then seemed to notice the other two women in the room ‘Oh hey guys…’ 

‘Hi Wynonna…. Gosh hasn’t she grown…’ Karen said, getting up and walking over to the six month old balancing on the brunette’s hip

‘She has indeed… wanna hold her whilst I pace this out?’ Wynonna asked as she handed Alice over to the enthusiastic assistant

‘What could you possibly need to pace out?’ Waverly asked

‘Eighty seven million dollars is a lot of money baby girl’ Wynonna retorted

‘How the hell do you know that?’ Laurie asked surprised

‘Twitter’

‘Fuck’ Laurie said and stood immediately, reached for her bag and pulled out a laptop ‘Cole, what’s the WIFI code?’

Waverly looked over at her girlfriend and realised she hadn’t heard the publicist. She squeezed the redheads hand and got her to look at her

‘Wynonna, can you sort Laurie out please?’ Baby, come and help me get some snacks for everyone’ the brunette said quietly to her stunned girlfriend. Nicole nodded her head and allowed herself to be led into the kitchen. 

As soon as they were out of ear shot Nicole burst into tears. Waverly wrapped her arms around the taller woman and pulled her into a tight embrace. She ran her hands up and down Nicole’s back, whispering soothing words and kissing the side of her head lightly. Eventually the tears subsided and Nicole pulled away, wiping her eyes and sniffling

‘Sorry baby…’ the actor mumbled, embarrassment taking over her

‘No need to be sorry baby… it’s a lot to take in…’

‘I just… I don’t know what to do with that sort of money… I don’t deserve it…’ the redhead said quietly

‘Baby… it’s all relative okay… we will figure it out together… you can do so much with this sort of money… you can donate, and invest and really make a difference to people if you want to…’

‘I do… I really want to do that Waverly… Jesus Fucking Christ… This is…. It’s fucking ridiculous… I can’t… I don’t know…’ Nicole said, once again tearing up

‘Hey… it’s okay… we’ll make a plan together… you know how much I love a plan…’ Waverly soothed with a smile. Nicole laughed through her tears and nodded her head in agreement 

‘I think I need to go for a walk… Sorry… do you mind?’ Nicole sniffed

‘Not at all… go… I’ll get Karen and Laurie settled… I think they should stay around for a couple of days if they can so we can all brainstorm together… does that sound good?’

‘Yeah… I just… I need some air…’ Nicole replied. She leant down and kissed Waverly briefly then headed towards the back door and out into the early afternoon air. Waverly sighed as she watched her go before turning back towards to lounge and to the two women currently waiting on them to tell them what the hell they do next.

Karen and Laurie were busy on their computers when Waverly re-joined them. Both women stopped what they were doing and looked up at the brunette as she sat down on the sofa

‘Is she okay?’ Karen asked immediately. Waverly shook her head and smiled sadly

‘She will be, she’s just a little overwhelmed… so how do we move forward now?’

‘Well’ Laurie started ‘The first thing we do is prep her for the premiere in London next month. She needs to show solidarity with the studio-and honour her contractual obligations in regards to publicising the film’

‘I don’t think there’s any doubt in that-as far as I know, she has always been planning to do so’ Wavery answered with a sigh

‘Were you planning on going? I know we haven’t talked about it, but we just assumed you would?’ Karen asked 

‘Of course’ Waverly replied immediately ‘It’s in London right?’

‘Yes, London at the end of next month-will your term be over by then?’ Karen enquired 

‘Yeah, we wind down at the end of this month… They have extended my contract though-did Cole tell you?’ Waverly asked with a smile, a hint of pride in her voice. She had loved teaching more than she thought she would and had been delighted when she had been told her predecessor had decided not to come back and she had been asked to consider taking on a permanent position. 

‘She did yes-congratulations, it’s great news’ Laurie enthused. Despite their rocky start, Waverly had always liked both of Nicole’s assistants and enjoyed their company 

‘Nicole said she had watched a lecture and had been very taken’ Karen continued. Waverly laughed and launched into telling both women about the questions and answers session she had ran briefly with Nicole at the back of the room. 

The conversation flowed easily between the three women for an hour or so before the phone calls became too frequent to ignore and a statement needed to be drafted. Wynonna had disappeared back to the homestead to feed Alice and put her down for her afternoon nap, so Waverly went about prepping dinner for everyone-trying, and failing to get the worry out of the pit of her stomach

 

Nicole had been gone for three and a half hours. She hadn’t strayed far, and was currently sitting on a fence with her back to the house. Karen and Laurie had readily agreed to stay until Nicole suggested otherwise, and were currently set up in Nicole’s study to the right of the front door. Waverly had an office on the first floor, but Nicole liked to be closer to the lounge so she could flit in and out through-out the day. She was as messy in there as she was anywhere else, and piles of scripts and coffee cups were scattered around the room, along with a laptop, a huge computer and a collection of DVD’s Nicole featured in. 

Waverly had made a vegetable lasagne for dinner and was leaning against the sink looking across their garden towards her girlfriend when she felt her sisters presence next to her. She turned round to face the raven haired woman, smiling at her niece as she did so

‘You okay baby girl?’ Wynonna asked, her brow furrowed with concern

‘I think so… I’m worried about her’ Waverly answered honestly, turning back to watch Nicole ‘I think I might go and talk to her…’

‘Let me’ Wynonna said quickly ‘Alice needs to play with her favourite Aunt, and honestly Waves, I could use the break’

Waverly frowned and looked at her sister ‘you okay?’ she asked 

‘Yeah… Just need some air is all-Doc has been at the bar all day, and this little terror didn’t sleep brilliantly, this’ll give me a chance to clear my head’ 

Waverly reached for her niece and cooed at the little girl as she started to bounce her up and down to make her laugh. Alice giggled hard, reaching for Waverly’s face and grabbing her cheek

‘Come on then baby girl, lets get you some toys shall we?’ Waverly said as she walked towards the back of the lounge and to the make shift playroom the ladies had set up for the tot. Wynonna watched her sister for a few moments before taking a deep breath and opening the back door. She inhaled the fresh May air and slowly made her way towards the redhead, who hadn’t moved from her spot on the fence for almost an hour

‘Hey…’ Wynonna said simply as she pulled herself up onto the fence to sit next to the actor. Nicole audibly inhaled and closed her eyes

‘Hi…’

‘Wanna talk about it?’ Wynonna asked simply

‘Not really’ Nicole replied monosyllabically 

‘Okay… What do you need?’

I’m not sure… I feel so… I don’t know… I’m overwhelmed and I feel out of control…’

‘Okay… do you need to phone Eliza?’ the brunette asked sincerely. Wynonna wasn’t naïve. She knew this sort of news could tip Nicole over the edge. Nicole had been in constant contact with her sponsor since she had moved back to Purgatory in December, but Wynonna suspected that the redhead was battling an urge to reach for a tried and tested coping mechanism

‘Maybe…’ the actor shrugged, a lost look on her face. Wynonna looked at the woman she had come to think of as her sister-in-law and took a deep breath

‘Okay… This is what we’re going to do… you and I are going to go back to the house and you’re going to grab something to eat-because you haven’t had lunch and its now late afternoon. Then you’re going to have a shower-because you smell like someone who worked out all morning and it’s not good. Then you’re going to close the door to Waverly’s office and you’re going to phone Eliza. And THEN you are going to come downstairs and play with your niece before you come over to my house and help me with her bedtime okay? How does that sound?’ Wynonna asked softly

Nicole closed her eyes once more and smiled slightly as she nodded her head

‘Okay… that sounds good… but can we… can we just stay here for five more minutes? I will do all of that, I promise… but can we just sit here for a few more minutes before we go in?’

Wynonna put her arm around the actor and pulled her closer so Nicole’s head was resting on her leather clad shoulder

‘Of course we can red…’ She replied softly, dropping a kiss onto the top of the actors head and hugging her tighter


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say domesticated WayHaught??!!!

Thursdays were Nicole’s favourite day. She couldn’t tell you why, but she always seemed to have good things happen to her on Thursdays. She had first seen Waverly on a Thursday. She didn’t meet her until the following Monday- when Waverly had been introduced to the cast at the pre-show company meeting-but the brunette had come in to meet Chrissy at stage door on the Thursday before. Nicole’s breath had caught in her throat and she had momentarily lost her train of thought as she watched the mesmerising woman throw her head back and laugh at something the wardrobe mistress had said as they left the theatre. Nicole had stood still, outside her dressing room door whilst Jennifer had rattled on about something their co star Geoff had done on stage, and as she feigned listening to the older woman complain, the redhead had simply stood and watched as the most beautiful woman Nicole had ever seen had left 

This Thursday however had not started as well as it could have done. She had woken late, which was not an alien concept-she often slept in. Waverly had gone to work early, leaving with a chaste kiss to Nicole’s forehead and a whispered ‘I love you’. The actor had gotten up and eaten her breakfast and then headed to the gym to work out for an hour. It wasn’t until she had showered and dressed did she realise that Calamity Jane was yet to make an appearance. She usually slept in Waverly’s study-much to Nicole’s annoyance-so that was the first place she looked. Frowning once she realised their cat wasn’t on her usual spot, Nicole meticulously went from room to room, calling out the felines name and searching every corner of the house.

Coming up empty, Nicole went out to the back yard and called for her-shaking some biscuits as she did so. Ordinarily CJ would appear almost immediately, but after calling for five minutes, the animal still hadn’t shown up and Nicole was starting to get anxious. Doc and Alice were sitting on the front porch of the homestead and beckoned her over once Doc realised what Nicole was doing.

‘Hey baby girl’ Nicole said immediately as she approached the father and daughter on the porch swing. Alice kicked her legs out in excitement and beamed up at the redhead. Doc smiled at the interaction, enjoying the giggle his daughter elicited as the taller woman reached for the child and threw her up in the air

‘Hey Doc, you haven’t seen CJ have you?’ the actor asked. Doc shifted uncomfortably and looked away

‘Now Nicole, you know how Wynonna loves that cat’

‘Where is she’ Nicole asked through gritted teeth. Doc shrugged his shoulders and took his daughter back from Nicole

‘I am not getting involved’ he said simply. Nicole marched towards the front door and yanked it open, shouting Wynonna’s name as she went. She strode into the kitchen and saw a small bowl of water next to the fridge and an empty plate that looked suspiciously like it once had cat food on it.

Nicole heard footsteps above her head so she ran up the stairs-taking them two at a time-and met Wynonna looking smug in front of her and Doc’s bedroom

‘Where is she?’ Nicole said immediately, looking the older directly in the eye

‘Who?’

‘Don’t play dumb with me Earp, you know damn well who’ 

‘Waverly?’

‘Wynonna….’

‘Alice?’

‘I swear to god Wynonna, if you don’t give me back my cat I’m… I’ll have to…’

‘What Nicole? You’ll have to what?’ Wynonna challenged

‘Okay… fine… Don’t say I didn’t warn you’ Nicole said threateningly as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and dialled the only person on her favourites list. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the call to be answered, and huffed out some air as she heard it go through to voicemail. Wynonna realised who the redhead was calling and tried to reach for the phone to terminate the call, but Nicole was quicker and was walking down the stairs are she left a curt voicemail

‘Waverly. It’s Nicole. Your SISTER has STOLEN my cat. She is BRIBING her and won’t let me see her. You need to sort her out Waverly or I swear to god I won’t be responsible for my actions.’ 

‘There was no need for that’ Wynonna called after her down the stairs. Nicole stormed back onto the porch and glared at Doc

‘You are no better’ She grumbled before her face lit up and she reached once again for Alice

‘Come on baby girl… Auntie Cole is going to take you for a while whilst your mama thinks about what she just did’ 

‘Hey… you can’t just take my kid’ Wynonna hollered from the porch

‘You take my cat, I take your kid’ Nicole yelled back from across the yard. She faced Alice and tickled her again, laughing at the huge giggle the little girl let out

 

Waverly had not had the easiest of days. The university was winding down and she had been stuck in marking meeting’s all day. She had managed to get away a little after six, which meant she had been caught up in rush hour traffic, and a journey that should have taken less than an hour had ended up being closer to two. She pulled up to the house with Nicole’s voicemail still fresh in her mind. She loved her sister, but sometimes found her completely infuriating-never more so than when she was winding up her girlfriend.

She turned off the engine to her jeep and reached for the Chinese food she had picked up on her way through town. Grabbing the bag and her battered old briefcase Nicole had bought her from an antiques fair, she slid out of the car and headed for the house. She placed her keys into the bowl by the door and hung her jacket up as she called her partners name. Not hearing a response, she walked further into the lounge and found the redhead fast asleep on the sofa with their niece on her chest. Alice was snoring softly and Nicole wasn’t faring much better. Discarded toys were all over the floor and an empty feeding bottle on the coffee table. Waverly stood quietly and took in the scene in front of her. She and Nicole had talked about the idea of children, and looking down at her sleeping girlfriend, she was almost tempted to suggest they speed the whole process along. She reached for her phone and took a photo before leaning down and placing one hand on Alice’s back, and the other in Nicole’s hair. 

Nicole startled and looked up, instantly melting at the woman in front of her

‘Hey baby’ Waverly whispered quietly ‘I see you’ve stolen my sister’s baby?’

‘Kind of… I did steal her, then I realised that Nonna and Doc haven’t had any time alone for a while, so I gave her back on the proviso we got to have her for the night… you don’t mind do you?’

‘No baby, I don’t mind… But I think we should put her down rather than have her sleep on you all night…’ Waverly replied softly. Nicole nodded her agreement and slowly sat up, trying desperately not to disturb the sleeping girl. She quietly took her up to the spare room they had done up just for Alice whilst Waverly put the food in the oven to keep warm.

She crept up to their bedroom and changed into her sweats and an old t-shirt of Nicole’s then went back down to the kitchen to prepare the food. Nicole had beaten her to it though, and she found her girlfriend pouring them both a glass of wine, a huge smile on her face and a sparkle to her big brown eyes

‘Why do you look impish?’ Waverly asked with a raised eyebrow. The brunette pulled herself up onto the counter next to Nicole and accepted the glass of wine being offered to her

‘I don’t look impish…’ Nicole said indignantly

‘You look like you’re up to something…’

‘Can’t I just smile at my girlfriend without there being an ulterior motive?’ 

‘No… You have a… twinkle in your eye… what are you doing?’ Waverly said-unmoved by her girlfriends attempt at deflection. Nicole let out a dramatic breath and rolled her eyes

‘Fine… I’ve booked us a holiday…’ Nicole said exasperatedly

‘What do you mean you’ve booked us a holiday?’

‘Exactly what I said’

‘A holiday?’

‘Yes’

‘A holiday?’

‘Am I speaking Japanese?’

‘I would still understand you if you were’ Waverly replied drily. Nicole rolled her eyes again and huffed once more

 

‘I have taken the liberty of booking us a holiday once we’ve done London… I thought it would be nice for us to get away from the intensity that is bound to descend the minute we get off the plane… so I’ve booked us a trip’

‘Are you serious?’

‘That I am… is that… is that okay? Sorry, I should have checked… I just wanted to surprise you, and I know you really want to go to Italy, so I just thought I’d take us… and we’re actually going for three weeks, 7 days on the coast near Naples, 2 in Pisa, 4 in Florence, 4 in Venice and the final 4 days in Rome… that is, if you want to…. We don’t have to…’ Nicole finished sheepishly. Waverly put her glass down on the windowsill behind her and reached for Nicole’s hand-pulling her closer so she was standing in between her legs

‘Nicole Isobel Haught, I would love to go to Italy with you…’

‘You’re not annoyed?’

‘Why on earth would I be annoyed?’ Waverly asked incredulously

‘Because it’s a surprise and I planned without you…’

‘Have you planned what we’re doing whilst we’re there?’ the brunette asked

‘No’

‘Well then the best bit of planning hasn’t even happened yet…’

‘I have one plan, for one night whilst we’re on the coast-but that’s it’

‘What are we doing?’

‘I’m not telling you’ Nicole said with a glint in her eye

‘Why?’

‘Because it’s a surprise. And no amount of pouting, or giving me those doe eyes are going to break me’ Nicole said as she smiled and placed her hands on the surface either side of Waverly’s hips. 

She leant down and kissed Waverly chastely-but her girlfriend had other idea’s and Waverly deepened the kiss almost immediately. The brunette brought her girlfriend closer by wrapping her legs round the actors waist and pulling her in tighter. She had also edged her own body towards the end of the unit she was sat on so they were flush against each other. Waverly started to grind slightly against Nicole’s torso-eliciting a moan from the taller woman. Nicole was about to lift Waverly over to the couch when the buzzer for their food rang. The women pulled apart and Waverly moved her hands from Nicole’s hair to her cheek and stroked it lightly

‘Later’ the smaller woman promised before she hopped off the bench and reached for the plates

‘I’ll do this baby, you go get settled’ Nicole said from behind her. Waverly didn’t need telling twice, so she topped up both their glasses and placed them down at the already laid table-relishing being looked after so well.

They ate slowly, catching up on each-others days and discussing the upcoming trip to London. Nicole had taken a couple of days to get over the shock of the pay out-and Waverly had never been more grateful to her sister, who seemed to have an intrinsic understanding on Nicole’s struggles and fears. Karen and Laurie had proved they were both worth their weight in gold by staying close by and managing Nicole brilliantly whilst Waverly was stuck at work. 

News had broken quickly and all of them had never been more grateful for the remoteness of their house and the understanding the town had for Nicole and Waverly’s need for privacy. Nicole had employed contractors to line their land with trees and hedgerow as well as fencing to offer them the privacy they needed without turning the homestead into a fortress. It was pretty obvious Nicole was behind the greenery, but there was also no room for doubt when it came to trespassing. Whenever the press tried to find her-they were pointed in the wrong direction by the local’s-and if, by some miracle they managed to find her-there was no way they were getting in. The huge gates that signified the entrance to their land read ‘Earp’ and underneath it were two large wooden gates that worked by remote control. It was the only change to the entrance Nicole felt guilty for installing, but both sisters had agreed it was a necessity if Nicole was to be a permanent fixture in Purgatory. 

Waverly ran them a bath as Nicole cleared the food away and loaded the dishwasher. It was an evening ritual they had slipped into early on in their in relationship-wherever they were, they would have a bath together in the evening if they could. As the water was running, Waverly popped her head into Alice’s room to check on the sleeping infant. She loved how much time Nicole spent with the little girl-and was sometimes even a little jealous when Alice would reach for the redhead and not her straight away-but she was quick to put those thoughts of jealousy aside and relish the closeness her girlfriend and her niece had instead. 

Waverly grabbed her phone and took a quick photo of the baby, sending it to her sister to show her Alice was sleeping peacefully in the house next door. Wynonna sent one back immediately of Calamity Jane asleep on her chest-a shit eating grin on her face. Waverly sighed and was about to lock the screen when Nicole appeared behind her and saw the photo

‘I’m going to kill her, I’m going to actually kill her’ Nicole said agitatedly

‘Nicole…’ Waverly started to say as she went into their en-suite to check the baths progress

‘Waverly, she has STOLEN my cat’

‘Our cat’ Waverly said through a sigh

‘Fine. She has STOLEN our cat.’

‘Well technically she’s not stolen her, we know where she is…’

‘Are you taking her side?’ Nicole asked incredulously. Waverly undressed, tied her hair up into a messy bun and slipped into the bath. 

‘Of course I’m not, but baby, it’s not like she’s holding CJ hostage’

‘She locked her in their bedroom!’ Nicole declared as she took her clothes off and got into the other end of the bath

‘How do you know CJ was in there? Did you see her?’ Waverly asked calmly

‘Well… no… but it was IMPLIED’

‘Baby, you know my sister likes to wind you up… she was probably just doing it for effect… don’t rise to it…’

‘Well THAT is easier said than done…’ Nicole mumbled as she used the soap to wash her body. Waverly reached for her own sponge and did the same, a small smile on her face as she looked at her frowning girlfriend

‘I tell you what, let me talk to her okay? Explain that it’s not funny’

‘Waverly, you and I both know that will just ENCOURAGE her’

Waverly knew Nicole was right. Her sister didn’t need a lot of ammunition when it came to winding up the actor-and whilst Nicole usually took the banter in good grace-when it came to Calamity Jane, there seemed to be an unexplainable jealousy within Nicole. Waverly had never really seen this side of the actor before-and she found it completely adorable. 

They finished their bath and headed for bed. Their bedroom was at the back of the house and emanated a similar design to the one in Nicole’s penthouse. The floor to ceiling windows across the back wall led out onto a balcony which looked across the expanse of land around them. There were automatic black out blinds at a flick of a switch as well as lush velvet curtains Waverly had chosen to make the room have a more homely feel. The enormous bed they had bought and had installed on the same day was sat facing the balcony and their en-suite sat to the left of the room. 

There were four more bedrooms on this floor, one of which was Alice’s and then a library in the attic, which ran the full length of the house. This was also where Waverly had her study and was easily the brunette’s favourite room. It consisted of bookcases along both sides of the walls and either end of the house was the same design as their bedroom. One end was wall to ceiling glass looking across the plains and the other end was wall to ceiling glass looking across the yard and onto the studios and homestead. Waverly had installed a desk and couches and instead of carpet, it was underfloor heated parquet flooring and huge battered rugs strewn through-out. There were wooden beams exposed and windows smattered across the slanted roof to bring in even more light. Waverly had no idea this had been part of the design, and when Nicole revealed it to her on their official moving day, she thought her heart was going to burst with love for the redhead. It had far surpassed anything Waverly could have come up with herself, and her breath had been taken away by the room’s beauty and the thoughtfulness of her partner. 

Waverly opened her arms up and Nicole fell into them, resting her head on Waverly’s chest and wrapping her leg over the brunettes thighs. Waverly sighed contentedly and kissed the fiery red hair that was tickling her chin

‘I love you, you know that?’ Waverly said in the dark. Nicole hummed and kissed the top of the bare chest in front of her

‘I know baby, I love you too…’ she said through a yawn ‘I can’t believe how tired I am… our niece is exhausting’. Waverly hummed in agreement and yawned herself

‘I know its heading to the end of term, but honestly, I’m counting down the days to London’

Nicole groaned and buried herself further into Waverly. Whilst Waverly was busy planning all the things she was going to do, Nicole knew she would be to be flat out. She was heading onto the worlds stage, the media desperate to catch a glimpse of the woman who had been injured on set and who had been paid off handsomely as a result. Nicole’s scenes had all been filmed before the accident, and the only reason they had done another take of the jump was because the actor behind her had grimaced during the shot and they wanted to re-shoot. It had led to the accident and ultimately the loss of earning Nicole had suffered as a result. Nicole held no ill will towards the studio-accidents happen, and that’s why there is insurance-and she had never wanted to argue for a hefty pay out, and the studio had publicly appreciated that

In short-Nicole had behaved impeccably, and she was intending to continue to do so. Her only worry was the British press were notorious for hounding. It was generally seen as the worst place to be in the midst of a scandal-and whilst there was no actual scandal to report, Nicole was fully aware she was to be the centre of attention. 

Karen didn’t travel internationally with Nicole as she had a young family and Nicole would never expect that to be disrupted in such a way. Laurie would accompany them and a British PR person would also join them for the majority of their time on the tiny island. Nicole had never met this woman, but she had been recommended by someone Laurie knew, so there was a sense of relief all round that someone accustomed to the British press would be fighting their corner.

Much to Nicole’s relief, it had transpired Rosita would be in London at the same time doing a play at a theatre in the West End-so Waverly and her had made plans to see each other a couple of times whilst Nicole knew she would be in interviews. The actor had tried to convince Waverly to take someone along on the trip with them, but the historian had been adamant she wouldn’t need company for all the museums she was planning to take in. 

Nicole was brought out of her train of thought by the brunette kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair softly

‘We’ll be fine baby, we just need to get through it… its two weeks of our life…’ Waverly reassured. She knew how much Nicole was dreading it-and a lot had happened since Nicole was last in the public eye in such a way-Waverly knew her girlfriend was going to have to dig deep and get through it

‘I know baby… I’m so pleased your coming with me… but you need to be prepared… we will be followed, and photographed and well pretty much hounded… are you SURE you want to come with me?’

Waverly wiggled her body down so her and Nicole were face to face

‘Nicole, we get through this, and then we go on holiday… Together remember?’

Nicole smiled gratefully and nodded her head in agreement. Waverly leant in to kiss her girlfriend softly and Nicole responded immediately. Before she knew it Waverly had deepened the kiss and had flipped their positions so she was straddling the actor. Just as Waverly’s hand had started its slow descent down Nicole’s torso, there was a cry from the room opposite

‘I see our niece has your sisters impeccable timing’ Nicole said drily. Waverly huffed before she hopped off her girlfriend and padded over to the dresser to pull out some pyjama’s

‘I swear Wynonna has trained her…’ Waverly mumbled as she disappeared into the room adjacent to theirs and scooped the screaming infant up to comfort her

 

Waverly and Nicole found themselves in the same position before they had been interrupted first thing the following morning, but just as Waverly’s hand found damp red curls with her fingers their bedroom door flung open and Wynonna Earp came stomping in

‘JESUS WYNONNA’ Waverly yelled as she threw her body down onto her girlfriend to try and cover both their modesty’s.

‘Never had you down as a top baby girl’ Wynonna retorted without a hint of apology

‘Get OUT Wynonna’ Waverly shouted to the raven haired woman who was standing in the doorway with a shit eating grin and a hand on her hip

‘Fine, but stop having sex whilst my kid is awake next door’

‘She’s not awake’ Nicole said exasperatedly

‘Isn’t she? Oh… my bad’ Wynonna said with a smirk before leaving the door wide open and disappearing down the stairs 

‘I’m going to kill her, I’m going to kill her myself’ Waverly started as she pulled away from the redhead and reached for some clothes

‘Baby…’ Nicole tried to sooth

‘No Nicole, this is a step too fucking far’ Waverly replied furiously as she threw some clothes on and marched off to find her older sister. Nicole sighed and sat up, listening to the tiny brunette yell Wynonna’s name from the porch. Just as the door slammed, Alice started to wail from the opposite room. Nicole quickly got up and put her robe on before hurrying in to see the little girl

‘Shush now baby girl, it’s okay… they don’t mean it…’ Nicole soothed as she reached into the crib and picked her up. Alice calmed immediately and settled in Nicole’s arms as she walked them into the kitchen to prepare them breakfast. Waverly flung the front door open and was slightly startled to find Nicole and Alice in the kitchen-Alice balancing on Nicole’s hip slapping the redhead on the top of the head and giggling loudly

‘Hey baby girl…’ Waverly said as she approached them by the fridge. Alice instantly reached for Waverly, and the brunette took her readily-kissing Nicole briefly as she took Alice and turning back towards the bedroom to change and dress the baby happily slapping the brunettes cheeks and dribbling all over her shoulder

 

The sun streamed into the library as Waverly was marking the exam papers in front of her. Wynonna had joined them all for breakfast and then Nicole and Doc had headed into town to grab some food for the planned BBQ they were having later that evening. If winters were famous in Purgatory for being unbelievably cold, then summers were known for the exact opposite and as Waverly marked the last of the papers and donned a bikini, she had an afternoon of basking in the heat to look forward to. That was until her girlfriend appeared from her sisters house absolutely furious about something

‘That’s IT, we are MOVING’ Nicole declared as she stormed past Waverly relaxing on a sun lounger

‘Babe, that’s a little dramatic…’ Waverly said without looking at the actor

‘Your sister has STOLEN MY CAT’ Nicole declared whilst pacing in front of her girlfriend

‘Our cat’

‘That is NOT the point Waverly’ Nicole said exasperatedly

‘Nicole…’ Waverly started to say before catching sight of her sister standing on the homestead porch, watching Nicole’s reaction and grinning wildly

‘Right, that’s it. Both of you get a chair’ Waverly barked. The older women looked momentarily startled then read the look on Waverly’s face and realised she was leaving no room for argument. Wynonna grabbed a porch chair and Nicole went and got a chair from their patio. 

‘Give them to me’ Waverly commanded. The chairs were quickly handed over and she placed them at the foot of her lounger-opposite each other and two metres apart. She let out a huff and put her hands on her hips 

‘Sit’ she ordered. The two older women complied immediately, both looking as confused as the other

‘We are going to sit here quietly and wait for Calamity Jane to choose. Whoever she sits on first is the owner. Understood?’ Waverly declared

‘I hardly think that’s fair’ Nicole said as Wynonna muttered ‘Little harsh Waves’ 

‘Do you know what’s harsh and unfair?’ Waverly started ‘Me having to manage this ridiculous rivalry over a cat. So this is how we solve it. CJ chooses and that choice is RESPECTED by all parties. Am I clear?’

‘Yes Waverly…’ they both mumbled in unison

‘Good. Now I am TRYING to enjoy some time in the sun… so sit there quietly and wait. She’ll be out here soon enough’ 

 

Nicole spotted the feline first. Sitting up straight and putting down the water Doc had brought her half an hour ago. Wynonna turned to watch the orange furball skulk towards them. Waverly lifted her head slightly just to see what had alerted the women at the foot of her lounger. 

‘No calling her’ Waverly instructed to both the women who had surreptitiously started to tempt the cat over to them. Calamity stalked into the semi-circle and walked over to Wynonna’s feet and sniffed. Wynonna sat stock still-willing the cat to jump onto her lap. Much to her chagrin though, the animal turned and slowly edged towards Nicole. The actor held her breath, convinced that at any moment she was going to leap up onto her knees. 

It was almost in slow motion how the cantankerous little animal then turned away and leapt up onto Waverly’s knee, startling the brunette and infuriating both her girlfriend and her sister

‘Fuck you Waverly’ Wynonna said bitterly as she got up from the chair and stomped off towards the homestead

‘Uncool Waves’ Nicole sulked as she too turned away and walked into the house. Waverly sat dumbstruck

‘You did that on purpose’ she said to the furry little beast on her lap. CJ spun around twice then plonked herself down with her back to Waverly and her tail curled around herself purring in self satisfaction at the mess she had made


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block has been rearing its ugly head with this one so I apologise if its not up to scratch-its been a hell of a week, but hoping to be back on track now...!! Thanks so much for sticking with this, and sorry it's taken so long to get this posted...

To say Waverly was excited to go to London was an understatement. She had every day planned to within an inch of its life-knowing Nicole wouldn’t be around for most of the days-and was looking forward to diving into a city steeped in history. But the morning her and Nicole were due to fly, Doc had appeared in a panic-he and Wynonna had been up most of the night with a stomach bug and both were terrified they’d give it to Alice if they stayed with her. Waverly had immediately agreed to take Alice for a couple of days until the bug had passed and had kissed Nicole goodbye, promising to join her once the family was in the clear. What Waverly hadn’t banked on was quite what a stir it would cause in the British media. Suddenly there was speculation everywhere ranging from Waverly being an ‘unsupportive girlfriend’ straight through to them having a huge fight at the airport resulting in Waverly’s refusal to board the plane. None of which was true, but Nicole had warned Waverly the press could be intrusive, so she put it down to it being par for the course. 

That was, however, until Waverly had read reports of Nicole getting cosy with her stylist. There were photos of the two women having dinner together and some of this woman adjusting Nicole’s clothes before she headed into an interview or photoshoot. All of which was totally legitimate, and all of it drove Waverly crazy. Waverly had always prided herself in being a level headed woman, who was rarely rattled and never got jealous, but being this far away and with the reports coming thick and fast, Waverly couldn’t heed the green eyed monster currently residing in her head. She trusted Nicole, it was the mysterious blonde she didn’t appreciate. To make matters worse, the time zone was a killer when looking after a 7 month old baby. Alice was unsettled being away from Wynonna and Doc for more than a couple of hours, and neither of them were in any fit state to take her back, so Waverly resigned herself to a screaming infant and internet gossip until she could join her girlfriend and put the world straight. 

 

The wheels of the plane touched down to a sunny early afternoon in West London. The pilot announced the local time as 2.45pm and the current temperature of 26 degrees Celsius-which elicited a cheer from almost the entire plane. 

Waverly grabbed her bags and made her way through arrivals without too much fuss. She was hoping Nicole would be waiting in the car for her, but as she walked through the gates and her eyes met with Laurie’s, Waverly instantly knew she would be heading to the hotel without her girlfriend by her side. 

‘It’s so good to see you’ Laurie started as soon as Waverly and her embraced. The smaller woman smiled at the publicist and noticed how tired she looked

‘Sounds like it’s been a little crazy here… Where’s Cole?’ Waverly questioned as she pulled her luggage along behind her

‘She’s at a shoot with the rest of the cast-should have finished ages ago, but Johnny turned up late so Cole and Amy had to wait’ Laurie explained wearily. Johnny was the lead in the film, and whilst he and Nicole had gotten along well, he had a reputation of being difficult. 

‘Whose Amy?’ 

‘She’s… she’s the sort of stylist you must have heard about…’ Laurie said cautiously. 

They reached the car and Waverly was introduced to Jack, Nicole’s driver for the duration of her stay in London. She handed her bag to him and then climbed into the back of the car with the other woman

‘Okay… tell me everything Laurie-before I get there… and don’t give me that “everything’s fine” nonsense, I know it’s not’

‘Okay… Amy is a little… over familiar… Don’t get me wrong, she’s great, and Cole really likes her, but… lets just say I’ve been made to feel not particularly welcome on a couple of occasions… and Cole is so… Cole about it all you know-she doesn’t see anyone but you, so she’s kind of oblivious and its infuriating… I’m just… I’m just really pleased you’re here-it enables the rest of us to do our jobs more easily…’

‘Nicole is a lot of things, but oblivious is not one of them-you and I both know that…’ Waverly replied knowingly

‘She might see the mild flirtation, but she’s not encouraging it’ Laurie assured the brunette. Waverly smiled at the woman beside her

‘But she’s not rebuking it either is she?’ Waverly said. Laurie looked away, answering the question with her silence

‘Look, Laurie… Nicole is a natural flirt-she always has been-it’s one of the things I like most about her-and believe me, I’m secure in our relationship-but it sounds to me that Amy just needs to be reminded she’s got a job to do and that doesn’t involve courting my girlfriend. I’ll have a word with Cole and make sure she realises what’s going on-it’s been so long since she’s been in the spotlight, she might have forgotten exactly how charming she can be…’ Waverly assured.

She squeezed Laurie’s hand and then turned to look out of the window. Waverly had meant every word she’d said. She would never want to change Nicole’s personality, but sometimes Nicole could make people fall for her without even trying, and Waverly was pleased she could point it out to the redhead before it was taken too far.

 

The car pulled up to a hotel overlooking Hyde Park. It was a modern looking building, with reflective windows and security outside. There were barriers up either side of the drop off zone that stopped press from getting into the lobby, and as the car came to a standstill, Laurie placed her hand on Waverly’s wrist, preventing her from opening the door

‘There are photographers waiting-just ignore them all’

‘Why would they care about me?’ Waverly asked, perplexed at the statement

‘There’s rumours you’ve flown in for crunch talks to save your relationship’ Laurie said with a sigh ‘British press are the worst Waverly, so just keep your head down and don’t respond to anything they shout okay?’

‘This is ridiculous, I’m a college professor for gods sake, who the hell would be interested?’

‘You’re the woman that gets to wake up next to Nicole Haught-in their eyes, that currently makes you almost as interesting as the woman herself…’ Laurie replied. Waverly nodded and then took a deep breath

‘Well then, into the lions den we go’ the brunette said before opening the door and climbing out of the car. A cacophony of shouts started the minute the waiting photographers realised who was emerging from the vehicle. Waverly heard her name called and questions thrown at her by half a dozen people but she did as instructed and kept her head down. The bellboys quickly grabbed her luggage and followed her into the lobby, where Laurie directed her straight to the elevators.

‘That’s insane… is it going to be like that every time I leave?’ Waverly asked once they were safely in the lift

‘Pretty much yeah… only that’s a small amount in comparison-Nicole is followed by at least 15 every time she goes out’

‘Fuck… how’s she doing? Is she speaking to Eliza?’

‘As far as I know she has spoken to her a couple of times-but she’s rarely alone, so I haven’t had a chance to check in properly’

‘Right, well that certainly needs to change’ Waverly said after a beat. They reached the top floor and were brought straight out into a penthouse apartment that overlooked the park. Laurie explained there was a private elevator that only worked with the two keys they had been issued with. The publicist handed one to Waverly and smiled as the brunette took in the spacious lounge before her. There were a couple of comfortable looking sofa’s and a bar along with a large glass dining table and eight chairs. There were also two bookshelves and a television mounted to the wall. Laurie explained that the bedroom was through some doors on the right with an en-suite and that there was a second bathroom to the left of the lounge. 

Laurie made her way over to the dining table where a makeshift office had been set up as Waverly headed into the bedroom to unpack and freshen up. Their bathroom was enormous and held an antique bath in the middle of it. Waverly was contemplating running the hot water for herself when she heard the door to the suite open and Nicole’s voice, followed by a laugh she didn’t recognise. She pulled her shoulders back and slowly walked from the bathroom into the lounge just as Nicole was asking Laurie where Waverly was. 

The redhead turned and caught sight of her girlfriend entering the room, her face erupting in a huge grin and her dimples so deep you could fall into them

‘Hey baby…’ Waverly said from where she stood. Nicole strode over to her and enveloped her immediately

‘I missed you…’ she breathed into the brunettes neck ‘God its been hell without you…’

The couple pulled apart momentarily and rested their foreheads together-something they both instinctively did every time they had been apart for any length of time

‘I missed you too’ Waverly whispered so only her girlfriend could hear her. Nicole’s eyes were closed as she heard the words and she leant down and gently kissed the smaller woman. Waverly reached her hands up to Nicole’s face and ran her thumb across the redhead’s cheek tenderly before pulling away-aware that they were not alone

‘Was the journey okay? I’m sorry I couldn’t meet you-I wanted to… I had a sign and everything…’ Nicole said, not pulling away from their embrace. Waverly laughed and shook her head

‘You had a sign? What did your sign say?’

‘It said Waverly Earp… and there may have been the odd heart drawn on there too…’

‘You’re adorable…’ Waverly said through a chuckle. Nicole smiled down at her and squeezed her hand 

‘Cole, if you’re to make drinks, you’re going to have to change’ an unfamiliar voice said. Nicole turned round and looked at the blonde woman standing in front of them

‘Right… okay… sorry…’ the actor replied

‘What’s this?’ Waverly asked

‘Cole has drinks with the rest of the cast at a hotel in Soho…’ the blonde replied

‘You must be Amy?’ Waverly answered

‘Shit, sorry Waves, yeah this is Amy-she’s been styling me all week and keeping my diary updated when Laurie hasn’t been able to accompany me… Amy, this is my partner Waverly’ Nicole said. Waverly couldn’t stop her heart swelling at the use of the term partner

‘Hi Waverly, sorry… its lovely to finally meet you-Cole has told me so much about you’ the blonde said sweetly. Waverly didn’t hate many people, but hearing this woman refer to Nicole as Cole did not lend herself well to the brunette

‘You too… So drinks… Laurie, is this compulsory?’ Waverly asked. 

‘It’s been in the diary since Monday’ Amy replied before Laurie could answer

‘I was asking Laurie’ Waverly said immediately. ‘Laurie?’

‘No… no it’s not… it was just something a couple of people suggested’ the publicist answered, trying, and failing to keep a smile from her lips

‘Do you want to go?’ Waverly enquired, looking at Nicole. Nicole had watched the interaction with a surprised look on her face

‘Not really… I thought you were landing tomorrow so figured I may as well, but now you’re here, I’d rather just see you…’ Nicole said. Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand and turned back to Laurie

‘Great, in which case guys, I think we’re done for the day-Laurie, would you mind making the call letting them know Nic is otherwise occupied?’

‘Of course’ Laurie replied with a nod ‘I’ll do it as I head off… Nicole, remember you have the press junket all day tomorrow-cars picking you up at 8AM… shall I see you downstairs for breakfast?’

Nicole looked down at Waverly and smiled before turning back to her publicist 

‘I think we’ll have breakfast in the room… Why don’t you both join us here at 7AM?’ The actor replied 

Having made their plans for the morning, Nicole went to the bathroom, leaving the three women alone. Laurie gathered her things up and headed to the door, waiting for Amy to join her.

‘Bye ladies, oh and can you both send me over a copy of your schedules so Nic and I can go through them and adjust where necessary…’

‘Adjust?’ Amy asked, surprise lacing her voice

‘Of course-there are a few things Nic and I intend to do together without company and there are several things I plan on attending with her, so it would be good to just see where we’re at… is that okay?’ Waverly said, an amused tone to her voice

‘Sorry, yes, totally, we just weren’t sure when you’d be arriving and so might need to add you to guest lists and things…’ Amy flustered

‘No problem Amy, Laurie is well versed in such matters, so she shouldn’t have too much of a problem… have a great rest of the day ladies’ Waverly said as she gestured towards the door. Amy turned away and headed out, leaving Waverly and Laurie looking at each other. Waverly winked as the publicist mouthed a silent thank you in her direction. Waverly didn’t like to be that forth right with people, but she intended to leave no room for doubt that she was to be on Nicole’s arm-and that was to be respected by all 

 

Nicole watched Waverly’s interaction with a bemused expression. She was aware there had been photo’s of her and Amy at interviews and at parties-but it hadn’t even occurred to her that Waverly would take any notice. She leant against the doorframe of the bedroom with her arms folded and a faint smile on her face

‘You okay there babe?’ Nicole asked with an amused tone. Waverly spun round and folded her arms, staying on her spot by the entrance

‘I don’t know… was I clear enough?’ the brunette asked

‘What do you need to be clear on?’ 

Waverly strode over to Nicole slowly with a look in her eye Nicole hadn’t seen before 

‘That you are mine Nicole Haught’

‘Has there ever been any doubt?’ Nicole asked as she uncrossed her arms and pulled the smaller woman towards her. Nicole leant forward and ran her lips up along the right side of Waverly’s neck

‘Are you jealous baby?’ Nicole breathed into Waverly’s ear

‘Would you think any less of me if I said yes?’

‘God no…’ Nicole said before capturing Waverly’s lips with her own and spinning her so the smaller woman was leaning against the doorframe. The kiss was passionate and left Waverly feeling like she might have lost control of her legs had Nicole not been holding her up. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together

‘I’m sorry that you doubted it for even a moment…’ Nicole breathed out. Waverly shook her head at her girlfriend

‘I don’t doubt you, or us… but sometimes Nic, you neglect to see how charming you are… you… you’re some sort of magic, and people want to be near you, and with you, and you don’t even see it… I don’t want you to change, or worry that I’m insecure, because I promise you baby, I’m not-but sometimes, when you talk to people, you have a habit of making them feel like they’re the only one in the room-it’s one of the things I love most about you-but not everyone can take the mildly flirty banter and the twinkle in your eye… your enigmatic baby, but you need to remember not everyone is prepared to be around Nicole Haught…’

‘Oh…’ Nicole replied with a furrowed brow ‘I just assumed the charm thing was just because I was famous, not because I’m actually charming-and I figured its not like that with industry people…’

‘I love you, and I love that you have no idea how charismatic you are… I didn’t fall for you because you’re a film star did I?’

‘Well no… but then I brought my game plan to you…’

‘Oh Nicole Isobel Haught, you useless lesbian… I was in love with you way before you brought your game to me you oblivious fool’ Waverly laughed. Nicole’s dimples popped out and she leant in once more to kiss the brunette

‘Well, consider me put on full alert… Sorry…’

‘Don’t be sorry baby… just… rein in the charm a bit…’ Waverly replied easily ‘Now… how do you fancy hiring some bikes and cycling through the park? I want to see Buckingham Palace…’

‘That sounds amazing, but are you sure? We’ll be followed mercilessly baby…’

‘I don’t give a shit-they can follow us all they want-as long as they don’t actually approach us… I want to sightsee with you and then go for dinner…’ Waverly replied with a pout

‘Okay, fine-but if you’re in every paper and on every social media outlet tomorrow, don’t blame me…’ Nicole replied before dropping a kiss to the tip of Waverly’s nose and pulling away from her

‘I just need to change…’ the redhead said as she headed into the bedroom to throw on some more suitable attire for cycling through London on a balmy summers afternoon

 

Laurie had arranged for Nicole to leave via a side entrance whenever her and Waverly wanted to do something without the intrusion of the press. So with both women changed and armed with their sunglasses and hats, they made their way through the lobby and to the manager of the hotel, who escorted them to the deliveries entrance

Nicole took Waverly’s hand and led them to the row of public bikes lined up outside the entrance to the park. With their payment accepted and their bikes released, Nicole put the Palace into her maps app, and the two of them took off through the park, basking in the warm weather and the atmosphere of a city yet to be explored


	36. Chapter 36

Waverly woke the next morning to three things. The sound a doorbell. The sound of the shower and the sound of Nicole Haught belting out a song Waverly presumed was from a musical Stephen Sondheim had penned. 

The tiny brunette grumbled then threw the mountain of blankets she found herself under off her and scampered around looking for some clothes to put on before Laurie let herself in. Finding a t-shirt with Debbie Harry’s face on it from Nicole’s drawer and a pair of sleep shorts she had discarded during the night, she made her way to the second entrance that led out into a hotel corridor. 

‘Good morning’ Waverly said through a yawn. Laurie chuckled and walked past her. Amy was directly behind Laurie and beamed at Waverly as she practically skipped passed her-declaring it looked like another beautiful day in London

‘Oh good… you’re a morning person’ Waverly muttered to herself as she closed the door

‘Where’s Cole?’ Amy asked as she lay her bag down on the table and swung back round to face Waverly. 

‘She’s in the shower…’

‘Mind if I put this in the bedroom-she need’s to choose what she wants to wear…’

‘Go ahead’ Waverly said ‘although, give it a knock, she might be out the shower now’

‘I will-although its nothing I haven’t seen before-honestly Waverly, the times I’ve seen Nicole naked is too many to count now with all the designers desperate to dress her’ Amy laughed.

Waverly internally told herself it was unfair to want to kill this woman for essentially doing her job, and managed to joined in with a chuckle and a nod of her head. The two women watched Amy knock and then disappear into the bedroom

‘On a scale of 1-10… How much do you hate her right now?’ Laurie asked as she sidled up to the smaller woman

‘Solid 7.5 I’d say’ Waverly replied without hesitation but with a smile as she plonked herself down onto the sofa and yawned once more. The doorbell rang again and Laurie got up to answer it, squeezing Waverly’s shoulder as she passed the brunette. Waverly turned her head and smiled at the waiter who had arrived with a trolley full of food and two cafetières of coffee. As he was leaving, another woman entered the room Waverly hadn’t met before. She was a very elegantly dressed Indian lady with long black hair and immaculate make up. Waverly would have said she was late forties, but as the stranger clearly looked after herself, she wouldn’t have been surprised to hear she was well into her fifties. 

Laurie and the woman spoke briefly by the door, and then turned to walk into the lounge properly, the woman noticing Waverly curled up in a blanket on the sofa for the first time

‘You must be Waverly, it’s a pleasure to meet you-I’m Fahmida Bhakt, I’ve been working alongside Laurie managing the publicity of Nicole whilst she’s here with us in London’ The woman said, offering her hand and a warm smile to the brunette.

‘Forgive my yawning, I think jet lag is catching up with me’ Waverly said with a smile as she stifled another yawn

‘Of course’ Fahmida replied ‘Thank you for allowing us to join you for breakfast-I have some scheduling issues we need to take care of, and I understand from Laurie you’ll be accompanying Nicole on certain trips?’

‘Possibly, yes… I like to have the option and if Nic wants me there, then of course I’ll go-but to be honest, she doesn’t keep many dates in her head, so its just really useful for me to see what she’s up to rather than pestering you guys all the time’ Waverly replied with a laugh. Fahmida nodded her head in understanding and walked over to the trolley of food

‘Speaking of Nicole, is she up and about yet?’ 

‘Yes, Amy is in with her deciding what she’s wearing today… Does anybody else want coffee’ Waverly offered as she walked over to join Fahmida at the breakfast. She poured herself a generous cup and another for Nicole

‘I’ll just pop this into Cole, but please ladies, don’t stand on ceremony-help yourself’ Waverly said as she gestured to the food and then disappeared into the bedroom to deliver Nicole’s drink. 

Nicole was dressed in a crisp white shirt and tight, jet black skinny jeans when Waverly opened the door to their bedroom. Clothing bags were scattered all over their hastily made bed and Amy was perched on a chair looking at the redhead from the side

‘I brought your coffee… Amy, would you like one?’ Waverly asked politely

‘No thank you Waverly, I don’t actually drink caffeine’ 

Sure. Waverly thought but mercilessly didn’t say out loud

‘Oh… well there’s various juices if you’d prefer?’ Waverly offered instead

‘No I’m fine, I’ll just stick to my water’ Amy replied with her signature smile

‘Amy, can we have the room please’ Nicole said through the mirror. Amy got up immediately

‘Of course… I think that’s the one Cole, accessories are in the bag… let me know what you’d like’ the blonde said with a smile before leaving the room-closing the door behind her

‘I can hear your eye roll from here’ Nicole said drily

‘You look pretty’ Waverly replied as she removed the bags from the bed and flopped down

‘Don’t change the subject’ Nicole said with a smirk ‘Do you not think it’s a bit… gay?’

‘You are gay’ Waverly said with a laugh

‘Well I know, but… a white shirt… I’m not sure…’

‘What do YOU want to wear?’

‘That t-shirt you’re wearing’ Nicole said, flashing her dimples

‘This t-shirt is super gay…’ Waverly said through a laugh ‘Okay, let me rephrase the question… what does Nicole Haught the actor want to wear?’ Waverly asked as she sat up and looked at her girlfriend scrutinising herself in the mirror

‘I like the jeans, but I think the shirt washes me out… I’m so pale and white just sort of… highlights that I think…’ Nicole said, her focus remaining on herself. Waverly stood up and walked over to the taller woman, wrapping her arms around her from behind and looking at her over her shoulder

‘Wear something green… you look amazing in green-and not a shirt… if you’re trying to avoid stereotypes, don’t wear a shirt and converse…’ Waverly said as she slowly started to undo the buttons of the shirt, never breaking eye contact with the actor in her arms ‘and for the record… I love your pale skin… I think it’s one of the sexiest things about you…’ the brunette whispered as she undid the final button and ran her hand across Nicole’s abdomen. Nicole sighed at the contact and leant her head back and to the side so Waverly could kiss her neck

‘How much time do we have?’ Waverly said as she slid open the tiny belt and popped the top button of Nicole’s jeans

‘Not enough…’ The redhead replied with another sigh. Waverly kissed her girlfriend once more on the neck and then pulled away

‘How long are you gone for today?’

‘I should be back here by 8PM I think… And I have tomorrow and Sunday off…’

‘Okay, do you want me to book a restaurant for tonight?’ Waverly asked as she sat back on the bed. Nicole removed the shirt and threw it over a nearby chair ‘Nic… hang that up for god sake’ Waverly said exasperatedly. Nicole looked startled and then smiled sheepishly as she reached for a hanger

‘Sorry baby… Yeah, do you mind-wherever you want to try we’ll go-although if its somewhere exclusive, let Laurie or Fahmida know and they’ll get us in’ she replied as she put on a green loose fitting V neck that looked perfect ‘But somewhere not too far away… I’d like to have you back in this room sooner rather than later’

Waverly laughed and beckoned Nicole over to her with an outstretched finger. Nicole turned and walked over to the brunette, kneeling down so she slotted perfectly between the smaller woman’s legs. Waverly pulled Nicole in to a searing kiss, moaning as she felt her girlfriends tongue run along her bottom lip

‘Good morning’ Waverly said once they had broken apart

‘Hello’ Nicole said with a smile, her hands either side of Waverly’s hips, resting on the bed

‘Have a good day… and get back here as quick as you can… I’ll be waiting for you…’ Waverly whispered. She then ran her hand down past her shorts into her wetness, before bringing it back out and pressing her damp fingers into her girlfriend’s mouth. Nicole moaned softly and closed her eyes as she took the fingers into her mouth and tasted her girlfriend

‘Jesus Waverly…’ she let out through a breath

Waverly kissed Nicole lightly once more and then stood up abruptly

‘I’m going for a shower… don’t leave without saying goodbye’ she said with a glint in her eye-enjoying the fact her girlfriend was a quivering mess in front of her

‘I have to be interviewed today by 27 international TV stations… I can’t believe you just did that…’

‘Think of it this way, now when they ask “What’s next for Nicole Haught”, your smile will be genuine when you answer with “I’ve got some exciting things coming up”…’

Nicole groaned as she stood up and strode towards her girlfriend, placing her hands underneath the smaller woman’s thighs and lifting her effortlessly onto the dressing table behind them

‘You are going to be the death of me Waverly Earp’ Nicole said before kissing the brunette fiercely

‘But what a way to go though right?’ Waverly replied with a smile

 

Nicole waited for the shower to turn on before heading out into the lounge area of their hotel suite. Laurie and Fahmida were looking at their laptops going over the schedule for the day and Amy was eating some fruit and looking at her phone

‘Good morning ladies’ Nicole said warmly as she took a sip of the coffee Waverly had brought her and approached the tray of pastries on the table

‘Nicole, hi’ Fahmida replied ‘I have those tickets you asked for-for the final and for the play tomorrow night’

‘Oh fantastic, thank you Fahmida-I’ll let Waves know when she gets out of the shower’

‘We also have a final fitting with Alexander McQueen on Monday afternoon before the premiere on Wednesday’ Amy said across the room ‘And Louboutin have sent some shoes for you we need to try with the dress’

‘We have the EPK Monday morning first thing, the TV interview filming Tuesday night-but remember it doesn’t air until Friday so no spoilers- and you have a radio show Wednesday afternoon. Then we head into post premiere interviews Thursday morning-but there are seven phone interviews so at least we can do them here-finally, you’re plane is chartered for Friday late morning, arriving in Naples at 3PM local time. The Helicopter is prepped to fly as soon as you get to it from the runway, and will land at the villa by 3.30PM. Staff will meet you there and let you in-and they have all been vetted and checked by both Laurie and myself, and have all signed non disclosures, so your privacy shouldn’t be a problem’ Fahmida said, a schedule in her hand. Waverly had re-entered during the latter part of the conversation and had sat down next to Nicole on the sofa, taking a bite from the half eaten pastry on the redhead’s plate

‘Great, that’s amazing guys, thanks so much-this EPK, is it just me? Or with others?’ Nicole asked. She turned to Waverly and caught her eating the remainder of her pastry 

‘Un. Believeable’ Nicole muttered as she shook her head

‘On your own I think, but I’ll check when we arrive this morning’

‘What’s an EPK?’ Waverly asked as she finished off Nicole’s coffee

‘Electronic press kit’ all four women answered at the same time. Waverly raised an eyebrow and looked at Nicole for a further explanation

‘You know all the extra bits you get on a DVD of the cast talking about the film and stuff… that’s an EPK’ Nicole explained. She then leant to pick up her coffee cup but noticed it was empty. The redhead scowled at the tiny woman beside her, who didn’t look remotely sorry

‘Waverly, I have a copy of that schedule updated with the fittings and the trips tomorrow so you can see what Nicole’s up to and try and plan accordingly. We have you already booked for the premiere and for the things over the weekend, but do you want to join her at the fittings? And the interviews? It’s no problem, we just need to let them know in advance-but you can decide on the day if you like’ Fahmida continued.

‘What’re the plans for the weekend?’ Waverly asked, turning to Nicole

‘We have tickets to the Wimbledon Women’s final tomorrow afternoon and then seeing Rosie’s play tomorrow night… Sunday I thought we could go to the exhibition at the V&A museum-if you fancy it? And there’s a Louise Bourgeois exhibition on at the Tate I thought we could check out in the afternoon? But only if you want to…’ Nicole said. Waverly kissed her lightly and ran her hand across the pale cheek in front of her

‘I’d love to… I’ll call Rosie and arrange dinner after the show if that’s okay?’

‘Perfect baby’ Nicole replied, flashing her dimples at her girlfriend before turning back to the women at the table ‘How long do we have before the cars are here?’

‘About five minutes’ Laurie replied. Nicole sighed and turned back to her girlfriend ‘What are you up to today?’ 

‘I’m going to the National Portrait Gallery to look at the Gainsborough exhibition they have on, then I’m going to catch one of those open top buses and see the sights and then I’m meeting Cleo and we’re going on a ‘Dick Whittington Ale Trail’ across the city this afternoon… that should keep me pretty busy until you get back’ 

‘I forgot Cleo was over here…’ Nicole said with a beaming grin ‘Give her my love-and if I finish early, I’ll come and join you if that’s okay?’

‘Of course it’s okay… Just keep in touch baby’ Waverly replied with a smile. Cleo had contacted her and explained she’d be in London at the same time as she was meeting with the Natural History Museum in an attempt to get their dig included in an Aztec exhibition planned later in the year. The phone rang and informed them the cars were downstairs waiting for them, so Waverly walked the group of women to the door and said her goodbyes, briefly pulling Nicole aside and kissing her passionately 

‘Can’t wait to see you later’ Waverly said into Nicole’s neck as they embraced. Nicole pulled away and rested her forehead against the smaller woman’s

‘Have a good day baby’ the redhead breathed out with her eyes closed ‘I love you’

‘I love you too’ Waverly replied with a smile ‘now get going, before you have to cancel everything and I drag you back in here…’

‘If only baby’ Nicole said through a laugh. She leant down and gave another quick kiss to her girlfriend and then disappeared into the elevator. 

 

Nicole was delighted to see the paparazzi hadn’t descended upon the hotel yet, so got into the waiting car without being harassed. Amy and Laurie went in the first car, leaving Nicole and Fahminda in the second. The car pulled out into the rush hour traffic and Nicole relaxed back into the seat, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose

‘Waverly seems nice’ the publicist said. Nicole smiled and looked at the woman to her right

‘Yeah, she’s great…’

‘She’s very pretty’ Fahmida commented

‘Well I certainly think so…’

‘It’s why the press are so interested in you… two beautiful women together and happy-its newspaper gold right there… I’m pleased she was able to join you here before the premiere… it keeps everything heading in the right direction rather than veering off into speculation’ Fahmida continued ‘From what I’ve read about you guys… she’s quite… tactile…’

‘We both are Fahmida’ Nicole replied. She wasn’t sure where this was going, but didn’t like the tone of the older woman’s voice

‘I know, and trust me, I think its wonderful… but when you are at the tennis tomorrow, people are going to be interested enough as it is-but coverage is worldwide and you’re in the crowd… you will have all eyes on you, all the time…’ the woman said cautiously ‘Just reminding you that just because you can’t see the cameras, doesn’t mean you’re not being watched is all I’m saying..’

Nicole sat up straighter and turned to the woman beside her, looking her directly in the eye

‘I’m not sure I like your tone Fahmida, and as you have only just come on to my team, let me be very, very clear about something. You can place me in any room you want, and you can ask me to talk to press, and be followed by photographers and adjust my views to be less controversial or political. You can poke me and prod me to stand wherever you want beside anyone you want-but do not, under any circumstances, get involved in my relationship. Waverly is off limits to you. I will not rein in our affection or “tone it down”… we are a couple in love-that will not be adjusted to suit the needs of the press. And more importantly, I will not tolerate someone on my team that doesn’t get that-so I advise you think very carefully about what you say next to me’

‘Nicole, I meant no offence-your personal life is yours to manage, but as someone who has done this before-it becomes very easy to forget quite how intrusive the British press can be-I honestly wasn’t suggesting you tone it down-but just because we’re not scheduled to work, doesn’t mean you are not working Nicole… believe me, I wish it weren’t the case, but unfortunately for you, right now, you are a very hot topic…’

Nicole nodded her understanding and looked ahead at waiting photographers outside the hotel they were heading towards. Whether she liked it or not, Fahmida had a point. She turned once more to the woman to her right and smiled

‘Sorry… I appreciate where you’re coming from, and I do take it on board… I get very defensive of my partner… I nearly fired Laurie over it when she suggested similar at the beginning of our relationship…’

‘I understand Nicole, truly I do… for what its worth, she seems very good for you…’

‘Oh she is… it will be nice for you to see the side Laurie see’s… she’s… I can’t really explain it Fahmida’

‘She’s your world Nicole-anyone with eye’s can see that…’ the older woman said smiling and patting the redhead’s arm

The car came to a stop and the doors were opened immediately, allowing Nicole to step out towards the waiting crowd. Her name was shouted as soon as she appeared, many questions being thrown out towards her-some to do with the film, some to do with Waverly and her. She kept her head down and made her way through the entrance and into the lobby. 

Laurie had met with the studios press team who were waiting to take Nicole up to a suite they had prepared for the day. She would do 15 interviews just herself and then 12 interviews with one of her co-stars. She was paired with another Hollywood actor called Angie Nicolls that had a similar sized part and played her rival in the film, so whilst they were enemies on screen-off screen they had developed a firm friendship and Nicole was looking forward to the latter part of the day

Coffee’s were ordered and the first interviews began. Nicole was used to meeting with film journalists and slipped into an easy rhythm of how to answer questions without giving too much away. 

When she had first grabbed the media’s attention, Nicole had been introduced to Laurie via her manager Simon, who suggested they pair up and give her some media training. She now knew how to answer a question without it leading to spoilers, if the journalist tried to trip her up and get her to elaborate further, she would just wait for the question rather than feel the need to fill the silence. They had worked tirelessly to make Nicole feel confident in how she conducted herself in these sorts of situations, and the work had paid off. Nicole breezed through the day without so much as a slip up, and whilst it was utterly draining, it was no longer a day she feared. 

Questions were a variation of the same ones. They would start by asking her how she was finding London before moving on to talk about the film, Nicole’s accident and pay out, and what she was up to next. Nicole answered politely, never straying too far into detail, and refusing to answer any questions about the money-instead opting to bring it back round to how well looked after she was, and what the rehabilitation was like once she was out of hospital. A couple of Journalists pushed their luck with questions about Nicole’s personal life-which she again politely declined to answer, only confirming she would be accompanied on the red carpet by her partner who was busy sightseeing whilst Nicole was here. 

The day was over far quicker than anyone was expecting-Angie and her had been well versed in interviews together, having done a couple earlier in the week, so they said their goodbyes and headed to their respective cars. After a quick catch up meeting with her team and agreeing to meet at 10AM in her suite on Monday morning, Fahmida and Amy headed home separately, leaving Laurie and Nicole to head back to the hotel. The photographers outside had moved on to something more interesting so Nicole managed to get into the car and out into the waiting traffic without too much hassle. 

She phoned Waverly and discovered that her girlfriend was still out with Cleo and begged for Nicole to join them. Laurie had been reluctant to intrude, but Nicole had pleaded that the publicist accompanied her to wherever Waverly was. Laurie and her rarely got to let their hair down together, and with Waverly demanding they go for a drink and to relax, Laurie couldn’t deny the thought of a cool gin and tonic in a pub overlooking the river could be just the thing she needed to relax after a stressful week 

Jack steered them over Blackfriars bridge and to a busy looking pub on the corner of the river. Whilst the British press were some of the most intrusive in the world, the British public were the exact opposite and Nicole was grateful she could join her girlfriend and her friend without it becoming total chaos. They walked into the pub and found Waverly sitting outside on the riverbank-a half finished pint of something sweet looking in her hand and a drunken smile on her face. 

‘BABY YOU CAME… and you brought LAURIE too! Oh HOORAY’ Waverly said in a beautiful drunken haze. Nicole laughed lightly at her girlfriend and sat down next to her

‘Hi baby… have you had a good day?’ Nicole asked through a smile. Waverly immediately curled into the taller woman’s side, leaning all of her weight on the redhead and looking up at her adoringly. Nicole hadn’t seen drunk Waverly in a while, and had forgotten how adorable she was

‘I’ve had the BEST day Cole… you wanna try my cider? Its fruity… Laurie-do you wanna try my fruity cider?’

Laurie chuckled at Waverly and shook her head

‘I’m going to get a Gin-Nicole, what would you like?’ the publicist asked

‘Laurie, let me get them’ Nicole started to protest

‘Nic, with the best will in the world, if you go in there, you’ll cause havoc-just stay here and I’ll get them’ Laurie said with a gentle laugh

‘She’s right Cole… they’d go nuts… you stay here with me’ Waverly said, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s waist and pulling her even closer. Nicole laughed and kissed the top of Waverly’s head

‘Yes… that’s right, you kiss me’ Waverly said as she nuzzled further into Nicole’s chest

‘Fine, I’ll have the same as you please Laurie-but take my card, I insist’ Nicole said 

‘You want another Waverly?’ Laurie asked, already knowing the answer should be absolutely not 

‘Hmm…. No, I think I’m okay… also Cleo is already getting me one at the bar… I don’t need three drinks…’ Waverly said earnestly. Laurie nodded her head in agreement and stroked the top of Waverly’s head

‘You’re a cute drunk Waverly Earp’ Laurie said with a laugh

‘I know’ Waverly grinned, responding to the stroke like a cat and chasing the hand with the top of her head. 

Nicole watched Laurie disappear and then looked down at Waverly

‘Hello’ the redhead said. Waverly pulled back so she could look Nicole in the eye and ran her hand up onto her cheek

‘I love you Nicole Isobel Haught’ the brunette said sincerely

‘I love you too, you little drunkard’ Nicole replied, smiling at her girlfriend

‘I AM a little drunkard… it’s all Cleo’s fault…’ Waverly giggled and brought her lips up to meet her girlfriends. The kiss was slow and Nicole let out a quiet moan as Waverly ran her tongue across Nicole’s bottom lip. They were brought out of the kiss by someone clearing their throat

‘CLEO!’ Waverly exclaimed pulling away from Nicole and reaching for the drink being offered to her by her friend

‘This is all your fault apparently’ Nicole said with a huge smile as she stood and enveloped Cleo in a hug ‘It’s great to see you again Cleo, how are you doing?’ The smaller woman blushed furiously and smiled at the actor

‘I’m good thank you Nicole, how are you? Busy I guess?’

‘Very, but its all good… How’s the dig?’ Nicole asked. Cleo relaxed slightly and sat down opposite Waverly, who reached across the table and held her friends hand

‘She’s so good… you’re SO GOOD Cleo’ Waverly said proudly. Cleo laughed and patted the brunette before launching into an update of her dig for Nicole. They chatted easily and as Laurie joined them and the conversation flowed easily, Nicole felt herself relax for the first time in a week. 

Waverly Earp may be a fiery little thing, but when it comes to Nicole-no one was able to make her feel more like herself, and as she watched Waverly animatedly tell the group what her and Cleo had got up to and how she had fallen in love with London, the redhead found herself once again thanking whomever was responsible for bringing Waverly Earp in to her life


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi... it seems my writers block has disappeared-fingers crossed it stays like this...!!
> 
> Thanks once again for all your wonderful, supportive comments-it means the world to me

Waverly woke up the next morning to gentle, feather like kisses along her bare back. She let out a contented sigh and wriggled slightly under Nicole’s lips to let the redhead know she was stirring. Feeling the redheads lips curl up into a smile, she turned her head to look at her girlfriend currently balancing on one of her elbows slightly above her right side

‘Good morning’ Waverly breathed out, and reached her hand behind her and ran her fingers through red locks at the back of Nicole’s neck. Nicole hummed a response as she continued her descent down Waverly’s neck

‘How’s your head?’ Nicole asked before she ran her tongue up the side of her girlfriends neck and took her ear lobe into her mouth

‘It’s fine… a lot better than it should be…’

‘That’s good…’ Nicole whispered as her hand moved from Waverly’s abdomen up the bronzed torso and onto her girlfriends breasts. Waverly’s body responded beautifully, and as her nipple hardened under Nicole’s touch, she opened her legs and guided the hand currently teasing her chest down to where she needed it most. Nicole’s moaned as she felt how wet her girlfriend was already, causing Waverly’s hips to rock against Nicole’s body

‘Fuck Waverly…. I love how wet you get for me…’ Nicole breathed out, knowing the effect it would have on the woman in her arms. Waverly loved talking during sex, and particularly when in this position, so Nicole continued to whisper filthy words into the smaller woman’s ear as she increased the tempo of her fingers deftly playing with her clit, bringing her lover to a quick and shattering climax. The kiss that followed was slow, and Waverly turned herself in Nicole’s arms and rolled the taller woman onto her back. Nicole complied immediately, taking Waverly with her and pulling her onto her body without breaking the kiss. 

Waverly pushed a thigh in between her partners legs and pushed upwards towards Nicole’s centre, moaning when she felt a wetness upon her skin

‘Oh baby…’ the brunette breathed out as she felt her girlfriend grind down on her leg. Nicole hummed as Waverly guided her long, pale leg up around her waist and moved her own hand towards Nicole’s entrance. The redhead responded immediately by opening herself up fully to her girlfriend and pulling Waverly closer towards her. Waverly’s fingers teased her girlfriend for a moment before she slowly pushed herself into the wetness awaiting her. As her fingers entered the taller woman, Waverly kissed her slowly, her tongue seeking entrance and Nicole eagerly granting it permission.

Their bodies moved in sync with each other, whilst the women continued kissing each other slowly. Waverly’s hand picked up the pace as she started to bring Nicole closer to climax, but as she pulled away from her girlfriend so she could move down her body, Nicole’s leg tightened around the brunettes back, keeping her in place

‘Stay, stay stay…. Stay here with me baby…’ Nicole panted out ‘Just stay here and kiss me…’ the actor breathed

Waverly leant down and captured puckered lips once more, quickening her pace and maintaining their connection. Nicole’s body responded and before she could stop herself, she was clinging onto Waverly and coming around her fingers. Waverly could read her girlfriend perfectly, and just lay still, her fingers still inside the redhead, kissing her wherever she could reach. 

Waverly eventually removed her fingers and slid off to Nicole’s left side, keeping close and revelling in Nicole’s strong arms still around her. Nicole’s eyes were closed and she had a contented look on her face as Waverly started to draw patterns on her torso and kissing her collarbone. The brunette moved down the redheads body slowly, kissing every inch of her. She reached Nicole’s centre and ran her flattened tongue very slowly from the actors entrance up to her clit, humming at the taste upon her tongue. Nicole’s hands weaved their way through Waverly’s long hair, and her grip tightened as Waverly lashed her tongue upon the swollen bundle of nerves. Nicole’s body once again matched the rhythm set out by the woman above her, and as Waverly held down her hips and sped up her action, Nicole found herself caught off guard with the ferocity of her orgasm

Waverly crawled back up the long pale body beneath her and hummed as their lips found each other once more

‘You are fucking beautiful Nicole Haught’ Waverly said matter of factly. Nicole laughed and flipped Waverly onto her back

‘I tell you what I am… I am desperate for you Waverly Earp…’ the redhead responded as she bit down on Waverly’s neck and then soothed it with her tongue ‘How is it that I can never get enough of you?’ the actor whispered as she started to travel down the tanned body beneath her, revelling in the feeling of Waverly writhing beneath her and the smaller woman’s legs wrapping around her torso

 

Three hours later and the two women were showered, dressed and arriving at the Women’s Wimbledon final. Waverly had a mid-thigh length dusty pink summer dress on and a long white jacket and Nicole wore a sleeveless blue round neck top and white high waisted trousers with some patent heels. They both looked effortlessly elegant and as they walked to their seats, Nicole waving at various fans that had noticed them arrive.

Waverly’s phone started ringing and she looked down to see her sister’s name on the screen. Leaning into Nicole, she let her know it was Wynonna before answering it

‘You had sex this morning didn’t you’ Wynonna said as soon as she heard Waverly say hello ‘I’m looking at the two of you on the TV and I can just tell… Nicole looks very pleased with herself’ 

‘If you’re looking at us right now, what’s Nicole doing?’

‘She’s having a selfie with a girl whose standing a lot closer to her than she should’ 

Waverly turned to look back at her girlfriend and saw she was indeed surrounded by some teenage girls, all of whom were standing a bit closer to Nicole than was necessary.

‘I’ll call you back’ Waverly said quickly before hanging up and approaching her partner

‘You okay?’ Waverly asked. Nicole looked over to her gratefully and nodded her head

‘Right then ladies, I’m off to enjoy the match… have a great afternoon’ Nicole announced to the gaggle of teenagers. There was a disappointed groan from them all, but none of them protested too much as Nicole took Waverly’s hand and led them to their seats in the middle of the VIP box.

‘Was Wynonna okay? That was very short…’

‘I said I’d call her back-she could see us on TV I think…’ Waverly replied. Nicole groaned and shook her head

‘Sorry baby…’ the redhead apologised quietly

‘Don’t be sorry… I don’t care-it’s not like we’re being stopped from doing anything interesting… if they were in our hotel room, I’d have more of an issue’ Waverly said with a twinkle in her eye. Nicole smiled ruefully and nodded her head in agreement. Waverly pulled her phone back out of her pocket and dialled her sisters number once her and Nicole had taken their seats and Nicole had seen another actor friend of hers on the row behind them to talk to

‘So… did you or did you not have sex this morning?’ Wynonna asked without saying hello

‘Wynonna. I’m not answering that…’

‘I can’t believe Haught knows Enrique Castro… that dude is STACKED’

‘Who?’

‘The guy she’s talking to…’

‘How the hell can you see that?!’ Waverly asked bewildered

‘Haught watch’ Wynonna replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world

‘What? What the hell are you talking about?’

‘Haught watch. There’s a link online you can follow for all the celebs at the match today-there’s Haught watch, Castro camera, Talbot TV for Gerrie Talbot… all sorts… you just click on the link and watch them watch the match…’

‘That is the weirdest thing I’ve ever heard’ Waverly said with a shake of her head. Nicole had turned her attention back to her girlfriend and frowned ‘Nonna, tell Cole what you just told me’

Waverly passed the phone over to the actor and placed her hand in the centre of Nicole’s thigh. She watched Nicole listen and nod, then her eyes go wide

‘Seriously?’ Nicole said into the receiver ‘that’s crazy… who would want to watch that? I mean apart from you’

There was another pause and Waverly instantly regretted handing the phone over to her girlfriend as she noticed the grin appear on the actors lips

‘So, so much… and it wasn’t just great you know… nope, it was earth shattering’

‘NICOLE’ Waverly said loudly before whipping the phone away from the laughing redhead and slapping her playfully on the shoulder

‘Well she did ask’ the redhead replied with a chuckle. 

‘How’s my niece?’ Waverly said into the phone

‘Our niece’ Nicole muttered as she looked through a programme. Waverly nodded as she listened 

‘And how’s our cat?’ 

‘YOUR cat’ Nicole said exasperatedly, shaking her head. Waverly smiled at her grumbling girlfriend and continued to listen to Wynonna rattle off various pieces of news from home. The court was becoming busier, and Nicole was starting to get hassled once more by people wanting photographs, so with a promise to facetime tomorrow, Waverly hung up so she could give her partner her full attention

‘Hey, do you know what I like…’ the brunette whispered in Nicole’s ear

‘What baby?’

‘All these people are watching you, and they have absolutely no idea what we were doing this morning… I like that I’m the only one that knows… well me and now my sister because apparently you two don’t have boundaries…’ Waverly said. Nicole laughed and nodded her head

‘I like that too… It’s so weird there’s a camera set up to watch me watching the match… I mean, why would people do that?’

‘Because baby, you’re intriguing… everyone wants to know you…’ Waverly answered simply.

‘You know Fahmida said to me yesterday that the world is watching us, that our kind of relationship sells papers… I’m sorry we can’t have a normal Saturday…’

‘Nicole, we’re at the Wimbledon Ladies Final… NOTHING about this is normal…’ Waverly said as she ran a finger along Nicole’s jaw ‘But I do hate I can’t kiss you…’

‘Why can’t you kiss me?’ Nicole asked

‘Well… because… well… I… I just assumed you wouldn’t want people to see that…’ Waverly replied, surprised at the question

‘Have you any idea how many times we’ve been caught kissing? Babe, there are memes of us’ Nicole said laughing. 

‘There are what now?’ 

‘Memes… surely you’ve seen them?’ Waverly shook her head no, so Nicole pulled out her own phone and typed in her name. Images flooded the cell phone of the two of them-some having been taken this morning whilst they were walking to their seats

‘Look see… “Get yourself a girl who looks at you like Nicole does Waverly”….’ Nicole read out loud before pointing at a picture of the two of them at the bar yesterday evening

‘This is nuts…’ Waverly said, shaking her head ‘Although look at the way you’re looking at me…. Baby, you’re so cute…’ Waverly said as she handed the phone back to her girlfriend and kissed her quickly on the cheek. Nicole looked at her and flashed her dimples, before turning her attention back to the programme. 

Waverly didn’t love many sports, but she couldn’t get enough of tennis. She had always wanted to go to Wimbledon-the lush green courts, the Pimm’s and the strawberries and cream being part of the British fairy tale she had long imagined. The fact they were there the weekend of the finals was a lucky coincidence and when Nicole had suggested they try and get tickets, Waverly had squealed with delight at the thought of living out a childhood fantasy. 

The players came out onto the court and the place erupted in cheers and whistles, the crowd supporting both players equally. At Wimbledon, the home crowd appeared to support the underdog as much as the favourite, making the whole atmosphere one of celebration. As they re-took their seats and watched the players warm up, Waverly wove her arm through Nicole’s and leant into the redhead’s shoulder

‘Thank you Nic…’ She said simply as she kissed her girlfriends shoulder quickly. Nicole’s hand instantly lay upon Waverly’s thigh and she smiled down at the brunette adoringly before turning back to the court, both women looking forward to an afternoon in each other’s company, and to the match that awaited them

 

The National theatre was across the river on London’s Southbank. Jack had dropped them off near Embankment station and the two women had held hands and strolled across the bridge in the evening sunshine without anyone paying any attention to them. Nicole would ordinarily avoid tourist area’s like the plague, but with her trilby straw hat, her sunglasses and her casual attire, she blended in brilliantly and the couple enjoyed a stroll along the river before reaching the theatre

They waited until the last possible moment to take their seats, and there was a sense of excitement around the auditorium as the house lights went down and the first actor appeared on stage. The National theatre was renowned for producing excellent drama, and Rosita Bustillos’ reputation as a fine Canadian actor seemed like a perfect fit for the role of Regan when putting on a production of King Lear. 

Nicole was spell bound. To her, there was nothing quite like a good evening at the theatre-and this production ranked as one of the best. She found herself leaning forward as the final scenes were delivered, and as soon as the call lights came up and the actors took their bows, Nicole was first on her feet. Waverly stood next to her, applauding and cheering along-but it was Nicole that was wiping away tears. 

As soon as the house lights came up and people started to exit, Nicole and Waverly were collected by the Company Manager-a woman called Jane-who had sorted out the tickets and organised the cast photo for after the performance. She led them round to backstage via a pass door, where the cast were waiting to meet Nicole. Waverly watched as Nicole became the most charming woman on the stage, embracing Rosita immediately and emphatically winning over the cast and crew with how much she had enjoyed the production. There were photo’s taken for the marketing team, but also a fair few by the younger actors in the company who were not shy in asking for selfies with the movie star. Waverly took a couple of the photo’s along with the Company Manager, and they were then led up to Rosita’s dressing room where they would wait for Rosita to change and then head out for a late supper.

‘Honestly Rosie, that was phenomenal’ Nicole said as soon as she sat on the sofa in Rosita’s dressing room

‘Do you really think so?’ Rosita asked as she changed out of her costume. Waverly joined Nicole on the sofa and nodded her head in agreement

‘It was brilliant’ the brunette said simply. There was a knock at the door and a woman shouted outside

‘Laundry’

‘Come in’ Rosita shouted back and a young black woman appeared with her washing basket

‘Jesus Christ, you’re Nicole Haught’ the younger woman said. Nicole laughed and stood up

‘That I am…’ Nicole said, inviting her in to join them and instantly making her feel at ease. Waverly marvelled at just how good Nicole was at this sort of thing, forgetting how confident her girlfriend was when she was backstage of a theatre.

Rosita left via stage door, but Nicole requested she leave via the main entrance so as not to upstage the company. People had waited for the actors autographs, but Nicole knew the minute she appeared, the limelight would be unfairly taken away from them all. 

Jack was waiting in the car on the street behind the theatre, and as the three women approached, he jumped out and opened the doors for them. Waverly insisted Rosita sit in the back with Nicole and she would ride upfront with the driver. 

The streets were full of either theatre goers or party goers, a buzz almost emanating off the streets as Jack wove them towards a private club called Century on Shaftsbury Avenue. Nicole had been offered access to the exclusive members club for the duration of her stay, and it offered a privacy to the women that Nicole Seldom had. The clubs entrance was a single oak door on Shaftsbury Avenue, and as soon as they drove up to the pavement, Waverly hopped out and rang the door. She waited for the intercom to be answered and as Waverly explained who they were, the doors opened and access was granted. Nicole watched from the car, and once Waverly was inside and speaking to the doorman, Nicole and Rosita swiftly got out and into the club without any paying them any attention.

The doorman took their coats, and they walked up to the front desk-which was at the top of a long, elegant staircase. Nicole checked them in, and they were informed that because it was a warm evening, a table for dinner had been booked for them on the roof terrace on the fifth floor. 

Making their way up the stairs, the three ladies chatted easily about their respective days and how the final was. Rosita was playing opposite a woman who was big into Wimbledon, so she had found herself watching more and more over the course of the competition. 

They reached the top and were greeted by the manager of the club, who escorted them to their seats. The roof was busy and no-one paid them any attention as they walked to their table-a private booth under a canopy scattered with fairy lights. It was just far enough away to give them some privacy, but there was still a sense of Saturday night around them-providing the perfect setting for their overdue catch up

Waverly had almost forgotten what good company Rosita was. She entertained them with stories of her time here and what she got up to during the show-she would often be caught playing little jokes on people-which made her a popular company member- and the consummate professional that she is, she always made sure it never got out of hand. 

As Nicole would be busy the rest of the week, Waverly and Rosita made plans to visit the science museum together on Monday and see each other again on Wednesday for lunch. Waverly was delighted she had managed to find a balance between discovering London on her own as well as meeting up with a couple of friends-she enjoyed her own company, but was wary of becoming lonely with Nicole being so busy-something she knew Nicole had been concerned with

They sat and ate dinner, shared wine and chatted long into the night-the stars overhead twinkling as Soho below them got louder and wilder. There were several members clubs offered to Nicole, but she had chosen Century because of its location. It looked out over a churchyard in the heart of the district and whilst it was exclusive-it was rarely used by media types, which essentially meant Nicole would be left alone rather than have people she didn’t know approach her in a way they thought appropriate.

Dinner drew to a close and the ladies made their way back down the stairs and to Nicole’s waiting car. Rosita had taken a studio flat on the outskirts of the financial district and insisted she get an Uber rather than have Nicole’s driver drop her off. The two actors argued over it for a good couple of minutes until eventually Waverly called them both stubborn and got into the back of the waiting vehicle. Nicole and Rosita had laughed at the fiery little woman, and agreed they were both as bad as each other, before hugging goodbye and heading their separate ways

As the car drove them back to their hotel, Waverly weaved her arm through Nicole’s and rested her head on the taller woman’s shoulder

‘I’ve had such a wonderful day… thank you’ the brunette said through a contented sigh

‘Me too baby…’ Nicole replied easily ‘Although I’m exhausted now…’

Waverly let out a laugh and nodded her head in agreement 

‘Four more days baby, then you can relax…’ Waverly replied softly. Nicole kissed the top of her head and relaxed back against the seat, closing her eyes as the car moved slowly through the central London traffic.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer because of the holidays-which I hope every one of you enjoyed!! Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos- I know I don't always reply, but every single comment makes my heart soar, so thank you!!
> 
> Happy reading my friends...

Nicole was wrapped up in Waverly’s arms when she heard someone clearing their throat. She opened her eyes and was met with Laurie standing at the foot of the bed with one hand on her hip and the other one holding a robe

‘Good morning’ the publicist said sternly

‘Why are you here so early?’ Nicole grumbled as Waverly shifted behind her and pulled her closer in her sleep. Nicole squeezed Waverly briefly then sat up rubbing her eyes

‘It’s 8.30AM… the cars will be here in half an hour…’

‘SHIT!’ Nicole shouted as she leapt from the bed completely naked. Laurie handed her a robe and shook her head with a smile

‘Laurie, I love you, but why are you in our room?’ Waverly said with a sleepy yet confused look on her face

‘You overslept…’ Laurie replied

‘Technically I didn’t’ Waverly said as she propped herself up on her elbows. They heard Nicole curse once more and then the shower turn on 

‘Did you have a lovely weekend Laurie?’ Waverly asked

‘I did thank you-did you two? I saw you on TV at the tennis’ Laurie replied. The publicist handed Waverly a t-shirt from the end of the bed so Waverly could sit up without holding onto the covers. Waverly caught Laurie up with their weekend whilst Nicole swore loudly some more 

The redhead appeared with hair dripping and a towel wrapped around her

‘Is Cole in here?’ Waverly heard Amy ask before she appeared in the doorway

‘Oh… sorry Waverly…’ the stylist said sheepishly

‘Morning Amy… Nic overslept’ Waverly breezed out. Living with Wynonna and then Chrissy, Waverly was used to people coming in to her bedroom unannounced and was completely unfazed by it. Nicole was flying about the room frantically pulling out clothes trying to find something to wear

‘Amy… help me’ Nicole pleaded. Waverly chuckled and sat up a little straighter as she watched the stylist jump into action and grab a pair of torn jeans and a khaki green shirt

‘Err Cole… maybe not that one?’ Amy said suddenly-pointing out a mark on her collarbone that had clearly been left by a certain brunette lying in the bed with a shit eating grin on her face

Nicole looked in the mirror and noticed the slight mark

‘Fuck’ Nicole muttered as she rolled her eyes and she threw the shirt off. She reached for a tight, vintage David Bowie t-shirt and turned to her girlfriend

‘What do you think?’ the redhead asked

‘Put it with a blazer and it’ll be perfect’ Waverly replied. Nicole turned to Amy who nodded enthusiastically. Nicole leant onto the bed, leaving her feet firmly on the floor

‘You… are totally unhelpful…’ she said as she kissed her girlfriend on the lips and smiled ‘I love you, remember I’ll be late tonight… Have a good day with Rosie’ the actor said as she flew out of the room 

‘Bye baby’ Waverly shouted through a laugh. She then looked at Laurie who was again standing with her hands on her hips 

‘Uh oh… Why do I feel like I’m about to be told off…’ she said with a raised eyebrow

‘Don’t make me tell you again all the reasons why she doesn’t get marked’ 

‘I can’t help it if its what she wants…’ Waverly said, not taking this at all seriously

‘I will ban you if I have to’ Laurie said whilst grabbing Waverly’s foot and shaking it. Waverly laughed loudly and kicked away gently. Laurie smiled down at the brunette and shook her head

‘You’ll be the death of me Waverly Earp’ Laurie chuckled as she started to leave

‘Me too… now come on, we gotta go’ Nicole said as she stalked back into the bedroom and reached for her perfume. The film star sprayed the scent and then went back over to the bed to kiss the brunette once more 

‘Nicole… Now please’ Laurie said from the door-her arms folded and her foot tapping

‘Jesus, bossy much?!’ Nicole said light heartedly ‘Bye then’ 

‘I love you…’ Waverly whispered against Nicole’s lips before shouting ‘Sorry Laurie’ as her girlfriend retreated. She waited to make sure the doors were closed before she got up and padded into the lounge. 

After having breakfast and showering, Waverly decided to head to Kensington a little early and have a look around Harrods. She wasn’t one for fancy shops, but it was an iconic store and as it was near where her and Rosie were meeting, she felt like she should go and have a look. The opulent furniture and exclusive designers running through-out the store was nothing if not impressive-but as the brunette looked at the prices of some of the items on sale, her eyes almost watered at the cost. She wanted to buy Nicole a little keepsake, but wasn’t taken with anything, so she left the shop empty handed and walked on to the museum to meet Rosita at midday. 

The friends spent the afternoon engrossed in the exhibits on display, and before either women knew it, it was coming up to late afternoon and Rosita had to start making her way into town and to the theatre. Waverly hadn’t eaten since breakfast, so agreed to take Rosita up on her off of food before her show. They walked through Soho and to a Japanese restaurant the actor had discovered during her time in the city. It was packed full of early evening diners, and whilst it didn’t look like much from the outside, Waverly was surprised to have some of the best Japanese she had ever eaten. 

Saying their goodbyes and hoping to see each other once more before Nicole and her left London, Waverly said goodbye to Rosita at the bottom of Leicester Square and continued her walk up through Soho and towards Oxford street. The early evening breeze was again gloriously warm and Waverly happily meandered down the busy street soaking up the jovial atmosphere as she went. Deciding to pop into another highly rated London store, she walked behind the London Palladium and into Liberty’s opposite the stage door.

This was much more her sort of store, with lush jackets on display as well as exclusive handbags and shoes. Waverly looked through the various patterned scarves and found a beautiful silk one that was vibrant turquoise and dark pink in colour with a black edging. Reaching for her wallet, Waverly paid for the scarf and pulled her phone from her purse-checking it for the first time since that morning. Her heart jumped into her chest when she saw 17 missed calls from both Nicole and Laurie. She thanked the cashier for her receipt and tried to dial Nicole, realising she had no signal so far into the store. She quickly made her way outside and towards the tube station, phoning Nicole, but getting her voicemail immediately. She then tried Laurie, but got the same, so she left a message saying she’d make her way to the hotel and would try again once she was off the tube. 

The crowds-which Waverly had first enjoyed-now only slowed her down and she became frustrated trying to get to the tube quickly, deciding instead to flag a black cab and directing him to her hotel. She explained to the driver that there may be press, and advised him to just keep going and drop her at the entrance regardless. She continuously tried to get hold of both Nicole and her publicist, but to no avail, so she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the hotel come into view and noticed there were no photographers hanging around. 

Waverly paid the driver and thanked him before getting out and making it to the private elevator in record time. The doors opened into the suite and the first thing that struck Waverly was that Karen was there. She was never supposed to travel to London, so Waverly knew something big had happened. 

‘Waverly…’ Karen said as she stood up to greet the brunette

‘Karen… what’s happened? Where’s Nicole?’ Waverly asked immediately, reaching for the assistant and squeezing her hand in welcome

‘She’s fine okay… but something’s happened…’

‘What? Is she hurt?’ Waverly asked frantically. Karen placed her hands on Waverly’s shoulders to calm the smaller woman

‘No Waverly, she’s not hurt… but it looks like Eliza has started drinking again… and she has been overheard talking about Nicole… it would appear she was sat near a journalist who has approached us and has given two options-either Nic gives an exclusive, or she’s exposed’

‘Shit… who would do that? Why would they do that?’ Waverly asked incredulously

‘Because it sells papers… she’s a Hollywood A lister, stars in kids films as well as the biggest Marvel film released last year, and she’s a former drug addict… and this sort of shit sells…’ Karen replied. The door to the suite opened and Laurie and Fahmida walked in, Amy closely followed behind them

‘Where is she?’ Waverly asked the three women

‘She’s on her way, she wanted a minute on her own…’ Laurie replied. The publicist walked over to Karen and hugged her ‘Thanks for coming… ladies, this is Karen, Nic’s assistant… she’s been with her for years… god am I pleased to see you…’ 

The two other women nodded and made introductions whilst Waverly went to the bar and poured herself a large whiskey. The doors to the elevator opened and Nicole appeared, looking more stressed than Waverly had ever seen her. She stopped mid stride when she saw Karen

‘Shouldn’t you be at home?’ Nicole asked with a smile

‘I’ve got nowhere else I’d rather be…’ Karen replied easily

‘It’s good to see you friend’ Nicole sighed as they embraced

‘You too…’ 

‘So… lets talk about options…’ Laurie said immediately. Nicole walked over to the sofa and sat down, reaching her hand behind her so Waverly could take it. The redhead squeezed their hands together before letting go

‘So’ Laurie continued cautiously ‘The easiest thing to do is to deny it-say Eliza is someone you came into contact with whilst researching a role, and that she’s trying to make some quick money-I don’t like saying this Nic, believe me, but it’s the safest way of making this go away. Everyone else who knows have signed non-disclosures, so if they talk, they’d be in breach of contract…’

‘I don’t like that at all…’ Nicole said whilst shaking her head, already knowing Laurie was right

‘Or we admit it, which would almost certainly say goodbye to the spy films, and probably the Marvel films too… And in all honesty, you risk being black listed by every major studio and producer in Hollywood’ Fahmida chimed in

‘You seriously think the films would drop me?’ Nicole asked quietly

‘Almost certainly’ Fahmida replied immediately. Nicole nodded her head in acknowledgement

‘Karen… what do you think?’ the actor asked

As Karen started the pros and cons list, Waverly watched quietly from the bar-paying close attention to Nicole’s reactions. The redhead’s frame was tense and she kept clenching her jaw as they continued to thrash out idea’s. 

Waverly put her drink down on the bar and looked at the group

‘What if there’s another solution…’ the brunette said to the room. Nicole turned to Waverly and frowned

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well… What if you just tell the truth but we…’

‘Waverly, as I’ve already said, that could lead to...’ Fahmida started to say over the brunette’s words with an irritated tone

‘If you talk over my partner again, I will ask you to leave immediately Fahmida, am I clear?’ Nicole said firmly. Fahmida looked momentarily shocked at Nicole’s reaction, looking between the five other women in the room

‘It’s okay Nic…’ Waverly said by way of calming the actor down

‘It’s not okay, it’s never okay…’ Nicole replied ‘That goes for anyone on my team… don’t ever do that again please Fahmida’

‘I apologise Waverly’ Fahmida said quietly. Waverly walked round to Nicole and sat down on the coffee table in front of her

‘Hey… we’re on the same side here okay…’ Waverly said as she lifted Nicole’s face so they could look each other in the eye. They held each other’s gaze for a beat before Waverly lightly squeezed Nicole’s knee

‘Sorry… I apologise Fahmida, I am clearly more affected by this than I thought…’ Nicole responded after a moment, standing to face the publicist to her right ‘forgive me and my temper… it’s the redhead in me’

‘It’s the actor in you’ Fahmida said with a smile. Nicole let out a light laugh and sat back down to face Waverly

‘What were you going to say baby?’

‘Well… What if we announce what you’re planning to do with the pay out? I know you wanted to keep it anonymous, but Nic, you’re building rehab centres, why don’t you just say you were always planning to release details, but now your hand is being forced…’ Waverly said simply. ‘There is absolutely no shame in being an addict Nic, so why hide it like there is… own it, own who you are, and who you’ve become because of it…’

‘Marry me’ Nicole replied, never breaking eye contact with the brunette. Waverly laughed heartily and shook her head

‘How about we get this sorted first and then we’ll talk’

‘That’s not a yes’ Nicole said as she flashed her dimples

‘It’s not a no either’ Waverly retorted

‘What do you think Laurie?’ Nicole asked

‘If she’d said that to me, I’d have asked her to marry me too’ Laurie joked ‘but seriously, I had no idea you’d commissioned a rehab centre’

‘There’s actually four-one in Toronto, one in Calgary, one in Quebec and one in Vancouver’ Nicole replied, finally tearing her eyes from her girlfriend ‘We’ve been working with developers to find the right area’s within the cities…’ 

‘That’s… that’s incredible Nic…’ Laurie said ‘And Waverly is absolutely right-we can use this to our advantage…’

‘And hey, Robin Williams went on to voice the Genie in arguably one of the greatest Disney films ever made’ Amy chipped in. 

‘She makes a valid point…’ Karen said with a nod of her head 

‘Before we do anything though, we need to speak to Simon and fill him in-he’s the one that’s going to be getting the calls for comments back home, and we need to make sure he’s as up to speed as everyone else’ Nicole said suddenly ‘And can we make sure Eliza is okay? Make sure she gets whatever help she needs’

‘Okay… so… We will draft a statement, and then I guess we release it to press tomorrow morning’ Laurie says as she heads over to her computer ‘Fahmida, as your in contact with the Beasts team, can you handle them? It shouldn’t affect too much, but as the premiere is on Wednesday night, this is going to ramp up interest in Nicole even more and I’ll call Simon and fill him in and Karen, can you deal with Eliza-see if she’ll accept our help or what we can do for her’

‘Can you make sure Beasts are aware of the set up by the tabloid-I don’t want anyone thinking I’m doing this on purpose’ Nicole said

Fahmida nodded her agreement and walked over to join Laurie at the table

‘Can you mention it in the statement? Say that the journalist is forcing your hand? That they found a friend of yours when she was at her most vulnerable and took advantage of that?’ Waverly asked

‘I don’t see why not… but keep Eliza’s name out of it-I don’t want to give out her name’ Nicole said, threading her fingers into the brunettes and pulling them both up to stand ‘I really appreciate this guys, I know it’s a lot, and especially you Fahmida, this wasn’t exactly what you signed up for…’

‘It’s exactly what I signed up for Nicole-this is my job, so really, don’t give it another thought’ the older woman replied

‘I would like us to all have dinner tonight once we’re done, if that’s okay with everyone? As a thank you… I was just thinking here at the hotel, and if you have plans, then don’t worry, I just thought…’

‘Oh you are buying me more than dinner Nicole Isobel Haught’ Karen said with a laugh ‘I’m having cocktails… But once this is done… Shall I go down and book us a table?’

‘No, I’d like to do it, you guys stay here…’ Nicole replied ‘But Waves, can you join me?’

‘Of course’ Waverly replied, allowing herself to be pulled over to the elevator by the actor and dragged into the lift awaiting them. The doors closed behind them before anyone spoke

‘Wow…’ Amy breathed out

‘Is that a wow at Nic, at Waverly or at both of them?’ Karen asked with a raised eyebrow

‘Both… They are relationship goals aren’t they?’ the blonde said to the room

‘Yep… They’ve always been like that… even before they were together-Waverly just GETS her you know…’ Laurie said over the table ‘She’s an extraordinary woman really… she’s not fazed by anything, and you might have guessed Nicole is fiercely protective of her… we BOTH nearly lost our jobs because of our poor handling of Waverly at the beginning of their relationship…’ 

‘She’s certainly formidable when it comes to her’ Fahmida chipped in ‘but then, when you see it work like that-you can see why’

The four women nodded their heads in agreement and then got on with the task in hand, all of them relieved once more for Waverly Earp and her expert handling of their formidable employer


	39. Chapter 39

Nicole felt surprisingly calm as she waited to be introduced to the studio audience. She knew what was coming, and had gone through how she was going to approach the news of her past with her team. Keep it open, and don’t apologise for who she used to be. She smiled to herself as she heard the host introduce her and the audience erupt into cheers. She made her way towards the desk where the host sat-he was an affable Scotsman, with a soft Edinburgh accent and a sharp suit. They had met at a party a few years before, when Nicole was in the throes of her relationship with Shae and he was still firmly in the closet. A lot had happened since then-but when she had been invited onto the show, Nicole had readily accepted

He began gently-giving her a warm hug and slight squeeze to the shoulder once she had reached the desk, and as the crowd continued to whoop and cheer, Nicole looked out across them and waved to the enthusiastic studio audience. 

Starting with an easy question, Louis quizzed the actor on her absence from Britain for so long and asked if she had enjoyed being back. Nicole smiled and explained why she hadn’t managed to get over sooner-blaming the filming schedule of the series she had headed for a couple of years, adding in that she was supposed to have been filming in London during the spring, but that had to go by the whey side once the accident had happened. The interview was very casual and Louis was renowned for putting his guests at ease. He was a very likeable, funny man in his fifties, and never came across as judgemental or harsh. They chatted happily for a good few minutes before the subject inevitably came round to the recent bombshell that Nicole had been an addict when she was younger. The redhead sat up slightly straighter and took a sip of water before answering the question of how it happened. 

The truth was all she had in the back of her head as she explained how she had found herself reliant. Louis listened and nodded along as she explained her past, and only interrupted when asking for clarification. She sat back when finished and received an enthusiastic round of applause from the support in the audience. Nicole let out a small breath and smiled at the people cheering, as Louis leant across and squeezed her hand

‘So… what are your plans once the premiere has happened? Do you have anything in place?’ Louis asked, changing the subject seamlessly

‘We’re going on holiday actually’ Nicole said easily, relieved to get onto a less stressful subject

‘And by we you mean….?’ Louis said with a cheeky smile

‘My partner and I’

‘This is your partner Waverly right? I think we have a photo of you guys here…’ Louis replied looking up at the screen above his desk. A picture of Waverly and Nicole appeared that had been taken at a party they had attended at Hayley James’ house in the spring. They were both dressed casually and beaming at the camera-the epitome of a couple in love. The audience let out appreciative sighs as the photo was shown and Nicole’s face erupted into a huge grin

‘Yes there she is…’ the redhead said looking up at the screen but not elaborating further

‘Now she’s not in show business is she?’

‘No she’s not, she’s a professor at a university back home’ Nicole said through a smile-she didn’t mind talking about Waverly briefly, but wasn’t open to her becoming the sole topic of conversation

‘Now is it true you moved out of the city and now own a ranch?’ 

‘Well, I moved onto the ranch that has been in Waverly’s family for generations… it’s very quiet and the exact opposite to what I’m used to you know, small community, one store, one bar…’

‘And how has the community reacted to having such a big star suddenly in their midst?’

‘Oh god they don’t care at all’ Nicole said through a laugh ‘honestly, they are all just relieved Waverly has found someone she likes and treats her well…’ 

They continued chatting for another five minutes-mainly about what Nicole will be tackling next and the Beasts films before Louis declared they were all out of time and thanked Nicole for coming onto his show. The audience cheered, the theme tune played and Nicole and Louis chatted animatedly whilst the credits rolled. As soon as they heard the floor manager shout ‘Out’ Nicole and Louis stood and embraced

‘Thank you… that was a lot easier than I was expecting…’ the actor said, relief evident in her voice

‘Thank you for agreeing to come on still, I know you must be swamped…’

‘I’ve had easier days, but its not actually been as bad as it could have been… which is reassuring…’

‘Well, it’s not the worst thing to come from a Hollywood actors past…’ Louis said through a smile ‘Are you coming for a drink in the green room?’

Nicole nodded her affirmative and excused herself to her dressing room so she could meet Waverly, Laurie and Karen and have a quick de-brief whilst she got changed. As she walked down the corridor with a young runner that had been assigned to Nicole, the actor ran through the interview again in her head-she felt like it had gone well, and as she opened the door to see the three women sitting on the couches with glasses of wine, it was clear that they all felt the same. Nicole turned to the runner, whose name was Holly, and thanked her for showing her around and looking after her so well, and then closed the door-letting out a sigh as she turned first to Waverly and then to Karen and Laurie

‘Well… how was it?’ the actor asked as she took off her heels and undid her blouse

‘It was good… really good Cole’ Laurie said immediately. Nicole looked at her through the mirror and then looked over to Karen for further confirmation-who smiled and nodded her agreement

‘It was honest, but not a sob story-you were clear, but didn’t come across as arrogant… honestly Cole… it was really, really good…’Nicole smiled at both the women and then turned her attention to her girlfriend, who was looking very comfortable on the sofa 

‘What about you baby? What did you think?’ the actor asked

‘I don’t think you talked bout me enough’ the brunette said with a grin

‘Oh stop it’ Nicole replied as she flicked her t-shirt at her girlfriend and let out a laugh. Nicole was relieved. She knew there would be some backlash-but once again, her fans had been nothing but supportive and it would appear that the only people sensationalising this were the papers-and Nicole already knew she didn’t give a damn about what they thought

 

Nicole awoke to the ringing of her phone. Waverly stirred next to her, so the actor quickly silenced her cell and padded into the lounge of the hotel suite-only answering once she was on the balcony and far enough away to know her voice wouldn’t wake her sleeping partner. She cleared her throat and answered-waiting for the woman on the other end to find her courage

‘Nic…’ 

‘I’m here’ Nicole said quietly. She listened to the sob that erupted on the other end of the receiver, closing her eyes and audibly exhaling as she listened to her friend start to weep on the other end. They remained like that until Eliza managed to finally clear her throat and settle her breathing

‘I’m sorry’

‘I know you are’ Nicole said quietly ‘I know’

‘I don’t…. I don’t know what happened… I mean, I do… I fucked up… again’ the blonde said. Her voice was filled with hatred and self-loathing and was slurring slightly-the tell tale sign of someone not quite sober

‘Where are you?’ Nicole asked instead. There was no getting away from it-Eliza had caused irrevocable damage to their relationship. She had broken their trust and every single rule of the programme-but that didn’t detract from the fact she was Nicole’s friend and, up until two days ago, the most trusted person in the redheads life. She desperately wanted to help her, despite how hurt she was

‘My place… now… I finally passed out yesterday afternoon and a friend found me and brought me home…’ 

‘I’m going to get my friend Michael to come over to you and pick you up…’

‘No Cole, I don’t need that, I’m in control’

‘Well judging by the journalistic presence currently camped outside my hotel, I beg to differ with you Eliza… you need to be admitted-and I can’t come back and help you, I’m under contract here, and then I’m going away…’

‘Well aren’t you the lucky one’ Eliza said spitefully

‘That’s not fair’ Nicole said simply. She heard Eliza take a deep breath on the other end of the phone and waited for the inevitable apology. 

‘You’re right, I’m sorry… But I don’t need your help’

‘Eliza, please…’ Nicole said quietly. The silence went on for so long, Nicole started to think the blonde had hung up, until she heard her friend sigh with what sounded like resignation

‘Fine… okay… but I’ll do it myself… I’ll go back to Woodbridge’

‘Today?’ Nicole asked. Woodbridge was the rehab centre where her and Eliza had first met. She was once again met with silence ‘Eliza, it has to be today, you know this’ Nicole said softly

‘I know… today… I’ll go today…’ There was another long pause between the two women

‘What can I do?’ the redhead asked, knowing full well the answer she would get

‘Nothing…’ Eliza replied ‘I guess I’ll call you in 28 days’

‘I’ll be here’ Nicole replied simply before she heard the click of the receiver and the unmistakable dial tone that followed. Nicole headed back into the warmth of the lounge and placed her phone down on the coffee table. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, not quite feeling ready to go back into the bedroom. She had spent a lot of time over the last twenty four hours trying to figure out how she was feeling about this whole sorry business. She knew she was bitterly disappointed, and she also had to admit she was angry-but above all other things, she was relieved. She had spent her entire career fretting that this would ruin her-but the truth was, there was more in her life now-and the fact she no longer had to worry that someone would expose her secret felt like a huge alleviation from her shoulders. Waverly was right, she had nothing to be ashamed of-she had faced her demons and won-that was something to be celebrated. 

Her thoughts drifted back to her girlfriend. Her beautiful, supportive, intelligent girlfriend. They had gone through so much and it had only been just over a year since their first date. She stood quietly and walked back in to the bedroom-Waverly was now curled around Nicole’s pillow and snoring lightly. The redhead placed her phone back on the bedside table and slid in behind the brunette, curling around her body and pulling the smaller woman into her. Waverly stirred and ran her fingers over Nicole’s-that were resting on her stomach

‘You okay baby?’ Waverly asked, voice still cloudy with sleep

‘Yeah…’ Nicole replied ‘sorry, go back to sleep baby’

‘Mmm’kay’ Waverly managed to get out before falling back to sleep. Nicole closed her eyes and listened to Waverly’s breathing, steadying her own heart rate and feeling herself drift off, wrapped around her love

 

The crowds could be heard from three blocks away. Waverly closed her eyes and took some deep breaths-she was almost used to being gawked at wherever they went, and photos of them doing something mundane like furniture shopping becoming front page news-but this, this was something she would never get used to. Crowds of people screaming her girlfriends name as she signed autographs and had photos with strangers-the worlds press watching her and dissecting everything she did, said, wore and hinted at. She was brought out of her day dream by a squeeze of her hand. Waverly turned her head to face her girlfriend, whose eyes were bright and smile was huge

‘You okay?’ the redhead asked, always wanting Waverly to feel at ease

‘Yeah… just nervous…’ Waverly replied honestly ‘I can’t believe I’m going to a Fantastic Beasts premiere’ 

Nicole smiled and leant into Waverly, pressing her lips lightly to Waverly’s so as not to smudge either of their make up

‘We’re four cars from the front Nicole’ Jack said from the drivers seat. 

‘Thanks Jack… Okay, so there are two cinemas, we’re in the second one as they want me on the carpet for longer… Laurie is waiting at the front of the carpet, and she’ll escort me through the press whilst you and Karen make your way into the cinema…that okay?’

Waverly nodded her head and turned back to looking out of the window. The car came to a halt and Waverly’s door was opened by a gentleman in a dinner jacket. She got out of the car and the crowd erupted-clearly now aware of who Waverly was and, more importantly, who she was with. Nicole was out almost immediately, and waved to the crowds with one hand and taking Waverly’s hand in the other. The set up was much the same as the ‘Rising High’ premiere, they walked down the carpet together-weaving their way through the gardens of Leicester Square stopping for photos and autographs. They got to the second cinema and Waverly went in with Karen whilst Nicole disappeared with Laurie to first take a phone call from Simon, then head back out to the reporters waiting for photographs. 

‘So… drink?’ Karen said with a smile once the two women had moved into the cinema and up into the bar. Because Karen was never supposed to be in London, all her usual tasks in this sort of scenario were being taken care of by Fahmida, so Karen was able to relax with Waverly. They grabbed a glass each and wandered to their seats, basking in the anonymity of it all

If Waverly were being honest with herself, she was torn between fear and excitement when it came to this film. She had never hidden her love for Harry Potter, and it had been three months before Nicole admitted the only reason she had taken the Beasts film was to try and impress Waverly. The brunette had laughed at her girlfriend when she had finally owned up to it, and then Waverly had spent a good part of that night showing Nicole exactly what that meant to her and how cute she thought the actor was. But this film was where Nicole had been hurt. Not only hurt, but also damaged-they had spent a long time getting back on track with their relationship, and a large part of their problems had stemmed from the accident that had occurred on that fateful day in Toronto. 

Waverly cleared her head from these thoughts and tried not to focus on the fact she was about to re-live that day, instead turning to Karen and talking her through all the plans Waverly had made for their trip to Italy. Karen, ever the sensitive woman, seemed to know what was running through Waverly’s mind, so quickly reassured Waverly she was not alone in her nervousness

Nicole joined them soon after and immediately took Waverly’s hand and squeezed-seeking the comfort of her partner

‘How was it?’

‘Not great, but it could have been a lot worse…’

‘We’ve just got to get through tonight baby…’ Waverly replied with a kiss to Nicole’s knuckles

The interviews on stage happened with the main cast and then the lights dimmed and the film began. Nicole’s first entrance appeared on screen-she flew onto the darkened street flanked by her two associates and the landed seamlessly. The brunette tightened her grip on Nicole’s hand and she closed her eyes as the scene played out-reliving the nightmare that was the fall over and over in her head. Nicole squeezed her hand back and Waverly turned to look her girlfriend in the eye. They held each-others gaze for a beat before Nicole winked at her and turned back to the screen. However difficult this was for Wavery, the brunette had to remember this was infinitely more difficult for the actor. 

The rest of the film went by in a blur. Whilst Waverly had enjoyed it-there was now no mistaking it would forever be associated with pain, and she silently breathed a sigh of relief once it was over and they were on their way to the party. Laurie, Karen and Fahmida had gone on ahead, so Waverly and Nicole had some time alone as the car slowly followed the traffic to the London law courts and to the party that awaited them. Nicole had been quiet after the film-but Waverly was aware she had started to ask more frequently if the actor was okay, and she didn’t want to push it further, so they remained in comfortable silence for the majority of the journey

‘I spoke to Simon before I went for photographs… they’ve dropped me from the kids spy films…’ the actor said suddenly. Waverly turned to face her love-who was now looking out of the window once more

‘Okay…’ was all Waverly could find herself saying ‘And how do you feel about that?’ she asked after a pause

‘I’m not sure…. I kind of knew it was coming, but it doesn’t make it sting any less…’ Nicole replied with a sigh ‘although, I’m pleased Simon managed to get hold of me and give me the heads up before the press pit though… I was asked repeatedly when I was having photos…’

Waverly leant over and gently cupped Nicole’s cheek, turning the redheads head so they were looking at each-other again

‘I know it doesn’t make a blind bit of difference, but I love you Nicole Isobel Haught, and I am incredibly proud of you’

Nicole smiled and kissed Waverly’s palm, looking sadder than Waverly had ever seen her

‘It means the world baby… I’m not sure how long I’ll want to stay at the party tonight’

‘We can do whatever you want’ Waverly replied honestly. Ordinarily, she liked to have a dance and socialise with Nicole’s friends-but tonight wasn’t about that. She wasn’t someone who wished the time away, but looking at Nicole right now, she was wishing it was already Friday and they were in Italy on their own. 

The car came to a halt and Nicole took a deep breath, pushed back her shoulders and plastered a smile on her face

‘Ready to go?’ she asked the brunette, looking like she didn’t have a care in the world

‘We don’t have to do this Cole’ Waverly said sincerely

‘We do Waves… I’m under contract…’ and with that, the door opened and Nicole once again got out of the car and headed straight into the limelight and to the hundreds of camera’s waiting to catch a glimpse of the star


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always knew I would finish the story like this, but I wasn't sure how many chapters it would take... Thank you so SO much for the support and comments and the championing of this work you've all done-it is hard putting our stuff out there-but you guys make it easier! Happy reading guys!

Since being with Nicole, Waverly had experienced many, many extraordinary things. But as she boarded a helicopter at Napoli Airport and flew towards the Amalfi coast, she couldn’t think of anything more spectacular in her life. Nicole had rented a private villa in the middle of the mountains that overlooked the coastal town of Amalfi and the island of Capri beyond. 

The pilot landed effortlessly on the helipad set out on the lawn of the villa and they were met by two young men who, it turned out, were groundmen of the property. Nicole spoke briefly to them as they took the bags, before all of them backed away to allow the helicopter to take off and return to the city. Nicole took Waverly’s hand and led her towards the terrace that overlooked an affinity pool and the view of the sea. It was beyond beautiful, and Waverly was rendered speechless as they took in their surroundings. 

‘This is… Nicole this is… wow’ Waverly finally managed to say as they stood in the comfortable lounge-full of lush sofa’s and an open fire place. The room was cooled by the marble flooring and fans running above their heads and had windows running the length of the room. 

‘So… you like it?’ the redhead asked with a smile

‘I love it… can we see the rest of it?’ 

‘Absolutely’ Nicole replied easily, allowing herself to be led by the brunette

Once they had explored the house and grounds and unpacked their bags, Nicole suggested they take a swim to refresh before dinner this evening. The villa was sat just above a tiny town called Scala, and with some research, Waverly had discovered there were a couple of restaurants fifteen minutes away, so they had picked the one that looked the most relaxed and booked a table for 9PM. 

Both dressed in bikini’s and covered sufficiently with sunscreen, the ladies made their way down to the pool with their towels and books and settled into a couple of sun loungers. Nicole opted to dive straight into the water whilst Waverly settled down to her historical fiction novel. Nicole swam leisurely back and forth in the cooling water and Waverly found herself distracted by her girlfriends relaxed demeanour. 

‘You okay there Waves?’ Nicole said with a wry smile, catching her girlfriend looking her way

‘Just checking you out’ Waverly said with a shrug. Nicole laughed and swam to the edge of the pool, crossing her arms and leaning out onto the edge-resting her chin on her hands

‘So… what are we doing this week?’ Waverly asked, changing the subject and putting her bookmark into her novel

‘Well… its up to you really… the only thing I have planned is Thursday night-but other than that, we can do whatever you fancy’

‘What are we doing Thursday?’ Waverly asked, already knowing the answer she would get

‘You know I’m not telling you’ Nicole said through a laugh

‘What if I withheld sex until you break?’

‘I have more will power than you give me credit for… and it’s something I’ve been planning for ages… you wouldn’t want me to tell you and be disappointed not to surprise you would you?’ Nicole said through a pout. Waverly held her gaze for a couple of beats

‘Well played’ the brunette said instead

‘Thank you’ Nicole replied with a smile ‘So… what is it you want to do this week?’

‘I would love to go over to Capri and see Gracie Fields’ house if we can, and maybe over to Sardinia-which is supposed to be beautiful… and obviously Pompeii…’ Waverly said

‘We’re flying out of Naples on Friday afternoon, so why don’t we head to Pompeii early Friday morning? I can book us a guide…’

‘Sounds perfect’ Waverly said with a relaxed sigh. The brunette sat up straighter and slyly smiled at the actor ‘have the staff gone?’ She asked innocently

‘I believe so…’ Nicole replied with a raised eyebrow

‘Hmm….’ Waverly responded ‘that is… very good news…’

Waverly stood slowly and walked to the edge of the pool, tied her hair up into a messy bun and then dove straight in to the cooling water. She came up for air and swam straight over to her girlfriend, who had turned herself around and was now leaning against the corner of the shallow end. Waverly swam over to her and wrapped her arms around the back of Nicole’s neck, kissing her softly

‘Hello’ the redhead said with a smile

‘Hi’ Waverly replied, before lightly kissing her love again. Nicole turned them and pushed Waverly into the corner, humming when the brunette instinctively wrapped her legs around the actors waist. Nicole ran her tongue up the side of Waverly’s neck and exhaled slowly into the brunettes ear as her fingers danced along the edge of Waverly’s bikini bottoms. Waverly shuddered at the touch and rolled her hips, running herself along Nicole’s torso and gasping when Nicole pushed her briefs aside and very slowly entered her. Their kissing was slow and Nicole’s fingers matched the rhythm their bodies were playing out. Waverly pulled Nicole tighter into her and as her body rippled and she crested her orgasm, she felt like this holiday was going to be better than she could ever imagine

 

Ravello came into view as Nicole and Waverly drove down the mountain on an Italian scooter-Waverly driving and Nicole on the back. The women had found themselves having a back and forth conversation on who was actually going to drive, but with an awkward pause at ‘because I’m taller’ and another one for ‘can you please make sure you don’t speed’, Nicole conceded and placed herself behind her girlfriend on the little red bike.

The local drivers were terrifying, and they had both agreed that the only way they were going to be able to get around the coast would be to hire a scooter and drive themselves. Waverly had driven something similar around Toronto when she was studying, and Nicole had a bike back at their apartment in the city, so both were confident in their ability to navigate around the local area.

Once parked, the ladies took off their helmets and headed towards the market square. Nicole had brought her straw trilby hat so she could keep her head covered from the sun, and placed it on her head as they made their way into the centre of the small town-offering not only some shade, but also some anonymity. 

As with a lot of towns in the area, the biggest feature was a huge square with an enormous church at the heart of it. Neither woman was religious, but they could appreciate the beauty of the building and how important it was to the local community-so they paid their respects to the building and moved on. The town was famous locally for the views of the coast and for the Villa Rufulo-a medieval house and gardens that sat to the right of the square. They paid their admission fee and wandered into the grounds of the 13th century villa. The gardens were kept beautifully-the outdoor concert hall being the real jewel in the crown. 

They climbed the clocktower in the middle of tiny church on site and revelled in the view they were awarded with. Nicole stood behind Waverly with her hands either side of the brunette-resting her palms on the railings in front of her girlfriend. Waverly leant back in to Nicole’s front and sighed contentedly. The latter part of London had really taken its toll on Nicole, but the last five days here had brought the redhead back to reality and she had become more and more relaxed as the week had gone on. They had managed to wander around the district in relative peace, and if people had recognised her-they hadn’t approached her-so for the first time since they’d left home, the couple felt like they could let their guards down. In lieu of a sponsor, Nicole had been in regular contact with Michael, and they had agreed to continue to do so whilst Nicole was away and until she was able to get to a local meeting in Purgatory and find someone suitable-with that element of her life stabilised once more, Nicole seemed to relax back into herself-and in turn, back into their relationship

‘It’s so beautiful here’ Waverly said in wonder. Nicole hummed her agreement and then checked her watch

‘We have to get going if we’re to make our plans for later’ the redhead said quietly 

‘And what are we doing again?’ Waverly asked, trying to trip her girlfriend up

‘Nice try’ Nicole responded with a light laugh. They made their way back through the cobbled streets towards the car park-stopping to get some ice cream and some water on the way. Waverly weaved them back up the mountain-making sure she stuck to the speed limit and before too long, the women were back at the villa and showering together before changing for the evening. Nicole had only instructed Waverly to wear something cool and comfortable-but to bring something to change into in case she got cold.

Stepping out onto the terrace in a new summer dress and with a cool beer in her hand, Waverly found Nicole looking out across the horizon with a small smile on her face. The redhead took the beer from Waverly’s hand and took a sip, relishing the cool amber liquid as it travelled down her throat. Waverly was about to ask if Nicole wanted her own beer when she heard the distant whirling of helicopter blades heading towards them

‘Looks like our ride’s here… right on time’ Nicole said with a grin. The couple watched as the helicopter landed on the lawn before they linked their hands and made their way over to the aircraft. Nicole helped Waverly into the passenger compartment then lifted their bag in before hopping in next to the brunette. They placed their headsets on and the two pilots welcomed them back on board whilst their door closed and they took off. Waverly placed her hand on Nicole’s thigh and smiled as the helicopter rose seamlessly into the air and headed back towards the city and to the surprise evening that awaited her

 

They landed twenty minutes later back at Napoli airport and Nicole instantly led them to a car waiting to take them into the city. Waverly had given up trying to figure out what Nicole had in store for them, and instead decided to take in the city zooming by. She marvelled at Vesuvius looming over this beautiful place-undecided at whether it was a threat or its protector. 

The car turned left and Waverly realised they were outside Pompeii. She turned to Nicole with a questioning look, but all Nicole did was smile her dimpled smile and whisper ‘You’ll see’.

They got out of the car and headed to the entrance of this magical ancient city. 

‘Wait here for a moment baby’ Nicole asked with a squeeze of her hand. The redhead approached a dark haired woman and spoke to her briefly, smiling when the woman nodded enthusiastically and shook her hand. Nicole beckoned Waverly over and introduced to woman to Waverly as Luisa. The dark haired woman led them to a side gate and opened it up, allowing the couple to pass through quickly before shutting it behind them and turning to speak to them both

Luisa had been a guide at Pompeii for three years and was a fountain of knowledge as she led the couple through the ruins. Weaving them through the streets with facts and stories of a once thriving city devastated by the Volcano that loomed above it. Every year Pompeii stayed open late sporadically to do tours at dusk, and when Nicole had seen they would be there at the same time, she had jumped at the chance to take Waverly on one. 

It wasn’t busy, but it wasn’t quiet either, meaning there was an excited atmosphere around them. Waverly was transfixed with the stories of the people there, and what all buildings would have been. From the bread stores to the brothels, Waverly revelled in the information on the history, and Nicole could only stand back and watch as her girlfriend became more and more enthralled with it all. 

They spent three hours wandering round, and Luisa had been a captivating guide. When she brought their tour to an end, she shook both their hands and then sheepishly asked for a photo with Nicole-one that Waverly was happy to take for her. She pointed them in the direction of the bathrooms and then cryptically smiled and told them to enjoy the rest of their night. 

After both visiting the restroom, Nicole asked Waverly to wait where she was as the actor disappeared into a restaurant next to them. She appeared five minutes later with what looked like a hamper. Waverly frowned and looked up at her girlfriend with a questioning expression

‘What’s all this?’ the brunette asked through a smile

‘You’ll see…’ Nicole said as she took her girlfriends hand and led her back into the streets of Pompeii. Waverly noticed they had joined a steady stream of people, all carrying hampers or bags of varying sizes, and it wasn’t until Nicole stopped outside the amphitheatre did Waverly realise where they were. Nicole handed two tickets to an usher and then led Waverly down the stone steps and to some seats in the centre of the exposed auditorium. She then pulled out a blanket and laid it over the stone, making it more comfortable for them both. She looked over at her girlfriend then and smiled, indicating for them to sit

‘So it turns out, they sometimes put productions on here… and they happen to be doing a version of Medea-and I know you studied that when we were working together, so I thought you’d like to see it…’ Nicole said with a smile

‘Cole…’ Waverly whispered out. She had loved Medea when she’d studied it as part of her ancient languages course, but had only ever seen an abridged version

‘Oh… and its in Latin…’ Nicole said as a final surprise ‘I figured you’d want to hear it as it was originally written…’

‘But you don’t speak Latin’ Waverly said, the concern evident in her voice

‘I don’t, but I do know Medea… and I figured its like Opera… you don’t have to understand it to know what’s going on…’

Waverly cupped Nicole’s cheek and pulled her in for a gentle kiss

‘Thank you… this is… this is incredible…’ Waverly whispered. And she meant it. Maybe it was because they had reconnected this week, or maybe it was because despite everything, Nicole was always, always thinking of her and her needs-but in that moment, Waverly had had never felt more loved

‘Ask me again’ Waverly said simply

‘What?’ Nicole frowned

‘To marry you… ask me again’

‘Waverly Earp… Marry me’ Nicole said with wide eyes and an even wider smile. Waverly leant in and kissed her softly before replying with

‘I thought you’d never ask’

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something completely different... and also something I know...
> 
> Second go at fanfic writing-so now i'm guessing i am a writer?!
> 
> NB: All theatre references are based on the way we work in Britain-so forgive the differences!
> 
> Just got onto twitter @darcy814 if you fancy coming and saying hello...


End file.
